The You I always Knew
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: On her fist day of at a new school Althea met a boy named Zach Addy and became best friends. They went to college together, but he went to Iraq and she went to Egypt. Foremerly Bring him back. Althy got him out so now what? The storie continues of course
1. The one that came back to him

First Bones fic takes place a week after season 4 finally, but Booth has already regained his memory. This is the story of one girl's determination to help her best friend get out of a bad place and into a better one. Please tell me what you think. I really need some feedback

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, I am simply a fan who has her own ideas on the way this show should go.

* * *

Chapter 1

The one that was came back

_Well my life officially sucks. This is my third school this year and it's only January. I'm seventeen and thanks to Gunny…or my father I have to go to a new school in Michigan. It's not that I hate Detroit and it's not like I actually left friends behind….It just that I wish I had a permanent place. I know my brothers and sisters wish the same thing…well minus my older brother James who's graduating and joining the Navy at the end of the school year. _

_I walked into the school, lots of bright colors blazing at me, making me hurl. I adjusted my glasses and walked into the office. The old lady gave me my schedule and my locker number before ushering me rudely out of her office. I didn't care. But as I walked towards my locker I saw something that made me care. There were these two jocks and this really sweet looking boy. These two jocks had him pinned against the lockers waiting for him to do something one was trying to choke him. _

_"Would you boys please release the boy you are currently trying to asphyxiate or I'll be forced to hurt you?"_

_"Asphyxia… what?" asked one of them. _

_"We can't let him go until he gives us our Chemistry homework."_

_"I see." I replied, "Alright, have it your way…" I kicked one in the…well where it hurt and the other came at me releasing the boy. He tried to grab me but I dodged as I turned and he slammed his head into the lockers and fell to the ground. _

_"R…thank you for helping me out of that predicament…I'm…" but he was cut off by the Principle. _

_"What do you have to say for yourselves?" he asked. He was incredibly tall and very in need of a hairpiece. _

_"Um…we…" I tried_

_"To the Principles office now." he said. Well as it turned out he was the assistant Principle and I hadn't had the pleasure yet of meeting the actual Principle. So we followed the hairpiece guy over to the office he sat us down and walked into the Principles office._

_"I'm Althea…my friends call me Althy…if I had any friends." I said _

_"I'm Zach Addy, nice to meet you." he replied. "Thanks again for saving me...those football players don't have any respect for an intellectual mind." _

_"I could tell…so how intellectual is your mind?" I asked _

_"Is an IQ of 185 telling you anything?"_

_"Well…considering my IQ is exactly the same I'd say yes." I replied, "Nice to meet you Zach"_

_"You too, Althy." he replied. _

That was years ago, after High School we both went to the Jeffersonian Institute to learn Forensic anthropology and a few other things. Zach got his doctorate first as I had more majors to deal with than him. Zach was living in an above garage apartment paying rent to my cousin Jack Hodgins and living at Jack's place I got to see a lot of Zach, but not as much as I'd have liked since I was swamped with work. So when Zach was taking a plane to Iraq, which made a stop in Egypt we got a chance to catch up as I was on my way to Egypt to help them look for some lost tombs.

Now a year later I am back in DC to not only visit Zach, but to move back in with Jack. I got a hell of a shock to my system when I called Jack and he told me that Zach was in a crazy house because he helped a cannibalistic serial killer.

My first move was to visit Zach. So after Jack picked me up at the airport and I dropped my stuff I headed out the door. I took my yellow beetle convertible and drove to Zach.

I entered the cold and unwelcoming, yet high tech building and found a security guard sitting at the front desk.

"Can I help you Miss?" asked the guard

"I'm here to visit a patient here under the name Zachary Addy." I told him.

"Do you have some ID?" he asked

"Of course," I said taking out my driver's license, "My name is Dr. Althea Calloway…"

"Another doctor?" asked the guard, "Man that Zach Addy must be pretty messed up if only doctors visit him." I wanted to yell at him, but contained my energy. The guard gave me a visitors pass and a paper and I left flaunting my below shoulder length black-brown hair with a small braid in the front. I came through the double doors and scanned the room with my purple eyes.

Just a bunch of crazy people sitting around, a nurse came up to me and I handed her the paper the guard gave me and she led me to a gray room with bars on the windows and a steal table with some chairs.

"Just scan your visitors pass when your ready to leave." said the nurse. "I'll bring Mr. Addy to you. Please sit, make yourself comfortable." She left and I put my bag on the table. Have a seat, make yourself comfortable…was she kidding? How can anybody be comfortable in a place like this?

A few short minutes later Zack stepped in looking just as he did the last time I saw him on that flight…except his hair was shorter then. Zack had a look of pure shock on his face, a rare occasion.

"A…Althy what are you…since when…how…" I stopped his rant by placing my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He hesitated at first but returned the hug.

"I guess we should sit." I suggested and he sat down across from me.

"I should inquire how you found me, but to ask that question would be illogical since I already know the answer." said Zach "Hodgins told you."

"He did. I just got back from Egypt…an hour ago. Dropped my stuff of at Jack's place, had lunch and went to see you."

"How was Egypt?"

"Ah…pretty boring, didn't find anything, but I did, however get to see a lot of amazing architecture and artifacts." I told him.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." he said and I flashed him a smile.

"Zack...I'm going to cut to the chase." I told him and he starred at me. "I'm going to be strait forward with you. Zach…did you honestly kill that lobbyist?"

"I d….I cannot lie to you Althy…I did not kill the lobbyist, however I plead guilty. Hodgins assured me I would not do well in prison. I feel guilty that I fell for the faulty logic which made me a servant of The Master." said Zack "What is next for you Althy, a job?"

"I was thinking of applying to the Smithsonian."

"I do not suggest it. the Smithsonian is not fully equipped for someone with your intellect, you run a high probability risk of being un-appreciated."

"Oh and what would you suggest?" I asked smirking at him.

"You should take my old position. Dr. Brennan's search for a preferred assistant has led nowhere. Your skills…all of your skills will be very beneficial to the Jeffersonian."

"Zack...I can't take your job."

"Please Althy. You must. It is crucial to help solve cases…as a favor to me…please.." he said giving me his smile that always made me melt.

"Oh…that smile always works on me…..I'm mad at you right now." I said faking a pout. "Alright, I'll apply, but there is no guarantee I will get the job."

"Of course there is." said Zack. "You are one of the most brilliant people I know. If you can't get this job than nobody can."

"But no pressure." I added, then the nurse came into the room.

"I'm sorry, but your time is up." said the nurse.

"Thank you Nurse Silver." said Zack.

"Alright Zack, I'll come back and see you again next week, I promise." I said hugging him.

"I don't want you to feel obligated."

"Zachary Addy, you are my best friend, your practically my only friend. There is no obligation." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out the door with my bag at hand.

I took the car back to Jack's place and entered my room. As I started to unpack Jack came in.

"Hey Althy, how was your visit with Zach?" he asked.

"Depressing, it's not like he actually killed someone…."

"But Zach killed the lobbyist…." said Jack,

"He told me he didn't kill anyone. He looked me right in the eyes Jack, you know Zach can't lie. He's Zach." I protested zipping up my suite case. "Did anyone call?"

"Yeah, your sister called."

"Which one?" I asked.

"The one in high school, who got a call from the one in College."

"I'll call Andy back, she and mom must be flipping out by now." I said and grabbed the phone. "Hey Adam it's Althy is your twin sis there?...Hey Andora, …yes I'm in DC so you can tell mom to calm down…I…I'll try to send the presents over night…is this why you called so desperately? I thought so…ok. kiss Adam and Peter for me…love you to, bye…" I hung up. Then turned to Jack, "Zach suggested I applied to the Jeffersonian…what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. We really need somebody brilliant…who loves my experiments…" he said and I slapped a hand to my forehead.

"I tolerate them, that doesn't mean I love them." I replied. "Do you really think I should?"

"YES!" he said.

"Ok I will." I replied, "You can give them my resume tomorrow. I have an appointment to set up with a Dr…Sweets…is that even a real name?"

"Why are you setting up an appoint with Zach's shrink?" asked Jack "How do you even know him?"

"You mentioned him when I called you. I believe it was right after "That schmuck screwed up the greatest relationship I've ever had." Maybe it was after the rant about him hanging around the Jeffersonian, I forget." I said smiling wickedly at him.

"Ok. Ok, I'll give your resume to Cam and Brennan." he said "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"You're the one treating your cousin, not me, so you choose." I replied. He laughed and we walked out the door…..

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter if you liked it tell me please and if you have ideas and theories for what happens next. Please press the button in the middle at the bottom and tell me. please.


	2. The Jeffersonian

Based on the complete LACK of reviews I do not think I'll be continuing this because apparently people don't like it. But IF you do like it I will give you one more chance. Hit the green button and tell me what you think. I need feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, but if I did…..there would be three couples Zack and Althy, DUH, Angela and Hodgins and of course BONES AND BOOTH.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Jeffersonian Institute of Job Offers

It has been two days since Jack handed Dr. Brennan my resume and today was my interview. I dressed in the most official clothing I could find: a black skirt with a white blouse under a black jacket, with black heels. My hair remained the same down with a braid in the front. Jack drove me to the Jeffersonian and showed me to Dr. Brennan's office.

It was a nice office lightly decorated and showed class. Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Brennan waited for me.

"Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Brennan, it's a pleasure." I said and shook their hands.

"Please sit down Dr. Calloway." instructed Dr. Brennan and I sat down in the indicated seat on the couch. "I looked over your resume and it looked very impressive…what was it you did in Egypt?"

"Thank you, in Egypt I was trying to help Dr. Zahi Hawass find the remains of Kya, the supposed mother of King Tut, that didn't work out to well."

"How did you know we had a position open? Did Dr. Hodgins tell you?" asked Dr. Saroyan.

"Actually no, Zach Addy told me." I replied and a silence covered us.

"Z…Zach, you know Zach?" asked Dr. Brennan

"Of course I know Zach, I've been friends with him…since our junior year of high school…I saw him the day before yesterday and he suggested I apply for the job, he said something about you having trouble finding a competent assistant who could measure up to Zach's intellect."

"And you believe you can?"

"Zach and I share the size of our IQ and I do have…slightly more degrees then your average grad student."

"Well…." said Dr. Saroyan as a guy in a suit walked in.

"Bones," he said, "we got remains in a bunker."

"Thank you Booth." replied Dr. Brennan. I now assumed that the nickname was for her. "Dr. Calloway I do not care for your resume because it doesn't give me the full range of your abilities. We'll give you a trial run. Let's go, we have remains that need to be studied."

I nodded and followed Dr. Brennan and the guy named Booth to his car. He drove to the crime scene, which was in a very nice suburban neighborhood lots of old homes and lots of children running around.

He led us to the bunker where the remains lay. "Dr. Calloway what can you tell me about this victim?"

I put on my gloves and looked at the body.

"Female, late teens…I'd estimate around sixteen to eighteen years old. Cause of death could be a result of the wound to her abdomen. The marks on her ankles and wrists suggest long term confinement….there's also marks on her abdomen, along with something that resembles fetal material…I may be able to identify them in the lab, along with the fracture to her nose." I said "The bugs here will tell us how long the body's been here."

"Very good." said Dr. Brennan. "Who discovered the body?"

"The new tenants moved in early this week. The Husband goes down stairs to put something away and BAMF finds her."

"Bamf?" asked Dr. Brennan

"It's a slang expression Dr. Brennan." I explained "Used to demonstrate a climatic moment or event

Then everything was taken to the Jeffersonian and I got the pleasure of meeting Jack's ex-what ever it is she was. The body was laid down on the examination table and I started examining as she came in with a scrawny schmuck guy.

"Hi, you must be Althea, I'm Angela I do the facial reconstructions here and this is Dr. Sweets." she introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I said not taking my eyes off the remains. "Wait," I looked up as I adjusted my glasses. "This is Dr. Sweets, this schmuck is Zach's shrink…no wonder he's still in the loony bin."

"Excuse me…." tried Sweets.

"I can tell that you are fully aware that Zach is not a killer and by Miss. Montenegro's reaction I take it you didn't tell ANYONE." I said annoyed

"How do you…."

"Know your last name, Miss. Montenegro? Hard not to considering you almost married my cousin… and I know you Dr. Schmuck….Sweets as the man who ruined his and Zach's lives…but also…." I stopped myself I was having way to much fun ragging on them I had to focus on the remains and…getting Zach back.

"Dr. Calloway…" started Dr. Brennan

"Please, call me Althea." I replied and Brennan nodded. "May I ask who the man was that informed you of these remains?"

"That's FBI Special Agent Seely Booth" she said her eyes glowing slightly at the mention of the name. "What have you discovered?"

"Age can be confirmed as Seventeen, Caucasion She had been in that bunker for an estimated four to eight years. I have written everything down." I said holding up the two pieces of paper that were covered in my hand writing. I found an extremely small bone fragment and ran it's DNA, the results were….shocking.

"Great. Are you familiar with the cleaning of the remains?" asked Brennan and I nodded. I cleaned the remains and Miss. Montenegro made a sketch of what the victim looked like and she ran it through a mass recognition program. While I was studying the anomalies in the remains Jack came up to talk to me.

"So…you met Sweets and Angela…" said Jack.

"The so called Dr. Sweets was indeed a schmuck; however I have yet to comment on Miss. Montenegro until I've gotten to know her…but only for you." I replied and magnified the front image of the skull. "No, ways, Jack get Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth in here quick." He nodded and asked the two to come in.

"So is this the newest squint?" asked Booth.

"I prefer the term geek." I replied. "Dr. Brennan please takes a look here." I moved the magnifier over the nose.

"It appears that something was thruster into her nose and pulled out rapidly. Any idea what it was?"

"Actually yes," I said and pulled up an image of a hook like thing, but it was very old. "This beauty was used in Ancient Egypt during the preparation for the after life. It was used to remove the brain. A priest would thrust it into the nose like so." I said demonstrating. "Twist it around a bit and pull it out along with the brain, which is why the fractures occurred and why I did not find any brain tissue."

"But early mummified remains do not show such fractures often." replied Dr. Brennan

"Of course not, the priests were experts this guy….not so much. I'd say he was an armature, or a fanatic."

"Is Bones letting you guess?" asked Agent Booth

"On the contrary as someone with a degree in Psychology I am fully capable of making assumptions based on scientific evidence." I replied watching Agent Booth understand what I said.

Angela came back in and said she got a match on the victim.

"Her name was Jessie Gordon. She disappeared five years ago on her way home from school. She was seventeen. I pulled up the original case file and the suspect at the time was her boyfriend Derek Vanier, whom she dumped shortly to going missing, but since there was no body the case went cold. The police also suspected the Step-father; however there was no evidence anywhere. She has such pretty blonde hair."

"Ms. Montenegro what was her Step-fathers place of occupation?"

"He was a museum tour guide, he was also an armature Egyptologist." replied Angela

"I knew it!" I said smiling brightly.

"How about motive?" asked Booth?

"How do you like these?" I asked and held up some tiny bone fragments. "This bone fragment has genetic traits linked to the victim, but it does not belong to her. I'd estimate she was at least two months along in her pregnancy."

"Booth would this be enough for a DNA warrant on Derek Vanier?" asked Dr. Brennan

"I should think. But first I think you and I need to tell the parents the news." said Booth.

"I can't imagine to know what they must have though would happen…to loose a child…" I said starring at that small bone fragment.

"On second thought," said Booth, "Dr. Calloway would you accompany me to the family?"

"Why?" I asked

"I need someone whose a bit more intone with their emotions." said Booth.

"Is it alright with you Dr. Brennan?"

"OF course, while you tell the family I can read your report and call for a warrant."

"Well alright then." I said and followed Booth to his car.

We sat in silence as he put the key into the ignition and turned towards out of the Jeffersonian parking lot.

"SO…Dr. Calloway…"

"Althea." I replied.

"Althea, really?" he said trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah like yours is much better Seely." I said glaring and he stopped. "so how long have you and Dr. Brennan been involved?"

"W…what we're not involved." he said almost chocking.

"Oh…my mistake then," I said grinning. The house was a simple white painted, picket fence dream of a perfect family home. We pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. After we nocked on the door a pudgy woman opened it. She had red hair and a really pretty smile.

The women let us into her home and let us sit on her fancy couch.

"Ms. Gordon I'm FBI Special Agent Seely Booth and this is Dr. Althea Calloway, there's no easy way to tell you this, but we found your daughter…." started Agent Booth.

"Oh sweet…Rick!" she called and her husband came in "Rick, they found her, they found Jessie." She burst out crying, unlike her husband who looked shocked and angry.

"Where was she found?" was his first question.

"In a bunker of a home….some three blocks from here." I said.

"How bad was her body?" asked the father again? What made him so sure that the body had been scared in anyway?

"What makes you so sure that her body is in bad form?" asked Booth

"Its instinct." said Mrs. Gordon quickly, "It's been so long…I knew that boy was gonna get to her…I told her."

"I see." I said "Mrs. Gordon, did you know that your daughter was pregnant when she died?"

* * *

End of chapter I know it's not exactly authentic, but I did my best. Thank you and please REVIEW!


	3. Life's Promises

Ok, if people don't want to review then I won't write anymore. I need feedback people.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; otherwise Zach would never have gone to the loony bin.

Chapter 3

Life's Promises

* * *

"Excuse me?" asked Mrs. Gordon and I had to repeat myself.

"Did you know your daughter was pregnant?" I asked again.

"N…no, we…we had no idea." said her husband

"We're very sorry for your loss." said Booth, "we'll come back if we have more questions."

As soon as we got into the car Booth got a text message from Dr. Brennan with directions to Derek's place. "Althea, you want to visit the boyfriend as well?"

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do." I replied as we pulled out of the driveway. "So where does this Derek Vanier live?"

"Not to far from here. He and the victim went to the same school together." said Booth and my phone rang.

"Dr. Calloway…you did…ok great, bye." I said and hung up "According to the bugs Jack analyzed the victim had been held in that bunker not to long prior to being killed. He says between two and five days she lived in that bunker."

"So her parents kidnap her, keep her prisoner and then kill her…nice family." said Booth.

"But who owned the bunker at the time of her disappearance?" I asked as we pulled up to a small house at the end of a relatively nice neighborhood. But unlike the Gordon's who lived in an upper middle class place this was a normal working class house. We walked up to the door and a short sweet woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Mrs. Vanier my name is Special Agent Booth I'm with the FBI and this is Dr. Calloway." said Booth. "May we speak with your son?"

"Is this about Jessie?" asked Mrs. Vanier.

"Yes."

"You found her then?" she asked and we nodded, "Please come on in. Derek's in his room."

We followed her into the sweet styled home, which was filled with pictures of Mrs. Vanier a boy, a girl and a man. All doing different things: in the park, at the fair, at the beach.

"Derek. Could you come here please." she called and a tall scrawny kid with long black hair came in.

"What is it mom?" he asked politely.

"This is Agent booth from the FBI and Dr. Calloway…they found Jessie…"

"Oh…." he said sadly and looked away from us. "You're here to ask me the same questions the police did? I didn't kill Jessie, I would never hurt her. I loved her."

"The FBI wants to ask some different questions." said Booth. "May we sit?"

"Oh of course." said Mrs. Vanier. "You sit, I just baked some fresh cookies." she smiled as we sat down and left.

"Derek, why did Jessie break up with you?" I asked.

"I don't know. We were happy together. She said it was the first time she could talk to someone with out being judged. We planned to get married as soon as we were old enough."

"Did you know that Jessie was pregnant?" asked Booth and Derek starred wide eyed at us.

"W…what…Jessie…was pregnant…so that's why she…" he started.

"Why she…." encouraged Booth.

"Before she broke up with me she tried to convince me to runaway with her. She said she knew a place we could go to get married and live together." said Derek. "That was two days before she disappeared and one day before she broke things off."

"How did her parents treat her?" I asked.

"They treated her….well not as well as parents should. They always told her who she could be friends with, who she could date. What clubs she could join. So you can guess how much they loved her dating me…"

"What did they think of you?"

"Her step-dad thought I was a freak with no money and her mother thought I was some idiot she paid to piss them off."

"If her parents found out she was pregnant what would their reaction be?" I asked.

"They'd yell, have her give up the baby and then castrate her." said Derek. "They would have killed her had they known about the baby…or even that she and I …." he stopped just as his mother came in with cookies and coffee. She set the tray down and went back into the kitchen.

"Is there anybody who would have known if she was pregnant?" asked Booth.

"Cassie would, she was her best friend. She would often cover for us. Her parents live three blocks from here. But she moved out. She's married now. Cassie Shay-Bernard." he said.

"Thank you Derek." I said. "Do you know anyone that would want to hurt her for any reason?"

"Jessie was loved by everyone. I don't thing anyone would want to hurt her…" he said and started crying. "She wanted to be a pediatrician. Not exactly the future senator daughter her parents wanted."

"Thank you Derek." I said and Booth handed him his card.

"If you remember anything please call me." said Booth and we drove back to the Jeffersonian.

Dr. Brennan was waiting for us when we arrived. She motioned for me to come over to her.

"I never expected anyone to measure up to Zack's standards, but you have definitely fulfilled those standards. So I would be honored if you would accept a job here as my new assistant." said Dr. Brennan.

"Really, thank you." I said and hugged Dr. Brennan.

"Althea." called Angela "You want to grab lunch with me?"

"Uh….sure," I replied and I followed Angela to a small diner not to far from the Jeffersonian.

We sat down and ordered a couple of hamburgers and fries along with some coffee. I could tell she wanted to talk about something, I just wasn't sure what. Our food came and she finally began.

"SO you've been a busy bee, with so many degrees." she said.

"I guess." I said.

"So, you and Jack are cousins." she said.

"Yes, and you and him almost got married." I said

"Um…yeah, that ended." she said. "He didn't trust me."

"Whatever. Let's change the subject because if I start, I won't stop." I said and took a bite.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You think he didn't trust you, the reality was that he didn't trust you're ex husband. Even if he didn't trust you, could you blame him? Considering you still had feelings for him. Or did I miss something?" I said.

"How would you know?"

"Because Jack told me" I said.

"Oh….so you and Zack been friends long?"

"Eight years, since we were seventeen."

"Wow, so you know everything about Zach?"

"I've know him forever. We used to study for finals together, not that we needed to study." I said with a laugh. "I miss him."

"You aren't by any chance….you know sweet on him are you?"

"Me, what of course not…." I said nervously. "He's my best friend and that reminds me I promised I'd go and see him as soon as I knew if I got the job. I better go. Thanks Angela, nice talking to you. We should do it again real soon." I headed out of the diner and back to the Jeffersonian to pick up my yellow beetle convertible and drove to see Zach.

As I walked through the doors I did not see the annoying security guard, instead a nurse was there.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Jennifer Kenny, can I help you?" she asked. I could clearly see her soft blonde hair being hidden underneath her hat.

"My name is Dr. Althea Calloway from the Jeffersonian. I'm here to see…."

"Zach Addy am I right?" she asked and I nodded. "Only people from that Institute come and visit him. Such a nice boy…Do you have some identification?" I showed her my driver's license. "Great, he's outside right now, just follow the red path through the left door." she indicated the door on the left of the double doors.

"Thank you."

I followed her directions and found Zach sitting on a bench in the shade looking grim. He saw me heading towards him and he automatically became oh so happy.

"Althy, hey, how are you?" he asked and paused. "You got the job. I knew you would."

"Aw, thank you Zack." I said and hugged him. "I also managed to figure out who the murderer was. I went with Agent Booth, but Zach I want to get you out of here."

"You have to talk to Dr. Sweets." Replied Zack

"I met the schmuck. I can tell you he is not a suitable shrink for a perfectly sane person. He's been keeping you in here, while he KNOWS that you're innocent." I said.

"How did you manage….forget it…I've know you long enough not to ask where and how you get your information." he said and I couldn't help, but laugh a little. His expression turned a little grim.

"You realize that I will inform Dr. Brennan, and the others about this, right?" I asked.

"Althy you can't…."

"Why not," I asked

"Because, I…um…with….and…"

"Exactly, you can't give me a strait answer. So I'm telling them that my best friend is NOT a murderer."

"But Althy…."

"Don't but Althy me. With a little luck and a LOT of phone calls I'll get you out of here faster than you can say loony bin." I said.

"Loony bin." he said raising his eyebrow at me.

"I was being metaphorical." I replied laughing at him.

"Oh, see you know that always confuses Me." he said

"And that's what I love about you." I replied then I checked my watch. "Shoot, I better go. I have to get back to work…wow…that felt good." I kissed him on the cheek and headed out. "I'll be back, I promise. You'll be back at the Jeffersonian before you know it."

I went back to the Jeffersonian with two minutes to spare. Booth was waiting for me with a file.

"Congratulations on the job." said Booth "and you were right. Parent's confessed."

"Really," I said, "well…tell me everything."

"I pulled the mother in for a few more questions. She confessed that she found out her daughter was pregnant and told her husband. They took her right after school and put her in the bunker, which was owned by her husband's brother at the time. They kept her in there chained until she agreed to give up the baby. She refused and her step-father stabbed her in the stomach, killing the baby and her, then they tried to remove her brain in order to better preserve her body in death."

"Nice family. Twenty-five to life, I hope." I said.

"Oh definitely," he said

"Woo." I said "I need to talk to everyone, can you gather them around especially Dr. Sweets?"

"Sure, no problem, do I need to be present as well?"

"Yes."

With in minutes everyone was waiting for me to speak in Dr. Brennan's office. I liked her office; it had a lot of artifacts and had a very unique sense of style that I admired.

"First off I'm really happy I got this job. Second I would like to make an announcement regarding Zack Addy." I said.

"What about Zach?" asked Dr. Saroyan?

"Zack did not kill the lobbyist." I said and starred at Dr. Sweets when I said it.

"What how…then why did he confess?" asked Dr. Brennan

"Because he knew he would NOT do well in prison also the fact that everyone pretty much intimidated him into confessing. Dr. Sweets knew this and did nothing about it." I said "Zach is innocent and I will do whatever I can to get him out." I smiled. "Dr. Sweets, do you have anything you would like to add?"

"Yes, I knew, but I couldn't tell anyone due to confidentiality. He believed that had the master asked him, he would have killed the lobbyist." said Sweets.

"Gee and you still didn't try to do anything to help him?"

"What was I supposed to do?" asked Sweets.

"Your job!" I replied and turned to Booth. "Agent Booth, did you read Zach his rights?"

"Now that you mentioned it…no"

"And is there any evidence that Zach killed the lobbyist?"

"Well…actually no, just that he was an accessory to a cannibalistic serial killer, and even that wasn't a lot of evidence. Sweets could have stolen the skeleton for all we know."

"Hey." said Sweets.

"Just saying." said Booth.

"Ok, thank you." I said "I need to call a lawyer friend of mine." I said and dialed a number on my cell. "Hey Jackie….you up for a challenge…this ones a dozy…did you hear about Zach?...Great turns out he didn't kill anyone, as if I'm surprised, point is the most he's guilty of is an accessory….so do you think you can keep him out of jail?...Perfect I'll ask FBI agent Booth if he can get you the file on Gormagon, thanks Jacks I owe you….great I'll see you than…" I finished and hung up.

"Wait Jackie….you called Jackie Kayamodo?" asked Jack "That Japanese girl that was always sleeping over whenever I visited?"

"Yeah, Jackie kind of had a little crush on you, but she got over that when she went to law school. She'll be here tomorrow. So Booth, can you get the file?"

"For a squint, sure," he said.

"Correction, I prefer the term Geek." I said and he walked off laughing.

* * *

K, K. That's the end of this chapter. I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!! Reviews make me write faster. That's why as soon as I got review number two I jumped on the computer and began finishing this chapter.


	4. Compensation and Confrontation

I'm very happy with the reviews, thank you all who reviewed, but I wanna more. Reviews make me write better and faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, no matter how many times I try to bribe the actual owner, and no matter how many times I threaten, or beg. I have to accept it and deal with the fact that I only own the outside characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Compensation and Comprehension

Well Jackie didn't come when she planned. She got hit with a big case and ended up coming two weeks later. I didn't mind, but I was constantly being annoyed by that Dr. Sweets.

"So when is your lawyer friends supposed to get here?" asked Sweets the day Jackie arrived "Wasn't she supposed to arrive two weeks ago?"

"Look, I don't know what teacher in their right mind let you graduate, but so help me, I will hurt if you do not keep at least a ten yard distance from me, unless it is relating to a case. Even then you probably won't be needed." I said and kept walking towards Dr. Brennan's office. Herself, along with Jack, Angela, Cam, and Agent Booth were waiting for me. We started planning Zach's appeal and we really needed Jackie's help.

I came in and sat down on the couch next to Jack, who was starring at Angela, I nudged him and he snapped out.

"Now that Althea is here." said Cam, it still felt a bit weird not calling her Dr. Saroyan, but I was getting used to it. "Let's begin; what do we have so far?"

"We know that Zach was not read his rights when he was confronted." said Dr. Brennan.

"There is very little evidence to suggest that Zach indeed killed the Lobbyist. In fact he even gave us the location of the Master." I said. "Therefore Zach deserved a lot more for his services than what he got."

"There was also not a lawyer present on Zach's behalf. The lawyer present was not properly qualified and was not familiar with the case." said Angela

Booth was about to say something, but my cell, my Put it on the Ritz ring tone interrupted him.

"Dr. Calloway." I said "really…you are….and you did….great, where are you now….that's great I'll be right there…" I hung up and turned to the others. "That was Jackie. "She's waiting up front for me. She read the case file I sent her and she's ready to meet with Zach."

"That's great, are you gonna drive her over there?" asked Jack

"Yes." I replied and grabbed my bag. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

I ran outside and almost tackled Jackie.

"Hey Jacks" I said.

"Althy, Geez you scared the hell out of Me." said Jackie, but she hugged me anyway. "So what's first on the agenda?"

"We go and see Zack." I said and led her to my car. We got inside and I put the key into the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Althy, are you still sweet on Zach?" asked Jackie.

"First Angela and now you, what makes you so sure I'm in love with Zach?" I asked kind of annoyed.

"I never said you were in love with him, I just asked if you were sweet on him." said Jackie grinning as my face turned a strange shade of pink. I slapped myself mentally on the forehead. I totally walked in to that one.

"I hate you." I said.

"I love you too." replied Jackie laughing. We pulled up into the parking lot of the loony bin and the Nurse at the desk led us into the same stuffy, uncomfortable room I first saw Zach in.

"Make yourselves comfortable." replied the Nurse. "I'll bring Mr. Addy in right away." she closed the door and walked away.

"Is she serious?" asked Jackie "How can anyone be comfortable in a place like this?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I said as we sat down at one end of the table.

A couple minutes passed and Zach came in. He was no longer wearing the gloves, which already made me happier.

"Althy, and Jackie, glad you made it to DC. Um…why are you both here." asked Zach sitting down.

"Zach, I told you when I visited you last week, as soon as Jackie got here we were gonna start your appeal and she's gonna represent you." I said and he nodded.

"Zach, you aren't taking any medication are you?" asked Jackie.

"Why is that important?" asked Zach.

"If you are we can pull out the improper treatment card, so are you taking any meds?" asked Jackie again this time a bit harsher.

"I am given some medications." said Zach and he explained what they were "but I have not actually ingested them"

"Good." said Jackie and wrote it down in her notebook. This continued on for about fifteen minutes. Then the nurse came back and told us to leave, rather rudely too.

So we walked back to my car and headed back to the Jeffersonian.

"Jacks, where are you staying?" I asked.

"At my brother's place, you remember Alex?" asked Jackie, I truly didn't remember him all that wel..

"Vaguely" I replied.

"I think that you and I and a couple of those women you work with should go to a club." suggested Jackie as we stopped at a red light.

"A club" I asked "Me, at a club? Are you sure you didn't hit your head on something?"

"Positive." replied Jackie "It'll be a great chance to meet guys…please Althy I don't want to go alone..." she added and pouted

"Fine," I said as the light turned green and I hit the gas pedal.

We arrived at the Jeffersonian a few minutes later and Jack and Jackie said their hellos.

I felt so stressed, I felt like I could collapse right there in Dr. Brennan's office and sleep. But no such luck.

"Everyone." I said "This is Jackie, Jacks this is Dr. Brennan Angela Montenegro and Dr. Cam Saroyan."

"Nice to meet everyone." said Jackie

Nice to meet you too." said Cam.

"Any of you guys want to hit that new club that opened up in Alexandria?" asked Jackie

"The Black Panther?" asked Angela "I'd love to."

"I have work to do." said Dr. Brennan a bit quickly. Which was rather odd, and where were Jack and Booth?

"Well I'm in." said Dr. Saroyan…Cam. "What time?"

"Tonight, say at eight?"

"Fine," I sighed "Woman's night out, though I still say I won't have any fun."

"Come on Althea you'll have a great time. You might even meet someone." said Angela.

"But right now we have work to do." said Cam and we got started.

Eight o clock rolled by and I sluggishly changed into a cocktail styled, shoulder strapped maroon dress I had. I left my hair down and didn't bother with make-up. I hate make-up. I met up with Jackie and the others at the Black…whatever it was and we walked in.

We sat at the bar and ordered drinks. Jackie took a bloody Mary Cam and Angela took something related to that and I asked for a Fruit Mohito. Yeah woot, hoot I was having a blast.

"Come on Alths if you don't try you'll have a bad time." said Jackie as some guy asked her to dance.

"Right, because I'm having a great time now." I said back

"Jackie's right." said Angela "Look at that Guy." she pointed to some tall dark and handsome guy, "He's been starring at you for like ten minutes now. Look he's coming over here." I rolled my eyes as this stranger came up to me.

"Hey, I'm Jonah, you wanna dance?" he asked

"She'd love to." said Cam quickly before I could respond and Jonah dragged me off to the dance floor.

"So what's your name?" asked Jonah.

"Althea" I replied and he starred, "Yes that's really my name. My mother had a thing for originality when it came to naming the girls."

"That's funny." he said as the music slowed down. Great, I though now I'd have to be even closer to him. "I won't bight."

"I might," I replied and he laughed. Maybe he wasn't so bad…but there was something about him….

We swayed to the slow music and I felt oddly good. It would have been better if I was with Zach, but hey you deal with what you've got.

"So Jonah, what do you do for a living?" I asked.

"Aren't you to the point." he said smiling. "I work for Homeland Security."

"Really," I said, "that's…interesting…"

"Its not." he said. "FBI is more exciting. What about you Althea, what do you do for a living?"

"You don't want to know." I said as he twirled me.

"Yes, I do." he said.

"Alright," One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four "I work for the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Oh and what do you do there?"

"I'm an anthropologist there, but also and archeologist and a forensic scientist…." I said, "Is that weird?" He dipped me.

"Not one bit." he said as the music ended. "Althea, I would like to buy you dinner. How about tomorrow at a Yung Chun? Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah it's not to far from where I live." I said.

"Great then I will see you tomorrow at seven." he said and handed me his card, "I'll pick you up?"

"No I'll get there my self." I replied and took the card before walking back to my seat.

"What was that all about at the end?" asked Angela.

"It feels too weird. This was pointless. I knew it. I'm going home." I said and almost ran home. Wrong, all so, so wrong.

I arrived home and Jack was sitting at the table drinking tea and reading a book, typical Jack Hodgins on a Friday night.

"So, I'm guessing love isn't in the air for you, cousin?" I asked.

"I could same the same, cousin." said Jack looking up, "You're back early. Did you meet anyone?"

"I danced with a Homeland security agent…." I said

"And…."

"And nothing he asked me out to dinner tomorrow night, but I don't think it's appropriate." I said rather more as a fact then oppinion.

"Why not," asked Jack.

"Why? Well think about it Jack, I'm on a date having fun while my best friend is stuck in the loony bin. It's not fair to him. I promised him I'd get him out and I have to work on that.

"Althy, I don't think Zach would mind if you spent a little time on yourself." said Jack "Ever since you got a job at the Jeffersonian all your attention has been either on work or on Zack."

"Alright," I agreed and took off my glasses to rub my temples and headed to my room to sleep.

* * *

Some of you mentioned that I was going a little to fast. Well getting Zach out of the loony bin is only part 1. Him and Althy also have to get together….but how does this Jonah character fit into all of this? YOU DECIDE!!!! [PM] me and let me know if you have ideas on how Althy and Zach should get together.

A. She almost married Jonah, and Zach interrupts the wedding.

B. Jonah asks Althy to choose. She chooses Zach.

C. Althy confesses to Zach and then when he ignores her goes to Jonah and then Zach follows after a pep talk from Jack.

D. You have your own theories.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMIDIETLY!!!


	5. A Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, because if I did Zach would NOT BE IN THE LOONY BIN!

Chapter 5

A Chance

Saturday arrived to my annoyance and I woke up bright and early. I had a full day today. I had to visit Zach, I had a date with Jonah, something I wasn't really looking forward too. I stretched and went for a morning run, which turned more into a walk with my ipod.

I got back just as Jack was pouring coffee into his cup. I poured myself some as well and after adding the sugar made us breakfast.

"Full plate today?" asked Jack.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"You always make breakfast when you're in a hurry." said Jack.

"I do not; you always take forever to make the simplest of foods." I said back.

"Fine, fine," said Jack as he received one of my infamous glares. I gave him his stack of French toast and we started eating.

After breakfast I showered, got dressed and high tailed it out of there before Jack said something else, not that he would say something bad. It's just that I had a feeling something…very interesting was going to happen today.

I arrived at the loony bin and once again I found Zach outside in the fresh air, he looked a bit better, but he looked as if he hadn't been out in his entire life. It saddened me.

"Hey Zach" I called as I came toward him.

"Hi, Althy, what brings you here so early?" he asked after my usual hug.

"I missed you." I replied.

"You shouldn't spend so much time here. It's not healthy for you." said Zach.

"Not having my morning cup of coffee is unhealthy for me; spending time with my best friends is just what the doctor ordered." I said. "Besides it's not like I have anything else to do?"

"Althy," tried Zach.

"That's the end of the discussion." I said and playfully hit him in the arm.

"What was that for?" asked Zach.

"For saying stupid things," I said back "I love spending time with you, whatever the conditions."

"Thanks Althy." said Zach.

"No problem," I replied.

"So, what is new with you?" asked Zach,

"Jackie and Angela, along with Cam dragged me to a club." I said and Zach laughed.

"Sorry, Althy." sad Zach cracking up, "You at a club…."

"Yeah, I know. I met this guy there. He works for Homeland Security. Kind of weird for a Government agent to be at a club, don't you think?"

"Well he has to meet women somehow." replied Zach.

"I know, but it was still weird, then he asked me on a date….today at this Chinese place…"

"You should go." said Zach.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you really haven't dated that much." said Zach "not in high school and you only went out with two, maybe three guys in college."

"_Gee I wonder why?"_ I asked myself mentally. "Zach, are you sure I should go on this date?"

"Yes, trust me Althy, you'll have a great time." said Zach.

"It wouldn't feel right." I said "You in here and me having fun, while I'm supposed to be helping you get out."

"Althy, one day more won't really change anything for me." said Zach.

"Well if you're sure." I said kind of disappointed he wasn't trying to stop me. Of course he wouldn't. To him love is a hormonal reaction to a sexual attraction between to people. Oh well. "Alright, I'll go on this date." I finished un-enthusiastically.

I was already home around six and got ready for my date with Jonah. At seven I pulled up infront of the restaurant wearing a purple top and jeans. Jonah was already waiting for me and stood up as I arrived.

"Hello Althea." said Jonah and pulled out the chair for me to sit.

"Hello Jonah," I replied as a waitress came over with our menus.

"Althea, what is your last name?" he asked "such a beautiful name must follow an interesting last name."

"Oh…it's Calloway. Dr. Althea Calloway. I got my doctorate after I finished my studies in psychology."

"Oh, so what can you tell about me?"

"You're an only child; unlike me…you grew up always getting what you wanted. Not a lot of time for a social life. I can't really tell anything else. I haven't spent much time with you. What do you do in your spare time?"

"What spare time?" was his answer, "how about you, any hobbies?"

"I'm a huge comic book geek." I replied.

"Really, I never understood comic books."

"I like the idea of a world where you don't have to worry about robbers and murderers as much when you've got super-powered heroes to help out. It takes me to my own little world." The waitress came back and we ordered drinks.

"Well you know I'm an only child, what about you?"

"I am very far from being an only child." I replied. "I have an older brother in Iraq; I have a younger sister in College, a brother going to college next year and twins, sister and brother as high school sophomores." The waitress came back with our drinks and we ordered our food.

"To be honest, I didn't think you'd come." said Jonah

"Honestly, I wasn't sure I wanted to." I replied. "I'm not exactly the poster girl for dating." This was such a big mistake….but then again I probably should start dating because it's not like Zach's gonna wake up one morning and say: hey, I'm in love with Althy. It'd be nice…..The dinner went fine, we ate, we laughed, we exchanged funny stories, but to say that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him would be a gross overstatement.

"Well this was fun." I said as we finished our meal.

"Althea, I really think we have the start of something wonderful. There's a carnival coming to town next week, would you like to come with me?"

"Uh, sure," I said and wrote down my cell number on a napkin and handed it to him. "I better go now, I…um….have to work tomorrow." I added seeing as he was about to kiss me and I ran out of there. I sat down in my car and headed home.

As I pulled out of the driveway of the diner my cell rang.

"_Hey Althy, how was your date_?" she asked. _"Did it end with anything?" _

"Nothing happened. I ran out of there before he tried anything." I replied.

_"Why?"_

"I don't know…" I said, _yes I do. I thought _"I just did, not like it matters." _It matters_… that little voice in the back of my head told me."Look Angela, we're meeting for lunch tomorrow, why don't we talk about it then….great, bye." I said and hung up. Uh why is it so damn hard? Why can't it all be nice and simple, but no I have to go and make everything two times more complicated than it needs to be.

I drove home and thought I'd bring Jack back his favorite Pizza, but when I got home I heard very interesting noises coming from Jack's room. I want up there and the door was open and what did I find? I found my cousin in bed with Angela.

"AH" I screeched. "I'm blind. I'm blind. My eyes have burned shut due to the horrors I just saw."

They jumped up and Angela dived underneath the covers.

"Althy what are you doing here?" asked Jack.

"I live here." I replied. "But I think it'll be best if I don't sleep here tonight. I need a night to get over this." I added pointing to the bed while wiggling my finger back and forth. Of course that wasn't the only reason I couldn't sleep there that night. I needed to be alone and I knew Jack would start hounding me about my date, which would lead in me confessing to another person that I'm in love with Zach, something I definetly didn't need. I just wanted ot be left alone. To escape to my own world where smart sane people don't go to prison for crimes they didn't commit.

"Althy," called Jack, but I was already getting my stuff and heading over to….well where else. I was exhausted and I wanted to sleep. SO hotel is out of the question. But then I thought of Zach again and remembered his little apartment above the garage. I went up there. It was definitely Zack's place. My room was decorated with Marvel comic book posters; he simply had artwork plastered on the walls. It wasn't bad art work. He even had the picture Angela drew for him for Christmas framed.

The kitchen was spotless and his fridge….definitely needed a cleaning before he got back. I changed into my Tweetie Pj's and fell asleep on the couch as I looked through one of his photo albums I had given him for Christmas. It felt weird. I felt like I broke into someone's house. But by morning I felt better.

I went back to the house took a shower and sat down for breakfast.

"Did Angela leave already?" I asked.

"Yeah, she came over shortly before she called you. We talked. Then she called you and then we…." started Jack kind of disappointed by something.

"Go at it like rabbits?" I asked

"No, we…I don't have to tell my cousin this. She had to go home and change and she had some things she had to finish before your lunch today." said Jack being very protective.

"I have my own things to finish before that." I added. After breakfast I disappeared into my room to work on some files. I started reading up on Zack's case file and I found a lot annoying little things that were overlooked. At around twelve, in my jeans and spider-man shirt I drove to the diner.

Angela and I by coincidence arrived at the same time at the diner. We sat down and ordered a couple burgers.

"Um…about last night." started Angela.

"I don't want to know." I said, "What I want to know is why this morning he was all gloom and doom."

"He wanted to get back together." said Angela "But Jack's the marrying type and I like living in the moment, but I…I…I don't know. It was just frightening…and well I don't know I need help, please help."

"You want my advice?" I asked and she nodded. "On relationships?" she again nodded. "Ok do you want a best friend answer and a psychological answer?"

"Psychological would help." said Angela "as long as you don't tell me the same thing Sweets did when I went to him for advice some months ago."

"Don't worry my IQ is higher than his." I replied. "Ok well it seems to me that your heart-metaphorically speaking-is ready for a long term relationship, in other words your heart wants a long term deal, it's longing. Your brain on the other hand is in denial. So do me a favor and put your brain on mute and listen to that metaphoric heart of yours and get back together with my cousin cause he loves you and you love him…"

"That was a very brilliant answer." said Angela.

"What like your surprised?" I asked "This is Moi we're talking about."

We both started laughing at my comment as our food came.

"Althy, your right," said Angela. "I need to talk to Jack…."

"And you can….after we finish our lunch. No sense in you wasting a good burger." I said. She nodded and we finished off lunch.

After lunch Angela hurried to talk to Jack while I met up with Jackie at a coffee shop for some coffee, some poetry, and some major planning. Jackie was already waiting, her black hair in a couple buns and a black burette. She had a black top in with a skull at the bottom.

"Nice outfit." I told her.

"Thanks I was going for dark Paris in hell." she replied,

"That explains the red platted skirt and the red leg warmers, along with the black high heel boots." I said.

"Yeah," said Jackie and pulled out a chair. "Sit, we've got work to do."

"Really, I had no idea." I said as I saw down. "I wrote down a couple anomalies that we discussed before you arrived." I added handing her my notepad.

"Our first step has to be to talk to Caroline." said Jackie "She was the prosecutor on this case." I nodded and we got to work.

That was my weekend: Angela and Jack getting, or hopefully getting together. My lack of a better word: date with Jonah and my meeting with Jackie, what next.

* * *

Ok this is it. I won't be publishing anything next week because I'll be in Pennsylvania visiting a friend of mine and some family. But I do have questions for you. WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT!!!!

A. Another case relating to Gormagon which leads to Jonah and Booth working together and Althy having to talk to Zach about the case.

B. A simply joint investigation where it seems like Jonah is a little to interested in Zach.

C. I bring back the Gravedigger which causes a lot of tension and argument between Althy and Dr. Sweets.

D. You have your own ideas. Which ARE ALWAYS welcomed.

PLease review. Yu know how much I like reviews.


	6. Reality Bites

ATTENTION!!! Please click on my profile and vote on how Althy and Zach should get together winner will be the well winner and the idea I will use. Please vote, or PM me or leave a review with your ideas or theories or vote on my profile. Also please add your own theories cause i have more than the ideas posted on the profile.

Thanks. TimeWitch16

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones because Zach is in the loony bin. DUH!!!

* * *

Chapter 6

Reality bites

Mondays are usually hard for me, but this particular Monday I couldn't wait to get to work. I went on my run, showered ate breakfast and got to work an entire half an hour before Jack because he was busy with Angela, which is why I left as quickly as I could.

I was in a vast display of excitement especially with Halloween being not to far away, which means I had to desperately decide which amazing Marvel super hero I was going to go as this year. Last year I went as Araña, but this year I was stuck between going As the Scarlet Witch, or Hawkeye, the female one from the Young Avengers, or maybe Emma Frost, if I was desporate.

As I walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian Dr. Brennan was already there reading over some files. Agent Booth came in with…Jonah…

"Jonah, why are you here?" I asked surprised.

"Joint investigation with the FBI." replied Jonah. "Involving someone called Gormagon."

"Please be joking." said Angela as she and Jack came in.

"Why would someone joke like that?" asked Dr. Brennan "They filled me and Cam in. It's the real deal. I loosely examined the remains and it looks like we have another Gormagon on our hands"

"Gormagon, you mean the master?" I asked and they nodded. "The reason Zach Addy is at McKinley?" again they nodded. "Holy…."

"Dr. Calloway I need your full focus on this." said Dr. Brennan "The remains are waiting. I have already managed to photograph them. "

I nodded and grabbed a jacket and gloves.

"What exactly am I looking for?" I asked.

"Confirmation," said Dr. Brennan "Is it really Gormagon…look for teeth marks, anything. I am confident in saying so, but I would like a second opinion."

"Alright…this body is missing a few minor bones and yes there is what appears to be teeth and saw marks..." I said as Dr. Sweets came in.

"Great I'm driving to McKinley, Sweets you coming?" asked Booth.

"Zach won't talk to you." I said. "He's been really gloomy lately. He barely talks to anyone." I took a few pictures of the camera. "He puts on that fake smile for everyone who visits, but I can see strait through it"

"Well I'm his shrink," said Sweets

"And not a very good one either." I added. "I'll go."

"No, look Althea your great and all." cut in Jonah. "But I read the file on this Zach Addy character; he's a real nut job." I put down the camera after another click and turned my head sharply at Jonah.

"You don't know anything." I snapped "Zach is the nicest, most intelligent person I have ever met and I l…." I stopped my self as I realized what I was about to say,

"Ok, Althy," said Booth "You can come. I'll call the clinic."

"And I'll print of the pictures." I said

"Althy…" started Jonah

"It's Althea, to you. That right is earned and you have yet to earn it." I said and turned the printer on and placed the camera on top of it to print of the pictures.

"Sorry Althea. I'm sorry…about what I said…it's obvious to me that you're a friend of Zach's."

"Gee aren't you a genius." I added putting the pictures into a folder.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have insulted a friend of yours." said Jonah,

"It's not me you insulted; therefore it's not me that deserves the apology." I said and followed Booth out with the folder in my hand.

We sat down in the car and Jonah sat in the back, being that he was a Homeland Agent he had to accompany us since this was a joint investigation. I sat up front with Booth leaving Jonah to sit in the back.

"So what is it with you and Zach Addy?" asked Jonah.

"He's my best friend." I said "My dad was a marine so we moved around a lot. When I moved to Michigan he became my friend, my first friend in a really long time. Everyone thought I was the geek, or the freak with a giant brain. Those who didn't think like that were afraid of me. Zach wasn't like that. He was someone I could talk to. Someone I wasn't afraid to tell all my secrets too."

Booth turned a corner and a small silence ensued. Booth broke the silence.

"Althy are you ok with asking Zach about this?" asked Booth.

"Of course, if he helps us with this then his chances of getting out of McKinley go up."

"You want to let a crazy serial killer's assistant out of prison?" asked Jonah.

"Zach isn't crazy." I snapped. "Just because you read the file that his schmuck of a doctor wrote doesn't mean you know Zach and unless you want to end up mummified and buried underground I suggest you shut up."

"Are you threatening a federal agent?"

"It's not a threat." I replied. "It's a promise."

We pulled up infront of McKinley and they let us in through the gate. Booth parked the car and we all got out. "Jonah I think you should wait in the car. You know how those crazy people can be." I said sarcastically, he nodded after seeing the daggers in my eyes pointing strait at him. I smiled as he sat back down and Booth and I got out.

"He does seem sorry." said Booth.

"Not yet, but he will be…." I replied as we came in. A nurse led us to the visiting room and Booth and I waited for Zach. He came in looking gloomier than before. I gave Booth the 'I told you so' look.

"Althy, Agent Booth, did something happen?" asked Zach as he sat down "Is everyone alright?"

"They're a bit shaken up." admitted Booth, "But otherwise alright."

"Shaken up?" asked Zach

"Worried, surprised, and shocked," I replied "Our current case…"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Zach….it appears that the killer is somehow relating to…the reason why you are currently where you are." I replied. "It has to do with Gormagon."

"That's impossible," replied Zack turning to Booth. "You killed him, unless there is someone who is a fanatic…but I'm not a psychologist."

"Luckily I am." I replied. Then Booth's phone rang.

"Booth…yes Sweets…no….no we're going with a different Doctor….yes I'll fill you in…" said Booth and hung up. "Sweets thinks that it's one of Gormagon 's former sidekicks or a retired Gormagon."

"There can only be two." replied Zach "Thus diminishing Dr. Sweets's first theory. As for the second…."

"I don't think it's a retired freak." I said "I think it's a fanatic. Someone who followed this case or this particular person…someone…Zach maybe it's someone you knew while you were with the master."

"Only the previous assistant." said Zach "But the master killed him so he could recruit me. There could only be too."

"So my fanatic theory looks more plausible." I said taking the pictures out of the folder "Zach, please help us." I put the pictures on the table one by one, side by side.

"This isn't the Master's work. The cuts aren't perfect and they aren't consistent. The master's work was always flawless. This marks an armature."

"Thank you Zach." said Booth

"Told you," I said "Sweets is a schmuck."

"Alright, I'll be outside I need to call Dr. Brennan." said Booth "As soon as you're ready Althy…." Booth went outside and left me with Zach.

"H…how are you?" I asked almost afraid of the question.

"Fine." replied Zach,

"Jackie's meeting with Caroline as we speak." I said "With any luck we'll have you out of here in time for Halloween, and I'll have it on record that you provided information on this case. I even started planning yout halloween costume. You want the Vision or Patriot?"

"Althy….you really don't have to divulge all of your time on this. Enjoy life…how did it go with that Homeland Security agent?"

"I'd rather not talk about that at the risk of saying something I'm going to later regret." I replied. "I better go Zach. I have to talk to Jackie and that genius lawyer that was present….oh…my…I really have to go." I said. I kissed Zach on the cheek, gave him a hug and left.

"Booth let's go I think I just solved your case." I said as he hung up the phone. We got back to the car and headed back to the Jeffersonian, ignoring Jonah's comments.

"What's going on?" asked Angela as I ran into the institute.

"Althy…" called Booth "Slow down. Will you tell us what's going on?"

"When you figured out Zach was working with the Master" I said digging through my bag. "Zach was in the hospital when he plead guilty in exchange for being declared Non compos mentis. Who was the lawyer present on Zach's behalf?"

"John Akins." said Booth "What about him?"

"Well how did he end up being Zach's representation? Was he asked or…"

"He volunteered." said Booth "I didn't think much of it. I'll go pick him up…what are you doing now?"

"Calling Jackie," I said and dialed. "Hey Jack's I think I just found Zach's ticket out of McKinley."

_"Really, that's great! I just finished my meeting with Caroline. I can be at the Jeffersonian…in about…a half hour. There's also something I need to ask you."_

"Perfect, see you then." I said and hung up. "Jackie's on her way." I told Booth and he headed out to pick up the lawyer.

"Althy is something bothering you?" asked Jack.

"No, of course not," I replied and walked calmly out of the area. Jack turned to Angela as I headed off.

"There's something bothering her." said Jack.

"I'll go after her, if she's upset where would she go?"

"She hasn't been really depressed since Zach was having that relationship with Naomi….but last time it was a Comic book store. It's Althy's escape."

"I'll talk to her." said Angela and headed after me. But I only got as far as my car before Angela jumped in.

"Not to sound like a bitch, but I'd rather be alone." I said.

"Jack and I are worried about you. Once you came back from McKinley you were happy, but I saw that smile disappear."

"Zach might be released soon and I'm happy, that was my whole purpose. I also know that Jackie is gonna try to do whatever she can to get me to tell Zach how I feel. But it won't ever amount to anything. Zach is…the king of clueless. He's a little clone of Dr. Brennan. I didn't really realize it until I actually met Dr. Brennan."

"So what,"

"Love to him, is a hormonal reaction to a sexual attraction. If I tell him, it will only make things worse. I'd rather not loose my best friend because I said something that has no sentimental meaning to him."

"Althy sometimes taking a risk is the only way to deal with things. You'll have to face him soon or later." said Angela "And face your feelings for Zach and you never know." Jack had followed Angela and was coming in now. He stood outside the driver's side door.

"Althy, Zach cares about you. Honestly, why do you think he went after Richard Sampson, knowing full well that he could turn him into a pancake?"

"Whose Richard Sampson?" asked Angela?

"He was a guy in the same engineering course as Zach. We dated and he…well let's just say that I was starting to fall for him….."

_Flashback _

_I was sitting in the library the library when Zach came over looking very nervous._

_"What's wrong?" I asked "Did you have another run in with a bully?"_

_"Yeah, actually and his name is Richard Sampson." said Zach. I refused to believe it._

_"Zach, come on Richard's really sweet." _

_"He is not Althy. He's mean and he's cheating on you as well…I don't want you to be with someone who'll cheat on you."_

_"Oh and who do you want me to be with?" I asked rudely. He didn't respond. I gathered up my stuff and left. Zach followed me out. I ran into Richard on the way down the hallway._

_"Hey Althy." he said and kissed my cheek. "Everything ok,"_

_"Your not cheating on me are you?" I asked and he paled. _

_"What of course not, who told you that?" he asked _

_"Zach said…well it doesn't matter." I said and kissed him. "Forget about it."_

_I turned the corner and headed off, Richard started heading towards where Zach was following me, mere four yards in distance._

_Richard came up to him and pinned him up against the wall._

_"I don't like you telling my business to Althy."_

_"She….has…a…right…to…know…you're…cheating…" said Zach struggling. _

_"No she doesn't I can do whatever I want. Althy is to in love with me to see anything." said Richard as he put his hand into a fist. _

_"DROP HIM!" I yelled. _

_"Uh, Althy…how much of that…" I simply responded by slapping him across the face. _

_"Get lost or I'll poison you from the inside out, with out leaving a trace. If you ever come near me or Zach again. Have I made myself clear?" _

_He gulped nodded and ran off._

_"Hey, you ok?" I asked. _

_"Fine, I'm sorry Althy."_

_"Forget it. There's only one guy out there for me and you're the only one I need." I told him._

_End of flashback_

"Aw, see he was worried about you." said Angela.

"I know he does. He even got beat up for it once. When we were in high school these girls would always make fun of me. One day in chemistry Zach 'accidentally' spilled a mixture of H2O and something else on their clothes. They told their football playing boyfriends and well…Zach ended up with a hell of a shiner and a fractured arm." I said. "I know he cares about me, but I doubt it's the same way I care for him."

"It's totally the same way." said Angela as Jackie pulled up. She excitedly jumped out of the car and ran towards us.

"Hey guys. I got everything we need to get Zach out, but it'll take some time." said Jackie. "We have to talk to a judge and…why are you all out here?"

"Getting some fresh air." I said quickly.

"Well come on." said Jackie and we headed back inside. I felt like crap. Not just because of Zach, but because I really didn't feel well, not like I'd admit it to anyone, but myself.

Jackie gathered up everyone, (excluding Booth, who had gone to pick up that lawyer) together in Dr. Brennan's office. To my disappointment Jonah, was still here.

"I have great news." said Jackie "I got a way to get Zach out."

* * *

That's the end. I'm having a bit of writers block so I would appreciate some help. You can help me, by reviewing and giving me ideas as to how further continue. The more reviews. The faster the next chapter goes up.


	7. PLanning and Telling

Thanks you all who reviewed it means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. I have episodes on my ipod and ones that I have recorded. That is all that I have. I also own all OC in this story and the story of course.

* * *

Chapter 7

Planning and Telling

Booth came back a few minutes after Jackie started the meeting. He told us that the lawyer was in the interrogation room.

"What'd I miss?" he asked as we all sat in Dr. Brennan's office.

"I talked to Caroline." said Jackie "With any luck Zack will be released with in the next few days. His record hopefully expunged."

"How can we get the record expunged?" I asked.

"We say that Zach was intimidated into confessing, not only by the prosecutor, but by his lawyer…Althy filled me in on your case. Everything looks good for Zach." She turned to Booth and then back to me. "I thought you should be the one to tell him."

"OK, I'll go interrogate him in a few minutes. Is there anything else?" asked Booth.

"Wrongful imprisonment, unqualified psychiatrist, who did nothing knowing full well that Zach was sane," I said "That sounds like enough"

"Hey," called Sweets, but he was ignored.

"Ok, I'm going to interrogation." said Booth.

"I'll go see Zach tomorrow." I added as Booth left.

"What do you need from us?" asked Jack.

"Not a lot." said Jackie "All I really need from you is help planning my statement with the judge tomorrow. It'll be at noon. It'll be a perfect time for Althy to visit Zach."

"We should clean up Zach's room." I said "It'll be a nice surprise."

SO we sat down to work we came up with a cleaver, intellectual, and factual statement for Jackie to say to the judge. I went home. So we all pitched in to clean up Zach's place. We went through his fridge which had spoiled….everything. Dusted and vacuumed the place.

The lawyer had confessed that he was responsible for the murder and a few other things.

Jackie had asked me to join her at the hearing as an expert, not just scientifically, but as someone who knew both sides of Zach. I agreed,

I came downstairs for breakfast and found that Angela and Jack were in the middle of a little kissing.

"Morning," I said loudly and they broke apart. "I love the fact that you're together, but can you keep the make-out to a minimum?"

"Sorry," said Angela "So what time are you going to visit Zach?"

"At eleven, then head to see the judge." I said as I poured myself a glass of orange juice. Then the phone rang.

"Hodgins," said Jack "Yeah…ok." he then turned to me "Althy, its Cam asking for you."

"Ok." I said and took the phone from him. "Hello Cam, yes….really? That's great of course I'll take it…ok, yeah as soon as Zach's back…thanks Cam." I hung up and turned to Jack and Angela. "Cam just offered me a job, since Zach will get his old job back."

"That's great." said Angela "What's the position?"

"I am the official Forensic scientist and criminal profiler for the Jeffersonian. I'll still be working with all of you just not anthropologically." I said.

"That's great," said Jack, "You'll get your own office in the Forensics department around the corner from Angela's office."

"Really," I said "I didn't know." I checked the clock, which read nine thirty "I better get going. I still need to shower."

I showered, got dressed in a fancy court worthy outfit and had breakfast. Jack and Angela had gone to work and I was out the door at ten thirty.

At exactly eleven I pulled up to McKinley. The nurse informed me that Zach was outside and I went to sit with him.

"Althy, it's a bit early for your visits, isn't it?" asked Zach.

"Well…if you want me to leave." I said turning around.

"No, no, I'm sorry, it was just a surprise to me, what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Zach.

"That lawyer you had when you…pled guilty confessed to a number of charges involving the master. At twelve Jackie and I are meeting with a judge to get you released and your record expunged. So it looks like you'll be back in time for Halloween and you're job is already waiting for you."

"You quit?" asked Zach,

"Of course not, I simply got a better job offer. I'll still work with you and help out with cases. I'll just be working as a forensic scientist and a criminal profiler. According to Jack I get an office too."

"That's great Althy, I'm so happy for you." he told me. He seemed more pale than usual. I couldn't wait to get him out of there. He game me that fake smile.

"Zach, you can't fool me. So stop with that fake smile." I told him and hugged him. "I know it sucks here. I'm here once a day for maybe twenty minutes and I can feel the uncanny stench of depression in the air."

"I should know better than to try to fool you." said Zach. "SO have you decided on your Halloween costume?"

"Truthfully I haven't had the time to think about it, but I think I'll go as the Scarlet Witch to the company Halloween party, thus meaning that you're going to be the Vision."

"Althy, Halloween is a week away. I doubt I'll be out in time," he said and I gave him the 'do you dare doubt me' stare. Even though I did have some doubts."Ok, but only if I am out by then I'll be the Vision, for you."

"You rock Zach." I said and hugged him. I then checked my watch, "eleven thirty, I better go. It'll take me about a half hour to get to the court house." I kissed his cheek and stood up from the bench we were sitting on.

"Bye Althy." said Zach and kissed my cheek leaving me completely flushed. Zach, did he just? He did, he really did.

"O…ok, then I has…t…to go now…" I said and walked back to my car. I took a deep breath and headed to the court house.

Jackie was waiting for me outside the judge's office when I arrived.

"Hey, right on time, come on we're in a bit of trouble. We got Judge Thatcher, he's a touch nut." said Jackie.

"We're ready." I said trying to convince myself of that first. We walked into the Judge's chambers and well it wasn't really that much. Lot's of dark wooden shelves and a mahogany desk in the middle with a couple of chairs matching the decor. The judge was an elderly man in his late sixties. He had gray hair and rinkles on his fourhead that doubled as he starred sternly at us.

"Ms. Kayamodo," said the Judge, "What is this about? And who's this?"

"This is Dr. Althea Calloway. She is here as a psychologist and as someone with ties to the person in questioned today." said Jackie. "Zachary Addy, I'm aware that you've read the file that his schmuck…his doctor had written?"

"Yes, I have and I would like to know what it is you want in regarding to this…person."

"We want Zach's immediate release from McKinley and his record expunged."

"And what makes you so sure that I will grant this request?" asked the Judge turning to me.

"Zach was intimidated into confessing. He wasn't read his rights, his lawyer-at the time when Zach pled guilty- he turned out to be a killer with the same Cannibalistic ammo as the Master. This lawyer was a fanatic of the master. Zach's attourney is now now facing life in prison. Zach is sane and I say this not only as someone who's known Zach for almost ten years, but as a professional." I said.

"Furthermore there is very little evidence to suggest that Zachary Addy was indeed an apprentice to this Master. Here is the compiled file." said Jackie and handed the stern and gray haired judge the file.

"Hmm…" he said as he looked through it, all the evidence and statements we had collected. "I'll give you my answer tomorrow. You are dismissed."

We nodded and left the office. I was very worried, but Jackie didn't seem to be bothered by the Judge.

"That went well." said Jackie "Usually he already has his mind made up, but this means he needs to think about it. It's good news for us."

"I hope it's enough." I said.

"So, what are your plans when Zach gets out?" asked Jackie as we headed towards my car.

"No plans, except for the company Halloween party. Zach agreed to go with me."

"See he agreed to be your date, that's good."

"Jacks, this is Zach, he's way to clueless to think of it as a date." I said as we arrived at my car. "You need a ride?"

"Nah, I still have work to do." she said. "I'll call you as soon as I get the news from the judge."

"Ok, later Jacks." I said and pulled out of the parking lot.

Where to head to now? Well work of course.

Somewhere in Maryland a man walked inside his house. He had just been laid off. Life was never a walk in the park for him. He had to do his chores since he was four and if he didn't do them his mother would throw dirt on him outside for hours. Now his mother was in jail because she was someone called…The gravedigger and he is going to make sure that the people who did this to his mother pay. He will make them hurt. he will take the people they care about and bury them underground like his mother did to him. They'll release her and pay lots of money to get their people back.

But who to choose, the new girl, who had managed to become friends with everyone? Maybe the artist or the one that cuts open bodies. Either way on Halloween they'll pay, he thought as he sat down at his desk and pulled up the Jeffersonian website.

Back with me, I arrived at the Jeffersonian and found out we had no bodies to work on today. So we started setting up for Zach's welcome back party. Angela had managed to make a beautiful sign that said Welcome back. The others managed to do something to help decorate, but the sign was by far the best.

"Althy," called Cam, "How did it go?"

"Jackie thinks it went well, we'll have an answer tomorrow if not earlier." I said, I war really worried. Jackie assured me that we did great, but I couldn't contain that horrible feeling in my chest that told me. What if he doesn't grant our motion? What will happen then?

"Are you ok?" asked Cam.

"I'm just worried…what…what if the judge won't grant our motion?" I asked.

"He will." said Cam. "We all came up with a great case. He'd be completely nuts not to see it."

"Thanks Cam," I said "I think I'll start moving my thing out of here, if its ok with you."

"GO right a head." I grabbed my things and put it into a box and carried it oh….ten yards to my office, conveniently located near Angela's.

"You moving in?" asked Angela.

"Yeah, I think I'll have my mom send over some of my old posters from Michigan. They'd be great in here." I said admiring my new office.

"Good for you honey." she said

"By the way, how long are you and Jack planning to keep this going?" I asked.

"Forever, if I'm lucky." said Angela "Don't worry Althy, Zach will be home tomorrow."

* * *

Another chapter done, once again reviews make me write faster so hit that green button at the bottom and review. REVIEW!!!!!!


	8. Brought him backGot him out

MORE REVIEWS, I mean how I can improve this story if I don't hear feedback about it. PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones given the fact that I have inserted this awesome OC.

* * *

Chapter 8

Brought him back

The following day Jackie and I got a call from the Judge asking us to come in. He had made up his ruling, but he just had a few questions for us. So around nine instead of heading to work with Jack and Angela I had to go to the court house.

Jackie met upfront as she did the previous day and we walked in together. The Judge had a very stern and angry look in his eyes. He starred at us and motioned for us to sit down.

"Before I give you my decision I just have one question. Did this Zach Addy really help in all those cases you mentioned in your file?"

"That and more," I said "When this whole thing began Zach gave the FBI the location of the cannibalistic serial killer and he did not ask for anything in return. Since then he has been helping on quite a number of cases."

"In that case, Ms. Calloway I have no choice," he said and I braced myself for the news "but to order Mr. Addy's immediate release from McKinley and his record expunged."

"YES!!!" yelled Jackie and I.

"That you Judge." said Jackie as the Judge handed her a copy of the signed motion.

"Thank you so much." I added, then as we headed out of the judge's office Jackie turned to me.

"I'll call the Jeffersonian and let them know. You go tell Zach the good news. "She said and handed me the signed motion. "You can show this to those nurses."

"Thanks Jacks, for everything." I said and hugged her.

"No problem. It was good seeing you." she said, "Now go and tell him the good news."

I ran out of there as fast as I could, I pretty sure I lost something along the way to my car, but I didn't care. I got into my car and drove to McKinley. Another nurse was sitting at the front desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked. She was young; I could see that, probably an intern.

"I'd like to speak to a doctor immediately; it's regarding one of the patients here."

"And who exactly are you?"

"My name is Dr. Althea Calloway." I told her showing my ID, "Now please, I'm king of in a hurry." Actually I wasn't, but I really didn't want to wait another minute.

"One moment please." she said and hit a button. Dr. Roy please comes to the front desk, Dr. Roy to the front desk."

Right after she turned off the intercom system Dr. Roy, middle aged Doctor walked into the room. He was unshaved and looked as if he had recently woken up from an eighteen hour sleep.

"What is it Heather?" he asked.

"Dr. Calloway, Dr. Roy." I said offering my hand for him to shake, he ignored it. I took out the paper from my bag and handed it to him. "This is for the release of Zachary Addy." He read over the document rather slowly then turned to the nurse.

"Heather, please go and get Mr. Addy." he told the nurse. She nodded and left.

"Are you a government official Dr. Calloway?" he asked.

"I work at the Jeffersonian." I responded. "I just got an innocent person out of the loony bin."

Zach came in with the nurse; he looked a little sleepy and surprised when he saw the bright smile on my face.

"Am I correct to assume that based on your huge grin and the fact that I have all the things I entered here with I am free to go?" he asked.

"HELL, YES!" I told him and showed him the document. "Record expunged, so you are free to go back to work for the Jeffersonian." I hugged him. "Do you have your things?"

"Yup." he said holding up his bag.

"Great," I said and grabbed it from her. "You ready to go home?"

"Actually now that I'm free I think I'd much rather go to the Jeffersonian." he said.

"Well come on. They must be getting out the cake and the martinis." I said as we headed out of McKinley.

Zach sat down in the passenger's seat next to me and I put his bag in the back.

"Thank you Althy." he said as we pulled out of McKinley. I really did not know how to respond in this situation.

"Zach, you're my nest friend, I'll always be there for you." I told him as we drove to the Jeffersonian.

We arrived and walked through the doors. As soon as we entered the pen Zach was pulled into hugs from everyone. Even Booth was happy to see him.

"It's good to have you back Zach." said Jack and other said the same things.

"It's good to be back." said Zach. So we all celebrated with cake and tequila. No none of us drove drunk, well I drove, but I didn't drink I ended up driving Jack, Angela and Zach home.

The following day Zach and I drove to work together. The weekend wasn't to far away and Halloween was next Friday. I had to get out costumes ready. I got into the car after putting a very big bag into the trunk.

"What exactly is in that bag?" asked Zach.

"Curious, aren't you?" I asked. "That's something for our Halloween costumes and things for my office."

"Althy, what are you up to?"

"What fun would it be for me if I told you?" I asked as I put the key into the ignition.

"Althy I am not one who loves surprises." said Zach.

"Well your just gonna have to deal with it." I told him as I drove us to work.

We arrived at work just as Dr. Brennan was examining some remains. Zach volunteered to carry my heavy bag to my office for me.

"I promise, when Halloween rolls by I'll show you." I told him as I took the bag from him and put on my blue uniform jacket instead of my black jacket.

"Fine, I'm going to go and assist Dr. Brennan" said Zach and left.

As soon as I saw he was out of sight I took out the fabrics and the sewing machine. I put them away behind my desk and joined the others.

"Dr. Calloway, good timing." said Dr. Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan please calls me Althy." I told her.

"Alright Althy, could you take the dental work, and if finger prints are possible and also do a toxicology report?"

"Of course," I replied, "Is there anything in particular your looking for?"

"No, Just confirmation." she replied and handed me the samples I needed to do the work.

I started with the fingerprints that seemed the obvious choice. I put them into the system and it began a search. Two minutes later I got a match. It was a man by the name of Keith Surrey.

"Dr. Brennan, are you expecting a match?" I asked her after I printed my results and came over to her.

"No, but its procedure, this man was in our vault." said Brennan.

"Well it looks like somebody put him there, because this guy has been missing for three months. Keith Surrey disappeared three months ago from his home in Alexandria."

"I'll inform Agent Booth." said Dr. Brennan taking off her gloves and running out of the room.

"She ran out of there a little to fast, don't you think?" I asked Zach who was examining the pelvis.

"She and Agent Booth are close; perhaps she is excited to inform him of the findings?"

"Or" cut in Jack, "She and Booth are in a sexual relationship."

"And what made you come to that conclusion?" asked Zach.

"Angela knows everything that goes on here." replied Jack and went back to work.

"Really," I replied intrigued by the statement.

"It's true Alths." said Zach.

After a long day Zach and I finally headed home, around seven, but as we approached my car something hard and round hit my head and something else affected my neck and legs. I tried to scream for Zach, but it was no use. The color from the room faded, only to be replaced by darkness.

* * *

OOH, somebody's in some bid dodo. Well I know this is slightly shorter than usual, but I have BIG plans for this story. So just wait and see. Also, I have come up with a new way for Althy and Zach to get together, one that you guys will LOVE!!! So please review!!!

TimeWitch16


	9. Revenge is never sweet, but love is

Again thank you guys so much for all your reviews, but it would also be very helpful if you would tell me what is also not as good about the story so that I could better improve it for your enjoyment and my satisfaction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones otherwise certain things wouldn't have happened.

* * *

Chapter 9

Revenge is never sweet, but Love is

My eyes shot open and I found myself inside a car. It wasn't too old, maybe 2005 model, possibly a Mazda, maybe a Suzuki. I was in the back seat. My head hurt and I had two little parks on my neck, like from a vampire bight, but of course there are no such things as vampires. I tried to open the window only to have dirt flow inside. I quickly shut the window. I looked over to the other side of the back seat and saw Zach; he was asleep next to me.

"Z…Z…Zach, Zach wake up." I said shaking him.

"Althy, are we there yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, except I don't know where here is, we're underground." I said freaking out.

"What, Althy, did you have a drink or something?"

"Of course not," I said "I used my magical powers to open the window and find nothing but dirt."

"Sorry," He replied, "I don't know if you remember this, but Hodgins and Dr. Brennan were buried alive a few years ago by the grave digger."

"I remember,"

"But she was caught last year." said Zach

"Sounds like revenge to me." I said. "We're going to die here aren't we?" I asked.

"Of course not, once Hodgins and Angela realize that we're gone they'll come looking they'll figure it out." said Zach, "Are you scared?"

"Very," I replied "But not about dying, about the fact that we have twelve hours worth of oxygen."

"Come here." said Zach with his arms wide open. I moved closer and he pulled me closer to him. "I'm promise everything will be ok, we'll be ok."

Above ground Angela and Jack were sitting at home. Jack was worried so he called my office. No answer so he called Cam at home, she had no idea. Then he called Dr. Brennan at home.

"Brennan," started Jack.

"Oh hey Hodgins" was Booth's voice, "What's wrong?"

"Do you know where Althy is?"

"No, Bones and I haven't seen her or Zach since they left, why?"

"Because they haven't arrived home and Althy's cell phone isn't answering."

"Maybe they decided to go to a movie?" asked Brennan.

"What movie lasts three and a half hours?" asked Angela into the phone. "Something's….hold on we're getting another call." Angela hit the button and a deep voice started talking.

"I have your precious cousin and her boyfriend buried underground." said the voice and Jack paled "If you ever want to see them alive I want ten thousand dollars and the immediate release of the real Gravedigger, my mother. Once I have the money I will give the location." The voice hung up and Angela shaking pressed the button to Booth and Angela.

"G…guys." said Angela

"Seely hold on." said Brennan laughing "What is it Angela?"

"We know…know where they are….are." said Jack. "G…g…grave….gravedigger's…..s…son."

"Really?" asked Booth, "That bitch has a son?"

"Yeah and he's not very smart," said Angela. "He wants ten grand and his mommy released. He said she's his mother, shouldn't be too hard for a big bad FBI agent to track him down, unless you're busy?"

"Of course I'm not busy, let's go Bones." called Booth, "We'll call when we have him in custody."

Back underground Zach and I started looking at some of the things that our kidnapper had left us. It wasn't much, but enough for us to blow ourselves out.

"So should we blow ourselves up now, or later?" I asked.

"Your not amusing." he said smiling.

"Oh, then why are you smiling?" I asked, "Listen Zach…um…the day of the hearing when I came to visit you…why did you kiss me?"

"You always kiss me!" said Zach "I though I'd reciprocate."

"Oh," I said, great what else was I expecting from the king of clueless. "O…ok,"

"What's wrong?" asked Zach.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said, lying through my teeth, "Zach we need to figure out how to prolong pour air supply for more than just the remaining eight hours." I turned around to face the back of the seat. "What if….what if we brake through to the trunk?"

"There might be something useful in there that we could use." said Zach and w e broke through. We found a huge flashlight, some markers, a blanket and two spare tiers.

"Great there's our extra air," I said bitterly.

Back with the others,

Booth arrested the son of the Gravedigger a guy named Harold. Harold was a very angry man. Booth got him in the interrogation room and started questioning him.

Another hour went by with out any luck in braking Harold. Jack watched angrily as Harold smiled evilly.

"Booth, I may not be an FBI agent." said Jack, "But I think I can break him."

"Alright, nock yourself out, I'm done." said Booth and Jack calmly walking into the interrogation room. He has a water bottle with him. He sets it down and walks over to Harold.

"Tell me where Althy and Zach are or I pour the liquid inside that bottle down your throat." he replied calmly.

"Well that depends," replied Harold, "On what's in the bottle."

"Take your pick, potassium cyanide, or water." said Jack, "You have a fifty percent chance of getting it right. You don't tell me where they are and you get to drink it. You may die; you may not, but choose to tell me where they are, you go to jail, but you go and you live." Then Jack grabbed the bottle and opened it. He wafted it at himself then at him. "So, is it poison or is it water?"

"You're FBI; you can't kill me so it's water."

"Yeah the FBI can't poison you. But I'm not the FBI; I'm going to murder you. This here." said Jack shaking the bottle "Poison!" he dropped the cap onto the table and slowly shifted it closer to his mouth, closer and closer and closer, until….

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you." he said finally. "Their buried in Maryland state park five miles out buried five feet deep."

Jack didn't hesitate and poured the contents of the bottle on to him. "AH!" he screamed.

"Oh relax its only water with black food coloring." said Jack and left him alone in the interrogation room.

"That was…." started Booth

"NO time," snapped Jack as he headed towards Booth's car. "Let's go!"

"Ok," they got into the car with Angela and Brennan and Cam. He took out the mike from the side 'This is Agent Booth, requesting all available units to Maryland state park, five miles in, bring shovels. Also requesting an ambulance"

Two hours later

Zach and I were breathing normally and we had managed to get everything working so that when we blow up a puff of smoke would emit from the top of the dirt above us.

"You ready Althy?" asked Zach.

"Zach, there's something I have to tell you." I said. I was scared, this was it for us.

Booth and the others arrived at the park and spread out to look for fresh dirt.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk when we're above ground and safe." said Zach.

"No, I have to say this now." I said, "Zach...I'm in love with you."

"Althy this is hardly the time for jokes."

"I'm not joking, I love you Zach, so much," I said and pressed my lips against his and for a moment I forgot that we were about to die and I forgot everything. I pulled away and smiled. "Ready?"

"Let's do this." I connected the two wires and everything went blank.

"Over here!" yelled Cam "Smoke, I see a hand, I need help."

The others and an ambulance rushed over. They pulled us out. I was put on a stretcher and they drove off. Jack and Angela were with me.

"Z…Zach," I said, "Where's Zach?"

"He's in the other ambulance; don't worry your both ok."

The next day I woke up and saw Zach sitting next to my hospital bed, he had a few cuts and a total of two stitches.

"Hey,"

"Althy we need to talk…."

* * *

That's it for this one. Next one will be very sad, but no character death. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	10. Depression is her and her is I

Thanks for reviews and you know I have been thinking about a totally new way for Althy and Zach to get together. Speculations are welcomed. Please review and share your ideas and suggestions for improving the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, as if that wasn't obvious.

* * *

Chapter 10

Depression is her name and depression is me

"Alright," I replied smiling sweetly at Zack "What'd do you want to talk about."

"I was here the whole time, did you hear anything I said to you?"

"Sorry Zach, but no." I replied.

"Look Althy….I think we should forget about what you told me when we were underground and stay friends, it would be the rational choice." said Zach

Well to say that I wasn't expecting something along those lines would be a lie, but that doesn't make it hurt any less.

"Uh, yeah of course…w…we can." I said and smiled, it was a fake smile, but I doubt Mr. Clueless would see that.

"Thanks Althy, you're the best." he said and kissed my cheek. He left and through the glass door I saw him wave to Jack and leave. Finally at that moment I did something I hadn't done since I was sixteen. I broke down crying.

Jack came in and quickly noticed my state.

"Althy what's wrong?" asked Jack "Was it something Zach said or PTSD?"

"I don't have post traumatic stress disorder thanks." I replied. "Zach….when we were down there…I told Zach the truth and…he…now he…." Jack seemed to get what I was saying. He sat on my bed and pulled me into a hug. "Please…don't tell anyone about this, not even Angela."

"I promise, Well then this will only make things worse." said Jack "Andy's coming with Delia,"

"WHAT?" I asked. "Great just what I need now, my mother and my littlest sister," I calmed down "Jack, when can I get out of here, I want to go back to work."

"I'll ask the doctor." replied Jack and left as Angela came in.

"What's wrong Althy?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied angrily. Life sucked. Jack came back in and took me home. I went to my room silently and shut the door.

The following day my mother arrived with my sixteen year old sister Andora. Mom was frantic and as soon as she entered the house she tried to choke me.

"Mom, please release me so I can live." I told her and she let go apologizing.

"Hey Althy," said Andy as she too hugged me "We missed you.

"Thank you Andora." I said and glared at me.

"My name is Andy."

"Fine, fine" I said. "Mom, Andy, this is Angela Jack's….girlfriend." I said and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Calloway"

"Mrs. Calloway? Oh Fiddlesticks call me Delia. I'm not old yet." she said.

"Great, you've all met; can I go back to my room now?"

"Ouch, somebody's grouchy." said Andy. I ignored her and went back to my room. "What's eating her?"

"Sorry, I'm sworn to secrecy." said Jack, I appreciated it. The last thing I needed was to talk to my mother about my problems, but who could I talk to? Saphi was out of the question, she had school and her own problems. Peter was eighteen and he was busy with college and my one and only older brother was in Iraq. James had become a pilot and he was doing missions all over Iraq. He was due back in two months. So that left with Jackie, who would just laugh or the twins. Of course there was also Angela, but talking about it wouldn't change anything.

"Althy, its Andy open this door or I'll break it down." yelled Andy. I sluggishly got off my bed and opened the door.

"What?"

"Snippy too," said Andy "Something's bothering this one" she sat down on my bed and starred at my posters, "You know mom almost had a heart attack when Jack called us. The boys wanted to come too, but Peter's busy with College visits and work and Adam has soccer practice. So what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped as Angela walked in.

"Come on Althy you've been all depressed since Zach left your hospital room yesterday."

"Oh so this has to do with Zach." said Andy.

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped. "Now would you please leave, I have to go to work, I mean somebody has to drive that…I mean somebody has to drive Zach to work and Jack's taking you so.." I pointed my finger towards the door.

"Alright, I'll see you at work." said Angela and left.

"And I'll see you after work." said Andy and left as well.

I got dressed and walked up to Zach's apartment above the garage.

"Zach let's go I'm not waiting all century." I snapped as he came down.

"Technically it would be impossible for you to…." started Zach but he stopped realizing that I knew and that I was in no mood for anything.

I arrived and before Zach could say anything I was already inside. Dr. Brennan welcomed me back as did Cam and I entered my office. I sat behind my desk and took out my sewing machine and began making my costume. It took my mind off a lot of things. I had broken a few hearts in my life, but I had never felt what it was like to have my heart broken, until now.

Angela came into my office and sat down on the couch.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Look, I told you already I don't want to talk about it." I said putting a piece of cloth through the machine.

"Althy, come on. I can help."

"No, you can't. I tell you, I don't tell you, it won't make any difference." I said.

"Maybe not, but why not try?" she asked.

"Fine, I thought we were gonna die down there, ok. So I told Zach…well the truth of how I felt about him. Then yesterday I wake up and he says, let's pretend it never happened it would be the rational thing to do."

"Oh you poor thing." said Angela and hugged me.

"Please let go of me." I told her and she let go.

"You have to tell Zach everything, tell him why you can't forget about it. DO it right now."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna do that." I said putting my things away and turning on the computer. "I had enough of Mr. Clueless."

"Althy men are….men you have to tell him that he's clueless, or else he'll never change."

"This is Zach, we're talking about." I said "He doesn't change."

"Althy, come on we both know he cares about you, he's probably just confused that's all."

"I don't want to do this." I said and began typing away on my computer. "I have some evidence to process."

"Fine, but until you do, you won't feel any better." she said and left. I sighed and took of my glasses to rub my temples. I hated to admit it, but Angela was right, it pained me to admit it, even to myself.

At lunch Zach came by with a couple of Paninis from Panera Bread. He sat down with me and we ate lunch, truly as if nothing had ever happened. I didn't understand how he could just disregard what I said.

"How can you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" asked Zach as he was about to take a bite of his sandwich.

"Sit there and pretend that what happened didn't. Well I can't do that Zach. I won't take it back and I won't forget about it either. Why do you think I turned down so many guys, heck I even turned down a marriage proposal. I've been in love with you since I met you, which is why it never worked out with any of those other guys, because I compared them all to you." I said, there was a long pause. "Zach, say something."

"Althy…I….I….I think I better go." said Zach and left me sitting on the couch alone. I grabbed my bag and went to Cam.

"Cam…is that offer still stands?" I asked "The one about taking some time off?"

"OF course it does," said Cam "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks." I replied and headed home. Andy and my mother were having pasta when I got there.

"Althea…" started my mom, but I simply headed to my room and shut the door in aggravation. I took some stuff I had and got to working on my Halloween costume, anything to avoid talking to my mother, or my sister or anyone. My laptop beeped, telling me I had a video conference call. I plugged in the camera and clicked answer.

"Hey Althea." came the voice.

"Hi Jamesie," I replied starring at the image of my one and only OLDER brother. "How's Iraq?"

"Eh, you've seen the news." he replied.

"I have."

"How are you, I heard what happened with you and Zach. Underground, that must have been awful."

"Uh, James, I really rather not talk about it. I'm sick of talking about it and Zach. Everyone wants to know what's going on with me and Zach and I'm so sick of everything."

"Oh, somebody told him the truth." said James.

"How do you know?"

"Come on Althy, I'm your older brother, you can't fool me with that fake smile."

"Great, I feel better. Jamesie I don't know what to do. I want my best friend back, but I also don't like keeping my feelings for him bottled up."

"Well you have two choices. 1. You could pretend it never happened."

"Been there, failed at that." I replied.

"Or choice number 2. You could hope that Zach realizes his feelings for you…"

"Huh, is there a third choice?"

Meanwhile at the Jeffersonian: Zach was working on something when Jack comes up to him.

"Zach, you're a moron."

* * *

What could Hodgins be telling Zach? Well you'll find out next time. HA HA! REVIEW!


	11. Blaizing Love, Blaizing crime

Seriously, if people don't review how can I know if the story is any good? PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, but I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 11  
Blazing Love and blazing crime

Zach starred at Hodgins, why had this man just called him a moron.

"Is there a basis for your claim?" asked Zach

"You're a moron because you broke Althy's heart." said Jack

"I…I…" for the first time Zach was lost, both mentally and verbally.

"You're a clueless moron if you let her get away. Right now her mother is trying to convince her to come back home. I know she is and you're a moron if you haven't realized how you feel about her. Do you or do you not love her?"

"Love is…" started Zach

"No, love, Zach is caring about someone so much that your willing to do whatever it takes to keep that person safe and happy even if it's at your own expense." said Jack

"R……" started Zach "I think I need to think."

"Yeah think, meanwhile Althy's probably packing her bags right now." called Jack.

Well I wasn't packing my bags, but he was right about my mother. As soon as I got home mom was already in my face. Wanting to know what was going on, and then she started.

"Althy, you should come home, there are plenty of Jobs in Michigan and you're obviously not happy here. You're the farthest out child I have."

"Meanwhile your eldest son is in IRAQ" I said "Different continent."

"But you're my farthest out daughter." mom corrected herself.

"Mom, I'm not gonna move back to Michigan just because my life currently has taken a downfall and I'm in a bit of a bad mood."

"In a bit?" asked Andy "Please, your like a volcano, you keep exploding."

"Nevertheless I'm still not gonna move back home." I said and headed up to my room, this time I locked the door.

"Althy, open up," called my mom and Andy and Angela, who for some reason was home.

"No," I screamed "Leave me alone to lay in self pity."

"Yeah you think mom let Peter do that when Sarah dumped him." called Andy.

"Yes, because he sat locked up in his room for two weeks when I visit two summers ago."

"Ok, bad example," called Andy.

"Please leave me alone, please." I begged. I wanted to be alone.

They left soon enough and I sat down behind my desk and continued to sew. I always seowed when I was sad, or depressed. When Zach was dating Naomi I made Christmas sweaters for everyone in his family, including nieces and nephews.

For two days I only came down for meals. I didn't talk to anyone and I didn't really eat much either.

On the third night they dragged me into a game of Scene it. At twelve I made the excuse that I was falling asleep and left.

I came into my room and changed into my night dress. It wads a pale blue strapped night dress. I crawled into bed and just as I was about to turn off the light a couple of tiny stones hit my window.

I opened it and the cool wind of October entered my room. I looked down and saw Zach standing on the grass in his brown jacket.

"What are you doing?" I asked "It's midnight."

"Althy I'm sorry I'm so clueless, I'm sorry that I take everything so seriously and I'm sorry that I'm always trying to make the situation rational." he said.

"Great, your sorry woo hoo for you." I said

"I love you Althy! I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out and I'm sorry for…" started Zach but I was no longer looking out the now closed window. "…hurting you." he lowered his head.

Meanwhile I ran out of the house in my bare feet in a dress that only went down to my knees, with nothing over me. I caught up to him as he was heading towards his room and I pressed my lips to his.

He was shocked at first, but then he kissed me back and the kiss deepened.

"Your forgiven," I replied and shivered, it was freezing.

"You're cold,"

"No duh, it's October and I'm barely standing in anything." I said.

"Come on." he said and took off his jacket. He put it over my shoulders and we walked over to his place.

The next morning I woke up and hoped that I wouldn't find myself in my room that everything that had happened did actually happen. And it did. I found myself waking up in Zach's arms. It was so nice and he really was rather fit for someone so adorable.

"M…Good Morning Althy." he said stroking my hair.

"Zach, did you really mean it?" I asked "Everything you said last night?"

"Of course I mean it, as much as anyone could mean that."

"Oh, good answer." I said and kissed him.

"So, should we get up?" he asked.

"Hmm, much too comfortable to do that" I said and snuggled closer to him.

"Althy," he said smiling "You are adorable."

"You better believe it." I said.

"We really should get up." said Zach "We have work and the Halloween party is tomorrow."

"Oh shoot," I said "I have to work on your costume. I finished mine yesterday."

"Can I see it?"

"Of course you can." I replied. "Tomorrow," I got up and took the extra blanket to cover my nude body with. "You know technically I have another day off, but given the circumstances I think I will go back to work…and I'm hoping my mom will get off my back and go home."

"How are you planning on getting back to your room?" asked Zach.

"Your cute, I thought I'd nock on the door. It's…" I looked at the lock "eight, mom won't be up yet and Andy won't be up till twelve at least. So I'll just put my night gown back on and go home." He walked up to me and kissed me on the lips.

"Does this mean you're going to start driving me to work again?"

"Of course, I'll meet you up front in an hour." I kissed his cheek "I better run."

I ran towards the main house and was a bit scared when I saw Jack and Angela sipping coffee in the kitchen. I walked through the kitchen door and they both starred at me.

"Althy, why are you just coming into the house, wearing….a night gown?" asked Angela

"Well…it might have something to do with the fact that I spent the night with the sweetest guy in the entire world." I replied

"Your welcome." replied Jack

"Thanks for talking some sense to him." I said and hugged him "I know it was you and I couldn't be happier, maybe now Mom and Andy will go home. Now I better run and shower and dress and eat and get out before they wake up."

"Alright go already." said Angela and I rushed to my room. I showered got dressed and ate breakfast. Then right as my mother came down I was putting my things into the dishwasher.

"Hello Honey." said my mom.

"Hi, mom," I replied smiling brightly.

"You seem in a really good mood." she said,

"I am, let's just say I did last night what Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth have been doing for three weeks now." I replied and Angela chocked on her coffee. "You ok Ang?"

"…fine," she replied.

"Well I better get going. I drive Zach to work." I said and ran out of there with my bag. I ran out of the house and spotted Zach already waiting infront of my car.

"Good morning again." he said and kissed me.

"You know I could get used to something like this." I told him.

"That's the idea," he said as I opened up the car and put the top down. It was a beautiful day.

"You want to help me make you costume?" I asked smiling as I turned out on to the road.

"Um…you sure you want me to help?"

"Of course, cause then if there's a mistake in it I can blame you." I said and he starred at me annoyed. "I'm kidding; you know I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know, but jokes and sarcasm are not things I understand. You know sarcasm is considered the lowest form of wit."

"Only by those who don't understand it," I told him as we got to work. "Now come on Halloween is tomorrow and you're helping me. Your costume is going to look awesome. I have all the fabrics laid out."

Booth came in and we gotta case, a total of three bodies so Brennan asked me for help. I came in with the smallest body. The bodies were from a fire and there was one survivor, a little six year old girl named Betty that, according to Booth was in danger, until the case was solved. The Police found her in the basement under gorund, under the rubble of the house.

"Have you found anything out yet Althy?" asked Dr. Brennan

"Please Dr. Brennan; I've just met the deceased." I told her and Cam laughed a little. "I can tell you now that this is a twelve year old boy."

"The other two victims are a female age thirty and a male, age thirty-two." said Dr. Brennan

"A family, perhaps," suggested Zach.

"DNA will confirm that." I said. "He was stabbed in the back." I added horrified. "But, this is done with hate, whoever did this had a real grudge against this family. Dr. Brennan if you give me DNA I can confirm identity."

"Of course, Zach, please give Althea all that she needs. I will inform Booth."

"Yes Dr. Brennan," said Zach and collected the samples I needed.

The victims turned out to be the Schwarz family. Lisa and Isaac, the parents, their son David and little Betty, the sole survivor an ordinary Jewish family. I also confirmed that they were sliced before being torched. Dr. Brennan discovered that the parents had been tortured.

Angela had to begin doing a reconstruction of the crime and Jack was busy looking at particulates of the dust and Zach and Dr. Brennan were busy as was Booth interviewing the neighbors. So that left Cam and me, but she had to rush out to pick up her daughter from school. So that left me to take care of little Betty…

I came into Angela's office to pick her up.

"Hi Betty," I said sweetly "my name is Althy, Angela has a few things she needs to do while you and I go and play, is that ok?"

She was afraid of me for a moment, but nodded. She had brown hair that went down to a couple inches bellow her shoulders. She was wearing a dress that had some dirt on it.

I stretched out my arm for her to take and she slowly accepted it. "Can you wave good bye to Angela?" Betty nodded a bit frightened and waved.

"I'll see you soon Betty." said Angela and we left. Booth came in right after we exited.

"Has she said anything?" asked Booth.

"She's a traumatized kid, of course not." said Angela, "Maybe Althy can get through to her, and she is a psychologist."

"Hmm…maybe I'll call Sweets…" said Booth.

* * *

THIS IS NOT THE END!!!! There's plenty more to come. PLEASE, PLEASE UPDATE!!!


	12. A mother I am not

Please people more reviews. PLEASE!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, I wish I did. It would make life more exciting.

* * *

Chapter 12

A mother I am not

I took Betty to my office and sat her down on the couch. I handed her a pencil and paper. She accepted it. She was frightened and I could tell she wanted her parents, but how do you tell a little six year old that her parents and brother are dead?

"Do you like to draw?" I asked.

"Yes," she said in a voice so soft I barely heard.

"Then, can you draw me a picture?" I asked "I'm going to be making a Halloween costume and when you finish you can help me."

Half an hour later I finished Zach's Vision cape when Betty came over to me with her picture. "You're all done?" I asked and she nodded. "Well let's see."

We sat down on the couch together and looked at the picture.

"Can you tell me about what you drew?"

"That's my mommy and daddy and my brother." she said pointing to three figures on the left. On the other side of the paper was a cloud, a dark cloud and some other figures under it.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the other figures.

"That's the mean people t…that came to our house. Mommy was really scared and told David and me to hide. Daddy went to talk to them. David told me we were playing hide and seek. So I picked the best hiding place. I hid in the basement behind the washing machine. I heard really scary noises…then nothing…then WAY later these men came in wearing really weird blue sweaters…Where are my mommy and daddy? Where's David?" Sadly most of her story was a tad hard to understand due to her soft voice and childish speech problems, but I got the gist of it.

"Althy can I talk to you?" called Booth just as I was about to reply.

"Sure," I said then turned back to Betty, "I'm going to go talk to my friends Seely, ok. I'll be right outside if you need me. Why don't you look through that book?" I pointing to a book of costumes "it has lots of pictures."

"Ok." she said softly and grabbed the book. I went to talk to Booth, taking the picture she drew with me.

"Did she say anything?" he asked.

"Yes, I asked her to draw me a picture. It's a psychological technique." I explained and showed him the drawing "Her parents and brother the darker figures are bad people she said came to her house…" I then explained Betty's story to Booth.

"Funny noises?" asked Booth.

"From the torture perhaps" I suggested "They could have been screaming in pain, the parents."

"What about the brother?"

"He must have tired to run away, or escape? Angela's reconstruction will hopefully tell us what happened. What are we going to do with her? I hope your not thinking of turning her over to social survives."

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked and I didn't have an answer. Apparently Jack did.

"She can stay with us." said Jack "I can call Delia and ask her to get things ready. Althy's mom loves kids." Well Duh, she did have six of them.

"Great, my mother will have another child to fuss over." I said "She'll be in good hands with us." I told him.

"Cues me…" called Betty as she pulled my skirt…. "Althy." she missed pronounced it as she had most of the words she said, but that didn't really matter to me.

"What is it honey?" I asked.

"Um…could I have some water?"

"Of course you can." I replied and got her a small cup of water from the jug by outside. "Here you go." She drank; she drank the whole cup's worth of water. "You want to help me?" she nodded and we walked back into my office.

"What we have to do?" she asked peeking up from the opposite side of the desk.

"I'm making a Halloween costume based off this picture." I said and showed her a picture of the Vision off my computer.

"He looks cool." she said softly.

So we spent the next hour making the costume and playing games. By then I had to get some work done. Jack volunteered to watch her having finished his own work.

"Betty, this is my cousin Jack," I told her "I have some work to do and you're gonna play with him, ok? Then when I finish I'll come back and get you."

"…You promise?"

"I promise." I said and watch her take Jack's hand and walk away.

Dr. Brennan and Zach ex-rayed the bodies and I finished processing the clothes. I also did a toxicology report on what was left of the livers. They hadn't had a chance to have breakfast, but Mr. Schwartz had dipped into the sacramental wine a bit. The police also recovered a burned note that had a picture on it. Some chemical magic and a little help from Angela and it turned out to be a swastika.

At one as I was about to take Betty, the amazingly annoying Dr. Sweets entered my office.

"Hello Althea." he said.

"Dr. Calloway." I corrected.

"Right, Dr. Calloway I'm here to examine Betty."

"Oh that's not necessary." I told him. "I already did that. Teen and child psychology is one of my many specialties."

"But…don't you have forensic work to do?"

"Already finished it, now if you don't mind leaving…"

"How are you and Zach?" asked Sweets.

"Well not like it's any of your business, but we're great."

"Have you told him your feelings...?"

"Stop right there." I told him. "I am not one of your patients so my personal life is none of your business, do you get that?" He nodded. "Good now please move."

He moved aside and I went to get Betty. Jack had strung up a couple of test tubes and they were hitting them with something and they made noises.

"Hey Althy," said Jack

"Hi," said Betty.

"Betty, how about you me and my friend Zach go and have some lunch?"

"Is he a nice friend?"

"The best" I told her. She took my hand and we came back to my office. "Now it' a little chilly outside let's see if I have anything warm for you." I found my shawl and wrapped it twice around her. "How's that,"

"Is fine," she said "It's really soft." I grabbed my black jacket, my purse and we headed to get Zach. He was on the platform taking another look at the remains so I kept Betty away so she wouldn't see the remains.

"Zach, come on let's go. We're hungry."

"I'm coming let me grab my jacket." he said and grabbed it after taking off his gloves. He then left the platform and kissed my cheek.

"Betty this is Zach. It was his costume we were making earlier."

"It looks really awsome." she said

"Are we heading to the diner?" asked Zach "because if you're driving a car seat will be crucial."

"We're not taking the car, but when we do…maybe I'll ask Booth." I told him "Until then, let's get going."

"Ok," said Zach and Betty and we headed to the diner.

We came in and sat down in a booth. Betty and I sat on one side, Zach on the other.

"Betty what would you like to eat?"

"Macaroni and Cheese please." said Betty.

We all ordered and ate. I had my much needed second cup of coffee. Then as we left Booth arrived.

"We have another set of victims."

"What?" I asked "related to the ones we already have?"

"No, another family, another swastika was found." said Booth "Althy please tell me you've got a profile of this guy done, please."

"Calm down, as a matter of fact I do. You're not dealing with simple hate here. This guy is a hard core Nazi" I told him as Zach covered Betty's ears with the music from my ipod. "He's a professional. He knows what he wants to do and he does it. No hesitation, no mercy. I'd estimate him to be, possibly twenty five-forty years old. His mother brought him up as a Nazi, his room probably filled with posters and swastikas, Hitler plastered all over…that's all I've got. As the case progresses I'll be able to tell you more."

"Ok thank you."

"Oh, Booth, can we borrow your car seat?" I asked "For Betty."

"Sure, I don't get Parker till next weekend." said Booth. "You guys still coming to the Halloween Party?"

"Yeah, if I can finish Zach's costume and…Zach, why don't we take Betty to the Halloween store down the street?" I asked as Zach put my Ipod back inside my bag..

"You want to get her a costume?" asked Zach.

"Yeah, I think she'd love it." I asked "I also have to figure out how I'm going to tell her about her P.A.R.E.N.T.S and brother." I added the last part in a whisper. "Betty did you enjoy my music?"

"Yeah, it sounded funny." she said. I couldn't blame her most of my songs were in different languages: French, Italian, Portuguese, and others.

So we got her a cute fairy costume and we took her home after that per Cam's and Booth's orders.

On the ride back Betty asked that question.

"Why can't I go home? I want my mommy and Daddy, I want my brother." she said starting to cry.

"Um…"

"I know their gone, the men in blue sweaters told me. What am I doing here with you then?"

"We're trying to find the people that made your parents and your brother goes away." said Zach

"Oh…ok…." she said as we pulled infront of the house. I let her out and she waited while I locked the car.

"Zach, I'll see what I'll come over around three. I need you to try on your costume." I told him and we kissed.

"Alright, take good care of Betty."

"Of course I will." I told him and took Betty inside. Mom and Andy were all over her as soon as that little girl came through the door. Jack came home twenty minutes later with some clothes for her and we sat Betty down in a room with a book.

We all sat down in the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"She's so cute." commented Andy

"She's so polite." said my mother.

"She's also traumatized." I told her "Booth is trying to locate her next of kin, but so far no luck. She'll have to go to social services when we finish, unless somebody adopts her now." At that moment my mother stood up.

"Excuse me, I need to call my husband." said my mom and disappeared into her bedroom.

"Andy, can you keep an eye on Betty?" I asked "I need to get a few things done."

"Sure I baby-sit all the time back home. Do you remember Ashley Bringer?"

"Yeah she married the star quarter back. We went to school together I wanted to claw her eyes out with a scalpol"

"Yeah she had kids." said Andy "I take care of them, twins. Roger and Raymond. You'll see them on your next reunion…which invitation should be coming in."

"Oh god, just what I need invitations to a high school reunion I went to for a year and a half and came out with one and best friend."

"Who after all this time your sleeping with." said Jack.

"Jack…Hodgins…" I said making a fake attempt to strangle him.

"You're sleeping with Zach?" asked Andy smiling "Peter owes me twenty bucks. Thank you Althy!" She hugged me and went to look after Betty.

* * *

Another Chapter finished, please review


	13. Firght Night Part 1

Nobody reviewed, fine then I won't publish any more chapters. Hey it's not as fun if I'm only writing for myself. You have to give me SOME feedback. Kind of LOL that this ended up being the Halloween chapter and its number 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, it makes me sad, but I really don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 13

Fright Night Part 1

Around five I went to Zach's apartment to fit him for his costume. Booth decided to tag along in case I have something more for him.

"Hey Zach," I said as he opened the door "I brought the costume." he nodded and let me in with Booth.

"Agent Booth I wasn't expecting you?"

"I decided to tag along." said Booth "Before I head over to the reporters hunting the Jeffersonian to give them my statement about Betty."

"What?" I asked handing the bag for Zach so he could change. "You can't do that."

"I have to make a statement." said Booth. Zach went to his bedroom to change.

"But don't say anything about Betty being alive. This guy is a pro. If he finds out she's alive he'll come after her. He's tactic. You have to look for Neo Nazi's and Skin heads. He doesn't hesitate; his job has to be finished, completely."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Booth,

"As sure as I am about where I slept last night." I told him. "Zach are you done yet?"

"I'm having a little trouble with the pants." he called,

"I'll put a couple of uniforms to keep an eye on the house and such." said Booth "If you're right about this guy then he might already know that Betty survived. There were a lot of cops there."

"Meanwhile she's with my mother. She's safe." I told him "I need to help Zach."

"Right, I'll see you guys at work tomorrow." said Booth and he left. I came into the Bedroom and saw Zach.

"This costume is awfully tight." commented Zach.

"It's supposed to be skin tight." I told him as I helped him put the hood part over his head. He had managed to get his pants on.

"So, how do I look?"

"Awesome," I told him "Look for yourself," he walked over to the mirror and examined his reflection.

"I like it."

"Good, now turn around so I can see if I need to fix anything." He turned and I saw the Cape needed to be tightened up a bit around the shoulders, but other than that. It was perfect. "You look great."

"Can I see your costume?"

"Tomorrow, I promise." I said and kissed him.

"Would you like you like to grab some dinner with me?" asked Zach

"Now that there is an excellent idea," I told him "I just have to check on things at home."

"Sure, Chinese, ok?"

"Perfect!" I said as he got out of the costume

"I'll order, while you check on Betty." He said and I put the costume in the bag and walked up to the main house.

When I got there Betty was eating a sandwich and talking to Andy. She seemed happy. She was wearing the costume we got her.

"Althea." said mom as soon as I walked through the door. "Can we talk?"

"Uh…sure mom what is it?"

"I talked to your father, who then talked to Nancy." she said talking about my one and only sister-in law, James's wife.

"And…."

"She wants to adopt Betty. You know how hard they've been trying to have a baby and….she deserves a good home."

"Mom, that's brilliant." I told her "I'll talk to Booth tomorrow and he'll get the papers. Is Nancy coming here from Maine?"

"Yes, she'll be here Saturday."

"Great, I'm going to need a couple of sessions with both of them." I told her. "How's Betty doing?"

"She's…calm it's a bit odd for a child to be so calm when something so bad happens."

"Actually it's perfectly alright." I explained "It depends on the child. She's taking this her own way."

"Honey would you and Jack mind if I went to get her some clothes in a little while?"

"No of course not, just let the officers up front know." I told her and walked up to Betty. "Hi,"

"Hi,"

"So, how do you like it here?"

"Your mommy is really nice." said Betty "She made me a yummy sandwich."

"Good to know," I told her, she was such a sweet kid. I had hopes that we were going to catch the bastard soon. But with another set of victims coming in, who knew what was going to happen. "Do you like spending time here?"

"Oh yeah, Andy's been helping me read." she said then the conversation changed. "When do I have to go to social services?"

"Um…well, if we're lucky never." I told her. "You see, my older brother has a wife and she's been looking for a very special little girl."

"What like adoption?" asked Betty?

"Exactly like adoption and she really wants to meet you, is that ok?"

"I guess." replied Betty. Andy smiled and I headed back to Zach's.

The Chinese had arrived and Zach had already set everything up in the living room. He dimmed the lights and a little music played.

"Who knew you could be so romantic?" I asked.

"Well I doubt anyone but you currently knows." said Zach as I came around to sit next to him on the couch. I kissed his cheek as he handed me a box o Chinese.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Listen Althy, about what happened between us…" I had just opened my carton too.

"Your not taking anything back are you?" I asked quickly

"No, definitely not." he said "I just want to make sure that this won't become some week long…I believe the word is flick."

"I think you mean fling." I told him and I couldn't help but laugh a little "I promise this won't be a fling."

The following day Zach, Betty and I drove to work, the costumes were in the trunk. "Betty, I have to ask," I told her "Did you see the man that came to your house?" She was sitting in the back seat in a sweater and jeans that my mother had bought her.

"Yeah, he had these really big scary eyes and he was…he was as old as my daddy…and…"

"If you sit down with Angela, you remember her?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, you will tell all you know to Angela," said Zach "She'll draw a picture of the guy and Agent Booth will catch him."

"I hope Agent Booth hurts him, he needs to be punished." said Betty

"That he does, that he does." I said. "So what is everyone dressing up as?"

"Do you really want to know, because this will only lead to a clash of the female superheroes?"

"Tell me,"

"Dr. Brennan dresses up as Wonder Woman every year."

"Oh no,"

"And last year Dr. Saroyan was Cat woman."

"No…well it could have been worse at least nobody dressed up as Superman…wait nobody dressed up as superman right?"

"Right," said Zach. "Do you know what Hodgins and Angela are going as?"

"I don't know, but I did see Jack sneaking upstairs with something laced with fake gold strips." I said

"I suppose we will find out once we get there." said Zach as I parked the car in the underground parking lot.

We got out and I grabbed the costume bag out of the trunk and carried it up stairs. Dr. Saroyan was waiting for us, nobody was in costume yet, which wasn't really a surprise.

"Morning Cam,"

"Morning Althy, Zach, and Betty." she said.

"Is Angela here yet?"

"Yes, she just arrived, She's in her office." said Cam and I thanked her. I grabbed Betty's hand and led her to Angela's office.

"Althy, Betty, good to see you." she said

"Ang, I think Betty here can help us catch the bad guy." I told her "She saw the man that came to her house."

"That will be a really big help to us." said Angela looking at Betty "Why don't you come sit on the couch and we'll get started. Then when you finish Althy will comeback."

"Ok." replied the six years old and sat down. I left heading up to where Zach and Brennan were examining more remains.

"Hello," I told them.

"Hello." They replied

"Althea, do you have anything for us?" asked Dr. Brennan

"I have something I left running before I left yesterday." I said and ran to check it. When I came back I had my results "The swastika that was found was spotless, no fingerprints, but I did get some sweat off it. Could get some DNA from that,"

"Wonderful, please do that as soon as possible." said Dr. Brennan.

"Of course," I said and headed to my office, which if I forgot to mention doubled as a lab. The swastika was burned, but there was still sweat on it. Some fancy scientific magic and a lot of work I managed to get a name, just as Angela and Betty came in with a sketch.

"We're done," said Angela "Betty has a serious eye for detail."

"Great," I told her and she handed me her sketch boo k with a picture of the guy on it. "Yup, he's our guy. Name's Harold Keller. His name popped up from the DNA I got from the sweat. This is good. Good job Betty."

"Thank you." she replied as I printed off the results.

"I'll give everything to Dr. Brennan."

"Thanks," said Angela "Betty would you like to help me decorate for the Halloween party?"

"Sounds like fun." said Betty and they walked off together. I headed back up to Dr. Brennan. Zach was still buried deep in the remains and he looked adorable. I wanted to jump him right there.

"Dr. Brennan, Angela finished the sketch and the DNA came back, this is the man we're looking for." I said.

"Thank you, I will inform Agent Booth."

"Oh and Dr. Brennan, the Halloween party is just hours away, don't take too long with Agent Booth in the closet will you?" I said and watched her face go red; I couldn't help but laugh as Zach almost choked.

"Uh, I assure you Althea I have no idea what you are talking about. We will arrest this man as quickly as possible." she said and walked away. The stench of a lie never smelled so clear to my nasal passages. I turned to Zach and cast my long eyelashes livingly at him.

"What makes you so sure that will work on me?" asked Zach "I know all of your men tricks."

"Zach, I have no tricks." I said blinking. "I'm simply irresistible."

"I'm too rational for you." he said.

"I distinctly remember you apologizing to me about that." I told him. "Well alright I guess I'll just go and help Angela with the decorations." I started walking away swinging my hips teasingly every now and then.

"Althy, wait." called Zach

"Oops, sorry Zach, but the offer has expired." I said and ran off as he chased after me, he wasn't the fastest kid in the world, but he was always entertaining.

He managed to catch up to me and he wrapped his arms around me and refused to let me go "Zachary Addy you let me go right now, if you know what's good for you."

"Not going to happen." he replied. Yeah, right. I kissed him and he melted in my arms. I quickly pulled back and ran off to help Angela. "ATHEA CALLOWAY I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!"

"Right and the only thing you'll be wearing to the birthday party is your deodorant…which now that I think about is a rather brilliant idea." I said and laughed maniacally. Zach twitched a little.

"You wouldn't…"

"Of course I would." I said smiling "But I won't."

Angela and Betty, but also Cam and Hodgins and other people were putting up the decorations and getting the food ready. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Of course." said Cam and handed me a couple of cobwebs. "Start hanging."

* * *

OK ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED YAY ME! NOW REVIEW OR FACE THE RATHE OF MY….slow writing…so more reviews more chapters. Part 2 of Halloween will be up soon enough, but only if you....REVIEW!!!


	14. Fright Night Part 2

Ok here is part 2 and truly I am getting a little tiered of people just saying it's good update soon. I would really appreciate it if you guys would give me more constructive reviews. It would help me to improve the story.

Disclaimer: I REALLY do not own Bones how many times do I have to tell you.

Me: Ok everyone meet Andora my muse

Andora: Hi!

Me: She is a very lazy muse…

Andora: HEY

Me: Well if you aren't so lazy then how come I've had writers block since I wrote the first page of this chapter?

Andora: I was overworked and took a vacation.

Me: Something you do all too often.

Andora: *glares at me* I get tiered

Me: From what? I do all the typing and I have the blisters on my fingers to prove it.

Andora: You're so dramatic.

Me: That's your job. You're supposed to be a muse, so start acting like one.

Andora: No I don't work for you.

Me: Fine, *Brings out Wolverine*

Wolverine: *angry, show's claws frighteningly

Andora: Fine…me…I'll…cut back on the vacations.

Me: Thank you

Andora: Vanishes inside my head

Me: Thank you Wolverine.

Wolverine: No problem, I still get to be a part of that x-men story right?

Me: Um….

Wolverine: What?

Me: I sort of promised the spot to Angel…*Wolverine glares* Well she's supposed to be his girlfriend, but you and Hank will still be a part of it. *to myself* If I ever write it.

This snipped was my apology for not updating so soon.

* * *

Chapter 14

Fright Night Part 2

Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth caught the guy, at his home no less. He put up a fight and Dr. Brennan shot him in the…well let's just say if he ever gets out of prison sex will never be on his mind again.

At five, I took Betty so she could change into her fairy costume and then I gave Zach his. Betty looked adorable in her long purple dress with riffles and her fake wings, the wand didn't really add anything but her small fairy crown really made the costume.

"Are you cold?" I asked

"I'm awesome." replied Betty as she ran to get candy from Jack. Then it was my turn to change into my Scarlet Witch costume. First I had the red head gear, which looked like an M on my head. Then it was the corset like body suit that went on and the red cape of course along with big red heeled boots and I couldn't forget the red tights.

"Hey Althy are you….ready?" asked Zach as he spotted me in my costume. He looked pretty good himself with the green and yellow skin tight outfit. "Wow…you look…wow."

"Thank you." I replied and kissed him. "Shall we go?"

"Ok," he replied and we walked towards the party area.

When we arrived everything was rather…well interesting. Dr. Brennan was Wonder Woman, which did anger me some; Cam was dressed as a witch in a long gown, with a broom, but no hat. Jack was dressed up as King Tut, I almost snorted at the costume, it had gold strips along the crown, I was right. Angela was a Greek beauty. She had a long flowing white dress with a big cut where her left leg was. Belt like strings covered the upper body below the breasts and gold bands on her arms. She had a gold crown with loops on it and an Owl on her shoulder.

"Nice, costumes." I said "Angela, Athena, goddess of knowledge and war, am I right?"

"Yeah, I got it at this cute little store near my apartment." I had to wonder when she actually had time to get the costume since she was practically living at Jack's place.

Then Agent Booth came in wearing a hat and a whip, along with a light brown button up shirt and cargo pants.

"Oh watch out." said Cam "Indiana Jones is here to tell us all about Archeology,"

"Funny." he said "So what do you think?" he asked turning to us.

"Harrison Ford's got nothing on you." said Angela.

"Not bad."

"Althy, where did you find those costumes?" asked Cam

"I made them," I said "It didn't take long, but…I think the results are satisfactory." I twirled around a little and my cape followed stretching out.

"If you received the desired results that I should think it was satisfactory." said Dr. Brennan.

Music began to play as Betty pranced through the room collecting hidden candy. People were drinking and I had a feeling that someone spiked the punch. Now who would do that? I thought sarcastically.

"Althy, do you want to dance?" asked Zach

"I'd love too." I replied and grabbed his awaiting hand. As we headed off to the dance floor agent Booth's cell phone rang. Then my cell rang.

"Dr. Calloway." I answered.

"_Althy darling, it's Nancy," came a sweet British accent _

"Hi, Nan, what can I do for you?"

_"Just wanted to know if you told Jack about my arrival tomorrow?"_

"Didn't have too, mom told him, are you flying?"

_"No, I'm driving; I'll be there…around five AM." _

"Good to know, I'll see you then." I then hung up and Zach and I danced to a few songs. It brought me back to proms. Since neither of us had dates….well the rest is self explanatory.

We voted for the costume we liked to most, but we couldn't vote for ourselves. At eight Cam stood up to announce the winners.

"Everyone has voted and here is the winner," said Cam and opened the envelope. "Oh…wow…we have a tie, between Seely Booth as Indiana Jones…" everyone clapped as Booth came to the front of the line "…and Betty Schwartz as a fairy." Betty smiled brightly and ran up front. "So we've decided to split the prize. Betty gets this large bin of candy." Cam handed her the large pumpkin shaped and colored bin full of candy. Betty's eyes seemed to brighten as she saw the candy and couldn't wait to get her hands on it. "And Booth gets the dinner for two at Le Magic." she handed him the certificate "And thank you everyone."

The music began playing again sweet and slow Zach grabbed my hand before I could respond and took me to the dance floor. Seconds later the music ended abruptly. The source was none other than my own cousin Jack Hodgins.

"Hodgins," whined Booth "Bring back the music."

"In a sec." added Jack and as soon as he started to walk towards Angela I knew what was coming. In my opinion a Halloween Party may not be the ideal place to propose, but with the way Angela was and is, it was the one and only chance Jack had.

He took Angela's hand and got down on one knee. Zach appeared completely clueless until that moment.

"Angela, will you marry me?" asked Hodgins and the answer couldn't come out of her mouth fast enough. She shouted the answer and flung her arms around Jack.

"Great, she accepted now can we get back to the party?" asked Betty. We all laughed and got back to the dancing. She was such a sweet kid who'd been through hell. My brother was going to love her.

The following Morning, this time Zach spent the night in my room, which wasn't one of my better ideas since my little sister, my soon to be niece and my mother were down the hall. It all came out alright, though. My mother however did realize that Zach and I weren't simply friends anymore when he came down for breakfast that Saturday morning. He wore a button-up shirt and dark pants.

"Good morning Althy." he greeted kissing my check.

"Good morning." I replied as I was cutting some tomatoes for breakfast. Nancy had arrived three hours later than expected. She nocked on the door as we were sitting down to eat.

Andy opened the door and pulled our sister-in-law into a hug.

"Hello Andy," said Nancy, then my mother and I hugged her.

"Mom, Althy good to see you." she said in her beautiful accent.

At that moment Jack and Angela joined us.

"Nancy, you remember Jack?" asked my mother and she nodded. "…and this is Angela his fiancée."

"Nice to meet you." she said.

"And this sweet and adorable girl…" I said standing above Betty "Is Betty,"

"Hello Betty, I'm Nancy," she said and Betty nodded shyly.

"Honey," called my mom, "Andy and I will be leaving tonight."

"Really," I asked a little too excitedly "I mean, really, such a shame you can't stay longer."

"Funny," said Andy "We have to go, mom only left the boys enough food to last them a week and we don't want Dad to cook." I shuttered at the memories of out father's cooking. He could cook, barely. He was the meat specialist, but when it came down to anything else...

"Will you guys need a ride to the airport?" asked Jack

"Oh no we have a ride coming." explained my mother.

"I'll show Nancy to her room." Volunteered Angela,

Nancy had this long curly red hair and these big brown eyes. She and James met of all places at a museum. She was a tour guide and well James took her tour, once or twice or three times, a day. Eventually she got the hint.

I decided to go with Angela and Nancy upstairs.

"SO are you guys related or friends?" asked Angela.

"She married my older brother oh…about six years ago." I told her as we entered the room. "Oops, I left eggs on the stove." I ran downstairs franticly and nocked Zach over. He landed on the carpet and I landed on top of him. "Sorry"

"I don't recall a complaint." said Zach and kissed me.

"Come on…" I got off him and pulled him up. We came into the kitchen and saw that the eggs were already done and Jack was distributing them into plates. "SO Betty, what do you think of Nancy, I mean I know you just met her, but.."

"She seemed nice." answered Betty as once again my cell rang.

"Calloway,"

_"Dr. Calloway this is Dr. Sweets."_

"How did you get this number?" I asked

_"Cam gave it to me, but that's not the issue, I need your help."_

"What kind of help?"

_"Um….well…."_

"Today Sweets,"

_"See….I'm supposed to have a session with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, but um…my girlfriend we sort of have this thing to go to…"_

"Wow I can't believe it." I said shocked.

_"That I'm asking you to fill in for me?"_

"No, that you actually have a girlfriend." I laughed "Sure sweets, I'll help, when?"

_"Um…in about an hour, do you know where my office is?"_

"We'll do it in mine, it'll be less weird." I responded "Tell them I'll meet them there." I hung up and turned to the others. "Looks like I'm coming into work today."

* * *

End of chapter with a cliff hanger. I love them.


	15. Love's therapy

Ok PEOPLE REVIEW THE STORY IS NOT OVER!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones I only own the OC's and they seem to pile up.

* * *

Chapter 15

Love's therapy

Zach decided to come with me to the institute, of course he couldn't sit in on the session. He wanted to take a look at one of the remains in limbo. Betty was getting friendly with Nancy that reminded me to pick up the adoption papers from Booth.

We pulled up infront of the building and split up. I headed to my office and Zach headed to limbo. I stepped into my office and sat down behind my desk. Twenty minutes later Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth walked it.

"Booth do you have those adoption papers, I asked for?"

"Yes, right here." he said and handed them to me. I took the form from his hand and put them into my bag.

"Great let's get started. I understand that before my arrival you Booth went into surgery for a brain tumor is that right?" Booth nodded. "Dr. Brennan what did you feel?"

"Fright, Anxiety, um….this awful pain in my heart, probably heart burn,"

"No, the pain in your heart Dr. Brennan was love."

"Love is a hormonal…"

"You weren't there when Jack gave Zach this talk were you?" I asked and she shook her head "We'll get back to this. I want to try something with you guys. Dr. Brennan if you would kindly wait outside I'd like to start with Agent Booth."

"Alright, though I fail to see the point of this." she replied and left my office.

"Booth, describe Dr. Brennan for me."

"Well…she's smart, kind, occasionally funny, beautiful, and clueless sometimes, a trait I have noticed in one other person." said Booth and I knew he meant Zach "She's brilliant and would make a great mother and." I cut him off

"That's the ticket." I told him "It's exactly why everyone knows you two have been going at it like Rabbits for the past month now." Booth at that moment decided to take a sip of his water and as soon as I finished talking all the water he had time to get into his mouth irrupted onto me. "Not the reaction I was hoping for, but ok." I grabbed a tissue and started wipping myself with it "Could you please bring Dr. Brennan in here and don't tell her anything."

"Ok." said Booth and Brennan came in a few moments later while I wrote a few notes down. This was fun.

"Dr. Brennan I have a simple task for you. Describe Agent Booth."

"Describe him as what?" she asked "A friend, an Agent, a…"

"Lover" I added, but quickly covered it up "Just describe him in a general sense."

"Booth is kind, brilliant in his own way, big hockey fan, sweet, passionate, a father,"

"Good." I said and wrote a few more notes. Booth was in trouble. "Tell me what Agent Booth's favorite Hockey team is?"

"Washington Capitals!" she said with out thinking about it. A Capitals fan, eh! Well this will also benefit me a Detroit Fan.

"Ok Agent Booth, please come back in." he came in and sat down beside Dr. Brennan. "A heads up Dr. Brennan. The entire team knows what you two have been up to together, alone in either of your apartments. So be prepared for, well anything and everything. You're free to go." I got up and grabbing my bag headed out the door leaving Booth and Brennan frozen on the sofa.

Zach was looking at some remains as I came up onto the platform.

"Would you like to take a guess to this man's origins?"

"Ok, I'd say he's eighteen to twenty five years old, Caucasian…"

"What about the age of the bones themselves?"

"….No…really," I asked and he nodded "Revolutionary war!" Just then a tall man wearing a big coat came in. He had big black hair and looked Middle Easter, he seemed familiar, but his shades and scarf disguised him a great deal.

"Is Dr. Althea Calloway here?" he asked with an accent I conducted he was from around Egypt, or possibly Iran.

"I'm Dr. Calloway, can I help you?" I asked

"Yes you can," he said and took out a pistol from his pocket. How he got a pistol into the building in the first place, I didn't know. "By dropping dead!" he pulled the trigger on the pistol and I fell backwards.

"Althy," I heard Zach scream, but everything went black.

Booth and Brennan rushed in quickly. Booth tackled the guy and placed cuffs on him. Dr. Brennan called 9/11.

"Hello this is Dr. Brennan, we have a woman down she was shot, she needs an ambulance immediately….the Jeffersonian Institute, Anthropology platform."

Where were the guards? Wondered Booth, that's right it was the weekend, they didn't work on the weekends. Damn, he swore under his breath.

Zach was shaking as he applied pressure on the wound. He was shaking. I could feel his quivering hands on my wound.

The E.M.T. arrived and took me away. Zach rode with me; I could feel him holding onto my hands. I couldn't help but wonder how many times a person could end up in the hospital in a period of two weeks. First the grave digger thing now I get shot, by _him._

I felt so sleepy. It all felt like a dream.

When I woke up in a hospital bed I saw Zach sitting in a chair holding my hand surrounded by Jack, my mother and sister, Betty, Nancy and the rest of the Jeffersonian team and Agent Booth.

"Althy," said Zach "You're awake" everyone breathes a big sigh of relief. My first thought was about Nancy.

"Adoption paper…." But Dr. Brennan cut me off

"Who was that guy?" asked Dr. Brennan

"He has been identified as Farad Muhammad, Egyptian citizen." said Booth. I recognized the name. My mother came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Althy you spent a year in Egypt." said Jack, as if I didn't know. Great, now I had to explain it all to them.

"Zach when I came to visit you and said my trip was uneventful well that wasn't the whole truth. Farad worked with me and Dr. Hawass, he hit on me a few times, which didn't lead to anything. We did find something. I told you we didn't, I lied and I'm sorry. I didn't want to, but I couldn't tell anyone. We found a staff that predated the pharaohs, around the temple of Isis. Farad wanted me to give it to him. He said he had friends who would give him a lot of money for it. I lied and told him I wanted money for the staff and to bring his friends to the dig."

"So did he?" asked Andy.

"Farad wasn't happy, the following day he tried to kill me and take the staff. He wanted to find the Tomb we were looking for and use the supposed power of it rule Egypt."

"That sounds like something out of a comic book." said Booth.

"This is why I informed Dr. Hawass. He told the authorities and got Farad arrested."

"But there is no actual power in the tombs, it doesn't exist." said Dr. Brennan. "There is no such thing as magic."

"I know that and so does every rational person. But he isn't rational, or sane for that matter."

"What tomb were you looking for?" asked Angela.

"Originally, the tomb of Kya, King Tut's mother, but after finding the staff we shifted out focus to the tomb of Osiris." My sister was already sitting at the foot of my hospital bed.

"I read about that." said Cam "It's a myth. Emily Sands disappeared looking for it in 1926."

"So let me get this strait." said Booth "He tries to kill you because you wouldn't give him a staff which might be the key to finding this tomb that may not even exist?"

"Pretty much,"

"Well it doesn't matter." said my mother "Your coming home with us. It's too dangerous for you."

"Mom, I'm an adult! I'm staying in D.C.!" I told her.

After a few minutes everyone left, leaving Zach and me alone.

"I was really worried about you. The Doctors were not very forthcoming with information on your condition."

"I'm fine; I suppose it's my turn to be in the hospital now." I told him. "Come on, how many times have you gotten hurt on the job?"

"The number is something I would not prefer to calculate."

"See, it was just my time. So where'd the bastard shoot me?"

"Althy I hardly think this is relevant."

"Come on please, tell me, please…"

"Althy…"

"What?"

"He shot you in the stomach, there was blood and you…you were unconscious in a matter of seconds." he said gripping my hand tighter.

"But I'm ok now" I told him and smiled. "Alright, now hopefully I'll be out of here and back to work in time to see Betty off with Nancy. Did she get the adoption papers?" Zach starred at me. "What?"

"You always think of others fist."

"Yes, now answer the question."

"She got the papers." he told me and kissed my cheek. "We are all so worried she couldn't even hold the pen to fill anything out." he stood up. "The Doctors did manage to agree on one thing. It is that you need your rest. I'll come back around lunch time." he kissed me again. This time on the lips!

As I watched him leave I spotted my bag lying on the table. It was light brown, beige bag. It was small purse like and had plenty of pockets. I grabbed it and took out my ipod touch from it. The music of the nutcracker began to play softly; I picture each note inside my mind.

At just a few minutes short of noon a nock came at my door. My first instinct told me that it was Zach.

"Come in." the door creaked open, but it wasn't Zach that I saw standing. It was Jonah (A/N HA! And you thought I got rid of him). "What the hell are you doing here? How did you even know where I was?"

"I came to see you at the Jeffersonian and saw you get carried away." he said and walked in further. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to visit until now."

"Whatever." I replied "What do you want anyway?"

"I've been thinking and I'm sorry. I…I would like to see you, on a regular basis."

"What?" I asked

"I would like to go on a date with you." he replied.

"No," I said.

"Great I'll…wait did you just say no?"

"I did say no." I told him "Not now not ever. I'm seeing someone, someone who I'm very happy with."

Then as if on queue Zach walked in.

"Who?" asked Jonah.

"The same person who you thought was too crazy to be set free. Jonah, meet my boyfriend Zach Addy. Zach this is the schmuck of a Homeland Security Agent I went on one whole date with."

"Nice to meet you." said Zach stretching his arm out to for Jonah to shake. Jonah ignored it and walked out.

He headed around the corner and picked up his cell. He dialed the number sixteen and pressed send.

"Yes." said the voice

"I'm sorry sir; she's pretty serious about the loon boy."

"It's alright I will see her at Thanksgiving. She will see I'm right."

"What should I do next sir?"

"Do not worry I will take over from here."

Who's the mysterious person? And why does he care so much about who Althy sees. You'll find out only when you read Bring him Back!

* * *

Anyone who has guesses on the secret man's idenity should click the button under here and tell me what you think.

TImeWitch16


	16. Reunions

Thank you for your reviews and I figured that this is sort of like my season 5, in a way. This story is in no way over. I still got plenty up my sleeves so to speak.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, but I am a huge fan, why else would I be writing this.

* * *

Chapter 16

Phones and Fans

I got the pleasure of getting out of the hospital an entire three days later. That was not ok with me. I not only missed the weekend. I missed one day of work. I did not like missing work. On the upside my mom and sister went home to Michigan, YES! Finally! I loved them, I did. But I was all grown up.

Jack, Zach, and Angela had come to get me and drove me home. Zach, the sweetie that he is, refused to leave me. I think he was more scared than I was when I got shot. And I was the one that got shot.

Betty and Nancy waited patiently for us to arrive and greeted me with hugs. We sat down in the kitchen for tea.

"So do you guys want Jasmine, or Black Currant?" I asked standing up to get the tea. Angela glared at me and forced me back into the chair.

"Oh no missy." she said "You sit, I'll get it."

"Fine," I said annoyed and turned to Betty "So what have you been up to cutie?"

"Nancy and I hung out."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," replied Betty triumphantly. "Is Nancy going to be my new Ima?"

"Would you like Nancy to be your new Ima?" I asked her. Ima was the Hebrew word for mother. My guess was that she had spoken Hebrew at home.

"She's really nice…would it make my real Ima mad if Nancy became my new Ima?"

"I think your mommy would be happy that you have found somebody who loves you just as much as she did."

"Ok."

"Any word from Jamesie," I asked Nancy

"We had a video conference two days ago." replied Nancy "He went bloody bananas when he heard his little sister was shot."

"But…"

"But he was really happy to meet Betty," Said Nancy, "He said she was as sweet as apple pie."

"Cliché, but cute," I told her as she handed me a pile of documents. "The papers,"

"All filled out, or my parts are. James can fill his part out when he gets back."

"No problem." I told her "I can send it over to you after this is processed. Now in my professional opinion…" I was cut off by Jack.

"Oh no," said Jack "The Doctors said no work for at least another three days."

"But Jack, I'll go nuts if I have to spend three more days sitting in a bed starring at a TV screen and sleeping. I like to work."

"Fine, but only on your psychological platform." said Jack "No field work." I crossed my arms childishly.

"Party pooper," I muttered and Zack began to laugh at my childish expression. Angela came in, having gotten the mail. Nancy and Betty headed outside to play.

"Althea, you have a letter here, from a Ms. Salk from some High School in Detroit."

"Why is our High school Principle writing to you?" asked Zach

"High School reunion, you probably got one as well." He nodded and went to check. I took the envelope from Angela and tore it open. It was a nice letter in fancy stationary.

_Dear Ms Calloway _

_You are cordially invited to your 7 year High School reunion _(Well that was original not five years, not ten, but seven. Nice) _of the class of 2001. More than seventy-five percent of your class has already sent in an R.S.V.P for this event. It would bring me and all of your old teachers' great joy if you were to attend. Included with this letter is a questionnaire to be completed by the end of the week. Also included is your free subscription to our newsletter. This is a chance for you to reconcile with old friends, and reminisce with others. _

_Signed_

_Principle Trellis Salk_

Zach came back a few minutes later holding an identical copy of the letter that I had received.

"Should we go?" asked Zach

"I don't see why not. It takes place the weekend before Thanksgiving. About two weeks from now. We might as well show off our amazing degrees and doctorates."

"We'll have to see your mother, again…."

"And yours."

"Alright we're going." said Zach and sat down next to me. He opened up the attached questionnaire and I did the same.

_Question 1: Your name in High School and your name now_

"Why would they think our names are different?"

"Because half the girls in that school probably got married Zach. Or in our case the word Doctor will be infront of our names. "

"Oh!" We wrote our names down and looked at the next question.

_Question 2: Do you have any children?_ We said no.

_Question 3: What is the most exciting thing you have done since graduating from Patric Henry High? _

"Should I write down excavating in Egypt or getting Zach out of the McKinley?" I asked.

"I'm writing down Iraq the Jeffersonian and you."

"Aw…I knew there was a reason I love you." I wrote down Zach, and Egypt."

_Question 4: What did you major in, in College? _"Um….they didn't give me enough room to write it all down."I whined

"List the top….three." suggested Jack and I did.

_Question 5: What is your current carrier or place of occupation?_

Zach and I finished the questionnaire and sent it in. We didn't bother signing up for the news letter because there weren't that many people that we actually enjoyed talking to in School. Not many people would remember us…although those two jocks I beat up on my first day would certainly remember me.

My father called the following day.

"Daddy, how are you?" I asked.

_"I'm good thank you. How are you?" asked Dad "Any men in your life?"_

"Well…just the usual two: Jack and Zack…."

_"When will I see you Althea?" asked my father_.

"Um….in about a week or two," I told him. "Zach and I are going to our High School reunion."

_"How nice and where will Zach be staying?"_

"With me,"

_"At our house" wondered Dad_

"Dad, he's my boyfriend we share a bed." I explained.

_"Oops that's your mother got to go." _heh, my father was freaking out because I was sharing a bed with Zach. It made me laugh.

"Ok bye dad." I said and hung up then turned to Zach "We're getting a hotel." He laughed.

I came back to work the next day and handed the papers to Booth. He and I signed off on the adoption and I rushed home to tell Nancy and Betty the good news.

Nancy and Betty were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when I came in.

"What is it?" asked Nancy

"You are now the mother, Mrs. Calloway, of this adorable little girl, congratulations." She starred at me and scooped Betty up onto her arm. She started singing.

"Thank you, love." said Nancy

"Not a problem, I now has to get back to work before I go I also want to inform you that you are free to return to Maine with Betty at any time." I rushed back to work as Sweets came in. "Why are you still here anyway?" I saw that someone was waiting for me in my office. I recognized him as Dr. Hawass

"As much as you may not like it I have full access here."

"Whatever."

"Weren't you shot?" asked Sweets and I nodded "So why are you back at work?"

"Because I can be"

"Interesting." muttered Sweets "Could it be…."

"Didn't I yell you not to talk to me like I'm one of your patients?"

"I'm sorry."

"If you don't mind I have work to do. I have a visitor." he nodded and left me alone. I entered my office and saw Dr. Hawass waiting for me. "Dr. Hawass….what are you doing here?" I hugged him and gestured him to sit down.

"I heard on the news that you were shot. I was in New York and thought I'd pay you a visit to see how you were." He paused "It was him that shot you?"

"It's alright Dr. Hawass. I'm alright." Just then Zach came in.

"Oh, my apologies Althy, I wasn't aware that you had a visitor."

"It ok, come on in here." He came in and sat down next to me. "Zach this is Dr. Zahi Hawass. Dr. this is my boyfriend Dr. Zachary Addy."

"Ah so many doctors." laughed Dr. Hawass as he shook Zach's hand.

We chatted a little bit before Dr. Hawass left to go back to New York. I went back to Zach's apartment at the end of the day.

"Would you like spend the night?"

"I would love to. But only if you want me to." I replied.

"I do not think I would have asked if I did not want too." As we lay in his bed a thought occurred to me that had remained benign until now.

"Zach, what do you think our reunion will be like?"

"I do not know, Althy. In all truths I have not really thought about our class since graduation."

"Me neither."

* * *

A/N And so ends another chapter of this totally awsome virtually flawless fic. As usual theories are welcomed. I would also like to hear ideas about what their class reunion should be like. Please review.


	17. Parents

Thank you for your reviews. I read them all. Please keep in mind that Althy and Zach didn't have a lot of friends in High School. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones because if I did certain things that happened wouldn't have.

* * *

Chapter 17

Parents

Two weeks flew by with out problems. Those were two very boring weeks filled with drug overdose teens, a suicidal mother, sex, and boredom. Nancy and Betty had gone home about a week and a half ago. Betty was sad and excited at the same time.

Zach and I said good-bye to the Jeffersonian team and took a taxi to Dallas Airport. I would have liked to have driven to Michigan, but knowing Zach's phobias I decided against it.

"Zach?" I asked as we sat down in first class "Are you going to be ok?"

"Of course it is perfectly safe." he replied. I was not a fan of flying. As soon as I buckled in I grabbed Zach's hand really tight. "Althy, I know you aren't one for flying, but I do need mobility in my hand."

"Sorry," I told him and released his hand. He took mine and held it. A nice looking red haired woman came on the intercom and explained the safety policies and all that. The plane then took off. I decided to indulge myself in my ipod. I ended up watching most of My Cousin Vinny before the plane landed.

I rented a car for the week, a 2008 Mazda 3 and I drove us to our hotel. We parked and entered the hotel. Zach had insisted on making all the arrangements. He came up to the front desk carrying his bag.

"Reservations under the name Addy." instructed Zach. The man at the front desk nodded and began typing.

"Yes, three day stay in suite…567." said the guy "How many keys would you like?"

"Two will be fine." replied Zach. He came over just as I had gotten off the phone with Jack. I told him that we had arrived safely. "Room 567"

"Great, let's go." I grabbed my bag and we headed to the suite. It was a nice small suite with a single big bed, a TV, a desk, and a bathroom. "Flat screen, not bad,"

"You're starting to sound like Agent Booth." replied Zach placing his clothes into the second drawer under the TV.

"So?" He just smiled. I unpacked and lay down on the bed. "I want sleep."

"You need to call your mother."

"Do I have too?" he took my look "I hate it when you use my tactics against me. Fine I will call." I got out my cell phone and hit the speed dial button. "…Peter, hey its Althy…yes Zach and I have landed and we're already at the hotel, in our suite, room 567…yes one bed…" gees was it that big of a shocker? "No…just tell them we're here and we're ok and we'll see them for lunch tomorrow…yes tomorrow. We….dinner with Zach's parent…what is the big deal? Good now I'll see you later. Love you too." I hung up and dropped the phone onto the bed.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

"You're a genius." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was only two inches shorter than him. "Zach, how long do we have till we have to meet your parents for dinner?"

"It's almost three now and we have to meet my parents at eight." he said, the subject then changed. "Why didn't your sister go to the same high school as us? I had always theorized about that."

"Because I got a scholarship to PHH and Saph didn't. She ended up making more friends than I did."

"Oh…."

"But my friend was permanent." I explained. "Saph hardly talks to anyone from High School, except for maybe one person."

"She's in New York now?"

"Yup, studying to be an artist, she wants to be next Da Vinci." I laughed. "Will you be mad if I fall asleep?"

"I don't think I would be aggravated by your decision to get some sleep. Get lag is tiring."

"Ok," I lay back on the bed and took off my glasses. My eyes shut as if automatically and I drifted into la, la land.

Holly and Frank Addy were very nice people. They were very family oriented and never passed up an opportunity to see their sons, daughters, grandchildren or their children's girlfriends/ boyfriends. They were very fit people and Holly was a gourmet cook. She majored in culinary arts in college and just adored cooking. So it was very shocking to both Zach and me that they suggested we meet at a restaurant.

It was quiet and not very family oriented. We arrived and spotted his parents waving to us from a four person table. They sat on one side and Zach and I sat on the other.

Holly hugged both of us and a waitress arrived with drinks.

"I remembered what you guys like to drink. Water and coca cola." she said as the waitress placed the drinks in front of us. She left, promising to return in a few minutes to take our orders. The menus sat there and we opened it up.

"Thank you Mrs. Addy."

"It's Holly, I told you. You're practically family, one step closer now that you and Zach are seeing each other.

"How did you…"

"A mother can tell these things." she said. "How's work?"

"It's been….well it hasn't been boring that's for sure." said Zach.

"How so?" asked Frank

"It's an exciting and often dangerous job." I replied.

"Yes of course." replied Holly as the waitress came back and we ordered. "How long have you too been seeing each other?"

"Almost a month now." replied Zach.

"Do you guys have any plans for…Christmas?"

"As far as I know we have nothing going on."

"Zach, Althea, why don't the two of you spend Christmas here?"

"Um…"

"We'll have to think about it mom." said Zach. "There are so many things going on in D.C. during this time…"

"I understand." replied Holly.

By the time the dinner ended and we returned to our hotel room I was exhausted. I kicked off my heels and dropped into a chair. But before anything could be said a nock came at our room door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" I asked

"If I had I would have told you." replied Zach. I went to the door and opened it. In the doorway stood: Jonah.

"What the hell?"

"Althy who is at the…" Zach stopped when he saw Jonah.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No," I replied "How did you know where we were?"

"I'm a Homeland Security Agent. I have ways of getting information. Now may I please come in I have news to share with you."

"You have five minutes." I said and let him in.

"Great," he came in glaring at Zach and stood in the middle of the room.

"Start talking." said Zach glancing at the clock.

"I have information that….if Althea remains in a relationship with you she will be putting her whole family in danger."

"That's a load of bullshit." I said. "My relationship with Zach is in no way connected to my parents."

"Ah, but it does." said Jonah. "His past…incidents have put you in danger and as a federal agent I must insist you accompany me to your parents house immediately."

"Um….no," I told him. "If Agent Booth didn't find anything wrong than I have no reason to listen to you especially since you do not like Zach."

"I am authorized to use force." he said and Zach moved infront of me for protection. Jonah lunged forward at Zach. He threw him on the ground, but Zach recovered quickly.

"Get off him." I ordered. He didn't comply. So I crossed behind Jonah and once again did one of my favorite moves. I kicked him from the back hitting his masculine parts. He fell to the ground wheezing in pain. I rushed to Zach. "Are you ok?"

"Fine" he replied as I helped him into a chair.

"You," I turned to Jonah "Get the hell out of here. I'm going to report you to your director. And I'll make sure that you lose that badge of yours. Now OUT!"

He crawled out of the room and I shut the door. "That stupid son of a…"

"Althy, question: How would he know where you live?"

"....That is a damn good question. I think I'll call Agent Booth and inform him of this…incident." But first I helped Zach into a chair and made sure there were no permanent injuries. He really was alright, except for a small cut on his forehead. I breathed a sigh of relief and called Booth.

I asked him to do a background check on Jonah. He agreed. "Done, now all we have left to endure is my parents and our high school class…I can't wait."

"I still do not understand your need for sarcasm." said Zach standing up from his chair.

"Let me check again." I said and looked at his forehead. There was a little blood. I grabbed my bag and took out a band-aid and placed it over the small cut. "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

"How do your lips heal my small cut?"

"Just say yes." I told him.

"Yes." I kissed below the cut. "See, doesn't that make you feel better?" He nodded, but, I think he just did it to make me happy. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said "I'm hitting the bed."

"You mean….nevermind." he changed and I put on my night gown and in covered the blankets. I took the left, he took the right.

The world wasn't a perfect safe, I knew that. But, personally I wished it would be a little bit less complicated. I could only imagine what would happen with my parents. My father, the wonderful father that he was, had an image of what he wanted me to become. He wanted me to become a teacher and marry some fancy government agent or ex-military/marine core man, who could protect me and have four children. Three of them had to be boys and of course I stay home to take care of them and home school them.

Suffice to say he wasn't happy when I became an anthropologist, an archeologist and all the others. He was appalled by the idea of his eldest daughter looking at dead bodies, digging in the dirt, and all the other things I did that weren't correct in his eyes.

We had an ok relationship, but he was distant and never passed up an opportunity to criticize my work. Last time I was home was around the time Peter was having girl problems. I had told them that I was going to Egypt. He made the point that it was a waste if my time. He said I should be helping mold the future of the country instead of looking at old rocks.

Zach turned off the light and I closed my eyes, dreading tomorrow.

* * *

Another chapter has been finished. There is more to come and special thanks to all who suggested ideas and theories. As always more ideas are welcome.


	18. Fathers are not so awsome

Raine thank you for your brilliant ideas. I look forward to hearing more of your thoughts on the story and thanks to everyone else who's still reading this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones as if that wasn't obvious.

Also there will be a link to the dress Althy is going to wear. It is a Google link. It is the very first picture. Let me know what you think. Althy's description should help.

* * *

Chapter 18

Family Secrets

Zach and I got up around nine and had breakfast in bed. We then went down to the hotel gym and exercised a little. Truthfully, we had a little contest of who could run faster the longest. I won! And to celebrate I treated myself to an ice cream that I shared with Zach.

At eleven we laid out the clothes we were going to wear for the reunion. Zach had decided to wear black pants and a nice button up shirt with out a tie or anything. It was a great move. I decided to go with a green dress I picked up in Egypt. It was low cut, strapped, dark green dress. It went down to my knees, wide and had a beautiful green sash with a ribbon. With it I planned to wear my single diamond necklace and the matching earrings.

We arrived at my parents' house at around twelve-thirty, my mother looked a little angry. Punctuality was number one to her. So she was a bit angry when we fifteen minutes later do to traffic. She huffed for two seconds before hugging us.

"Althy." someone called I saw Peter standing his black hair was cut short and his glasses were perfectly positioned over his blue eyes. He was eighteen years old and was planning on becoming a computer programmer.

He walked over to me and hugged me. "Zach, hey." said Peter and high five-ed him. "It's about time you two got together." I laughed as Adam and Andy walked in. She just waved as her brown haired twin hugged me.

"You need to visit more often Althy." said Adam.

"I try." I responded as the sound of wheels filled the room. My father wheeled in on his wheel chair. During Zach's and mine freshman year of College Dad had an accident that left him paralyzed from the waste down, which usually explained his grumpy animosity of everyone and everything that went wrong.

"Althea, and Zachary." he said. I bent down and kissed my father on the cheek.

"How are you, Dad?"

"Eh," he replied "and you?"

"I couldn't be happier if you tried." I told him.

"Really, well come on sit down. Your mother's making lasagna." My mother was Italian and loved to make traditional Italian dishes.

"I missed mom's cooking." I told him.

"So Zachary," said my father as we sat down in the living room. On the couch where Zach and I ended up doing most of our homework on, "How are you?"

"I'm well sir, thank you." responded Zach.

"Is it true that you were wrongfully sent to the….loony bin?"

"Um…yes, but Althy managed to get me out with some of her charm." he smiled at me. "Jackie helped too."

"Ah yes, your Japanese friend." said dad.

"Yeah," just then my mother came in and asked Andy and me to set the table. I reluctantly left Zach and helped Andy set the table.

"Andy, is there something going on with dad?" I asked. "More than the usual, I mean."

"I don't know Alths, yesterday I caught him on the phone with some guy telling him to get to some hotel and some room…" my eyes grew. Was it really him? "Althy….Althea" I snapped out of that quickly and we grabbed the plates.

Ten minutes later everything was set and we sat down to eat. Mom and Dad at either end of the table, Adam or Andy on the left and Zach, myself, and Peter on the right.

Mom passed around the lasagna and a few other smaller dishes and Dad started up a conversation.

"Althea how is your work at the Jeffersonian going?" asked Dad.

"It's great. We put away a Neo-Nazi who killed this sweet little girl's family…"

"The girl that Nancy adopted." explained mom.

"And what about that Homeland Security Agent?" asked Dad. I decided to humor him a little.

"What Homeland Agent?" I asked

"The one you work with."

"No…he works for the FBI Agent Booth and he works mainly with Dr. Brennan."

"Right…" we are for little bit and Dad once again started up.

"How was Egypt?"

"As if you care," I replied, he ignored me.

"You and Zach, you really do not look good together. Perhaps you should date Jonah." he said and clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Eric" said my mother.

"I was right, thank you Andy." I said and turned to my father "I cannot believe you. I am twenty-six years old. You can no longer tell me who I can and cannot see. Jonah is a psychotic lunatic." Andy looked away. She felt guilty. She had nothing to feel guilty about.

"So is your boyfriend,"

"Althy…" said Zach grabbing my arm lovingly to stop me. "You don't have to defend me."

"I love you." I told him "And you dad, should be happy that I found someone who loves me and who doesn't act like he has the biggest 'wand' on the planet."

"Love, I thought he was incapable of emotions."

"Why, because he has a high IQ and basic reasoning skills?" he said nothing "If he is than so am I."

"You were meant to shape the future."

"I help put murderers behind bars."

"Next you'll be carrying a gun, women shouldn't carry guns."

"Come on Zach, this dinner was a mistake." I said and we stood up.

"Althy, please don't leave." said Adam.

"And P.S. Dad," I starred right into his eyes. "IF I ever see that Neanderthal I will end him and I won't need his gun to do it."

"Althy, Zach."

We headed out the door and as soon as we got into the car hot tears fell down my face. Zach pulled me close to him and held me tight.

"You really didn't have to do that for me." he said "But I appreciate the fact that you did."

"He's just so….everything and everyone has to be just the way he wants them to be. He even has the guts to wonder why I couldn't settle on any one carrier."

"I believe the word Agent Booth would you would be bastard or pain in the ass." I laughed a little and whipped my tears away.

"Why don't we go somewhere?"

"Where should we go?"

"Anywhere that's not here."

"We could go back to the hotel or go to the park. It's cold, but I believe walking is relaxing."

"I believe your right."

My cell phone rang. The sound of Mozart's fifth rang in a phone tone. I picked it up "Calloway….hello Booth…yeah I know it was him…can you have him terminated or something...great….I'm fine. We'll see you guys when we get back. Tell everyone hello from us." I hung up and Zach waited for me to tell him. "Apparently Jonah doesn't work for Homeland anymore, officially. Unofficially he had a desk job. Dad called him and told him to get to know me and woo me. God I hate him so much right now."

I put the key in the ignition and started it up.

"Althy," called Adam as he ran to the car.

"Adam, what is it?"

"About dad…."

"It's ok; we both know how he can be."

"Yeah, so here." he handed me a small box. "Since you weren't here on your birthday," I gave him a hug and accepted the box.

We ended up just going back to the hotel. I went down to the salon and got my hair layered. It looked good. We had lunch own in the restaurant and watched a few movies.

"Are you going to open the present your brother gave you?" asked Zach.

"I completely forgot about it." I told him and grabbed the box. I opened it and saw a bracelet. It was silver and had blue stones surrounding the name Althea.

"It's beautiful." I told him. "I think I'll wear it tonight."

"I think you should."

We took turns in the shower and by eight we were ready to go. Zach looked really handsome and I don't think I looked too bad in my green dress. "You look really beautiful."

"Thank you." I grabbed my purse and we headed out of the hotel.

* * *

YAY! Another chapter finished. Not bad. Once again ideas and such are welcome. Please hit the green button and review. Here is the link to the dress. Very coool, no?

.com/images?hl=en&um=1&q=formal+attire+for+women&sa=N&start=20&ndsp=20


	19. High School stinks, a lot

Hope you guys liked the dress. If you didn't see the image then go back and check out the link.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, sucks doesn't it?

* * *

Chapter 19

It was only supposed to last four years

High school was probably the least enjoyable thing on my list. It wasn't just for the total waste of time Zach and I found it. It was the teachers who gave you work you could do in ten seconds. And it was the students who didn't understand how someone could be so smart.

When Zach and I pulled up infront of our old school I thought I was going to hurl. I didn't want to go in, but Zach squeezed my hand and that re-assured me a little.

The school entrance was decorated with blue and purple streamers and lots of panthers everywhere. Yup, this was our High School.

Zach and I walked inside and saw plenty of other people walking to the gym. Mrs. Salk stood outside of the gym, handing out nametags.

"Hello Mrs. Salk." I said already counting down to the time the whole thing ends.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Mrs. Salk, it's us Zach and Althea, I do not think we have changed that much since our graduation." She put on her glasses and starred at us.

"Oh goodness me, I'm sorry dears." she said and gave us our name tags. "It's so good to see you."

"You too," I said

"So what have you too done since graduation?"

"I work at the Jeffersonian Institute. I help put murders behind bars."

"I spent I year in Egypt and now I work with Zach. We went to college together and everything."

"Well good for you dears." she said "You have a good night."

We headed inside and saw the same colors in a bigger amount and tables with white folded chairs around a dance floor and a DJ playing.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" asked Zach

"I suppose it could have gone a lot worse." I told him. A bunch of people were dancing and others were simply sitting at tables with people they used to be best buds with. Zach led me to a table next to a crowd of screaming women with big bellies and long gowns. "You had to pick this table?"

"Socializing is a key component at such events, or am I wrong?" He wasn't wrong of course, but did I like it, no.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it." A woman came up to us. She looked familiar, but I couldn't tell much.

"WOW, Althea is that you?"

"Maybe," I replied reluctantly.

"It's me Ashley?"

"Ashley, wow you look….not like you did in high school that's for sure." I said. She was still blonde and still had that slim figure, but her breasts were bigger than one remembered them. The nose was definitely new.

"Why thank you. I married at twenty one and at twenty two had twin boys."

"I am aware. My sister is your babysitter. So how did those dreams of living it up in Milan go for you?"

"I spent a year in Milan, didn't enjoy it very much. And Zach, you too still being yourselves, I mean do you two even date?"

"Well who else would one take to a high school reunion if not ones girlfriend." said Zach and smiled at me.

"Ah, nerd's love," she said. "Oh look there's Hank, you remember him. He was our star quarter back."

"We had a quarterback? I didn't even know we had a football team." I told her and she left.

This reunion was exactly what I thought it was going to be. But some of our old scholastic decathlon buddies came and sat with us Marny Davidson and Cal Forbes. The two had been dating for nearly three years now. She became a surgeon and he works for a software manufacturing company.

Marny had short black hair and Cal had this thick curly red hair. Both were fairly thin and loved to play a good game of chess.

"So what about you guys?" asked Marny "We heard what happened to you Zach, we wanted to visit, but….our work…"

"It's alright I had Althy to keep me company and she was the one that got me exonerated."

"Now we're seeing each other and we work together at the Jeffersonian."

"Oh yeah, I saw an article online a few years ago." said Cal. "The group that works with the FBI to solve cases."

"That's…." but my sentence was interrupted by a scream coming from a male ex football star **(A/N Raine as requested/ suggested).** We rushed to see what was going on and saw a body in the middle of the dance floor. "Nobody move."

"What's going on?" asked Ashley annoyingly. I walked over and checked for vital signs.

"To put it in less scientific terms he's dead." I said. "Who is this?"

"It's Phillip Richardson, our star line backer."

"Which is what exactly?"

"Football player Althy," explained Zach. "Do you want me to get our field kits?"

"I would appreciate it." He nodded and ran outside. "Alright you football stars…all possible exits; Zach is the only one that enters. No one leaves.

"Why?" asked Ashley. The ex-jocks did as I said.

"I might just be crazy and this might just be a guess. But this is a murder." She screamed and I had to cover my ears. "Ok he's been murdered its not a horror movie and your not cheerleader number 2."

"A…are we all s…s…suspects?" asked someone.

"Well duh." Zach came back with our field kits and we put on gloves.

"You guys carry field kits with you?" asked Cal.

"When you're in our line of work you have to be prepared for as much as possible, since it's impossible to be prepared for everything." explained Zach.

"Someone hasn't changed." said Marcy

"Who hasn't?" asked Zach.

"Nevermind," in my very large field kit I found a microscope and baggies for samples. "Ok, everyone pick a table, one per person. No talking to each other."

"We should call the cops."

"And they'll tell you exactly what I'm telling you now." I said a little agitated "Now do as I say and this will be over before long." The grunted and agreed.

The body wasn't bruised and there were no shots, no stab wounds either. The foaming around the mouth was the most likely cause of death. "Zach…."

"I will inform the authorities." replied Zach and grabbed my cell phone. Why he did not take his own was beyond me. My gloves were on and I swabbed the inside of the mouth and put it in a test tube. The liquid changed color and everything made a little bit more sense.

"Alright ladies and gents," I told them "How many of you have ever heard of cyanide poisoning?" No hands went up. "Right because to answer would imply that you had something to do with this murder…"

"Althea." said Zach "The authorities are on their way. The seemed much more cooperative after I explained who I was."

"Of course they were." I said. "Marcy, can you go outside and meet them? Also inform Mrs. Salk who is trying to get inside."

"Of course." she said and stood up in a red dress with flowers. She headed out.

"Hey how come you know she didn't do it?" someone shouted.

"Because I'm me," I explained. Then another person began foaming and choking, then two then three. All were football jocks; all had been poisoned using cyanide. This led us to believe that the culprit or culprits had a grudge against the team. "NO one eats or drinks anything anyone gives you. The Football players, that goes double four victims is enough thank you."

"What now?" wondered Cal

"Now comes the part that's hell for me." I explained "All of you form a single line to the stage. One by one I will interview you."

One by one each old cheerleader, ex-jocks, and all the other ones came up and one by one I analyzed them. Cal was last and in two seconds I knew he didn't do it. Some sessions took me a second, others a couple minutes, but I knew I had my culprits.

I came over to Zach and whispered something into his ear. He almost laughed.

"That's what this whole thing was about?" asked Zach and I nodded. "They aren't very intelligent, are they?"

"Unfortunately no," I explained as the authorities arrived.

"Officer Holster, Detroit P.D." said a tall man wearing a dark grey trench coat.

"Ah just in time for a wrap up." I said. I came up to the podium and looked around "Would all past Patrick Henry cheerleaders please come and join us."

The women slowly made their way up to the podium and looked at the others standing around. "Now ladies, led by Ashley Bringer," I said and looked at them. "I got to hand it to you. You have made this a very memorable reunion for me and let me tell you why." They began to sweat. "It wasn't very difficult to figure out you guys killed those ex-football players. Your first mistake was poisoning the men with cyanide. Secondly you chose to do it at this affair. Finally you are all horrible liars and I'm guessing that the four football players that are currently lying dead all slept with you in High School. Yay! Althy got it right. Officer this is your part."

The officer and his men came up and arrested the ten women that were standing on the stage. The coroner came and took the bodies away and statements were taken.

Finally we headed home, neither of us was tiered. We simply came back to the hotel and lay on the bed watching a movie.

"Were you always this bold?" asked Zach "Taking charge, standing up for people, fighting…."

"Actually I was never this bold. I was probably the most shy person in the entire world."

"Really"

"Yeah, I changed schools so many times and so many new people. Nobody understood me, not even the numerous 'geek' clubs that I joined. Sure there were people there, but…you know how it can be. You answer every question the teacher asks and you know the answers before the questions are even asked. One day I just got sick of it I suppose and grew back bone."

"Did it happen quickly?"

"IF you want to hear the story just say so."

"I want to hear the story."

* * *

That's it for another chapter. YAY ME! If you really want to hear the story of how Althea grew a back bone just review and tell me.


	20. The secret to my sucess

* * *

PLEASE READ!

Ok I have decided that my most often reviewers will get sneak peaks for new chapters. Let's say that I have a really often reviewer named Bob, Bob really loves my story and reviews every chapter, or just about. I would reply to Bob's reviews and give him a little sneak peak into what I have planned for the next chapter. This is my way of feeding the minds of those who really love this story as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones that much is clear.

* * *

Chapter 20

The secret of my success

_School was something I found extraordinarily easy. Every school I went to I answered every question the teachers asked and got the highest grades in everything. But it all came at a cost. The cost I later realized was not my fault. I was made fun of. They called me super-geek, brain-freak and more. _

_Most of the students also seemed to pay attention to my lack of fashion choices. I thought the basic idea of choosing outfits to please those who look at us was incalculably stupid. I wore clothes that I enjoyed to wear, not what others thought of as the prime of fashion. My wardrobe through out my life consisted of large amounts of jean pants, shorts and skirts, which I wore my large collection of Marvel shirts with. I had a couple of skirts that didn't fall to into the jean category, I liked wearing those especially. _

_On my first day at Thornton High School as a Junior I had already managed to make enemies after my first period Algebra II class. Once again I had answered every question asked by the teacher and once again I was ridiculed for it. _

_I had made the mistake of wearing my Spiderman tee-shirt with my short red and black pleated skirt and black leggings followed by flat black shoes. My hair was down and had a braid in it and my glasses were freshly cleaned and shined brightly under the sun. _

_My locker resembled a puked on garbage can that had to be repainted, multiple times. It was long and narrow and just enough for my books and not much else. A girl came up to me. She had long strawberry hair that was under a headband. She wore, what I might have estimated to be one hundred dollar top with her two hundred dollar skirt and her three hundred dollar everything else. Pink, was obviously her color of choice. I tended to puke on pink. _

_"You're the new girl Alphabet or something?" she asked._

_"My name is Althea." I explained quietly. _

_"Well…listen we were wondering if…you'd like to hand out with us. We're going to the mall around four. You know where it is?" _

_"Yes, I am aware of the location of the mall." _

_"Um…ok meet us at four infront of H&M." she said._

_"Alright," I responded and she skipped off with a small girlish laugh. I was to naïve back then to realize just what I had agreed too. _

_Sapphire, my sister was a freshman. As soon as school ended I grabbed her and we walked home. James had decided to ditch the public school system and headed to military school, located on the base where we were stationed at. That meant I had lots of time to spend with my brother. _

_"Althy, why are we in such a hurry to get home?" asked Sapphire_

_"Saph, a girl actually asked me to go to the mall with her and her friends."_

_"Big accomplishment." she muttered under her breath._

_"You know as well as I how hard it is for me to make friends." _

_"I know," she replied as we headed up the stair and inside the house. _

_For the sake of fitting in I decided to wear a plain white collared shirt. I didn't like it much, but figured it was worth the friends. I took a buss to the mall and waited at H&M. _

_The girl came and so did her friends. They smiled at me and said hello. The four of us entered the store and the girls instantly began throwing clothes at me. _

_"Not that I do not appreciate the fashion advice," I began "But I cannot afford these clothes, nor do I really want to pay so much money for something I do not even like."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean these clothes are so...nevermind." I replied. _

_The following day wearing my classic Captain America shirt and baggie jeans I entered the school. People were laughing and pointing at me. It didn't take a genius IQ to figure out they were laughing at me._

_"Is your dad like a garbage collector?" asked a guy._

_"No my father is Gunnery Sergeant in the US Marine Core." I replied and he just laughed._

"And it went on from there." I explained to Zach who lay next to me in our hotel room bed.

"What went on?"

"The humiliation," I responded. "They made fun of me because I didn't waste three hundred dollars on a pair of shoes. Things got worse from there. The name calling continued to the point that I….I…." I stopped. Was I ready to talk about something that happened so long ago?

"You do not have to tell me if you don't want to." explained Zach.

"I know….it got to the point where I considered doing things that I know are irrational and a cause for concern. However, I realized with some help from James that I didn't need to pretend to fit in. If I was comfortable with being myself nothing else mattered. So I figured out that normal didn't exist and I kicked butt."

"Define kicked butt,"

"My dad and James taught me some self defense moves and a little bit of karate and I learned to fight for myself."

"I didn't mean to pry…"

"It's ok Zach; you are the only person I feel this comfortable with." I told him.

The following day we headed back to D.C. I didn't want to face my parents again and we both missed home. Thanksgiving was coming up rather rapidly and the Jeffersonian team and Booth decided that since none of us had much family in D.C. we would all have a big thanksgiving dinner at Jack's place.

We arrived home and collapsed on my bed. Jack and Angela walked in an announced that there were going to have a wedding on February 14th of all dates. It was romantic.

"Althea, is something bothering you?" asked Jack hugging me

"No more than the usual." I replied. "Dad..."

"Enough said." replied Jack.

"Can I ask a question?" asked Angela

"Shoot!"

"Who's going to be doing all the cooking for the Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Jack, Zach and I, plus you guys can each bring something. Cam for example could bring the desert. You could bring the cranberry sauce and such…"

"Oh…ok…by the way Cam wants you to call her." said Angela.

"Why?"

"Something about students….I'm not sure…"

"Ok…" I told her "I'll call her now." I picked up the phone from the receiver and called Cam. "Hello Cam! Angela said you wanted to talk to me….what? No...No…no…NO! Cam, come on I can do everything fine I don't need….fine….yes, I understand. I will see her/him or it tomorrow." I hung up and slammed the phone back into the receiver.

"Something has disturbed you." said Zach "I do not like it." he came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "What is it?"

"Cam says I have to have an assistant, an intern."

"Oh…"

"What is it?" asked Angela "Brennan had one…Zach…"

"Yes, but Zach is a genius and I do not need some snot nosed college girl who thinks she can do better than me."

"Isn't that a bit dramatic?" asked Jack

"Nope, I had three in Egypt. I was one of two lead archeologists at the digs. All three of the assistants thought they were too good to work under me."

"Your assistant will be a Jeffersonian student. He…or she will be more than qualified. I'm sure they will be sufficient." said Zach placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Ugh, fine. I'll try. I might ask Dr. Brennan for advice. She did have numerous assistants during Zach's….absence."

"Althy just keep an open mind." said Jack. "Your assistant will be great."

"I'll believe that when I see it." I told him.

Zach and I headed to work with Angela and Jack. We decided on one car. So I drove all of us to work.

"Promise me you won't apply any sort of harm to your intern." said Zach.

"Your mean…fine I promise not to hurt him/her and or it." He smiled and I headed to my office.

She sat in my office as I entered. Long perfect dirt colored hair. She looked spiffy and stylish compared to my black pants and my purple long sleeve top.

"Dr. Calloway I'm Haley Front." she said standing up over excitedly. "Your intern and let me just say it's really amazing to be working for you. I read your college thesis on the capriciousness of hair in Forensic Science. I thought it was brilliant."

"Well thank you Ms. Front. You are planning to be a forensic scientist?" I asked putting on my lab coat.

"Oh yes Dr. Calloway."

"I must warn you." I began sitting down at my desk. "This is not a job for the feeble hearted. You will see things that will leave you in nightmares."

"I'm ready." she said

"We'll see…" I told her. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one next month." she said proudly. Her chest out, her head held high.

"Ok…well…currently we do not have any…" Booth entered my office "cases…"

"We have a set of remains that are well….weird."

"The word weird Agent Booth is a pretty vague definition." I explained,

"See for yourself."

The body was partially covered with flesh and all the organs were on the table coming out of the body.

"That is weird." I explained.

"Oh god it's so…" started Haley.

"I warned you." I came up on the platform and put on a pair of gloves.

"There is no pattern on the organs." said Zach

"Which means this was done with heist. The culprit was likely looking for something." I told them.

"The eyes were the first to go. Rats..." said Dr. Brennan. "Angela will you be able to put a face to this victim?"

"Yeah, no problem." replied Angela taking a snapshot of the skull.

"All DNA and fibers will be yours in a matter of minutes Dr. Calloway." replied Dr. Brennan

"Can I also have copies of the x-rays?"

"Of course,"

"Alright Ms Front, your first assignment is to get all the evidence from Dr. Brennan and once Ms. Montenegro finishes her sketch and gets a match get the victims medical records."

"Yes Dr. Calloway!" she said

"While you wait you might want to dress a bit more appropriately for this kind of work." I indicated the gloves and blue lab coat.

I walked over and saw Jack already examining some bugs. "Anything interesting"

"As a matter of fact." responded Jack "These are common fruit flies, meaning this guy was probably killed around large amounts of food."

"Interesting," I thought out loud. As I headed back toward the others I spotted Haley talking to Zach. I was never the jealous type, but something about her….

"So you're the famous Dr. Addy." she said as a matter of fact.

"Uh…I suppose, though I do not think I am famous."

"But of course you are. All the anthropologist majors read your papers. It's like a rule now." She said sweetly bashing her eye lashes at him.

"If you do not mind I do have work to do." said Zach.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry." she said in a sweet stupid voice. If she was attempting to flirt with Zach she was dumber than I gave her credit for. Flirting with Zach was like flirting with a tree. He listens, but that doesn't mean he gets what you're saying. I laughed at the thought.

* * *

OOH this chick is flirting with our Zach….is Althy going to kill her? Probably not, but hey you got to keep reading to see what Haley Front does next….


	21. Flirting with another's boyfriend

I got nothing except I'm really happy that people like this story. In case anyone is wondering I do actually know where the story is going…at least I think I do. SO you can breath a big sign of relief get comfortable in your chair or on your couch/bed and enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, it sucks, but hey it's the truth.

* * *

Chapter 21

Flirting with ones boyfriend

Ms. Front proved to be a sufficient intern. She did everything I asked her to the letter and even got me coffee. I did find it somewhat creepy that she knew exactly how I liked my coffee. Three sugars and a small batch of half and half.

Angela came in with the medical records and the guy's id for me to look at. Carl Alfa, a semi rich business man. He had left behind two grown up daughters one adult son, two ex-wives one being the mother of one of the girls and the other the mother of the other two children. Lastly he left behind his current wife, a young thing by the name of Gaby. In another file I found his bank records. He also left a very large sum of money for everyone; even his previous wives got something. This raised a question. If he left everyone so much why did they take the time to kill him and then mutilate his body?

I gave Front something to do and started going through all of the things this guy had with him when he died and all the things that were missing. His medical records informed me that he had swallowed a coin around the tender age of three. The coin had never left his system. Front came back with the X-rays given to her by Zach. The coin did not appear on any of the X-rays.

"Ms. Front, question." I told her and she jumped.

"Yes Dr. Calloway." said Haley

"This man swallowed a rare coin at the age of three. The coin -according to his last doctor visit about three months ago- was in his system and not causing any problems to the now dead man. My question is, where did the coin go?"

"Surely it is on the X-rays."

"No."

"Then….then…I don't know…"

"This would lead _me_ to believe that whoever killed this man was looking for the _coin_." I explained. "So much for the coin not posing a threat," Laughing I went to talk to Cam and found her and Angela discussing the case.

"Did you find anything?" asked Cam

"This guy swallowed a coin when he was three. It would help if we knew what kind of coin it was."

"I already know." said Booth. "Our victim swallowed a Shield nickel circa 1873. That coin is worth a lot of money."

"I calculate price to be around five hundred, thousand dollars." said Zach

"Now that is definitely worth killing for." said Cam and we starred at her.

Sweets came in, but not his usual confident annoying self. He looked a little down and a little pleased.

"Something wrong Sweets?" asked Booth.

"Daisy and I broke up." he explained.

"Daisy that ditzy Anthropology major" I asked and he nodded in response. "You broke up?"

"We just didn't feel it anymore." explained Sweets.

"Really, I think you two would be perfect for each other." I said.

"That's what I thought, at first anyway. She talks too much."

"Really," said Booth sardonically.

"It's ok though," admitted Sweets. "I think I need someone who talks less and who is passionate with out being too obsessive."

"Boy do I have a girl for you." I said. "How would you like to go on a date with the most amazing girl you will ever hope to meet?"

"Who is it?"

"That's my secret." I replied with a laugh. "SO…a coin worth that much money…"

"Already interviewed the kids," explained Booth. "Son has a fiancé; oldest daughter's married with a baby on the way. Second daughter's studying in France."

"Aw a baby…" I smiled. "Right, I'm heading back to…hey where'd Zach go?"

I entered my office and saw Haley talking to Zach. I did not enter the room. I just ducked to the side. It wasn't spying. I was simply proving a suspicion I had over said intern.

"So…Dr. Addy…" she said "What are you doing around here?"

"I came in here to drop off a copy of my report on the possible murder weapon. I hope that Althea will be able to help Agent Booth find the culprit." He placed a folder on my desk.

"So…um…can you tell me what the murder weapon is?" asked Haley moving closer to Zach. He moved back away from her, but she moved closer. Far too close for a professional distance. Anger boiled in me. She wasn't going to get away with this…

"If you would please keep a professional distance…" said Zach. But Haley appeared oblivious to his statement. "You appear to be-as the term- hitting on me. I do not like it. I took that as my queue to walk into the room.

"But why…I'm so irresistible…" whined Haley

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Althy…" started Zach already moving as far from Haley as possible.

"Ms. Front need I remind you that this is a work zone. We do not flirt with our coworkers, especially when those coworkers are in a relationship with someone who can terminate your internship." I snapped.

"Who Dr. Saroyan?" she asked.

"No, me and unless you want to spend your entire life working as a Waitress seven at the local bar and grill I suggest you get back to work." she turned around heading to her station.

"That was effective." said Zack.

"We'll see…" I told him and gave him a kiss. "Oh, I'm setting up Sweets with…her."

"Haley?"

"No not her, her…." he wasn't getting it. I whispered the name in his ear and he smiled.

"Oh that would be an interesting idea, but do you really want to put her through that?"

"I won't force her it's strictly voluntary."

"She has no choice." said Zach looking at me and I nodded as I took out my phone. I hit a button and it sent it out.

"Hey it's me…listen…I got an email from you saying you were transferring to D.C. permenantrly...oh already great…so how would you like to go on a date with Dr. Sweets…but…no, no….fine, but only if Zach agrees….great lets say…Tyner's restaurant in Georgetown at eight….ok see you…" I hung up and turned to Zach who read my expression very clearly.

"She wants us there?"

"You really are brilliant aren't you?" he just nodded and pulled me in for a kiss. I have the best boyfriend ever.

After a little chat I went to Sweets office. He sat behind his desk as I entered his office.

"Ah, Dr. Calloway you wish to see me professionally?"

"Yeah, not for anything short of a billion dollars," I told him "I'm here to tell you that you and my girly are all set. Tyner's at eight tonight in Georgetown. Formal dressing and…you'll be there with Zach and me per her instructions. That way it will be less uncanny for you…"

"Um…"

"See you at eight." I said and left. Suddenly I heard my phone ring. "Calloway, yes I checked phone records…yeah there were a lot of payments being issued to an unnamed account. The account was in the name of Victoria Gifford. She is? Well ok then that should be enough for a search warrant? No…well then the rest is up to you." I closed my phone and drove back to the Jeffersonian

Booth had taken Victoria into custody and began interrogating her. It ended well. She wanted the coin as a gift for her fiancé. According to her he was a coin collector and she wanted to give him the perfect gift. NUTCASE!

Jack and Angela had gone off to lunch together and Cam had to go and pick up her daughter from school because she was sick. Booth had to pick up Parker and take him to the Jeffersonian.

"I'm Parker." he said proudly as the eight year old boy came up to where Zach and I sat in my office.

"Nice to meet you Parker." I told him "I'm Althy and this is Zach."

"Cool name."

"Thank you."

"Do you know if my Dad has a girlfriend?" asked Parker

"Why do you wish to know?" asked Zach.

"I heard Dr. Sweets ask Dad why he missed their late appointment and Dad said it was because he had a date."

"You're going to have to ask your dad that one…or Dr. Brennan." I replied.

"Ok." he smiled and ran out to find his dad.

"He's adorable." I muttered. "Its boys like him that really makes you think."

"About what," wondered Zach

"Having Kids someday"

* * *

Another chapter had met its end. Now I need your help as my devoted readers. I would like some input on three things. should happen during the double date?

should happen during the Thanksgiving trip?

is multiple choices!

How should Zach propose to Althy?

A. Zach pops the question while their at their parents for Christmas

get locked in at the Jeffersonian again

C. Althy does the proposing

D. You have your own alternative idea.

PLEASE ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS! THIS IS VITAL FOR WHAT IS TO COME! Thanks *TimeWitch


	22. Thanksgiving

Thank you for contributing your input. It means a lot to me as a writer. Special thanks to Raine for her brilliant reviews and ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones as I have said for over twenty times.

* * *

Chapter 22

Thanksgiving

The date with Sweets and Jackie went great. He loved her and she liked him. We'll see how far it goes. Jackie had always had problems finding the right guy. She dated plenty of nice and bad guys, but she never really clicked with any of them.

Jack, Zach and I spent the entire night making dinner. Zach got the turkey, Jack and I stuffed it and got to work on the other dishes. By the time Angela arrived with cranberry sauce I was ready for bed. It was hard work, but we managed to get it all done.

Booth brought his son and some wine for us, along with a bottle of sparkling raspberry-cranberry juice. Brennan and Cam arrived later with desert..

"Come on in guys." said Jack. "The dessert goes in the fridge, drinks in the dining room"

"WOW," said Parker "You have a big house."

"Thank you." said Jack. I ran upstairs to get dressed. Everyone looked great. Angela had on a beautiful light brown gown with a sash and halter. Brennan had on a jacket, black pants and a very beautiful top. Cam had gone with a simple red dress that cut out at the knees. Her daughter looked really beautiful too. My dress was black and knee length. It had white flowers on it and white bands at the top and bottom. It came with a white cover up with a black flower on it.

Sweets came over next and brought Apple pie. He came with Jackie. She had put her now red hair into two Japanese styled buns, held together by something resembling knitting needles. Her dress was a stunning black halter dress. I recognized it from the Japanese catalog she had e mailed me days ago. It had a stunning blue mystical design that went down from her waist down to the bottom of the long dress. It came with an equally stunning black shawl. She brought flowers with her.

"Jackie," I said stunned "You look amazing."

"What like you're surprised?" asked Jackie handing me the flowers. I smiled and accepted them.

She and I noticed that Parker Booth was sitting away from everyone else looking a little bit down. We walked over to where he sat in a chair in the kitchen and sat down around him

"Are you alright Parker?" I asked.

"You're all going to be drinking alcohol aren't you?" asked Parker

"No," said Jackie "Most won't be drinking since they have to drive home after."

"Oh…" said Parker "Then I won't be the only one drinking the sparkly juice?"

"Of course not." I told him and adjusted his tie.

"Ok, thank you Althy….and….and…."

"You can call me Jacks."

"Like Apple Jacks?" asked Parker and Jackie nodded. "Cool" He jumped off the chair and ran to his dad.

Zach walked in and pulled me towards him from behind, scaring me a little. But it was a good scare.

"Zach." I said with a fake whine.

"Yes Althy."

"Aw…" said Jackie. "Hey, were did Lancelot go?"

"Lancelot…" I couldn't suppress my laugh. "When you find him ask him where he stashed his sword." Jackie laughed too and walked off.

"How's the Turkey?"

"It should be done in twenty minutes if my calculations are correct." said Zach.

"Which they always are," I added. He gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek and grabbed my hand.

Everyone was talking and laughing as Zach and I walked in.

"And then he tells me that my car is broken." finishes Booth and the others laugh.

The table had been set mere moments before the guests had arrived. In the dining room: fancy plates sat on the table, perfectly aligned between the knife and the fork.

"Zach, why don't you tell Althy about your Halloween Costume two years ago?" suggested Cam

"That's right you never did tell me what you were that Halloween." I said.

"Well I was seeing Naomi and don't make that face." said Zach as I made a face to suggest my hate and disgust of Naomi. "I was the back end of a cow." I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from bursting out laughing.

"I'm not going to laugh…." I said and calmed down. "I think your costume this year beat that."

"Yes, it did." replied Zach.

"Why don't all of us head to th dining room." suggested Jack and we all headed into the large dining room. Jack sat at the head of the table. Zach and I sat together on one side with Parker and Booth on the left. Angela took the second head of the table and Sweets Jackie, Cam, Michelle and Brennan sat on the right.

We ate Salad first and passed around the huge bowl and the sparkling juice. Then Jack, Zack and I brought out the main course: mashed potatoes, Russian salad, another salad called mother-in-law and veggies, along with some other things.

"Ok here comes the turkey." I walked in carrying the large turkey on a tray. I set it down on the table and let the smell pour out of it.

"Now before Zach starts cutting up the turkey into pieces we have a family tradition that must be followed." said Jack.

"And what would that be?" asked Dr. Brennan.

"We all go around the room and say what we are thankful for and everyone has to do it or else." I said

"Or else what?" asked Sweets.

"Or else you don't get any magic turkey." said Jackie "Trust me the secret stuffing is to die for. This is one turkey that is not worth missing." Everyone groaned, music to my ears.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Parker

"Why don't you start Parker." suggested Dr. Brennan.

"Hmm…. I'm thankful that I get to spend more time with my dad and I'm thankful for my friends and my mom and I'm thankful that my dad found someone as nice and smart as Dr. Bones." The word "aw" came out of everyone. Parker really was a sweet kid.

"Why don't we go clockwise." suggested Cam, "Booth."

"I'm thankful that I have Parker and that I work with such brilliant people, especially Bones." Angela went next.

"I'm thankful that I finally found a permanent place for myself. It's here with all of you and I'm thankful that I know all of you." Lance was next.

"This is an interesting observation to make…."

"Get on with it Lance." said Jackie hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Ok, ok…I'm thankful for my friends and that I have Jackie and everything." Now it was Jackie's turn.

"I'm thankful that after all this time Althy and I are still friends. I'm thankful that I have my family and that I made friends with all of you." she said "And I'm also very thankful that Althy set me up with such as sweet guy like Lance." I had to suppress a small, but sarcastic gag. Truthfully, I was really happy for Jackie. Now it was Cam's turn.

"I'm thankful for everything you guys said and that Michelle and I have reconnected." Michelle said virtually the same thing. Jack went next.

"I'm thankful that Angela and I are back for good this time. I'm thankful that Althy came back from Egypt safely and thankful to be working and knowing all of you." Zach went next.

"I'm thankful that I no longer reside at McKinley, thankful to have all of you as my friends and colleagues and I'm thankful that Althy doesn't want to kill me anymore." we all laughed knowing what went on prior to Halloween. Finally it was my turn.

"I'm thankful to have Jackie as a friend, thankful to have a great boyfriend like Zach and thankful to be working with my cousin and all of you." everyone picked up their glasses and took a sip of wine, or sparkling juice. "Now let them eat totally amazing magic turkey." Everyone laughed. Zach stood up and cut up the turkey.

Plates were passed around and everyone got a hearty piece of the turkey. Everything seemed like it was meant to be this way. It left like someone put things together like this just for us (A/N heh ;).

Then came the magic moment: everyone took a bite of the turkey. I already saw the look on Jackie's face. She loved our Turkey. Parker was already eating away at his, and everyone else enjoyed their food.

"So…what do you think?" I asked

"Brilliant," said Dr. Brennan

"Totally." said Sweets.

"It's so good." said Michelle.

"Good." I added smiling. "Don't eat too much. We still have dessert."

We talked about our hopes, our dreams and how surprisingly well it all worked out. When I applied to the Jeffersonian I never even thought that I'd end up working with such a great variety of people. This was truly a good thanksgiving.

* * *

I know I didn't do the date, but that's only because I couldn't think of what they'd talk about. Jackie will be a reoccurring character in this story. This wasn't the best chapter, but I thought it's be sweet. SO Haley Front is not finished yet, but not for much longer....

Next time…

Chapter 23

Two bodies are found inside a freshly dug grave, in a not so fresh coffin. One body has been in the ground twenty five years, the other two weeks. How did the body get turned into a decomposed skeleton so quickly? Who are the two bodies? Will there be more?

REVIEW!


	23. HEr Jealousy

A/n: There will definitely be more nasty incidents with Haley, then I might kill her off…I might not. There is only one way to find out. SO READ! Why are you wasting time reading this?

Disclaimer: The sad truth of it is that I honestly do not own Bones.

* * *

Chapter 23

I am not jealous

The Monday after Thanksgiving we went back to work. Haley started kissing up to me. She did whatever she could to get on my good side so I wouldn't terminate her oh-so-precious internship. The thought had come back to my mind…but I believed in second chances.

Booth arrived right after lunch with not one body, but two inside a coffin. Interesting anomaly one has been dead twenty-five years, while the other two weeks. Angela took care of the ID so there wasn't much for me to do for a while, at least until Zach and Dr. Brennan finished their examinations. I took this time to go to Dunkin Doughnuts and pick up a cup of coffee.

I had managed to put my ipod back into my bag by the time I came back to the Jeffersonian with my cup and a latte for Zach.

I entered my office to find Zach on the floor and Haley on top of him. Zach's hands were up infront of him in defense and Ms. Front was about to lose an arm, or two.

Anger boiled inside me. She was this annoying stupid intern. I placed the coffee and the latte on my table and walked over to her. Haley quickly jumped up.

"He…he…he was hitting on me," she began holding her hands up. I bent down and helped Zach up.

"You have to be the dumbest girl in the world if you think that I would believe that." I told her as Zach stood beside me.

"I most definitely was not hitting you with anything."

"No Zach, she's trying to make me believe that you were interested in her in a way that is more than professional." I explained.

"I was not."

"Strike two Ms. Front." I warned her "Now get out and collect all the samples we need for our tests."

She nodded and left I turned to Zach and handed him his hot chocolate. "She…ugh I want to kill her."

"I do not recommend it." said Zach accepting the cup. "You are not the murdering type."

"And Mr. Rational knows this for a fact?"

"Yes, I do because I know you Althea Calloway." said Zach "And I love you."

"I love you too."

"Dr. Calloway." stepped in Haley as Zach and I were about to kiss "Everything is running. We have DNA and a few blood samples. We also need…."

"I am aware of what we need to run Ms. Front. Now get out. You are not allowed in this office."

"Of course," she stepped out.

"I have to go." I told him "Unless you want to help me with the ballistics?"

"There were bullet wholes in the more recent body. I might be able to assist you."

"Sounds like a plan," We headed to target practice. I had a picture of the marks that the bullet left when it entered the body. I also had many interesting weapons to choose from. But we had to find the right punctures.

Four hours later we found out that the weapon used to kill the still nameless victim was a 22 mil at close range. That led us to believe that the victim either knew his attacker or was taken by surprise. "Zach….about Haley…." I began

"You do not have to tell me anything. I am aware of her ineffective advances towards me. I have no interest in her other than professional."

"Wow, you are mastering the good answers."

"I try…"

We headed back to the lab. On the way we passed the area where they keep all the artifacts that weren't on display. This also included a fake-yet perfect replica- of the bed of Cleopatra. Zach and I saw Jack and Angela leaving that particular room looking very flushed.

"Did you guys have fun?" I asked and they paled.

"What?"

"I just mean that looking at all the artifacts down there. They must be really beautiful."

"Oh…" said Angela as she continued to fuss with her skirt. "Right, artifacts…very…cathartic"

"Sure, therapeutic." I could see how tense they were. Their nerves were clear. "But something tells me you weren't very interested in the artifacts. Testing out Cleo's bed, cousin?"

"Althea…." But I just smirked and Zach and I continued to my office.

"I have a few tests left to run." he told me.

"SO do I…why don't we meet…" I whispered the name into Zach's ear and he nodded. "I'll see you then."

I managed to finish the tests in half the time with Haley's help. I looked out onto the platform and saw that Zach was still working. I sent Haley to give Booth my findings. I meanwhile decided to do a little research into the life of Ms. Haley Front. Something about her interest in Zach didn't add up.

It's not that I didn't think that a girl like her could fall for Zach…well actually its exactly what it is. On the computer screen I found a blog a girl wrote about her.

_Haley Front is a backstabbing-man stealing-bitch. _Direct and clear, I thought. I decided to scroll down a bit. …_She steals anything that doesn't belong to her regardless of what or who the person or item is. Now she's bragging how some old guy in a wheelchair is paying her to pretend to like some psycho nerd._

The post continued on for a while, but I got the gist of it. If I ever got my hands around my father's neck all hell would break loose. I couldn't believe it. After all this time, after leaving home and all the other shit…

I decided it didn't matter. I looked back at the platform and noticed Zach was no longer on it. So I figured he already finished with his work and headed down to meet me. I sneaked out and headed there myself.

When I arrived in the room of unused exhibits I heard two voices. The first one was most definitely Zach. The second was Haley Front.

The question I had to ask was: how many times did I have to threaten her for it to finally stick? Oh well.

I took the stairs down and saw Zach sitting on the fake bed of Cleopatra starring at a standing, virtually naked Haley Front. By virtually I mean she still had certain articles of clothing on her. I wanted to jump in there and claw her eyes out. But I had to trust Zach.

"How many times must I repeat myself? I am with Althy any further attempts by you are irrational." explained Zach.

"Come on Zach, what does Althy have that I don't?"

"Besides the outer features?" asked Zach, she didn't respond. "She has a brain with an impressive IQ, unlike you." I had to give Zach points for rhyming.

"I am twice as smart as she is."

"If you were then you wouldn't be here right now." explained Zach.

"Ugh this isn't worth ten grand." she muttered and I decided to join them.

"Ms. Front I expect your resignation on my desk in…two hours. Or I tell all your future employers about this." I told her and added a slightly evil laugh for effect. She bought it and walked off. I turned to Zach. "You really are the most brilliant person I know."

"How do you figure that?"

"I heard what you said." I walked closer to him and sat down on the bed. "I love you and extra points for rhyming at the end."

"What points?"

"These." I explained pressing my lips to his. The force of the kiss forced him down onto the bed with me positioned above him.

Sometime later, I really didn't care how long exactly Zach and I lay peacefully on a fake, yet perfectly replicated bed of Cleopatra.

"You found something about Ms. Front didn't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You were much angrier at her than the previous times."

"Well…truth be told while you were running some final tests I did a little checking on her, online. I found a blog some girl wrote about her and…you can guess at the results."

"I'd rather not,"

"Daddy dearest hired her."

"Althy…." he began unconvinced.

"I know, I know, according to the girl some old guy in a wheel chair is paying her to hit on some nerd. I can put two and two together."

"Are you calling me a nerd?"

"I'm not," I checked my cell phone, which lay forgotten on the floor under my shirt. It was time to go home. "Let's go home."

"Alright." he smiled at me and we got dressed. "What do you plan to do about your father?"

"I…could send him an intensely nasty e mail…"

"Do you think that will work?" asked Zach.

"No, the only way my dad would ever leave me alone is if I got married." I put on my final article of clothing by black heels and we headed back up.

Suddenly a thought entered my mind. One I had not thought of before. "Oh god…"

"What is it?"

"That was the same bed Angela and Jack did it in."

"Did what?"

"Had sex," I explained "I will never be able to un see/think that."

"You'll be fine."

On our way out I spotted Cam. She looked a little angry, but not enough to yell at me.

"Why did Ms. Front hand in her resignation?"

"Because I told her this would be the best thing to do in order to avoid bodily harm."

"Explain!"

"She hit on Zach repeatedly and as it turns out my daddy hired her to do that."

"Oh…well…I will arrange for another intern, then." said Cam and left

Next time:

A flesh covered body is found outside of the Jeffersonian. She is identified as Haley Front, did Althy kill her? If she did will Zach testify against her? There is only one way to find out. KEEP READING!!!

* * *

Another chapter done, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	24. Suspended

OMG So many reviews and wow, I am so happy that so many people love this story so much. So here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Althyand Jackie are the only things I own besides this story and I totally love her

* * *

Chapter 24

Suspended

Zach and I arrived home and I checked the answering machine. "You have one new message." it sang and played the message:

"You bitch; I'll get you for that one. You haven't heard the last of Haley Front; I'll sue your ass off." It ended there.

"Yeah, yeah, I look forward to that day in court." I said laughing. My neck hurt like crazy. I needed to sit and each cheesecake with Zach while watching re-runs of firefly. "Would you like some Cheesecake?"

"I'd love some." replied Zach. He sat down at the kitchen counter and I got the cheesecake out of the fridge. I placed it onto the counter and cut two pieces before placing them onto plates. I sat one infront of Zach and the other infront of an empty space for me. I grabbed two spoons and placed those as well before sitting down. "You are extremely calm for someone who is being threatened with a law suit."

"Oh come on if I took every threat of a law suit I have ever gotten seriously I'd be well over my head in lawyer fees." I stuck the spoon into the cake and pulled forward before pulling out. It tasted like little bits of heaven inside my mouth. It was so yummy.

"Althea I worry about you."

"Now you sound like mother." I told him. "Don't worry Zach. I know what I'm doing."

The next day we came into work to the smell of burning flesh. It wasn't like anything anyone has ever smelled before. It was awful. Zach headed strait for the lab work and I came into my office. No assistant today, I thought. Oh well looks like I'll have to do it all myself. I didn't mind.

I had managed to do most of the work before...A figure came into the office. A look of distress was on their face.

"Althy," called Angela shaking.

"What is it Ang?"

"I…uh…got a match of the…"

"So who is it?"

"Haley Front."

"What, Ang, that is so not funny."

"I'm not joking…see for yourself." I had to come over to Angela's office and see for myself. I trusted Angela, I did. But I wanted to see it. I had to see it. I couldn't believe it.

On the screen there she was the face of Haley Front. I stood there for a good few minutes. Cam came in. She did not look happy.

"Dr. Calloway."

"Oh that's not good." I told her. "You're being formal. That means something is wrong."

"When you're right, you're right."

"And I'm always right." I added.

"As of right now you are on suspension…fully paid until we can determine if you were responsible for the death of Haley Front."

"Cam, come on I am not a killer,"

"I'm sorry Althy a police uniform will follow you and Zach home."

"Zach is suspended too?"

"Yes, we are brining in a couple of interns as temps. I'm sorry Althy…"

I sighed and walked out of Angela's office. I grabbed my jacket and motioned for Zach to get going. He sighed too and we headed out to the parking lot. The officer was behind us the whole time. It was rather annoying. I needed to find out whom and what killed Haley Front, but how would I do that with out letting people know what I'm doing. Who to call for help?

We got back to the house and I went into my room. I came out relieved and feeling a bit less frustrated.

"You didn't throw the laptop did you?" asked Zach,

"I only threw the pillow." I said as a phone like ring was heard. "Oh it's the laptop. Jamesie is calling."

Zach smiled and followed me back to my bedroom. He saw the pillow on the floor from when I threw it against the wall. I opened up my laptop and saw James's face.

"Hey pilot, how's life?"

"Everything is great." said James "Well as great as it can be. It's a bit quiet. So that's a really good thing. So how are you?"

"Suspended," I replied.

"What?"

"Just until they figure out that I didn't kill Haley Front."

"Who is that?"

"This awful and very unintelligent intern that Althy was assigned. She attempted to hit me."

"Hit on him." I explained. James looked like he was about to laugh. "I'm serious."

"Right, next you'll tell me that Dad hired her." When I looked away from the Camera he understood everything.

"Oh…sorry…right um…the reason I'm calling is that my tour of duty is ending a little early."

"Why earlier?"

"My buddy and I saved this fresh out of school pilot from crashing into a civilian neighborhood and well…we got two weeks deducted from our tour." (A/N I do not know if that could actually happen, but bare with me)

"That's great, so when are you getting back then?"

"I'll be back two weeks before Christmas,"

"That's great mom will be so happy." I told him

"Oh and one more thing before I go." said James. "Hey Zach, that thing you e-mailed me about. Go for it. You have my total support."

"Uh….thank you I will." replied Zach. He was nervous. Why was Zach asking James for advice? "Well goodbye James."

"Bye Jamesie,"

"Bye Althy."

I closed my laptop and turned to Zach. He looked flushed and nervous. It was all over his face. He was up to something he didn't want me to know about.

"Zach what are you up too?"

"I have a novel I've been meaning to finish." said Zach

"Novel," I asked tilting my head questioningly. He simply smiled and left.

The following day Zach was cleared for work. I was still suspended. That morning I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning," I said wrapped in my soft, silky, warm, purple robe. Zach was unusually happy. It was December, what was he so happy about? He walked over to me almost running and kissed me. "Not a bad way to say good morning."

"I love you." he said brightly, "Hodgins, are you still taking me t…to the place?"

"What place….oh you mean the…yeah I'll take you. Just don't wait to long to use it."

"What place? Wait to use what?" I all but shouted, but the others ignored me as Angela placed a cup of hot coffee infront of me.

"So what are you going to do today?" asked Angela

"I thought I'd type, send a few emails, do a little snooping." I added in a whisper.

"Sounds great." said Jack.

"Yeah, I also need to call Nan and spread the happy news."

"Which is…." pressed Jack

"Jamesie is coming home two weeks early." I said "Pre-Christmas. He's so excited to meet Betty. He didn't say anything but I can tell."

"Cool, so you're busy then?"

"Yeah, I might also do a little dusting." I smiled. They smiled back and a few minutes later they headed to work. I was smart. I transferred all my findings to a USB drive and took it home with me yesterday.

Meanwhile the rest of the Jeffersonian team including Sweets and Booth sat in the conference room with Caroline.

"It is most likely so far that Althea Calloway killed Haley Front. Now if this thing goes to trial. You will all have to testify…"

"No," said Zach.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, I believe I said it in an appropriate volume for you to hear. I will not testify against Althy."

"Neither will we." said Angela speaking for herself and Hodgins.

Caroline and Dr. Brennan looked angry. Caroline was expecting something along those lines, but not exactly that.

"What is the big problem?" asked Dr. Brennan "We testify on cases all the time. It is nothing new."

"But its Althy Dr. Brennan." protested Zach. "I cannot do this because I know that Althy is not a killer." he stood up and headed out of the conference room, "And I will prove it."

"Dr. Sweets, you have to go to the house and do a session with Dr. Calloway to see if she is capable of murder." said Caroline.

"But…fine." he said and walked out. Jackie wasn't going to be happy about this. Given how close she and Althy were he was going to hear about it.

He drove with the radio off. He dreaded the session to come. Althea was going to chew him up and spit him back out just so he could suffer some more. He was too young to handle something so awful.

There was an eerie silence that spread across the grounds of the house. It frightened him. All the trees stood bare in the December cold. He wished the snow would fall to cover them. Lance Sweets thought he knew what he was expecting when he parked his car and walked up to the house. Lance Sweets was wrong, incredibly erroneous…

He rang the doorbell and gulped when he heard footsteps coming towards him from inside. I stood in my soft purple robe when I opened the door. I had not bothered to change.

"Hello Sweets, I assume you're here to evaluate me?" He only nodded. "Come on in." He slowly and carefully walked into the house. "Shoes off please, I just vacuumed."

"You vacuum?" asked Sweets as he took of his shoes and hung up his winter jacket.

"Of course, I grew up in a house with six kids and two full time working parents. Everyone did chores, coffee?"

"What?" snapped Sweets flinching

"Would you like some Coffee?" I asked "I made a fresh pot in anticipation of your visit"

"How did you know I was coming?"

"That's my secret." I replied "Well, coffee?"

"Um…yeah….no." he said.

"Afraid I'm going to put cyanide in it, Lance?" I asked and laughed. He starred at me "I was kidding."

"Oh, he, he….funny…so where should we do this?"

"In the living room if you don't mind. I haven't gotten to cleaning my room yet."

Sweets agreed and followed me into the living room. Two black couches were set up across from each other in between a black coffee table.

"You moved the furniture?"

"What you're going to analyze that too?" I had already switched from friendly to bitchy in a matter of seconds. Now that took serious talent. I sat down on the left couch and he sat down on the right. I now noticed the bag he had with him. He took out a pad and pen from it and wrote down something at the top. "Shall we begin?"

On the next chapter:

After Sweet's visit Althy solves the case and finds the real murderer. She is happy to get back to work, but what happens when she must testify to it? What will we learn about Althy's past prior to meeting Zach? What was it she wasn't proud of? What was it that she almost did? There is only one way to find out. KEEP READING!

* * *

NEH! Another chapter finished. Oh is this getting good or what? Even I can't wait to write it.

Happy Halloween everyone!

Time Witch


	25. Psychology

WOW seventy reviews. I think I could cry I'm so happy. Now this isn't going to be some sap story about Althy trying to kill her or anything close to self harm. SO not to worry. Also I changed the title from Bring him back to The You I always knew, because it seemed to fit in better.

Now I also have decided to hold a contest. The winner will have a small cameo somewhere in this fic. Weather it be a conversation with me in the beginning of the chapter or a short appearance in the story. To enter you have to have reviewed the story and to win all you have to do is answer a few easy questions. AND no cheating

Name all of Althy's siblings from eldest to youngest.

How old was Althy when she met Zach?

How many schools had Althy been to prior to coming to Zach's?

What was Zach's reaction when he saw Althy standing in the visitor room of McKinley?

How did Althy and Zach get together?

Who did Jackie have a crush on when she was a teenager?

What is James's job in the Marine Core?

What was Althy's father's rank when he served?

What were hers and Zach's Halloween costumes?

What was my first hint of a possible marriage (Chapter and what it was) Between Zach and Althy

So cast your answers in your reviews and the winner will be announced in the following chapter then followed by their cameo. Also let me know what you want your cameo to be

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, isn't that the truth?

* * *

Chapter 25

Psychology

Sweets and I sat there. It was creepy how he could sit there and not say anything. But finally a question came.

"What was your initial response to getting an intern?"

"I wasn't particularly happy having had bad experiences with the interns I worked with in Egypt."

"Upon meeting Ms. Front what was your reaction to her?"

"She was efficient and did everything I asked of her to the letter."

"But…"

"But she began to flirt with Zack. At first I simply informed her that I was dating him and that her attempts were inappropriate in the work place"

"Did the advances stop?"

"No, she began wearing inappropriate attire to work and I caught her on top of Zach on the floor of my office. I prior to that threatened to end her internship."

"Was that the end?"

"No, she attempted one last time in the basement when Zach was waiting for me. He made it clear to her that he wasn't interested."

"Could it be he only said that because you were there?"

"He didn't know I was there." I explained "until I came down and told Ms. Front to hand in her resignation."

"How can you be sure that Zach wasn't interested in her?" asked Sweets and I had to blink to register what he was insinuating.

"Zach loves me. He wouldn't do that."

"Ok, why was Haley interested in Zach?"

"She wasn't Dr. Sweets; my Daddy paid her ten grand to do it. I learned that from a Blog an ex-friend of hers wrote. So if I was going to kill someone it wouldn't have been her." He didn't laugh; he simply sat there and jotted something down on his pad.

"Your father paid her? Why would he do that?"

"Because I love Zach and I don't want to be a Suzy-homemaker wife to a jar head. That was the image he had for me. I had different ideas and in the end my IQ overpowered his ideas for me. But he isn't one to give up." I was getting so annoyed. I felt like a patient. He was analizing me, judging me.

"I see…and after that did you have any contact with Ms. Front?"

"Not directly, but she did leave a rather nasty message on the answering machine. She threatened me with a law suit."

"And did that make you angry?"

"No, it amused me because she had no case."

"Has Zach ever cheated on you?" asked Sweets.

"Excuse me?" I said angrily "Zach would never do something like that."

"My bad." said Sweets and wrote a few notes down on his pad. "Did you kill Haley Front?"

"No, I didn't. Now if you don't mind Lance. I have things to do."

He left the house and I didn't feel very positive or optimistic. There was no reason for me to kill Haley, really. But I had to wonder. Who was I trying to convince myself or them?

As soon as Sweets was gone from the grounds I went back to the unofficial stuff. All the evidence seemed to point to an ex-boyfriend. Well if I was in his shoes I'd be angry too. Who could I inform of this news?

I grabbed the phone and dialed Jack. "Jack….yeah, yeah, he just left. Listen, I think you guys should look at an ex. I found male DNA on her clothes….I am aware of that….just tell Booth…trust me…alright bye."

The guy was arrested that day. Zach, Angela and Jack came home and we had dinner together. I made my mom's famous risotto. It had rice and beef and carrots cut into small pieces added in with my special sauce made it perfect.

Zach sat next to me and Angela and Jack sat on the other side of the kitchen table. Why Jack needed a counter and a table was beyond me.

"So the guy was arrested?"

"Most definitely!" replied Zach, "Agent Booth chased him for eight blocks." I laughed a little.

"And the best news of all…." began Jack

"Is that I can go back to work." I finished for him, "Oh Zack what would you like to have for lunch tomorrow?"

"I have macaroni and cheese every day, excluding for the few times we went out for lunch."

"Ok," I replied. "Zach, will you spend the night?"

"I'd love too."

The following, extremely happy morning Zach woke up next to me and looked outside. Something out there intrigued him because he began to nudge me to wake up. "Althy look outside."

"Eh," I whined "I'll look later." I checked my clock "I still have a half an hour to sleep." I turned over and closed my eyes. Zack wasn't happy about my lazy response and continued to nudge me.

"Come on it is important for you to see this before it seizes."

"Fine, you'll pay for this later." I got out of bed wearing my warm Spiderman Pj pants and a red tank top. I put on my glasses and looked out into the window. Snow was falling at a nice steady pace. It was falling softly, by my calculations it all started happening around two am. "Alright I won't revenge on you, but…you did wake me up."

"If you are expecting an apology…"

"I'm expecting my good morning kiss." He walked over and kissed me. The fact that I was a half an inch shorted then him annoyed me, but did make kissing very easy and very enjoyable.

"Will you be ok during the trial?"

"I'll be fine."

"Come on we have to go to work" I nodded and we walked downstairs to the kitchen. Angela sat looking relaxed and careless, unlike she did every other morning before work.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Jack

"It's snowing and Cam just called. We get half the day off because of the storm. It'll be comming in deep all day."

"What will we do?" asked Zach.

"You'll see how powerful I am when I have a snowball in my hands." I laughed evilly.

We had breakfast and I decided against packing lunch and just packed a little snack. I mean what was the point of packing a lunch if we were going home half way through the day.

The snow was falling more violently. Uppon our arrival Cam had posted info on the Chistmas party. That sounded like fun. Anything was better than going home to Michigan. Dr. Brennan walked over to me. She seemed calm and had something on her mind.

"I am glad you are not the murderer." she replied

"Oh well….thank you Dr. Brennan," I replied. I entered my office and took off my jacket. It sat on the hanger and I got to work. I hadn't checked my work e mail and began on that. Oddly enough I had two emails in my box. One was from a State department Agent. She informed me that everyone was going to go through a security review to see if we can work on classified cases or not. And speaking of security Jonah's was the second email. It was a rather nasty email. He was yelling about Haley Front, it was funny how he knew her. He then continued on and on about how Zach was ruining my chances of getting with a much more-I believe the word he used was-macho man. I deleted the email.

A security review, I had to wonder if Agent Pickering remembers me. I did hope that she wouldn't be doing the review. Would I even be checked? Jack wasn't the last time, but then the whole review was suspended. It took them this long to have another one. Really makes you think about how slow the state department really is.

But I didn't need to worry about that now. Right now I had work to do…

* * *

Ooh a security review. I know I'm recycling old episodes, but they are going to be different from the episode mentioned. Also Jonah has not yet disappeared from this story. Keep that one in mind. The court aspect will have to wait because it usually takes a while for cases such as these to reach the courts. I will try not to keep you waiting too long. My next update will be closer to Christmas because I am waiting for the time to catch up with the story. So please keep reading and keep reviewing.

TimeWitch


	26. Portugal boy

I've decided to shorten the contest to five questions.

Name all of Althy's siblings

Althy and Zach's Halloween costumes.

Who hires Jonah and Haley?

What is Nancy's relation to Althy?

How old is Althy when she meets Zach?

I figured this will be easier than the ten I originally had planned.

* * *

Chapter 26

Portugal boy

The day following the snow storm was also the day of our state review. But the down drop on that was we caught a case. A little boy was found, the boy was alive, someone else wasn't as lucky. Zach calculated that the boy and the dead body were dumped in the park early the previous night. The body was cold from the weather, the boy was cold too. We put him in my office and turned the heat on, while my lab stayed cool.

His name started with a D. That's all Booth was able to get out of him before he was given to me. He had short black hair and deep brown eyes. He had big square-oval glasses that covered a huge part of his face. I handed him a cookie.

"Are you alright D..?"

"Don...Don..." he accepted the cookie and I sat down next to him on my couch. He was wrapped in a blanket and my very warm winter jacket. "Donato" That was the last I heard of his sweet little voice

"Nice to meet you Donny, I'm Althy." he nodded "Can you tell me how old you are?" he didn't respond. "Ok, I'm going to hold up ten fingers and you put down as many fingers as you want until they add up to your age, ok?" he nodded and I held up ten fingers. He counted each of them twice then with his cold, shaking hand put down three fingers. He was seven. "Ok Don, you sit tight, I'm going to get you some hot chocolate."

Booth was waiting outside of my office. He needed something, closure, reassurance, news of some sorts.

"Anything,"

"He's quite traumatized and barely speaks. I can tell you his full name is Donato and he's seven. I have already begun doing forensic work, but DNA on the body won't be back for a while."

"Thanks." I nodded and began walking away "Hey where are you going?"

"I promised a little boy some hot chocolate." Angela had begun doing facial reconstruction and Cam had some flesh to work with. I walked past a bored looking Dr. Brennan and Zach. They currently had nothing to do. So they agreed to watch Donny while I got him some hot chocolate. It seemed interesting how I would end up taking care of the kids that would get brought in. I didn't mind. It was simply practice for when I have my own kids…sort of.

I got him the hot chocolate and entered my office. Zach was reading Donny a book while Dr. Brennan had gotten another blanket to put over him. "Hey Donny, did you have fun with Zach and Dr. Brennan?" he nodded and I gave him the hot chocolate "It might be a little hot so be careful." He began to blow on it. He seemed a little overwhelmed with so many people coming over to be with him.

"Do you have anything?" asked Dr. Brennan

"The toxicology is running, so is the DNA. I can check on the fingerprints Cam pulled of the uh…cadaver, but I don't know if we'll get a match." I checked my computer, no matches it was still running. "Nothing yet"

"Can you isolate the search to a specific database?" asked Dr. Brennan as Zach went back to reading the book.

"I can,"

"Check for immigrants coming from Spain and Portugal." I inputted the data into the computer and waited.

Only minutes after I inputted the date I got a match. "His name is Enrique Marques, citizen of Portugal. He has a wife named Ileana, they have a son Donato. They immigrated here five years ago that would make Donate two at the time. "

"You got all of that from his father's immigration database file?" asked Booth walking in.

"Most of it," I told him "You can see the resemblance between Donato here and his father." Cam came in and filled me in. I hadn't seen the body. But as Cam explained most of the body was a mix of flesh and bone, luckily for us the stomach and the hands remained fleshy enough for fingerprints and toxicology. I filled her in.

"What about the mother?"

"Ileana…there is a current address listed." I said and wrote it down and handed it to Booth.

"Let's go Bones." called Booth.

"Zach the bones." said Dr. Brennan.

"Yes Dr. Brennan." replied Zach and turned to Donato "Sorry it appears that the story will have to be continued at a later date." He got up and left.

"Do you have everything you need?" asked Cam

"I do, I only need to check on what I have running. So if you would sit with this adorable boy."

"Uh." but I had already dashed into the lab to check on what I had running.

Cam looked at the boy and gave a weak smile. She watched as he took a sip of his hot chocolate and adjusts his glasses.

I came back oh…five minutes later and Cam left, rather quickly I might add. Angela gave me a copy of her report and met Donny. She then had to help reconstruct an ancient tablet recovered from China.

Donny finally began to warm up. So I helped him remove all the blankets and the jacket leaving just one blanket over him a cute blue blanket that I had given him. He had short, messy brown hair that complemented his dark eyes and his small nose.

"Did you like the hot chocolate?" I asked taking the now empty plastic cup and tossing it into the trash. Donny only nodded again. This was going to be harder than with Betty. With her it seemed like she wanted to talk and she did, but she was just shy. Donato was going to be more difficult. He was much more traumatized, that much was clear.

"Would you do me a big favor and draw me a picture?" he nodded slowly and tilted his head in confusion. "Draw anything you want. Anything that's in your head," I gave him a stack of markers and a paper. "I'll be over here at my desk and when you finish you can give it to me." He nodded again. He was doing a lot of this.

Email, what did I have? One frantic email from my mother, an email from my brother Peter telling me he was gay and he's met the boy of his dreams. It was a bit of a shocker I have to admit, but not unacceptable. I think I knew all along actually. I replied back saying that I was happy for him and that I wanted to meet his boyfriend. I also wished him luck telling daddy. Dad was solid in his beliefs…As I sent the email and moved on to the next Donato handed me a picture "Your all done?" he smiled. I figured he was finished. "Let's take a look."

We sat down on the couch together and he moved closer to me. His drawing was scary. There was lots of black everywhere. There was a cage and a small figure and two bigger figures were inside it. There were bad looking men two of them with awful faces with what I guess was some sort of weapon. The sky was a deep blue and instead of the moon was a red evil looking circle. "Are you hungry?" He shook his head cheek to shoulder, cheek to shoulder. "Ok, I'm going to talk to my friends and when I comeback we'll go get something to eat, deal?" he nodded. I grabbed the drawing and handed it to an arriving Booth.

"What is this?"

"It's pretty self explanatory." I replied. "He wants to talk, but he's afraid," Booth was horrified "See the black marker where the mouths should be. It's rather obvious that he was frightened into silence somehow…."

"Is it possible that he saw his father die?"

"At this point I can't speculate on anything, but in my professional opinion I doubt the people who did this particularly cared for the mental wellbeing of this boy." Booth agreed.

"We stopped by the house. No one has been there in at least a week. The mail pile was pretty high. We'll find out where they worked." We chatted for a few more minutes. After a while Donny tugged on my top, "Lunch, I didn't forget." I told him. "I'll see you later Booth we're going to eat lunch." On our way to the Jeffersonian cafeteria we picked up Angela and Cam.

We got lunch and sat down to eat in the cafeteria. I wasn't too hungry so I settled with a chicken Ceaser salad, Angela got herself a slice of Pizza and Cam ate her sandwich and Donny got a big Hamburger. I thought that would be the safest thing since we didn't know if he had any allergies.

"Cause of death will be confirmed by Zach as stabbing…sort of…"

"Sort of?" questioned Angela

"Someone took a knife and sliced the….person's throat ear to ear so it's not really a stabbing more of a...slicing."

"Let's not discuss the case with him so close to earshot. He's been traumatized enough." I added. The two women nodded. "Cam how's Michelle?"

"She's good, she's excited about her winter formal dance and she needs me to help her find a dress for."

"That sounds nice." said Angela "But you don't sound very happy."

"Well…she's failing History and I told her that unless she brought up her grade she wouldn't be able to go."

"That seems logical to me." I added taking a sip of my coca cola.

"I don't know what to do to help her."

"Sit down with her." said Angela "Help her get through the work, it could just be that she has a bad teacher. I know I had this dinosaur for a teacher in Geometry. He was awful and because of that I got a D. Then I had a really great Algebra teacher and I past with an A."

Donato finished his hamburger and we headed back to the lab. Booth had talked to the boss of Donny's mother and her friends at work. According to them Mrs. Marques had discovered something fishy about the software manufacturing company. The company sold software to big businesses only, the software was anti-virus things and company emails. She found out something. Booth and Brennan went to talk to the big people in charge of the software company. Hopefully the DNA would be able to tell us something.

Dr. Brennan wanted to take Donato in for the night. He again nodded and went with her. He was a sweet little boy and I hoped that I would be able to get him to talk.

Zach and I had dinner, while Jack and Angela went to dinner with her father. After dinner we decided to sit down and watch the Star Trek movie that just came out on DVD.

"Come on, come on." called Zach hurrying my along.

"You're excited, it's adorable." I had grabbed my laptop and sat down next to him on the couch infront of the big TV. I needed to get some work done and to keep track of the things running in the lab.

Zach put the DVD in just as the phone rang. "I'll get it." I grabbed it and answered. "Calloway…Dr…Dr. Brennan slow down….ok better. What? No, no do you have anything for him….give him markers and paper….give him juice….no juice…ok how about hot chocolate? Doc you really need to get more kid friendly drinks at home. Alright call Booth and ask him to bring some comic books over anything. Donny needs to know that you're not going to hurt him and you just want to help with out actually saying it. Words aren't as important as actions in this case….Feel free to call me if you need anything..." I hung up and let out a deep breath.

"Is he alright?"

"He fell and when Brennan tried to help him up he lost it. She is trying to calm him down. I think she's succeeding."

Zach smiled and pressed play on the remote and the movie began.

* * *

Yay ok now this is a little bit like Betty's story but it isn't. She was less traumatized and well I wanted a little boy whose mommy they find.

Next time….

A very nasty lady comes to the Jeffersonian and she is determined to ruin every single person that works there. Why? Well she has to do a security review and she needs to make sure that everyone is genuine. But there are some things that no one wants to surface from their pasts…..

Please answer the questions first person to get all the answers...or most correct wins a cameo of their choice: Either in the story, or in an Author Chat with me at the begining of the chapter. Keep reading. THere is more to come.


	27. Something to stare at

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The winner's prize will be show next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 27

The review

Donato seemed very happy to see me when we arrived at the Jeffersonian. Also arriving was a very nasty looking woman. She scared Donato, because he hid behind me. She walked over to me and starred me right in the eyes, past my glasses. She had short blonde hair and piercing eyes. She was a bit on the pudgy side and not in the healthy way either. She wore a large thick coat and earmuffs.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"I'm looking for Dr. Saroyan." she informed me as if it wasn't any of my business "I don't talk to interns."

"Lucky for me because I'm not an intern." I replied "I'm Dr. Calloway and if you're looking for Dr. Saroyan you might shockingly find her in her office. Oh wow no one ever guesses to look there."

"Sarcasm, dear is considered the lowest form of wit."

"Only by those who cannot even dream to understand it," I bent down and grabbed Donny's hand "Come on I got something to show you." The lady let out a puff and headed towards Cam's office. "She's a mean lady, isn't she?" Donny smiled "I thought so too."

Dr. Brennan was looking frantic when she reached us. She calmed down and smiled at Donny.

"I told you not to run away." explained Dr. Brennan.

"It's alright Doc, he just saw me, and he was frightened of some creepy woman that came in oh…two seconds ago."

"I saw her, she wasn't very pleasant." We began to walk to my office. Once we entered Donato sat down on my couch and Dr. Brennan went back to her office.

Zach came in with a sort of bounce in him. He was excited; it was rare to see him smile like that. But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. "You seem really…" he cut me off with a very passionate kiss. "…happy….who are you and what have you done with my Zach."

"I don't know what you mean. I am still me."

"That's not …forget it,"

"Listen, tonight how about we go to a restaurant?" asked Zach "I can make the reservations we could have pleasant and more beneficial conversation. It would be most romantic. I read girls like romantic dinners" (A/N HINT!!!)

"I love you and I would like to, but I can't I have so much work to do and I'm video conferencing with Peter. I'm sorry…hold it…what do we have to talk about? Your not planning on braking up with me, are you? "

"No, I wouldn't end something good in my life." I felt at ease after. So if he wasn't ending our relationship what did he want to talk to me about? "Its fine, I understand. We have demanding jobs." Just then Cam came in with the nasty lady waiting outside.

"Can you guys come out here, please?" asked Cam. Zach and I exchanged glances and walked out. Angela, Jack, and Dr. Brennan were waiting outside looking spitefully at the mean lady. "This is Sheila-Mary Jeffrey." I snorted silently "She is doing a security review."

"Again?" questioned Jack

"Apparently so." replied Dr. Brennan.

"Right, I got an email for that a couple of days ago." I heard a beeping coming from my area. "I got results waiting, Zach, would you please assist me?"

"Of course." he followed me into my office and closed the door.

"I'll check on the results. Do you think you could pull up the game on my computer? It's the one with the elf on it." He walked over to the computer and turned it on.

"And do you plan on playing games while you work?"

"Don't be silly." I responded putting on my blue work jacket "It's for Donny." The mass spectrometer brought in lots of information. The DNA was very interesting. There was sweat and hairs from a male person. I found fibers consistent with a very expensive suit.

I printed out all my findings and put them into a manila folder. "Zach, has Booth come in yet?"

"Yes I believe he is on the platform talking with Hodgins." I walked back into my office and saw Zach helping Donato play the game. Booth stood on the platform talking to Jack.

"Booth do you have any suspects?" I asked

"We have a couple, why?"

"I got DNA back as Male and fibers from a very expensive suit. If you give me their DNA I can match it to what was recovered from the dead guy and give you our culprit."

"Do you know anything about where they were kept?"

"My bet is an abandoned construction company or something related."

"I concur with Althy." replied Jack "I found asphalt and other things related to a constructions site: plaster, wood, etc"

"I hate to say this, but…perhaps if Don saw them he would be able to tell us-in his own way-who hurt him."

"Booth," I interjected, "You can't he's been traumatized enough. If he sees his tormentor again I cannot even imagine what it could do to him…"

"Is it possible that seeing the guy would be beneficial for him and help him to move on?" asked Booth

"Hypothetically it's possible, but…." I replied, but before I could retaliate Booth continued.

"Great, let's do this."

"But…" He was already heading out.

Angela went first with the nasty lady, followed by Cam. She then came for me. It makes her sound like an evil alien warlord, but she does resemble one. Zach continued to look after Donny while Sheila-Mary and I went into my lab to talk. I sat down at a much smaller desk which held a computer connected to the mass spectrometer and controlled the temperatures along with other things.

"Ms Calloway."

"Dr." I corrected, she didn't get it. "It's Dr. Calloway."

"Right," she sat down in a chair next to the mass spectrometer. "Dr. Calloway has you ever been involved with Dr. Hawass?"

"Yes, I worked with him during my year in Egypt." She nodded and wrote something down on her notepad. "That's it."

"Alright and when was the last time you heard from a Miss…" she checked her notepad "...Victoria Riddling?"

"Not in years, last time I saw her I was….fifteen, why?"

"She now works for us and she was very insistent that we look into you."

"Geez you have one mental brake down sophomore year and you're marked for life." I let out a weak laugh. Sheila-Mary did not find it very amusing.

"And are you currently in a relationship with a Homeland Security Agent named Jonah….something…"

"No, I am currently in a relationship with Dr. Zach Addy. Jonah is a nutcase."

"Is that a technical term?" asked Sheila-Mary writing something else down on her notepad. I ignored her pointless question. "And how long have you and Dr. Addy been involved?"

"About a month and a half,"

"How long have you known him?"

"Since I was seventeen and I'm twenty –six now."

"So, what almost ten years?" wow she can do math. I nodded. "How does this Jonah come into the picture?"

"How is this relevant?"

"You could be cheating on Dr. Addy with Jonah."

"Please, I think I'd shoot myself in the head before I get involved with Jonah."

"And are you still experiencing suicidal tendencies like you did when you were in High School?"

"No, I'm not. I have never experienced suicidal tendencies."

She continued to write on her notepad and continued to annoy me.

"Right so Jonah…"

"Well I first met him at this club that my friends dragged me to. We went on a date–before my relationship with Zach-and I felt rather guilty about it because he seemed to like me and I didn't really reciprocate. We ended up working on a case relating with HS, Zack and the FBI. He insulted Zach calling him crazy, thus ending our "relationship". I didn't hear anything from him for a while, until he showed up in Zach's and mine hotel room in Michigan. He said I had to go with him because Zach was endangering me. To summarize I told him no, he attacked Zach and I kicked him in and out."

"In and out,"

"I kicked him in the nuts and kicked him out."

"Was that the last time you heard from him?"

"No he emailed me a couple of days ago saying around the same thing. My father hired him because he wants me to marry him. I told daddy I would hurt Jonah if he ever came near me again." I said pleasantly.

"Is there anyone who could possibly hold leverage over you?" asked Sheila-Mary

"Not that I can think of. I'm pretty independent."

"What about Dr. Addy?"

"Zach knows that he can make a rational argument to convince me of something, but no, he doesn't have leverage over me, no one does."

"I think I have enough." she wrote something else on her notepad and left my lab and office snagging Zach on her way out.

They used one of the examination rooms to talk. Zach didn't appear nervous or worried. He seemed rather prepared for this one.

"Are you suffering from social retardation?" she asked rather rudely and to the point.

"I have -since previously ask this question-improved greatly, especially having Althy around."

"Althy…"

"Dr. Calloway."

"Having a sexual relationship with her gives her leverage over you."

"Indeed it does, but since we both work in the same place she has no need to use it. Althy is a persuasive person with many 'powers', but she doesn't hurt people."

"Do you still fantasize about a race of criminal robots?"

"Truthfully I've been occupied by other dreams, those of which do not include a race of criminal robots."

"How long do you think you and Dr. Calloway will be involved?"

"That depends on her answer Ms. Jeffrey." (A/N HINT!!!!)

"You wish to propose to her after only dating for two months, that's irrational."

"Not in the slightest." corrected Zach "I fail to see how this is connected to my work."

"Do you have a criminal record?"

"I do not."

"What?"

"When I was released from McKinley-with Althy's help- my record was expunged.

"I see and do you think that Dr. Calloway truly loves you and isn't with you just because she helped you escape from McKinley."

"I did not escape and I do not think you are very qualified to judge what kind of a relationship I share with Althy." he left her speechless "Now may I get back to work? I feel you have wasted enough of my time." She nodded and walked out. Zach told her. He later told me the details of what happened…except he didn't tell me how the conversation got switched. Either way it was nice.

He was so sweet, but lately something was off. What did he want to talk to me about? I couldn't help but feel a little bit suspicious. Zach Addy was up to something and I want to know what.

Booth was back at the Jeffersonian. He told me to get Donato ready. I began my protests, but eventually I had to agree with some of his logic. So Booth drove Donny and me to the Hoover building.

"How is this going to happen?" I asked.

"We've put each one of our suspects in a different interrogation room. Donato will observe each one of them and you will pay attention to his reactions."

"It's possible that Donato never even saw the mastermind behind this."

"Just…let's try this, if none of them did it then great four suspects ruled out." said Booth trying to convince me. "Alright, now if he didn't see him how else might he recognize him?"

"Certain characteristics: his voice, the style of his shoes, a scar or ring on the finger, heck even the color suit he wears." We took the elevator up and entered the first observation room. "Who is this guy?" Donny was standing next to me holding my hand.

"He's the boss of the company Donny's mother works for." He had grey hair and a narrow face. The eyes were starring at the wall infront of him. His suit was a pale blue color and had a matching tie.

Booth entered the interrogation room and sat down infront of the guy.

"Mr. Peabody you may have a lawyer present if you choose." said Booth.

"Donato," I told him "Is this is the man who hurt you?" He looked at him as he paced. He shook his head. Like that we went through the four suspects.

As we were heading out we saw Mr. Peabody was leaving. We rode in the elevator together.

"So are you an Agent too?" he asked me

"No I work at the Jeffersonian Institute." I replied.

"Really that's interesting." He lifted up his coat and Donato flinched. The man wore a thick ring on his middle finger with a big red stone in the middle of it.

"That is a very unique ring Mr. Peabody." I commented and sent Booth a text message.

"Indeed it is. It's a family ring. My ancestor brought it with them from England. My ancestors had very high standing."

"Interesting and do you think that anyone would be able to recognize this ring?" I inched Donato closer to me. "Even a child?"

"I do think that indeed."

"Great," I said as the doors opened and Booth stood with other FBI Agents. "Mr. Peabody I believe the phrase that comes next is: You're under arrest."

It turned out that Peabody was selling false programs to the companies and used them to steal their money and other things. Donny's mother found out about this and was going to report him. So he kidnapped the whole family and killed the father to silence her and dumped Donato and his father to keep her from ever saying anything. That worked out really well for him.

His mother was alive and well and was found in minutes. Donato hugged us all and left happily with his mother. I was really going to miss that boy. But as he was leaving he ran back to me and game me a second hug.

"Thank you Althy." he whispered before running back to his mother.

* * *

Another chapter done, aren't I wonderful? I thought so. SO the winner for my contests is…Nux. Congratulations and your prize is. A chance to beat on the prize bastard of this story. Jonah…but you'll have to wait till my next chapter to see what you do.

Special thanks to all who participated.


	28. Issues

Me: As stated in my previous chapter Nux one the contest. I will post another question, first answer wins next position to beat up Jonah. I know you'd all love to do that. SO Nux how do you feel?

Nux: I feel great. Bring on the meat.

Me: Oh Jonah. *minutes later Jonah comes walking in*

Jonah: What?

Me: *Behind my back, hand Nux a bat* Oh nothing. Nux here just wanted to meet you.

Jonah: Really?

Nux and Me: NO! *Reveille two big bats.*

Jonah: C…come on girls don't kill me.

Me: I can't kill you; you are still a key player in my story. You haven't lost all of your sanity yet. But don't worry I'll work on that. As for now Nux has the pleasure of hitting you with this bat.

Nux: Can I start now?

Me: yeah sure why not. *Nux chases Jonah with bat*

Nux: *Catches up with Jonah and beats him*

Nux: *After* that was fun.

Me: Good to know. Now the bad news is that you cannot enter any more contests, but the bonus is that you can do the disclaimer for me.

Nux: Yeah only because your to lazy to do it yourself. Disclaimer: TimeWitch does not own Bones I think after 27 chapters we would have learned that.

* * *

Chapter 28

Issues

After work we went home. Home was the place to be. Hot tea good food and no worries…well at least for now. Just when the four of us were about to relax and watch a movie I remembered that I had a video chat with my brother Peter. I jumped off the couch and ran to my room closing the door. I could picture the confusing looks Zach, Jack, and Angela were going to give me when I came back out.

Peter was calling when I got to my laptop and clicked on answer video call. Peter saw peacefully at his desk his black hair and glasses were clearly visible through his web cam.

"I have to admit Peter, you took me by surprise with your e-mail." I told him "But that means that James owes me fifty bucks."

"What? You bet on when I was going to come out?"

"No we bet on weather or not you were going to find the guy or girl of your dreams. I bet guy."

"But…how…"

"Peter, please, I knew from the moment you came out of your room to say hi to me when I visited some time back. After you and your girl broke up I figured out why. I am exceptionally brilliant." he laughed. "So what's his name?"

"Who…oh his name is Sam…."

"Cool….Anyone else knows?"

"Um…Sam and I know."

"You and Sam don't count."

"Sam's parents know. You were the first one I could tell."

"Me? Why?"

"Because, I don't know…you're the most rational one in the family and could understand that this is just how I am."

"Aw Peter, but trust me the family will understand. You know the twins have a few gay friends and I read Andy's argument for gay marriage on her blog. Saph is a very open minded person and James is very understanding."

"But mom and dad…"

"Well mom will love you no matter what. But Dad…eh who cares what he thinks. If you're happy that's all that matters." He smiled and let out a little laugh. "So when do I get to meet Sam?"

"Hmm… I'll bring him to your wedding."

"What wedding?"

"Um…you know when you get married." he said quickly. "I have to go lots of homework."

"Oh…well alright…" I told him confused at his comment, "Good luck."

There was something weird happening around me and I had no idea what it was. Christmas was coming in quickly and Hanukkah had already past. Zack had recently become more secretive. He was constantly trying to drag me out somewhere, a movie, a walk in the park. There was something up with him and I couldn't figure out what it was.

December 21st arrived and I came down stairs with the smell of French toast coming from the kitchen and fresh fruit was on the table. Who was cooking breakfast you may ask? Zack was. I had to stand there for a couple of minutes just admiring him as he cooked.

He spotted me and smiled. He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me closer to him giving me a big kiss. "There is something going on around here. There is some big secret that everyone is keeping from me, even my own brother. What the hell is going on?" Zach gulped. So I was right. There was something going on.

"Um…I do not know what you are talking about. I just decided to make breakfast for the two of us." He placed some of the French toast on a plate and placed them on the table.

"Zack, I'm sorry. This is really lovely." I sat down and he poured me some coffee. He then sat down next to me. "I love you."

"I do too, which is why I've been meaning to…" I checked the clock.

"Shoot, we're going to be late." I said and quickly had a couple bites of the French toast. "We have to go. The students are coming today for tours."

"What students?" asked Zack looking disappointed

"The first year College students get a tour of the labs and offices before the holydays."

"Did we not get that tour?"

"You remember you were sick with the floo."

"Oh that was when…yes it was."

"Come on we have to go." he gave out a sigh and began gathering his things. "I suppose Angela and Hodgins will have to eat this." he took something out of the French toast and followed me.

Now I felt really bad. What was it that I did? I had to put it away for now and focus. We arrived at the Jeffersonian and Zack and stood infront of my office.

Freshman piled up infront of the doors when I came out of my office to check. They were excited and could not wait for the tour to begin.

Their instructor arrived and they walked through the doors. Eager and slightly annoying freshman entered the lab and eyes wondered around. Zack stood next to me when they came up to us.

"Hello Dr. Calloway Dr. Addy." said Professor Harrison, our old Professor. He had white hair and wore really big glasses. He had the best stories relating to the numerous students he had. He taught Anatomy.

"Hello Professor Harrison." we said together.

"Good to see you two again." he then turned to the students "You see these two? They were my best students. Take a lesson from them."

"What lesson is that?" asked a student from the back.

"That your brain is your superpower." said Zach I smiled at him lovingly.

"Uh yes, I have been meaning to ask. As your past Professor I do expect a wedding invitation." he said and I starred blankly at him.

"What wedding?"

"My mistake," he said quickly "Dr. Calloway, tell some of these eager students all about forensics."

"Well I highly doubt I will be able to tell them all about forensics in the short time that they are here. However, I will do my best." I gestured them to enter my office. I then turned to Zach. "I want to talk with you later." I kissed him softly and walked into my office. "Forensic Science is a wide range of different things. But it's best to go for the full out degree because you have a better chance of getting a job then if you were just a fingerprint analyzer. I can show you what my machines do, but I suspect you know what they do."

"Does anyone have any question for the Doctor?" asked Professor Harrison. Hands went up instantly. Professor Harrison pointed to one of the students a short boy with red hair.

"Dr. Calloway how many degrees do you have?" he asked. I grabbed the back of my neck with my right hand.

"Um…I have multiple as in far more than two."

"True she only graduated a year ago." said Professor Harrison and pointed to a girl with short dyed blue hair.

"Why do you have so many?"

"I guess I couldn't really settle on one or even two." I said "What do you guys know about the mass spectrometer?" I pointed to a girl with blonde pigtails.

"A Mass spectrometer brakes down compositions of items to a chemical level. It helps identify chemicals in certain substances, such as: lipstick, a mysterious desert, or drink."

"That is correct." I replied. They began to leave, but I stopped Professor Harrison on his way out of my office. "Professor, what did you mean by wedding invitation?"

"Think nothing of it dear." He smiled and headed out. "You'll find out for yourself soon enough." Ok, first Zach, then my own brother, and now my old Professor. What the hell? Why all this talk of marriage? I was not getting married, last time I checked. I suppose this was one of my issues.

I sat down at my desk and sighed. Angela came into as I was typing out my report. She seemed ecstatic and something told me it had nothing to do with her approaching wedding date.

"You seem unusually happy Angela." I replied as she sat down on my couch.

"What…me…I'm not unusually happy. I'm just happy." she told me. I was not buying that. "Althea when a man and a woman love each other."

"You are attempting to give me 'the talk'-something I have received years ago- in an attempt to avoid answering my question truthfully. Spill oh exceptionally annoying one." Angela would not look me in the eye. She was looking in every direction, but mine. "Why does everyone keep saying things about a wedding?"

"Wedding…well Jack and I are getting married."

"Right, so them why did Peter ask me if he could bring a date to _my_ wedding? Or why did my old Professor expect an invitation to the wedding?"

"Wow look at the time." said Angela and got up quickly. "Don't forger on the 23rd is the annual Christmas party."

"How could I possibly forget?" I still had no idea what to get Zach. But then I got a brilliant idea. I quickly got online and called the local store. Zach came in around lunch time.

"Althy, would you like to go to dinner with me on the 23rd?" asked Zach "I wish to discuss something with you. It is most important." I smiled at him.

"I would love too."

"After work then." he told me and kissed me. He left and I ate my lunch alone. That is until Jack came in.

"Has Zack been in here?"

"He left a few minutes ago." I replied "Asked me to dinner the day after tomorrow."

"So he did ask you to dinner…good. I told he had to do it soon."

"Do what?"

"Uh…ask you to dinner of course." he replied. "I have to go. I need to get Angela her present." It was official I was missing something big and my high IQ could not help me figure it out.

* * *

Poor clueless Althy! I tried to make this as obvious as possible for humor purposes. This is it for this chapter. But fear not the next chapter is coming and yes. The following chapter will take place on December 23rd, thought I will update a lot earlier than that. This my Hanukkah present to all of you.

Contest Question: Where do Althy and Jonah go on their first and only date?

P.S. with the Answer please include how you wish to hurt jonah.


	29. Christmas Disaster

The winner is…Greytune. She was the first to answer and answer correctly. Say hello Greytune.

Greytune: What who said that? *I emerge from behind platform

Me: Sorry I forgot I was making the announcement. So in your review you mentioned that you wished to castrate Jonah.

Greytune: Bring on the monkey

Me: As much fun as it would be to have him castrated I cannot allow you to leave any…permanent damage. He unfortunately is still a major antagonist and all around pain in the ass in my story. He'll be in a couple more chapters.

Greytune: *Folds hands and pouts* Ugh, fine…could we at least…make him think we are?

Me: Ok I don't see why not. OH JONAH!

Jonah *from a distance* leave me alone you crazy bitch *But walks in anyway*

*Jonah sits down and is tied up by Greytune*

Jonah: What are you going to do?

Greytune: Remove your manhood. *Grabs sharp object*

Jonah: N…now TimeWitch come on this is a little harsh isn't it? I mean you're the Author. I can be good. *Greytune moves in closer.*

Me: Yeah….no… *Jonah's pants have vanished*

Jonah: Come on

Greytune: *evil laugh* let the fun begin. *Comes closer with sharp object*

Jonah: *Cringe*

Greytune: *Stops and kicks Jonah in the nuts*

Jonah: *In squeaky voice* Mommy *passes out*

Me: Thanks Greytune. Please proceed with the Disclaimer

Greytune: You're welcome TimeWitch. Thanks for letting me kick Jonah. Disclaimer: TimeWitch does not own Bones. If you haven't figured that out by now you're an idiot.

* * *

Chapter 29

Christmas Disaster

There was nothing compared to waking up in the arms of the most amazing guy ever. Zach sweetly woke me up and we headed to work with Angela and Jack.

Knowing fully well that I had plans after work I grabbed my dress, the one I wore to the reunion and dropped it off in my office.

Most of the day went by rather slowly. Things began to get interesting when the party started. Crystal was after Jack, which angered Angela and left me laughing hysterically. It all ended when Booth came in with a body...and Parker.

"Parker, what are you doing here?" I asked happy to see the little guy.

"I'm with Dad this Christmas. Isn't that great?"

"Awesome" I replied.

The body had been recently burned and Dr. Brennan estimated that the victim was an eighteen year old girl. She called us all in. Also found on the body were rat remains. She asked Zack and me to help out on the bones. The body was found inside a tanker of mysterious liquid.

We entered the needed examination room and put on the needed protective gear, which included a mask because of where the bones came from. Zack cut into the delicate bones of the rat. I was forced to take off my mask in order to stop myself from choking on the mucus that was coming out of my throat.

Now the fun starts. The Biohazard alarm went off and I jumped into the decontamination shower with Zach. The door of the Jeffersonian sealed shut, leaving Angela, Jack, Brennan, Cam, Booth, Parker, and Myself all trapped inside.

"Not again." whined Booth starring at the doors.

Zach and I stepped out of the decontamination shower and I wrapped myself with a towel. Zach did too.

"What the hell is it this time?" asked Jack angrily.

"Uh…we may have a clue to the answer." replied Zack as we came to join the others.

"What's happening?" asked Parker.

"Unfortunately we are stuck here." explained Cam.

"Again." added Angela.

"Are you two alright?" asked Dr. Brennan

"I feel…" I began to spastically cough. "Nevermind…"

"Althy…" Zach was already worried. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go talk to some Santa's." said Booth.

Sure enough on the screen in Angela's office was a short man in a Santa suit. He had a big white beard and a red hat. He had a clipboard in his hand with a report. I was freezing and he was reading.

"Plague," was all he said.

"Excuse me?" asked Booth.

"The Black death." replied the man to clarify.

I muttered a couple of nasty words under my breath so Parker wouldn't hear me. Plague! Just what we needed! This was going to be the worst Christmas ever.

"We won't know what kind it is until we run the tests."

"There's more than one plague?" asked Angela

"There are three." I explained "bubonic, pneumonic, and septicemic. Pneumonic is the most dangerous since in can be transferred simply by coughing…no…I simply choked on my own spit." I added because of the worried glanses they all cast me.

"Great, so are we stuck here again?" asked Booth.

"I'm afraid so. If we can isolate which kind of plague it is we can measure exposure and proper medication. You should be looking out for the symptoms."

"Spaztic coughing, spots on the skin that are red or black, heavy breathing, blood vomiting, aching limb, blue lips…death." explained Zack. Parker was scared. Dr. Brennan was the first to notice that. She grabbed him and sat him down next to her and whispered something into his ear. Whatever it was seemed to drain all the fright away.

"They won't know for a couple of days if we were infected or not , although getting into the decontamination shower with Zack was pretty kinky." Parker didn't hear my comment, bu the adults most sertainly did. I turned to Zack. "So much for our dinner."

"I believe we will be able to adapt." he replied. We got dressed and came out just in time to see people in hazmat suits delivering sleeping bags and food. Among them was the guy in the Santa suit, except now he wasn't wearing the Santa costume he was in the hazmat suit. He and his buddies shot us with antibiotics and left with the promise to return. Potetic! He also said something about a secure visit on Christmas eve. Angela muttered something about dejavu. I didn't feel to bad though. We all had bought presents for one another, even though Zach was the last on my list.

I walked away from the others and began cleaning up my office a little when I came across Zack's jacket which had fallen on the floor. I picked it up and saw something fall out. It was a small red box with a bow on it. Aw, I thought, Zach got me earings. I was temted to look, but decided against it and just put it back into his jacket pocket and hung it on a hook.

He was nervous because of earings? Well that's weird. Parker was sitting with Dr. Brennan in her office eating what looked like a really big cookie. Booth stood over him talking to Brennan. Cam was on the phone, most likely with Michelle. I had to call my mother. I sat down at my desk and dialed home. A sweet voice answered.

"Hello this is Delia Calloway Speaking."

"Mom, it's Althea…listen…I can't make it this year."

"What, why?"

"How can I explain this…we're sort of quarantened at the Jeffersonian. We're all ok. We just can't leave."

"Oh my poor baby…that's it we're coming to you."

"Mother…no…"

"But honey you need us and your father has been meaning to call and talk to you. I think it best to be done in person."

"Alright, but if your going to come, at least bring the whole family." I told her.

"I think that would be alright." replied my mom. "I love you honey and think positive."

"Uh…sure mom." I hung up after. Far to many weird conversations. What the hell did Dad want from me? Was I going to get another lecture on how awful Zach is and how I shouldn't date him. What an ass.

Zach came in and grabbed something from his jacket. I figured it was the earings. At eight we all gathered in an examination room and ate chinese food.

"Have you identified the victim?" asked Cam

"Hasana Muhammed Achmer." said Dr. Brennan "Age eighteen." Not much else was know sinse…sinse where we were. We got a little work done and retired to bed. Zack and I put our blue sleeping bags in my office, right next to each other. Pillows under our heads.

"Apparently Daddy wants to talk to me."

"What does he wish to speak with you about?"

"I really do not know." I replied "Probably the same nonsense about Jonah. I really don't care anymore." I rolled over so I was closer to him and put my head on his chest. "I just want him to shut up and accept it." I closed my eyes.

"Perhaps he will, eventually."

"I'd pay big money to see Dad eat his own words." I sighed.

The following morning breakfast was delivered. I woke up to find Zack already up waiting for me.

"You could have woken me up." I told him as he sat on the couch.

"I enjoyed watching you sleep." he replied.

"Creep." I said laughing. We came out and saw the others eating already. "Coffee, please." Jack handed me a cup. "Yay."

After breakfast we got to work. DNA running Rat remains on ice, etc. I looked up the dead girl. She came from an almost orthodox Muslim family. She was the only girl. "Booth." I called as I spotted him walking past me. He walked in and waited. "Here is her home phone and address. Apparently she still lived at home."

He took the piece of paper out of my hands and went to make the call.

"Thanks," he dialed and a woman picked up. "Mrs. Achmer my name is Agent Booth…I have some grave news for you. We found your daughter…I'm afraind she has past on…well…we aren't sure at the moment, but she was…um…an autopsy? It's a little late for one. You see her body was all burned…yes I am very sorry for your loss…yes of course." He hung up. There was a very confused look on his face. The mother, thought Booth, her voice was slightly conserned, but not sad at the news of her only daughter's passing. Something was up.

Zack came into my office around one or so. He looked very pleased with himself.

"Since our dinner plans have disintegrated I think we should make the best of the situation."

"I agree. What did you have in mind?" He explained his idea to me and it was hard to argue with his genius.

He got it all set up just for us on the top platform which only had a table and a very comfortable red couch. The hazmat team brought in some spagetti for all of us. It was really sweet. Eating spagetti, drinking cranberry-apple juice. "This is great."

"Now," he said as we finished up our meal "For the real reason of this meal, which was supposed to be a romantic dinner."

* * *

HA! CLIFF HANGER! I am so evil, I know, I know. It's a gift *Bows* I love it. So there it is. The next chapter will be all about the answer, the flipping out, the Daddy unexpected surprise. The family will be visiting and Daddy Calloway is going to shock you all.

Contest Question:

Who were the culprits at the High School reunion? Give the actual person's name if I gave it.


	30. A Question of the Heart

Me: Today's winner is cloudgirl9

cloudgirl9: Hi

Me: What will we be doing to Jonah today?

cloudgirl9: While he's sleeping we shall put a chip on the back of his neck which will electrocute him whenever….well whenever we want to really.

Me: Sounds awesome. Let's do it. *Walks to where Jonah is asleep on the bed*

cloudgirl9: *Attaches chip and hits button to activate*

Jonah: Electrocuted* AHAHAHAH, what the hell did you do that for?

cloudgirl9: because we don't like you *Electrocutes Jonah*

Jonah: AAAH, Crazy freaks.

cloudgirl9: Can I do it again?

Me: You can do it twice.

cloudgirl9: *hits button twice* THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S LOVE LIVES!!!!

ME: *Over cloudgirl9 and her loud rant* Poor Jonah…NOT. Cloudgirl9 thanks for playing. Would you please do the disclaimer?

cloudgirl9: *hits button again* I'd love too. *Jonah Screams* TimeWitch does not own Bones DUH!

* * *

Chapter 30

A Question of the Heart

Those words, for some reason, pierced me. It sounded bad. "The real reason for this meal, which was supposed to be a romantic dinner," I replayed that a couple of times before Zack continued. Was this something bad? It never sounded like something bad. He made me stand up and he pulled out the red box. I breathed a sigh of relief. So this was only about the earrings. But then the unthinkable happened. My eyes grew wide from shock. He bent down on his left knee and lifted the box, I had thought held earrings.

"Althy I am not very good at the romantic stuff and showing my feelings, but after calculating how long we've known each other I felt this was the most sensible choice. I do love you Althea. You are the only woman that made me think of this. I'm glad that it was you even thought it took us almost a decade to get to this point." I had to suppress a little laugh. He finally opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful engagement ring I had ever seen. It was silver with three, small, silver-I guessed diamond- stones on either side in a triangular form surrounding a larger diamond. "Althea Liliya Calloway-I read that using the full name was more effective- will you marry me?"

It was at that moment that I did something that I thought was down right near impossible when it came to me. A small tear trickled down my cheek, "Have I made you sad in some way? That most definitely was not my intention." He stood up.

"Zach…I" I mentally slapped my forehead. How could I be so clueless? The secret email between Zach and James, Peter talking about my wedding, Professor Harrison asking for an invite, everyone acting weird. It was all because Zach was going to propose. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" I flung my arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips. "You are the sweetest most amazing person I know. So Yes, I'll marry you."

"I'm glad; otherwise things would have become most awkward between us." I kissed him again and we sat down on the couch. He placed the ring on my hand and I couldn't help but stare at it as I leaned on Zach.

Suddenly, as if remembering something, he stood up and glanced down at the platform where the other stood looking up towards him. "She said yes." That was enough. Everyone quickly rushed up to the top platform to congratulate us and check out my ring.

"So how does it feel to be engaged?" asked Cam.

"It feels great. I just feel really stupid because I never put two and two together. The signs were all there."

The biohazard guy came up. He was still wearing the suit, but looked particularly happy.

"Who's first?" he asked.

"Cam and Booth and Parker went first along with Angela and Jack. Zack's parents were first.

Holly and Frank stood on the other side of the glass with an ear piece each in one ear.

"Oh you poor dears." commented Holly "Are they feeding you?"

"Yeah, their feeding us." said Zack. "We're ok. In fact we wish to tell you some pleasant news." he paused and waited for them to be ready. They nodded and he continued. "Althy and I are getting married." Holly, I swear to this, almost fainted. Instead she literally jumped for joy.

"Now you'll really be part of the family." she said sobbing a little "I'm so happy for you."

"Have you set a date yet?" asked Frank

"Dad, I just proposed and you are already asking for a date…we'll let you know." We talked for a few minutes, until it was time for my parents. This was going to be a lot of fun. Zach grabbed my hand and held it tight as my entire family, excluding James and Saph, entered. Mom, Dad, and Peter were the only ones with the ear sets.

"Hi guys." I said pleasantly. Dad did not look happy. He rarely did these days. Peter seemed nervous; Andy and Adam looked bummed, probably because they did not get the ear pieces and Mom…to be determined.

After a first full of hello's a question arose from my mother.

"You seem really happy dear, is there a reason behind it?"

"Actually there is." I replied. Zack squeezed my hand slightly. "Zack…my sweet Zack…proposed and I said yes." Peter looked relieved and after telling Andy and Adam the news the twins jumped up in triumph. Mom looked really happy…Dad…on the other hand.

"I'm so happy for you." said Mom. "Be sure to set a date really soon."

"We will Mrs. Calloway." said Zack.

"Call me Delia." she winked at us. Then all eyes turned to Dad.

"Can I have a moment with my daughter?" he asked "Alone?"

"Sure Dad." I said and turned to Zack.

"I'll be on the platform if you need me." I nodded and he walked up onto the platform.

"Well…I guess we'll video chat later." said Peter. "Later Alths," Mom said goodbye and Andy and Adam waved. They left and I looked down at crippled father.

"Dad don't you dare start. I love Zack and that should be enough for you." I said and waited for an answer.

"I know." he said and I had to stagger backwards a little from shock. I blinked a couple of times to make sure this wasn't a hallucination.

"You do?"

"I do and I'm sorry to you and to Zack. I can see you really love him and it's not as if I can change your mind. If your happy than that's good enough for me. I can try to be open minded."

"Wow…Dad…I….I….I'm shocked. That's a fact. Thank you. I know this is hard for you. Thank you Daddy." he smiled and I smiled. "So does this mean that I will never see Jonah again?"

"I promise you that after what I have seen from you and Zack that Jonah's services will no longer be required."

"Thank you Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too honey. Be sure to let us know the date." I nodded my head and watched as he used the joystick on his armrest to turn himself around and roll away.

I then turned to Zack who was standing on the platform. He was worried that much was clear.

"What happened?" he asked starring at my grinning smile.

"I'm afraid you will have to sit down for this one." he agreed and sat down on the steps of the platform. I sat down next to him and told him about the conversation I had with my dad.

"Althy are you attempting to trick me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," I told him "It's all true."

"You were correct in asking me to sit. This news is very shocking." I kissed his cheek. He was so sweet. "I believe it is important to set a date."

"That's a tough one. I think something in spring would be really nice."

"Spring it is…but when. We must have an exact date."

"April second." I said quickly not thinking.

"Why?"

"I like the date. It sounds nice."

"Althy may I ask a question that may anger you a little?"

"I suppose."

"Did someone else propose to you…before…?"

"There was this guy in College after you graduated…but don't worry about it. I did say no."

"Why?"

"Because I was in love with you and not him, simple as that" I kissed him again.

* * *

Sorry it's shorter and I'm sorry it took me longer to update. I've started writing a book so all of my attention was moved to it. Never the less stay tuned this story is not over yet.

Merry Christmas to all.

Question: Who is the first person to suggest that Althy should apply at the Jeffersonian?


	31. Matters

I have decided not to have a winner for this chapter. Instead of trivia over my story we will now have trivia over the show. This way it's harder to look up the answers. It is the Number 1 fan test.

If you have already won the contest please do not answer the questions. I appreciate the answers. It's just that I want those that haven't had a crack at Jonah to have a crack at him. Others deserve that wonderful opportunity so instead I have invited Sapphire, Althea's younger sister, the one in college. She is an Art major and I brought her here because well...we really haven't seen her.

Me: So Saph, you're an Art major?

Saph: That's right.

Me: What does your dad have to say about that?

Saph: Eh, who cares?

Me: Love the attitude. Would you please do the Disclaimer for me? I'm a little short on time and would love to get started.

Saph: Not a problem. Disclaimer; TimeWitch does not own Bones. If she did Zack would still be at the Jeffersonian, Brennan and Booth would be together as would Angela and Jack, and I would be in the show. DUH!

Me: Well Althy would be. Thanks Saph. Good luck with College. And as for College! I cannot wait to go to College. I plan on majoring in Criminal Justice and working for the FBI like our friend Agent Booth.

P.S. Toon in in April all you Zack lovers because we get to see his adorable face on April...8th, I think. YAY!!! We will aslo see how Brennan and Booth met. SOO EXCITED!

* * *

Chapter 31

Rainbow after the storm

We were all happy and healthy, except for me. No I didn't have the plague. I had a really annoying cold. As a celebration Jack invited the whole squad plus Michelle, Parker, Sweets, and Jackie to a New Years party.

Parker was excited; apparently he had a lot of fun at our Thanksgiving. Everyone dressed formally and came over around six with their bags. Jack insisted that everyone stay at least over night. He didn't want anyone driving drunk. Angela helped me cook a magnificent feast and everyone sat down to eat at eight.

Booth was telling another funny story about a clown and some missing diamonds.

"And then he tells me that my pants are on fire." said Booth and we burst out laughing. "So I run like an idiot into a jug of water and realize that I was never on fire." again we started laughing. I checked the clock, it read eleven. We finished eating and by eleven thirty we were holding glasses of champagne and watching the New York on the TV.

"Have you thought about the wedding yet, Dr. Calloway?" asked Michelle

"Not yet. We don't start planning till Angela and Jack marry." I explained. "But there is one thing I have decided." I stood up and walked over to Jackie. "I want this crazy lawyer chick to my maid of honor."

"This crazy lawyer chick would be honored." replied Jackie and hugged me.

"What about your sisters and Nancy?" wondered Jack

"I decided that it wouldn't be fair to my sisters or my sister-in-law if I were to choose one of them. Jackie was the only and best choice."

"Nice save." said Jackie

We talked, we laughed, and we danced to the music. It was great. We counted down and as soon as the ball dropped into 2010 Zack and I were kissing to celebrate the New Year.

As everyone with a significant other kept themselves busy a nock was heard from the center door.

"I'll get it." called Cam. She was the only single person in the room, besides the kids.

"Jack did you invite anyone else?" asked Angela.

"No, just the crime solvers and Sweets," Sweets glared at Jack. Cam came in.

"There is a boy out side, he's cold and covered in snow. He says his sister and cousin live here."

I ran to the door. He was cold. His glasses had snow on them. His black hair wet and he was shivering. Peter Calloway! I pulled him inside and took off his wet gloves. .

"Peter what are you doing here?"

"C…C…Can't a little brother visit his o…o…older sister?" He was shivering. He most likely walked here, but from where?

"Not on New Years when he's supposed to be with the family in Michigan. You went back home three days ago." Did he run away?

"I got a buss ticket and came here. Thought I'd surprise you." he dropped his back pack and I took of hid jacket hanging it on the hook. He then took off his wet boots. "I had to walk for a half hour trying to get here. I ran out of taxi fare half way here."

He and I walked into the living room where the others sat. I sat him down on the couch and went into the dining room. I came back with a full plate of food. He was reluctant to take it, but I handed it to him. The others went to eat desert in order to give us some privacy. I grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it over him.

"Eat." He smiled at me and grabbed the fork. It annoyed me that Peter was lying to me. Michelle was sitting closer to him. Peter was the closest to her age. She wanted someone to talk to.

"He has the room next to yours Althy." said Jack. "I took his backpack up there."

"Thank you, Jack." I turned back to Peter. "Peter Arthur Calloway you will have some serious explaining to do." I told him after he had finished eating. He starred at me. "You can stay here for the party or go to bed?"

"I'm going to go to bed." he stood up "Thank you Althy! I owe you big time." He began heading up the stairs.

"Oh you're not off the hook yet, Mr." I told him, "Tomorrow I want the whole story and the truth. I can tell when my little brothers lie to me." He gulped.

The following morning he came downstairs and sat down in the dining room where Parker and Booth were already up with Jack, Zack, and me. Booth had volunteered to make breakfast. Parker volunteered to help. I had to hand it Booth, he was a good cook.

"Good Morning." said Peter.

"Good Morning." I replied. "Have some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry, Thanks." replied Peter, but I didn't listen. I handed him a plate with French toast and black currant syrup. He rolled his eyes. "Fine," he grabbed the plate and sat down. "You know you're just like mom." I glared at him cynically.

"Never thought I'd hear Althy and Mom in the same sentence?" asked Jack. I ignored him. Booth had wondered into the kitchen. We could hear him yelling into the phone.

"You can't do this Rebbecca." he snapped. "It wasn't my fault what happened at the Jeffersonian. You can't take him away…Yes; I will…No, I am the best thing for Parker."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." said Cam coming down the stairs. "I'll go see what's happening." Peter was enjoying his toast. I waited for him to finish then took him up to my room to talk. I sat him down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, tell me the truth. What are you doing here?" He looked up at me and pushed his glasses up his nose.

He sighed, "Well…I…Dad caught me making out with my boyfriend." My eyes grew wide. "He freaked out because he was under the impression that Sam was a girl. I never told him otherwise. I wasn't ready." he took a big breath and let it out slowly, "It happened the day we got back. Sam came to see me and we went outside to talk." he let out a weak laugh.

"What did Dad do after he freaked?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"He told me I couldn't see Sam again. I mean come one since when does anyone in this family listens to Dad's so called rules. I said no. So he gave me a hundred bucks and told me to get out. Lucky me I didn't get a chance to unpack so all my things were still in my suit case." he said bitterly. "I used the hundred and ten for the plane ticket and ten left for a taxi to get me as close as possible to here." I sat down and hugged my younger brother.

"What about Mom?" I asked.

"She gave me the twenty." He leaned into his big sister. I wrapped an arm around him.

"Andy, Adam, did they do anything?"

"You know how Dad is. Mom tried to argue, but…" I nodded. When Dad's mind was made up it was impossible to change.

"You stay here as long as you like." I told him. "Have you talked to Sam?"

"I called him after I went upstairs, yesterday. I told him I was at my sister's place and that I was okay. He apologized multiple times. I told him he did me a favor. He saved me the trouble of doing it myself."

"Alright, you sit tight, I'll be right back." I told him. I stepped out of my room and headed downstairs. Everyone else was up already and eating a most delicious breakfast. Suddenly Booth walks over to me.

"Althea, can we talk…in the kitchen?"

"Uh…well…alright," We walked into the kitchen and he sat down at the kitchen table. "Is something wrong?" I had other things to do, but Booth seemed distressed and I loved helping people.

"Rebbecca wants to take Parker." he stated as I sat down at the kitchen table next to him.

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

"She says she wants Parker to have a normal life."

"But normal doesn't exist."

"That's what I said." he shrugged and stood up from agitation I stood up after him. "She wants me to give up my parental rights so her new husband could adopt Parker. I need legal advice."

"I'm not a lawyer, but Apple Jacks specializes in custody cases. You should talk to her."

"Will you help?"

"If you need me,"

"Thank you Althy. I'll go talk to her now." he left the room. I grabbed the kitchen phone and dialed my parents. My mother picked up sounding distraught. Her voice was higher than usual and I could tell she had been crying. Oh this family!

"Peter?" she questioned.

"Genetically you're close," I told her. She gave a small laugh.

"Althy, have you heard from Peter?"

"Yeah, he showed up here about midnight." I replied. "He's here."

"Can I talk to him?" she asked.

"No, as of right now Peter will be living here. Here he's safe."

"What about his school?"

"They have schools here." I was so mad. How could Dad throw him out and more importantly how come our own mother didn't do a thing to stop him? It made my blood boil. I was not going to let my little brother go back to my parents and since he was eighteen I didn't have too. He was free to do as he pleased. The kid was now an adult.

An adult! Oh wow. I remembered when Peter was brought home from the hospital, when he got his first pair of glasses, his first speech, even his first science fair. It was hard to see him all grown up. "Dad had better clean up his act or he'll be loosing contact with his fourth child."

I hung up as Peter came down.

* * *

Okay so this is it for this chapter. I know it's not that good, but I'm having a little trouble. So feel free to help me out.

Rebbecca wants to take Parker away...Oh...

Question: In the Purple Piece in the Purple pond according to Sweets what was Zach's delusion? Please use the whole quote, "Perhaps your delusion…."

Since today is my birthday I picked today to publish this chapter.


	32. The Return of Psycho boy

Guys if you haven't yet, and would like a crack at Jonah, answer the trivia question at the end of this chapter. Also if you wish to be involved in the contest please login upon reviewing otherwise I have no way of contacting you to get your thoughts on your involvement with Jonah.

P.S. Jonah will make one last appearance in a future chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones since Zack hasn't come back yet.

Chapter 32

Plans

New years had come a week ago. Peter decided not to stay with us. Jack got him a plane ticked to Main where he was going to stay with Nancy and James, along with getting to know his new niece Betty. Booth has talked to Jackie, who had to admit that the only way was to sue for custody. Jackie invited me to lunch to discuss some things. We arrived at Panera Bread and ordered a couple of sandwiches. We found a seat after we got our food and got down to the nasty business.

"Will you testify if this goes to family court?" I was not expecting that. When Booth asked if I would help I thought he meant help as in help him get his argument strait and such. I took a bite of my sandwich while I pondered it.

"If this goes to court then I will testify…though I fail to grasp what my testimony will show."

"Your testimony will explain at a psychological stand point why Parker should be with Booth." Another bite, another wonderful taste! Court, when if ever had I testified…not in any American court that's for sure. I had observed during my forensic studies.

"I'll do it."

"That was fast." responded Jackie with her mouth full.

"I want to help Parker and Booth." she smiled "I'll just need to professionally observe Parker and Booth interacting." she nodded.

"Next! Have you talked to Zach about the wedding at all?"

"Jacks, I got affianced two weeks ago." That didn't seem to stop her from pushing at me with the question. "No we haven't. I thought we'd wait until Jack and Angela marry."

"You won't have enough time to do all of the wedding stuff by April if you start mid February. Jack and Angela had since November to plan." I hadn't really thought that much about it. Zack and I had agreed on one thing: It would be a small wedding. The bigger it was the more of a headache it would cause us.

"I'll talk to Zack about it today, alright?" she nodded.

We finished our meals and she headed to her office, while I headed to the Jeffersonian. Everyone was doing paperwork while Cam was doing an Autopsy. Zack walked into my office as soon as I got in.

"How was your lunch with Jackie?" he asked.

"It went well…she made me think of a few things." He gestured me to elaborate. He sat down on the couch. "It's about the wedding. She thinks it would be better for us to start planning early since it takes a while to plan it all." I hung my coat onto the rack.

"I purchased a book on wedding planning." he explained. "It's supposed to take you through it step by step."

"Well, first we would have to sent invites and figure out where we're going to get married."

"Jack kept hinting that we should get married at the house." explained Zack. "Perhaps it isn't a bad idea?"

"The backyard has enough room for plenty of people." I grabbed a pad and pen. I sat down on the couch next to him. "We should make a list of everyone who we wish to invite. Let's start with your side." Forty family members, check, the Jeffersonian crew plus Michelle plus date and Parker, check. Sweets, check, Jack, as Zack's best man, check.

My side, Mom and Dad plus Peter and his boyfriend Sam, Andy and Adam, Saph and her date, check. James and Nancy with Betty, check, Donato and his mother, check, though I wasn't sure if they would be up to it. Jackie would be my maid of honor that much was established and my sisters would be my bridesmaids. I had to invite Dr. Hawass and some of our old teachers. I could invite an old friend from Quantico."Oh and Zack can you do me one small yet extremely important favor?"

"Of course,"

"No blue tux." he did not respond. "The one you wore to Jack and Angela's almost wedding. You remember."

_ Angela and Jack had run out of the church leaving the rest of us to head to the reception party. I did not bring a date and neither did Zack. So we decided to hang out together away from the other guests of the almost wedding,_

_ I had received a letter from Dr. Hawass asking me to be his partner in Egypt for a year long expedition to find Kya, the lost mother of King Tut. Zack and I wondered away from the others and sat down outside. _

_ I handed him my letter and he skimmed it over. _

_ "Egypt?" he asked. His blue tux did not seem to fit him. He looked awful in it, like a seal wearing a whale suit. Perhaps it wasn't exactly like that, but close enough. _

_ "Yeah, it's the chance of a lifetime. I'm leaving soon and I…I wanted to know what my best friend thought about It." secretly I had hoped he would tell me that he needed me and that he wanted me to stay. Of course I wasn't prepared for what he had to say._

_ "I think its great." he replied and handed me his letter. He watched as I read it over._

_ I starred at him. "Iraq?"_

_ "It's from the President. He says it is an honor to serve your country and Booth seemed to enjoy the service." I read over his flight instructions. _

_ "We have the same army flight except I get off at the pit stop in Egypt." I said. _

_ "This will give us a chance to catch up." he said. "It has been a while since we have had time to really sit down and talk, much like now."_

_ "Yeah, I've been busy with studies and you have been immensely indulged in your work." _

All of a sudden I became very quiet. How could I forget about the biggest pain in my behind? Jonah! I hadn't heard from him and that worried me.

"Althy what's wrong?" asked Zack wrapping an arm around me.

"I don't know Zach, I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"How can you feel something bad is about to happen?"

"I don't know Zach…I just know. Jonah has stopped his foolish attempts."

"Is that not a good thing?"

"Yes, yet I can't help but think that he did this way too easily." He grabbed my hand; kissing it softly. There was a small bit of reassurance in that gesture that seemed to make me feel better. I leaned into him. "Thanks Zach."

"But I didn't do anything."

"Oh, but you did." I said. My cell phone rang loudly. I picked it up and answered. "Hello…" The man on the line explained that there was some confusion with my credit card and that I had to get there immediately to explain it.

I agreed and grabbed my purse. I walked out of the Jeffersonian and took the elevator to the garage where my car waited for me. Someone grabbed me from behind and placed chloroform on a hanky over my mouth and nose nocking me out cold.

I woke up sometime later, but I could not move. My hands and feet were tied to a surprisingly comfortable chair. My eyes were extremely heavy and I had a hard time opening them.

"Don't worry baby, your safe now." said an all too familiar voice. I did not have to open my eyes to know who was speaking.

Nevertheless I opened my sluggish eyes and starred through my glasses at the nutcase Jonah. I was trapped in hell and I had no way of escaping. "I'm going to take good care of you."

"When will you get it through your thick head that I hate you and love Zack? Honestly even my dad is finally happy."

"You ought to be nice to me; Althea….but then it doesn't really matter since I have a plan to eliminate the small obstacle that is in the path of our love."

"Trust me there is no obstacle." I replied. "I don't love you."

"But you will Althea, once I get rid of Zack Addy." My eyes widened and my hands began to shake ever so slightly, since I was tied to a chair.

Jonah sat across the room in a less then comfy chair of a basement. There was a yellow round table and a small bed with a handmade blanket. A voice from above called for Jonah, a feminine voice.

"Still living with your mommy Jonah?"

"No….my mother lives with me." He protested. A voice from upstairs called for Jonah again. "I'm coming." I saw my bag on the table next to me. Jonah came back a few minutes later with some mini pizzas and a really old and really ugly wedding dress for the 1960's. "Put on the dress, a bride needs a wedding dress. You need your strength my dear. Now I will untie you, but if you hurt me I will hurt you and kill your boyfriend."

"Fiancée" I corrected, "Fine I won't." Truthfully I wanted to cut his manhood off. Jonah did not look good. He had bruises and bags under his eyes. (A/N Heh, no doubt from the beating you guys and I gave him).

He untied me and ran quickly out of the room after placing the small pizza's on the table. I quickly checked the door. It was locked and so were the windows.

I could hear Jonah talking to himself.

"Once she finishes I will ship her fancy bag to the Jeffersonian so all will know that she belongs to me."

Shipping my bag to the Jeffersonian gave me an idea. I ignored the mini pizzas and went to my purse, my cell phone was missing, but I wasn't looking for that….darn so was my ipod. I was looking for a small white pen with a feather coming out of it, a bottle of ink and a notepad. When in doubt always carry with you a small bottle of invisible ink.

Just in case Jonah had the needed equipment to read my note I decoded it in the best way I knew by writing it out in one of the most ancient languages: Hebrew. I quickly rote it, not in the neatest manner, but who cares. I quickly put it into the bag and put on the ugliest dress in the world.

Psycho boy came back and took my purse. "I'll deliver this personally to the Jeffersonian," he muttered. He was going to pay….oh yes…

Meanwhile at the Jeffersonian I had been gone for several hours and wasn't answering my cell phone, shocking isn't it.

Zack was getting worried. He continued attempting to reach me. When he gave up he realized that someone had left him a message. He played it and paled.

"Zach what's wrong?" asked Jack as he walked up to Zack's station on the platform. The look on Zack's face was displeasing. Zack did not reply. He instead replayed the message.

"_Hello Dr. Addy, I do hope you remember me. I want you to forget about your darling Althea she is in the hands of a better man now. Say good-bye, forever"_

"We have to tell Booth." said Jack quickly and the two ran off to find their FBI friend.

AH I told you Jonah was coming back for one last parade. This story will of course be ending soon. But in order to finish it I need a little help before hand. The final chapter will probably be the wedding of Althy and Zack, but before that happens what else should happen? PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE!


	33. FInding Althy

I miss Zack so much it's sad and pathetic in my case. WE WANT ZACK BACK! I think all the fan girls should call the Bones writers and directors and Emily and David and demand they bring Zack back.

Who wants to do the disclaimer this time?

Adam: I do since I'm barely in this story.

Me: Sorry

Adam: My twin sister has more lines; a ten year old has more lines.

Me: Ouch I didn't realize I created an egotistical character.

Adam: You didn't I just feel like I'm a lesser important character.

Me: Just do the disclaimer and I'll consult with my muse on this issue.

Adam: Fine, TimeWitch does NOT own Bones as has been shown above.

* * *

Chapter 33

Finding Althy

Three hours passed and Zack was getting more worried by each passing minute. Jack had informed Booth and he launched an off the books investigation. The reason it was of the books was simple: it was because I hadn't been missing twenty-four hours yet. A murder can happen in a second and a kidnapped victim has to wait twenty-four hours before the police, or in my case a federal agency begins looking into my—or anyone else's disappearance for that matter.

"Zack what was the last thing Althy did before she disappeared?" asked Booth.

"She got an urgent phone call from a credit card company telling her that there were irregularities with her card. She left to address them." Booth nodded and began pacing.

"Who was the message from?" asked Booth.

"Jonah!" said Jack automatically.

"We do not know that." said Zack in a frightening voice "We do not make assumptions." He wanted this done as accurately as possible.

"Ok, relax. Have Angela pull the security records from October. See if she can compare the caller to Jonah when he visited the Jeffersonian." said Booth looking at Jack. He nodded and walked—ran to Angela's office

One of the guards received a box from an odd looking mailman. He wore sunglasses and a big hat; which was understandable since it was January, but suspicious never the less. The box was addressed to Zack Addy.

Zack took the box just as Dr. Brennan and Cam walked up and Booth quickly filled them in.

"Don't worry Zack, we'll get her back." said Cam in an attempt to reassure the socially awkward man.

"You don't know that." he replied placing the box on the examination table. "You can't know that."

"Statistically, I disagree." said Dr. Brennan. "Althea Calloway is an exceptionally skilled woman. I believe she will be perfectly fine." Zack nodded to Dr. Brennan. He took a pair of scissors and cut through the bow holding the red, present like box closed. Zack opened it and was shocked. Inside was my beige over the shoulder bag.

"This…this is Althy's." he frantically put on his gloves. Booth bent the box up a smidge to see if there was a return address on the box; there wasn't. Zack took out my bag from the box and set it down on the table.

"Open it."

"But this is Althy's."

"She is a clever woman." said Dr. Brennan "There maybe valuable clues in there for us." Zack nodded slowly. In the bag they found my fancy feathered pen, my invisible ink bottle and the note I cleverly placed along with other items one usually carries in a bag.

"What's with the bottle?" asked Booth as Jack came back to the platform.

"I'll test it." said Jack and was handed the bottle by Cam. Dr. Brennan had the note. She put it under the light and saw a small smidge of something. She grabbed a special blue light and shined it over the note.

"Is that…Hebrew?" asked Cam looking at it over Dr. Brennan's shoulder.

"Althy studied a lot of subjects in college." explained Zack "Hebrew was one of them."

"Take this to Dr. Finberg in Ancient Civilizations," instructed Dr. Brennan, "He might be able to translate it. Zack nodded and ran off to find this Dr. Finberg.

They found my ipod and cell-phone, which Jonah had placed into the bag upon confiscating it from me. I was not a twelve year old texting during class.

Hours passed. Booth had nothing; neither did Cam or Dr. Brennan. Suddenly, however Angela and Jack showed up. Each one saying they had a key piece of information crucial to the investigation. Angela went first.

"Jonah is our kidnapper, voice recognition confirmed it."

"The bottle contained invisible ink." said Jack "But on the outside I found a few microscopic wood fibers. It's a pine table. I also found pathogens consistent with homes build around WWII." Booth nodded.

Zack was frantically running around the Jeffersonian looking for Dr. Finberg. He found him in his office, down the hall from Dr. Goodman's old office.

He had long white hair and big oval glasses left over from the previous century.

"Dr. Finberg." said Zack. "I require your assistance."

"What can I help you with Mr.…?"

"Dr. Zack Addy," Zack handed him the note and shined the UV light on it. "Dr. Brennan thinks you might be able to translate this message."

"I will try." he adjusted his glasses and copied the note onto a piece of notebook paper. "Lets see….there is a man named Judith…I'm sorry Jonah….he wants to kill someone named Zack, there is a reference to a marriage and….something else. Do you mind if I hold onto this for a little bit. I will let you know when I have the entire translation."

Zack nodded: "Medical-Legal lab extension." said Zack.

Jack waited for Zack to return. He had a theory, but he needed to run it by Zack, Zack would know for sure. He saw him walking to the platform and gestured for Zack to accompany him. "What is it Hodgins?"

"When was the last time Althy talked to her father?" asked Jack.

"If memory serves she saw him after she said yes and her father was very happy for us. That was surprising. I think—but I am not certain—that Althy called her father after Peter arrived and yelled at him."

"Thanks Zack." That was all Jack needed to hear apparently. He went into Angela's office and grabbed the phone. There was only one number to dial. A soft and gentle voice answered. "Adam, its Jack can I talk to your dad?"

"Sure." responded Adam and handed the phone to his crippled father.

"Eric, when was the last time you spoke to Jonah?"

"The day after we visited you at the Jeffersonian." explained Dad.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him to lay off." he said in his stronger, truthful voice. "What does this have to do with anything? Did something happen to Althea?" But Jack had hung up. He wasn't going to let him feel guilty, even though he felt he should have. He was better than that.

There wasn't much of anything for them to do. It all rested in the hands of Dr. Finberg. They hoped that whatever information I had left them was useful.

Another hour passed and finally the Dr. came through. He ran back with the translated message, apparently it was useful.

"I have succeeded." explained Dr. Finberg.

"Will you read us the message then." said Zack "Or must I wait?"

"Touchy—it says: Zach, Jonah…taken living and mother. It also says that this Jonah character wishes to inflict severe pain onto Zack and marriage." explained Finberg and left, leaving the translation behind.

"I get it." said Angela and all eyes turned to her. "What, it's simple." They starred. "Jonah lives with his mother and is threatening to kill Zack unless Althy marries him."

"Is this her father's doing?" asked Cam.

"I asked Eric, he said he hadn't talked to Jonah since he called him off."

"That man was severely mentally ill. This act should not be surprising." Booth was already on hold with a friend from the FBI.

"Checking in to Jonah's mother." he was on hold for a while until someone finally spoke. "Ok…his mother's name is Marian Johnson, I got her address."

Booth began heading out and Zack followed. "Where do you think your going?" Brennan gave Booth the look. "Fine, come on."

* * *

Meanwhile I was trapped in hell. The wedding dress covered every inch of skin, besides my face. I felt like I was wearing a second skin. On top of that it had big puffy sleeves and thick gloves.

"I'm a whale." I commented to myself. Jonah came in with a huge, sickening grin on his face. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. At that moment I wasn't as angry anymore at the dress, which covered every inch of my body. I made a disgusted face. "Have you ever been in a mental hospital?"

"No, sad I can't say the same about your boyfriend."

"Fiancée," I corrected, again. He ignored my comment and continued.

"I really do not understand what you see in him. I'm twice the man he is."

I snorted under my breath. "Zack is intelligent, and sweet, where as you're crazy."

"He was the one that was imprisoned."

"For a crime he didn't commit." I added. "Look if you let me go right now, I promise I won't have your testicles cut off." he laughed but stopped after seeing the particular dirty look I gave him.

"Your not going anywhere." he explained "No one knows where you are." I prayed that they examined that note under the UV light.

Hours passed and I was bored out of my mind. I kept trying to loosen up the bolted shut window of the basement. That proved a lot more difficult since Jonah came into the basement every fifteen minutes on the dot. It was creepy. Of course all of him was creepy. This just added a hint of OCD to it.

I heard noise coming from upstairs. Jonah ran into the basement and grabbed me, holding a gun to my head.

I thought back to when this entire thing started, ah yes, when Angela, Cam, and Jackie dragged me to that stupid club, the Flamingo…or whatever it was called. Why did I ever agree to go on a date with this moron was beyond me. "You make a peep; I blow your head off."

The way he was holding me it would only take a move demonstrated by Sandra Bullock in the movie Miss Congeniality called S.I.N.G for me to break free. But I had to wait for the right moment.

I heard Booth's loud voice from the other side of the door calling for Jonah to come out.

"I'll blow her head off." called Jonah back. I doubt they heard him because they entered the room anyway. Booth was upfront with three SWAT guys and Zack way, way in the back.

"Althy." called Zack.

"Hi, honey." I said pleasantly, as if I didn't have a gun pointed at me.

"Let her go." said Booth. Oh yeah, like that was going to work. Please, because that line always works.

Of course he didn't let me go, but this was my chance. I elbowed him in the stomach stepped on his foot with my left leg, hit his nose hard with the same elbow and hit his groin.

He fell to the ground and I ran in that ridiculous dress to the SWAT guys where Zack had come out from behind them and pulled me into his arms.

But that wasn't over yet, before the SWAT team and Booth could move in on Jonah he grabbed the gun and fired.

* * *

End of Chapter! I love cliffhangers. REVIEW this is my Purim present to all of my readers and to thank me you can hit the green button bellow and review.

CONSTEST QUESTION: Why did Zack get singing lessons?


	34. Memory Not Cats

Omg can you believe I'm back after suck a long gap between 31 and 32

Suzanne: You were just lazy

Me: No honest, I had writers block on top of the total lack of Zack involving episodes on TNT.

Suzanne: Sure you did. So….can I hurt Jonah.

Me: You did win the contest. JONAH!

Jonah: W…what now…..now…?

Me: Suzanne won the contest.

Jonah: What contest? *Behind his back Suzanne pours itching powder* what…what's…what did you do to me?

Suzanne: *Holds up itching powder box* Neh *sticks out tong*

Jonah: *runs around scratching*

Me: *High fives Suzanne* Heh…now that was funny. Would you mind doing the disclaimer?

Suzanne: Eh, why not. TimeWitch does not own Bones, none of us do. SO GET ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 34

Memories (Not the one from Cats)

The gun fired a single round and I braced myself, knowing that the shot was meant for me. It never came. I heard another weapon discharge and Booth calling for an ambulance. I wasn't hit and neither was Booth so who could it has been?

I opened my eyes and saw that Zack had a bullet lodged in his left side. I bent down and tore of a huge chunk of that awful dress and applied it with my hand as pressure on the wound. Simultaneously I held back the frightened expression and the possibly coming tears.

I looked over for a second and saw Jonah screaming in pain at his bleeding testicles. (A/N As requested by many of my fans) I wanted to congratulate Booth on his excellent shot, but Zack…he….he was bleeding, bad. I tried not to freak out, I tried. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move; neither could Zack. His face paled; his eyes closing slowly.

"A…Are you ok a…Althy?" he asked.

"I'm fine and when you make it through this I am going to yell at you." I told him trying to make it sound a lot less serious than it actually was.

The ambulance had arrived just moments after Zack passed out. He was put on a gurney and loaded onto the back of the ambulance. I got in with him.

"Althy you should get checked out." said Booth.

"I'm not leaving Zack." I snapped angrily at him. I didn't mean to be so mad, but I guess I just couldn't help it. Zack was in serious trouble. Besides I was going to a hospital.

I thought back to the day I returned from Egypt…they day I found out the truth,

_I stepped off the platform and walked along Dallas airport to where eager people stood waiting for their loved ones. Waiting for me was supposed to be Jack and Zack. I was disappointed slightly when I saw only Jack. I made a mental note to ask Jack about it later. _

_"Althy." he said and pulled me into a hug, "Is this all of you have?" He looked down. I only had my back pack with me._

_"Are you nuts, I'm a girl? I have two suitcases waiting for me downstairs on the conveyer belt." I said letting out a small laugh. He laughed with me. _

_"Let's go get them."_

_"Jack where is Zack?"_

_"The Conveyer belt is downstairs, right?" He was avoiding the question. Why would he avoid telling me where Zack was? Whatever it was I hoped I would see Zack soon. _

_We walked down the stairs and he picked up my suitcases. I could have taken them down myself, but Jack insisted on wheeling them both to his car. We sat down; I felt the soft feel of the cushion under my butt. _

_He put the key into the ignition after we bucked up and pulled out of the airport parking lot. _

_Half way to the mansion I re-asked my question. "Uh…he's a…" attempted Jack. _

_"Jack Hodgins where is Zack?" I snapped angrily_

_"He's at McKinley, alright." he snapped back. _

_"W…what" I flinched slightly. McKinley? What would Zack be doing at a mental facility; sure he was a little strange. But he wasn't crazy. _

_"He…do you remember when I wrote you about the Gormagon case?"_

_"You were unnaturally happy about it." I added in, in the how I could forget it tone. _

_"Yeah…" He went to explain about Zack and how he became the serial killers assistant and how he pleaded guilty to killing some rude lobbyist. When we arrived at the house I walked towards my own car, standing in the garage. "Althy what are you doing?"_

_"I'm going to see Zack."_

_"At least have lunch first. I did slave over a hot stove."_

_"Fine, Mommy I'll stay and eat." he grunted as he took out my suitcases from the trunk. _

As soon as the ambulance arrived at the hospital the doctors took him away for surgery after I…gave him his name. I had to wait in the cold, unwelcoming waiting room that just added to the dread that Zack…

I sat down in the awful dress covered in Zack's blood and leaned out; my hands resting on my knees holding up my head.

Jack and Angela burst through the door with Dr. Brennan, Cam, and Sweets. Jack gave me a hug.

"Booth told us what happened." explained Dr. Brennan. "How is Zack?"

"They took him into surgery…i…I don't know how long ago." I looked down and starred at the blood left on the dress.

Angela dug into her huge bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and my button up blue shirt along with my warm black coat.

"Booth also mentioned the dress from hell." I gave her a weak smile and changed in the bathroom.

I stepped back out and sat down between Jack and Cam. Jack placed an arm around me.

"If he….he….has to…this is my entire fault."

"No it isn't." protested Cam

"But it is." I explained "He's….in there and if it wasn't for my stupid mistake he would be here."

"Survivors guilt…" began Sweets, but as usual I cut him off.

"How many times must I tell you to stop psychoanalyzing me? I can do that myself." I snapped. Everyone shook their heads at Sweets.

Then just to add to everything else Jackie ran in and pulled me into her usual bone crushing hug. "Jackie…"

She sat down next to Sweets. All our worries were clearly visible.

One of the doctors came out. He wore the smocks that the doctors wear when they are in surgery along with those small hats, his gloves were off and the mask normally covering his face was hanging loosely around his neck.

"Zack Addy." he said and I jumped up faster than I have ever had before. "We got the bullet out and patched him up. He's unconscious now, but…" he paused "We're expecting him to make a quick recovery." I breathed a sigh of relief and almost lost my balance.

"May we see him?"

"Family only." said the doctor.

"Fiancée" I said putting my hand up high. I loved saying that. It felt so wonderful, so right.

"He's being moved to room 342. It's upstairs." Before the others could react I was already running up the stairs. I could have taken the elevator, but running up the steps toned down some of that hyper energy I felt.

He looked sweet as he lay there with IV's in his arm. I took a seat in the chair by the window and just sat there looking at him. I know it sounds creepy, but if you think about it, it really isn't.

_It brought me back to the first time Zack had ended up the hospital, right after that serial killer Howard Epps, escaped. I heard the news that Zack was dead and rushed home; missing all my afternoon classes in the process. _

_Zack was at the main house sitting at the kitchen counter drinking a glass of water as Jack cooked what I guesses was dinner. I walked in and practically jumped Zack. _

_"I suppose you saw the news report." I only grunted in response. "If it makes you feel better I did help recover crucial evidence." _

_"No it doesn't make me feel better." I then walked over to Jack and punched him in the arm. He whined out of pain. _

_"What the hell was that for?" _

_"He shouldn't have been out in the field." I snapped. I realized that I was acting more like his mother instead of his best friend. I hugged Zack again and and sat down across from his with a piece of bread in my mouth. _

I realize that I had fallen asleep in that chair; my hands resting on the side of Zack's hospital bed. Someone shook me awake. I bolted upright and saw Jack.

"You should go home, Althy." he said "The doctor said I can stay in your place,"

"No, I'm fine. I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Althy…"

"Please, Jack, don't make me." my pleading tiered eyes won him over. He hugged me and walked out of the hospital room muttering something under his breath. I went back to naptime.

Jack had a point, but I was stubborn as hell, one of the many traits of being a Capricorn. Of course for most of my life I had fought against it, but seeing as Andy was a Capricorn as well cleared that up for me.

Birthdays….I had missed Zack's as I was in Egypt until October and his birthday being August 11th. My own birthday was in just a few days. I felt stupid thinking about birthdays now. But it was the only thing that came to mind that didn't revolve around death and corpses. It even calmed me down a bit.

I woke up again at around nine at night and went down to the hospital cafeteria and bought a sandwich with the money Jack had conveniently snuck into the pocket of my coat. I came back with a small bottle of orange juice; having finished the sandwhich in the cafeteria.

I sat back into the chair and put the tip of the bottle to my lips.

"You are planning to share that, aren't you?" asked someone. I turned my head slightly and saw Zack sitting upright. I put the bottle down quickly and pulled him carefully into my arms.

"You…are…Thank God." I kissed him before calling in for the doctor. The doctor ran in and began a thorough examination of Zack, making sure that everything was ok.

"You are one lucky man Dr. Addy. That bullet went in clean." Zack didn't understand.

"He means that bullet did not hurt any organs." I explained holding his hand.

"That's correct." said the doctor. "Everything seems to be alright." he left the room.

"What happened to Jonah?" asked Zack.

"I honestly don't care. Booth shot him after he shot you. That's all I know."

Booth came in with the others holding balloons and flowers and a stuffed Teddy bear courtesy of Angela. "So what happened to the boyfriend from hell?"

"Um…" said Booth feeling embarrassed "Funny story about that…"

"Booth shot his testicles off." laughed Cam. I burst out laughing. "They managed to sow them back on in the prisoner's ward here, but he won't be enjoying anything involving them ever again." I laughed harder.

"Ah, justice prevails. See I warned him. I told him, and did he listen? No…." We all laughed.

Hardships, heartbreaks and sorrows come and go, but true relationships are forever. Angela and Jack's wedding was a month away. We all had a lot of work to do. So much to do so little time, but I didn't care. I did not care. I had Zack and he was ok and that was all that was important.

I went home; per Jack's and everyone else's insistence. The house was quiet and the kitchen was empty except for the half eaten piece of cheesecake left on the table.

Cheesecake, I thought, but Zack and I are the only ones that eat cheesecake. I then heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Zack was in the hospital and the others were with him. So the question was….who the hell was in the house?

* * *

Another cliffy, but this is a good one. Althy gets a surprise visitor. Who is it? Take a guess and tell me what you think should happen next.

Contest question: In the episode a boy in a tree Zack slept with Naomi what was the problem throughout the episode and how did Angela resolved it?


	35. Guests

MORE REVIEWS!!!! I really do need your help. You have read this story and you know what it needs. I just need a couple of ideas. Pretty please

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, no matter how you look at it.

* * *

Chapter 35

Guests

Given what I had just gone through I became very worried. I grabbed a bottle of vinegar and walked slowly up the steps.

Vinegar is an extremely acidic substance and when it comes into contact with your eyes it stings like a bitch.

I stepped onto the second floor and saw no one in the hallway. There was a figure in my bedroom. I could not see much, except that it was a well built man, with his back to me wearing a bland green t-shirt and jeans.

Stepping closer I saw his brown hair I ran into the room screaming and poured the entire bottle of vinegar onto the intruder. He turned around screaming in pain.

"Althy what the hell is wrong with you." he snapped. I realized then that I had hurt my one and only older brother James.

"Jamesie, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked grabbing my towel and walking him towards the bathroom.

"I came to surprise my sister for her birthday. Although, now I wished I'd stayed in Maine."

"Oh Jamesie, I am so sorry" I put his head under the warm water and let it clean out all the acid. His eyes were red and I applied special drops from the first aid kit. "You wouldn't believe everything that's happened just today."

"Gee, I'm sorry."

"I told you I was sorry. Come on. I come home and hear footsteps coming from upstairs. Forgive me if I'm a little paranoid after being kidnapped by a psycho and having my fiancée shot by said psycho."

"That's, wait you got kidnapped?" We walked out of the bathroom and sat down on my bed.

"That moron Dad hired…recently fired," I explained "Kidnapped me and…" I explained his threats, the dress from hell and Zack getting shot, then about Jonah loosing then reconnecting with his manhood. James pulled me into a hug.

_Zack and I were sitting in Chemistry class writing notes on the lab we were doing that day. I was wearing a white blouse and blue and black checkered skirt with a blue and black tie, matching the outfits of all the other girls attending the school. While at the same time I tried not to get the attention of the dumb cheerleaders sitting in the row next to ours. _

_ My notebook fell off the high desk making a large thud. Everyone starred at me. I did not like being starred at. _

_ "What a klutz!" said one of the girls. "Like watch what you're doing." I said nothing; I simply grabbed the notebook off the floor and sat back down. _

_ "Althy was busy paying attention in class. She will go to an excellent college and have a successful career in the field most appropriate for someone with her IQ while at the same time raising a family with out a complaint." stepped in Zack. "You on the other hand will be lucky enough to graduate; you will have a one in a thousand chance of getting into a mediocre college. You will marry a rich man who will leave you in twenty years for a woman much younger than you." _

_ My jaw hung wide open as I processed what Zack had just done. _

_ "That was…was…"_

_ "They should not make fun of you simply because you have a higher statistical chance of getting into a good school and having a worthy carrier than they." _

_ "Thanks." _

"Althy…" said James.

"Sorry I guess I zoned out. How are your eyes?"

"I can see, that should count for something." He said as I came out from his arms.

"Would you like to come to work with me tomorrow?" I asked

"Sounds good, but I think I ought to stay here and plan your twenty-seventh."

"James…."

I knew I couldn't fight with my brother so I just thanked him and went to bed.

When morning happened I got up and was ready for work in a half hour. Jack and Angela were waiting for me. I grabbed a muffin and we headed to work.

There was a familiar man standing where Zack would be normally. I figured this was the sub, until Zack was back on his feet again.

He held out his hand and I shook it. "You're…Vincent Nigel-Murray, right?"

"Indeed I Am." he said "And it's a pleasure to be working with you." I let go.

"Uh…sure…"

"Did you know that people say the word um more than any other word in the English language?"

"Did you know…that no one cares?" I asked annoyed. The last thing I needed was a British snob. I got plenty of those at the Academy Zack and I went to. I didn't need one here too.

I entered my office and dropped my stuff under my desk while hanging up my coat on the rack.

My statement did not stop Mr. Nigel-Murray from bugging the hell out of me. Luckily we got a murder…well lucky for us we had something to do other than stare at ancient skulls all day.

Vincent Nigel-Murray –god that was a mouth full—began to collect samples which he was only too happy to bring to me.

James had followed me to work wouldn't leave so he stayed in my office because I refused to let him into my lab. He was so irritating sometimes. He did manage to meet everyone. I had regretted ever even asking him to come with me in the first place.

DNA was running as per usual. Angela found out that the body was eleven year old Martin Quipster. The DNA was purely for confirmation and to figure out if there was more than one strand of DNA on the body. I took the bullet found lodged into the pelvis to identify the weapon.

I matched the weapon without a problem and got away from James to head to the hospital.

Zack was eating his lunch when I arrived. He smiled at me and offered me some pudding. I declined. "How are you?" I asked

"I am…not doing anything time consuming or productive."

"You could just say you're bored." I told him; stealing a grape from a bowl. I kissed his forehead and sat down in the chair. "James showed up at my house and in response I threw vinegar into his eyes."

"Why did you do that?"

"Unidentified man in my bedroom after I got kidnapped by a psycho, I wasn't exactly thinking rationally." I told him. "Especially after you—"I still couldn't say it.

"I'm sorry you were so worried."

"It wasn't your fault, I thought we covered this." He didn't say anything as my cell phone rang. It was Jackie. "Hello Apple Jacks,"

_"We have a court date." _

"Tell me,"

_ "Monday, can you make it?" _

"No problem, as long as I get to observe Parker and Booth before that."

_ "Can you do it Friday?"_ she asked me, Friday being tomorrow. Typical Jackie! She forgot to tell me. However, I assumed that she had known about this court date since yesterday, but had not had the chance to tell me due to my…detour with psycho boy. _"Booth is taking Parker to the carnival at around twelve. Parker gets out early that day." _

"No problem, I can do that."

_ "Great, I'll need your report on my desk by Saturday." _

"Will do, later Apple Jacks," I hung up and turned to Zack. "Apparently I have a lot of work to do. Do you know when you will be returning home?"

"The doctors informed me that I will be allowed to leave tomorrow, but I am confined to bed rest and must have a proper caretaker with me."

"Perfect." I said smiling wickedly. "This will give me a chance to play nurse." I laughed, he smiled slightly. "Do you have an accurate time of release?"

"Fifteen hundred hours." said Zack. I kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer."

"It's perfectly alright. I understand." I smiled and headed back to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

Not the most exciting chapter, but I tried after suffering from Bones withdrawal and writers block. Together make a dangerous combination. SO here it is. Sorry it took….FOREVER and I am going to speed things up a little. Also sorry that it was short.

Here is a preview for the next chapter.

_ I always hated doing psychological observations of people. It didn't seem fair because the science is so flawed and annoying. But it was for Parker and I wanted to help. Booth got parker a hot dog because he refused to buy him ice-cream until he ate something. Parker ate the hot dog and then asked for another one. I couldn't help, but laugh at how cute it all was. _

_ But how would I convince a judge that Booth is the best option for Parker's well being…I knew…._


	36. The Bearer

Seriously I do need a little bit of help with this story. It's as much yours as it is mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones because Zack is not on the show anymore. But he'll be back on April 8th for the 100th episode of Bones.

* * *

Chapter 36

The Bearer

Friday rolled around and Booth picked me up at the Jeffersonian and we went to pick up Parker. He was uncomfortable by the idea of having someone watch him with his son. I understood that.

"I'm sorry Booth." I told him as I sat down in the front seat of his car.

"I get it; I don't have to like it, but I get it." I nodded. "So how is this creepy stalker thing going to work?"

"Simply put I am a silent observer. I have to be cold and detached." He snorted slightly. "I'll do my best to write the honest truth." As if it was going to be hard.

"What is the truth?"

"That you are a good father and Parker needs you. Of course I'll put it in fancy terminology for the judge." There it was, Booth laughed a little.

I always hated doing psychological observations of people. It didn't seem fair because the science is so flawed and annoying. But it was for Parker and I wanted to help. I did take all the courses for it, but that was because I wanted to profile criminals.

I waited in the car while Booth went in to get Parker. I waved when I saw them coming. I shouldn't have, but he was so adorable.

"Althy, are you coming to the carnival with us?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, sport. I know you probably just want to hang out with your dad." Parker got into the car and strapped in behind his dad's seat.

"That's okay." said Parker "Daddy and I hang out with Bones a lot." I smiled smugly and looked at Booth. He did not appear to have noticed that as he strapped in.

"What's the clipboard for?" asked Parker.

"I'm going to write about how much fun you and your dad have fun when you're together." Booth nodded. Parker knew about the hearing. "I'm going to tell the judge that you have the coolest dad ever."

When we arrived at the carnival Booth got Parker a hot dog because he refused to buy him ice-cream until he ate something. Parker ate the hot dog and then asked for another one. I couldn't help, but laugh at how cute it all was. Booth said no because he didn't want him to get sick on all the rides.

But how would I convince a judge that Booth is the best option for Parker's well being…I knew….of course I knew. This was me.

"Althy, will you ride the roller coaster with me?" asked Parker

"Uh…" Booth had that pleading look in his eye. "Sure, come on." I grabbed his hand leaving my clip board with Booth. "You're not scared?"

"No way, Daddy doesn't like roller coasters and I'm tall enough to go to medium one with an adult. You're an adult, right?" I nodded. We stood in line and Parker jumped excitedly up and down.

"Parker, did your Dad tell you I'm getting married?" I asked. He shook his head. "Well I am and I need a very smart, very responsible boy for a very special mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"Do you want to be the ring bearer?"

"What would I do?"

"You would have to wear a tux and hold a pillow that had two rings on it one for me and one for Zack, the guy I'm going to marry."

"Is that all I get to do? Hold a pillow?"

"Yeah, but that's the most important job of all. Without it we can't be husband and wife." the line moved up and so did we. "If I ask your dad and he says yes, do you think you'd do it?"

"Totally…but can we ask him after the ride?" I nodded. We took the ride; it was cute for short kids who couldn't ride the big coaster yet. It took a large almost horizontal turn and went up twenty feet or so higher than the rest of the coaster; came down fast, two horizontal turns, and another up and down motion. One full horizontal circle and we came back to the station.

Parker ran back over to Booth after the ride. "Daddy, can I be the ring bearer at Althy's wedding?"

"Why?"

"She asked me to, but I can only do it if it's ok with you."

"Of course it's ok, buddy." said Booth, he and Parker hugged.

I spent the rest of the time writing down observations about Booth and Parker. It was rare for me to see such a strong father-son relationship. But I knew it when I saw it.

Booth headed back to the Jeffersonian institute. Parker was excited. I just wrote more notes that I would type up and give to Jackie.

_Althy, _

_ I am waiting for my plane home as I am writing you this email. I do not think it was a particularly smart idea for me to come here. I did not assimilate to the army. Their psychologist said that I should think if the Jeffersonian is the only place I will ever fit in. I do not understand why that is a bad thing. I have found a place where I have assimilated with intellectual colleagues who I have come to know well since I began working there as an intern. I believe you said the internship was planet Vulcan calling me home. Though you haven't met them yet I do hope you get the chance to someday soon. I think you would really like them. I know you saw them at the wedding, but when you get to know them, you will see what I am talking about. _

_ Psychology isn't an exact science. I do not understand how you ever studied it. I miss you. I hope you are having a good time in Egypt _

_ Zack_

"Althy, we're here." said Booth. I thanked him and stepped out of the car. I checked the time. It was just after two. I grabbed my laptop and bag and headed to pick up Zack.

When I got there the doctor sternly informed me that he was confined to bed rest and that he needed to be taken care off. I told him that I would be Dr. Addy's nurse. He laughed a little.

Zack was seated in a wheelchair in his room already waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked.

"I am; do you mind if I borrow your cell phone?" he asked. "I require the assistance of Hodgins." I handed him my cell phone "Hey Hodgins…can you get it for me since I'm won't be able too? Thank You." he handed me back my cell phone and I gave him a questioning look. "I asked him to pick up your birthday present since I won't be able too."

I helped him into my car and took him to the main house. "Althy you could have dropped me off at my apartment." he said when he saw that I had parked in front of the main house.

"I could have…but my bed is more comfortable, besides this way I can keep a better eye on you."

"Who is my temporary replacement?" asked Zack once we entered the house

"Mr. Nigel-Murray: Did you know…." I said mockingly. He laughed. "You are going strait up to my room and sleeping."

"I am not a child, I am aware of the doctor's instructions." Angela was waiting for us and helped me get Zack upstairs.

"Do you need anything?" asked Angela after Zack was in bed.

"Could you ask Cam to monitor my findings? I can do the toxicology from here via my computer and the DNA should be in by now." She nodded.

"Call me if you need me." She smiled as she headed out. I opened up my laptop and lay down next to Zack.

"So how did it go with Booth and Parker?" he asked.

"It went well and you were right. Parker wanted to be the ring bearer." Zack gave a triumphant look. "Yeah, yeah, don't lift your nose up to high." I grabbed the papers that had my notes and began typing up my report for Jackie.

"Your birthday is tomorrow." he said.

"I am aware of that." I said typing.

"Do you want a party?" I starred at him. "I know that having a party is a form of celebration for ones birthday."

"Zack, I am turning twenty-seven tomorrow. I am a big girl. I do not want a party. But I'll take the present." he shook his head at me. "Are you hungry…I could make some lunch for us." He shook his head.

The following day was indeed my birthday. I woke up next to poor adorable Zack at around ten. He was up already reading Dr. Brennan's latest book.

I had sent my report to Jackie at eight, Zack and I had dinner, and spent the rest of the night watching a movie on my laptop.

When I sat up and rubbed my eyes he kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday, Althy." he said.

"Thank you."

Jack and James walked into the room with balloons. James was holding a present, Jack was holding two. "Presents," I cheered, that locked up little five year old coming out. I stretched my hands out to take them.

"Glasses first," said James. Even after years apart he still acted like my big brother. I put them on and stretched my hands out again.

"Presents," I ordered like a happy child. They dropped them off at my feet and James released the balloons; letting them hit the ceiling because of the helium. One was small one was large with holes in it and the other was…rectangle shaped.

"The rectangle is from your big bro." said James. I opened it up first. It was a hard copy of the entire collection depicting the entire history of the Scarlet Witch. I smiled brightly and kissed my brother on the cheek.

"Thanks James." The next one was the small one from Jack. It was a bottle of perfume. "You do realize that I can make a plethora of sarcastic comments to go with this bottle if perfume."

"That was my intention." he said smiling. "This one is from Zack." he pushed the box with holes decorated in blue and black stripes. I took the box and lifted the cover off. Before I even looked inside I heard….

* * *

What did Zack get Althy for her birthday? Hmm…I want to know. So….I needs a little help with ideas. The next chapter will be about Althy's birthday and the beginning of the hearing.

"_All rise for Judge Lugar," called the foreman and we all stood up and waited until the judge motioned us to sit. He had old large glasses over his eyes and a bald head peaking out from his judge's robes. _

_ "Let's get started." he ordered starring at Jackie Kayamodo and Rebbecca's lawyer. _


	37. The courtships of Parker's father

MORE REVIEWS, I really need more of them. I even tried to update faster. Come on….PLEASE……

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. SO STOP ASKING

Jonah: *limping in* you did this to me.

Me: You did this to yourself.

Jonah: How so?

Me: You went after Althy that's a big no, no.

Jonah: But you wrote it.

Me: I create the characters, but they take a life of their own. Initially I had thought of having you and Althy at the alter and Zack coming crashing the wedding. But I liked it this way better. *Takes out paddle* Now get….*Runs after Jonah with Paddle*

* * *

Chapter 37

Custody

I heard a faint meow coming from the box. I peered into it and saw a small, black, short haired bundle huddled in the corner. It was so cute.

"You got me a kitten?!" I cheered.

"I remember you always wanted one and I figured this was the perfect chance." replied Zack. I hugged him. He kissed my forehead.

The kitten meowed again. I took him out of the box and placed him on my bed.

"What should I name you?" I asked the kitten. "Flipper," the kitten's eyes narrowed. "I guess not." James and Jack rolled their eyes. "How about something ancient…waits…" I picked up the kitten "Oh you're a girl…how about….Bastet after the goddess of cats?" the kitten didn't move. "How about Athena after the Greek goddess of knowledge?" another meow, "Athena it is." I then looked up at the boys while holding the kitten in my hands. "Do I get cake?"

"There…might be some kind of cake for you…" said James. "But you'll have to go downstairs to get it." I grunted and turned to Zack. He motioned for me to go downstairs.

The phone rang, it was my mother wishing me a happy birthday along with dad and the twins, and Saph called and did the same, followed by Peter, Nancy, and Betty.

Jackie was waiting at the door after I hung the phone with Nancy. She had another present for me.

"Did you get my report?" I asked and she nodded handing me the present. "What'd you get your Althy?" I opened the present. It was a shiny blue suit. "For court?" she nodded. "Thanks."

We had a small celebration with lots of cheesecake, nothing to special. Everyone wished me a happy birthday.

Sunday was un-eventful. I spent the day looking after Zack and potty training the pitch black, green-eyed kitten.

Monday James headed back to Maine and Jack agreed to take care of Zack while I was in court.

I sat on the left side behind Jackie and Booth. He was nervous; he tried not to show it. It was plain to see on his face.

Jackie was confident as usual. No problem there. I looked over and saw Rebbecca and her nasty looking lawyer.

He reminded me of our old vice-principle. This guy wore the toupee and it was a dead ferret on his head. Mr. Finch was his name and he looked a little too happy.

All rise for Judge Lugar," called the foreman and we all stood up and waited until the judge motioned us to sit. He had old, large glasses over his eyes and a bald head peaking out from his judge's robes.

"Let's get started." he ordered starring at Jackie Kayamodo and Mr. Finch. "Are both party's ready to continue?" Jackie and Finch stood up and nodded. "Mr. Finch proceed,"

He stood up and called Rebecca to the small stand below the Judge's seat. She walked over and sat down.

"Are you the mother of Parker Booth?"

"Yes."

"Why have you asked the courts to restrict Agent Booth's parental rights?"

"I want my husband to adopt Parker. I feel that a normal family is better for Parker. Seely should still visit, but should not have custody of Parker."

"Why?"

"He's an FBI agent and it's a dangerous job. If Parker is with us he is safe and he will have a structured environment in which to grow up in."

"Nothing further." said Mr. Finch. Jackie stood up.

"Has Parker stayed with my client before?" asked Jackie and Rebbecca nodded. "How many times do you think?"

"I can't tell you an exact number, but Parker has spent a lot of time with his father. He took him to the park, to the zoo, etc."

"In any of those instances has Parker's well being ever been problematic?" asked Jackie. Rebbecca shook her head. "Is Seely Booth a good father to Parker?" Rebbecca nodded. Jackie sat down.

"Mr. Finch," said the Judge

"We request that the opposing side present their argument, our next speaker will not be available until after lunch." The judge nodded and looked at Jackie.

"Ms. Kayamodo?"

"Agent Booth." said Jackie and Booth took the stand. "You work for the FBI; do you think your child will be in danger when he is with you?"

"I do not plan on taking my son to crime scenes. I do not think that he will be in any less danger than any other kid in this country."

"But you work late hours and often do not come home for days. How do you plan to work around this?"

"I have great friends, who have stated on record that they are willing to help me with Parker should I ever need it."

"Who are these friends?"

"My co-workers and friends at the Jeffersonian Institute." stated Booth. Aw…he likes us, he really likes us. I looked behind me and saw Dr. Brennan smiling brightly at Booth.

"Thank you Agent Booth." said Jackie and sat down. Mr. Finch stood up and walked over to Booth.

"Do you remember the serial killer Howard Epps?"

"Hard to forget." said Booth.

"Isn't it true that you scared your son so much that he was afraid of the marry-go-round while Howard Epps was on the loose after his escape from prison?"

"That is correct." said Booth and Mr. Finch walked back to his desk. Booth hung his head low.

"Agent Booth." said Jackie "Why did you scare Parker?"

"Howard Epps was into riddles and in one of them he mentioned the playground where my son played. I panicked thinking that Parker was in danger from Howard Epps. When I got there, I admit, my worry got the better of me. I scared Parker, but I made that right with him. After the case ended I took Parker back there and he was alright after a ride or two."

"Agent Booth you may step down." said the Judge, "Ms. Kayamodo…"

"We call Dr. Althea Calloway, a psychological expert."

"I object." said Mr. Finch.

"She's on the list, Finch. If you had read it you would have seen it."

"Overruled." ordered the Judge. I stood up and walked over to the chair. It was warm and the microphone was positioned infront of me.

"Dr. Calloway you have a degree in psychology, correct?" I nodded. The suit I wore consisted of a jacket, a white blouse and a matching skirt that went down to my knees. I pushed my glasses up my nose.

She walked over to the table she had been sitting at and picked up what I guessed was the printed version of my report. "You observed Agent Booth interact with his son on Friday. Could you please summarize your conclusions?" She handed me my report.

"I'd be happy too. I observed Agent Booth and his son and I concluded that Agent Booth and Parker have a strong bond. If Parker is taken away from his father he will be missing key parts in his development that cannot be obtained by his step-father." I did not even acknowledge my report, which sat in my hands.

"Can you elaborate?"

"Children need their father's in their lives, especially if those father's are exceptional role models like Agent Booth. When they see their mother with another man and they are told that this is his/her step-father, the child does not see the step all they hear is the father. Parker will view him as a replacement for his father. This will cause Parker, to act out."

"What would the acting out prove?"

"He will yearn for the attention of his real father and he will act out in school and against his step-father, often times as an adult it will cause Parker to become emotionally distant from his mother and his real father. By taking Parker away from Booth you are hurting Parker's odds of growing up in a healthy environment." (A/n I'm sure this doesn't apply to all people, but for the purpose of this chapter it is on average)

Jackie thanked me and sat down. Finch got up; there was a smug look on his face. This did not look good.

"Dr. Calloway, do you know Agent Booth well?"

"As much as co-workers can know one another," I explained. "I did fill in for his and Dr. Brennan's usual psychologist once. He and Parker spent Thanksgiving and New Years at the home I share with my cousin, as did the entire Jeffersonian team."

"How many degrees do you have?"

"Quite the number," I said, "I couldn't settle."

"Where is Psychology on your list of degrees?"

"Third, Right after Anthropology and Forensic Science," I explained.

"Have you had a lot of opportunities to practice your psychological expertise?"

"Enough to know a good father from a bad one,"

"Was your evaluation biased in anyway?"

"It was solely based on my observations of Agent Booth's character and his interactions with his son."

"Have you ever gone out on a case with him?"

"My first day,"

"How come Dr. Brennan didn't accompany him, like always?"

"Agent Booth thought that I would be more qualified to speak to the victim's family because of my degree in psychology."

"Have you ever had a sexual relationship with Agent Booth or been interested in him in a sexual way?"

"No!"

"Are you a lesbian?"

"Your honor." protested Jackie.

"I'll rephrase." said Mr. Finch, "Why not? Agent Booth is a healthy, fit, male specimen. Why weren't you interested in him?"

"I am currently engaged to a truly remarkable person and although Agent Booth is--as you said--a healthy, male specimen I have always been in love with that person. Besides, Booth isn't my type."

"Is Agent Booth involved with someone?"

"I'm afraid that's not for me to say."

"Please answer the question." said the Judge.

"Your honor, I believe that a different witness is better capable of answering this question than I. It is not my place to speak about the love lives of others."

"Very well." said the Judge. "You may step down." I got out of my seat and went back to my seat.

"We call Dr. Brennan." said Jackie and so it continued. Dr. Brennan testified that she and Agent Booth were involved and that she would assist him in raising Parker being financially and mentally suited for the job. I laughed a little.

The opposing side had an expert, but Jackie poked so many holes in his testimony he was leaking.

Also testifying was Rebbecca's husband. His testimony was…neutral. He basically said that he was following Rebbecca and giving her what she wanted. He also mentioned that he thought Parker was a good kid and he liked hanging out with him.

The bald judge disappeared into his chambers after to think after Jackie and Finch gave their final arguments to him.

Booth turned to Brennan and myself and thanked us for our testimony. He did not look confident.

"Not bad brainy." said Jackie. It took the judge twenty minutes to think before he came back with a verdict.

"I have sifted through the testimony cautiously and I have come to a conclusion. Agent Booth does have a treacherous job. However I will say that families are very different and there are many different types of families filled with step-parents, grandparents, and friends helping raise a child. Therefore I award full custody of Parker Booth to his father Agent Booth."

Parker smiled and ran to his dad's waiting arms. The Judge left dismissing everyone.

"Thank you." said Booth hugging Parker. "All of you."

"Happy to help," I gave a little curtsy. "I better go; I have a cute boy to look after." I turned to Jackie. "I'm going dress shopping two weeks from now, want to join me?"

"Well someone has to." she added and I headed out.

Angela and Dr. Brennan agreed to go dress shopping with me. Angela needed to pick out some sexy underwear for the wedding night so we all agreed to head to the outdoor mall.

* * *

So this was a better chapter. I'm pretty proud of it. I don't know how realistic it was, but oh well. I love it. I do need some ideas. What should happen between now, Angela and Jack's wedding and Althy and Zack's wedding? HELP!


	38. It's all in the dress

More REVIEWS and more IDEAS would be very helpful. I've decided that after I finish this story I will publish a drabble series that will be sort of like the deleted scenes from this story. Do you get what I mean? it'll be a combination of things that came to me when I was writing this story, but that never actually went into the story. Ex; the many different ideas I had about how Althy and Zack should get together, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones after 37 Chapters this should be obvious.

* * *

Chapter 38

It's all in the dress

Two weeks before Angela and Jack's wedding the women all went dress shopping. Angela and her maid of Honor Dr. Brennan, the bridesmaid Cam, my maid of honor Jackie, and I all headed to the number one bridal store in D.C. Crestline's. It was owned by a lesbian couple that spent their entire lives making wedding dresses, bridesmaid's dresses, and under garments. Angela had discovered it during one of her art shows. According to Angela who better to design wedding and wedding night attire than those that know and love the female body more than strait women. They know what is attractive in a woman. I did not argue.

(A/N This idea was borrowed from my favorite book. If you can guess what this book is you will be allowed to fight Jonah, regardless of past standing)

It was a cute boutique filled head to toe with amazing dresses and sexy garments for that special night. One of the two owners of the shop, Magdalena came in wearing simple blue jeans and a blouse. She smiled seeing Angela and the rest of us.

"Angela, darling so wonderful to see you." she said, France in her voice. "And who are these lovely ladies?"

"These are my friends, my maid of honor Temperance and my bridesmaid Cam."

"Oh you are getting married…hopefully for good this time, no?" her hair was strawberry colored and held up with clips.

"Yeah, oh this is also Althea, Jack's cousin. She's getting married in April and her maid of honor Jackie."

"Pleasure to meet you ladies." she said. "I will be right back, my Natalie is helping out another customer, and I need to see how she is doing." Natalie was Magdalena's lover. The two had been together since they met in France twenty years ago. They were in their forties and had a real connection. "Our daughter Cristina will help you out. Oi she is almost eighteen years old."

Christine had the same strawberry hair as Magdalena and matching facial features. I figured that Magdalena was most likely Christine's birth-mother. She had on a long skirt and a sweater. She had been standing at the check-out counter when we arrived.

"Hello girls," There was no France in her voice. "We shall do these three girls first. Do you have wedding colors picked out?"

"Soft blue and red." said Angela "We incorporated the winter with Valentine's Day, since that's when the wedding is with a little renaissance theme."

"Do you have your wedding dress, yet?"

"I do, I just need something for the wedding night." She nodded and walked to a rack with a vast amount of different dresses.

"Would you prefer the dresses be a soft blue or red?" asked Christine from behind the rack. There were so many dresses we couldn't even see her slim figure.

"Cam, Brennan? You're the ones that will be wearing them, not me."

"Why don't we try a dress of both colors and we will see where it stands." suggested Dr Brennan.

"An excellent idea." said Magdalena as she walked back. She helped Christine get the dresses and Dr. Brennan and Cam went to try them on.

"You won't make me wear anything hideous will you?" asked Jackie as we all sat down on the soft chairs infront of the platform that had the mirror and the changing rooms.

"I haven't decided, yet." I replied. The first dresses were light blue, lighter than the sky. They were strapless with this ugly flower on the side of a useless sash.

"Please don't make us wear these." begged Cam. Angela nodded and they went back into the changing room.

The other dresses were a maroon color and looked like a strapless top with a curve hugging, open at the bottom, skirt with a thin gold sash.

"These are great." said Angela and had them added to the account. Christine grabbed them and put them on the check out counter.

"What about you dear?" asked Magdalena looking at me.

"My wedding is outside, in April, so maybe some bright colors, like blue, yellow, green, purple, pink," Jackie shuddered at the word pink. Christine vanished again and came back with four dresses, each a different color.

"Remember, Althy, dear. I'm not the only one that will be wearing the bridesmaid dress." called Jackie disappearing into the changing room. I dug into my purse and took out my pad and paper.

The day before I had called my sisters and gotten their measurements for the dresses. Andora proceeded to threaten me that if the dress was ugly she would hurt me.

Jackie came out in this soft lime green, below the knee length dress with a matching sash and a hat to boot.

"Hell no." said Jackie and went back in before anyone else could comment. The second dress was an orange low cut halter that went down a few inches before the ankle. "Althy." she pleaded. I waved her to try on the next. The next was also a soft almost like green color. It was strapped and had an extra frontal layer on it with a flowery design over the top of it.

"This one's nice." said Cam.

"Let's see the last one." I told Jackie. She nodded and went back into the changing room. The last one was a dark blue strapless dress with a shiny silver design on it. It was floor length and flowing out with an under layer. "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." I said. I stood up and walked to Magdalena. "Do you have two more of those?" I asked handing her the paper that held my sister's dress sizes. "I also need one for a six year old flower girl,"

She looked down at the paper. "Oh sure, not a problem." she handed it to her daughter who grabbed the dresses and put them on the counter.

"Althy time," sang Angela.

"What about you and the sexy garments?" I asked.

"We'll do those together after we pick out your wedding dress." Many dresses were shoved at me as I was pushed up on the platform and into the changing room. My first dress had too much detail on it and reminded me of a snow covered Christmas tree. The second made me feel like a whale, the third one was strapless and it hugged my curves perfectly, coming out very flowing with a frontal design of swirls. The back was slightly corset like, with the straps coming out at the bottom where my butt started and coming down to the bottom. The veil clipped to the back of my hair, so I would have to put it up with a flower. It was perfect.

"Althy…" said Jackie speechless.

"You look very nice." commented Dr. Brennan.

"I found the dream…d…d…" I looked at the woman that came out with who I guessed was Natalie. Natalie had short slick black hair and glasses. But the other woman, I knew. She had long, perfect blonde hair and what I knew to be fake breasts. It was Victoria Riddling. I hadn't heard that name since…since the security review with Sheila-Mary Jeffrey. "Um…why d…doesn't um…I should go…I really don't need anything for the wedding night…I'll just pay for the dresses and go."

"But Althy," tried Jackie. She followed my gaze and saw Victoria. "Yeah, come on Althy…" The Jeffersonian women looked on in confusion as I hurriedly paid for the four dresses and ran to my car as quickly as possible. Jackie followed soon behind.

"Althy…"

"Don't start Jackie, please." I begged, "I just need to get home." Angela ran up. She had followed us.

"Freeze," she said. "Your not going anywhere until you explain." said Angela. The air was cold and I had turned the heat on.

"Fine, get inside the car and I'll tell you." Angela sat behind me. I took a deep breath,

_Psychology says that people never know if their capable off taking someone's life, until they are put in that situation. I can honestly say that I am incapable of taking an innocent person's life. _

_ One of the many places we moved to was this small town in Wisconsin. I don't recall the name of it, but that's hardly an important factor now. This town had a private school where the rich people from around the state sent their kids. I got in on a scholarship because of my IQ tests. _

_ Like in all the other schools I was the geek that no one ever talked to. That's how I met Jackie. She was an outcast too, like I was. OF course at that school anyone who wasn't rich was an outcast. Jackie was well off and although her financial standing was higher than mine her unusual fashion choices put her right down there with me. _

_ It was our sophomore year. The mean girls, led by Victoria had tricked me into embarrassing myself as they often did. Jackie helped me up after they pushed me down and screaming rude mouthfuls at me._

_ "You shouldn't let someone make fun of you, especially people who aren't as smart as you." said Jackie. I wished I had listened to her and just let it go. But it was so bad. _

_ That same day Victoria and her group of popular girls threw my backpack into the fountain located at the front of the school. I spent my entire study-hall drying my Advanced Biology book as Victoria and her friends laughed in my face. _

_ The next day I ended up in that same fountain because I refused to do Victoria's homework for her. They pulled my hair, they called me names. One person could only take so much. That night I broke into my father's gun cabinet. It wasn't hard too. His combination wasn't hard to figure out, his birthday . Dad never had a lot of imagination when it came to his locks. _

_ When I got to school the following day the gun was in my pocket. I knew that before school everyday the girls hung out in the bathroom on the third floor. _

_ Each girl wore matching pink blouses and pink flats with a variation of skirt and jeans. They all had matching blonde hair and I could have sworn that if their designer labels told them it wasn't cool to breathe they would all die from asphyxiation. _

_ "Well, well." said one of Victoria's friends "The little nerd needs to use the bathroom."_

_ "Let's teach her about this bathroom. Littler nerds love to learn, don't they?" I took out the gun a 357. Magnum and pointed at Victoria and her friends. They laughed. The gun was loaded and ready to shoot. To this day it remains my weapon of choice, I don't know why. (A/N The gun is from a movie, name the movie) _

_ "I'll pull the trigger, I swear I will." I said, shaking. They laughed. I let off one shot to scare them and they screamed with tears already forming on their perfect little faces. The bullet remained lodged in the bulletproof glass of the bathroom window. I tried to pull the trigger again, but I couldn't. I don't know if the gun jammed or if I just didn't have the strength to pull it again. "You made fun of me. You tormented me you demented Barbie dolls. Well who's the one crying now, freaks?" _

_ Jackie had spotted me heading into the bathroom and followed me. She ran in after the shot. She calmed me down and I put the gun away feeling so horrible. I don't remember her exact words, but it was something along the lines of it wasn't right and I was better than that. _

_ I transferred to a public high school after that and Jackie and I had been best friends ever since. _

"And that's that." I said looking at Zack. After telling this story to Angela she let me go and I went home and told Zack the truth. He wasn't bed ridden anymore. We were sitting in the kitchen and he just starred.

"So when you…Haley…I am at a lost for words." said Zack pulling me into a hug. "If it makes you feel any better I believe you made the right choice in sparing the lives of those girls." I smiled softly. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Did you at least get a dress?"

"I did and it's amazing." I said smiling brightly at him.

* * *

Ok so this was an interesting chapter, it was ok and I know I'm jumping around a little, but I promise after Jack and Angela's wedding I'll slow it down a little. Also if anyone got the two references in this chapter I have decided that you will not simply be allowed to kill...beat up Jonah, but to have one of your ideas used or references used in later chapters. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU GOT ONE OR BOTH OF THEM! One reference was the shop owned by two lesbians and the other is the .


	39. Valentine's Day Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. DUH!

I know I'm skipping around a little, but I'm trying to get through it and not loose myself in it. This is the first story I've written where I'll actually be sad when it ends. I've also thought about doing a few one-shots. Sort of like a series of deleted scenes of things that never made it into the book.

* * *

Chapter 39

Valentine Wedding

I despised Valentines Day since I was old enough to comprehend its pointless meaning, so somewhere around the age of five. I never understood why it was so important to honor a loved one on that day when you could do it anytime during the course of the year and not just once. I suppose at that age I just did not understand love. Once I got a little older and noticed all the girls dating all the guys, I was sickened by the holiday. The countless couples flaunting their love lives in my face disgusted me.

Lately I have learned that Valentines Day is still a meaningless holiday, but I understand the need to flaunt ones love life.

I let my hair fall low and curled it ever so slightly at the bottom to give it that wavy look. My dress was dark maroon and down to my feet. It had a see-through quarter inch sleeve top and a tight middle. For a winter wedding I thought it fit. It had that little feel of renaissance which was the general theme of Angela and Jack's wedding. Everything was set at the church and her father was able to make it.

Zack was the best man and managed to find a decent tux instead of the blue one. Everything would be like last time with a few changes. Dr. Brennan and Zack would walk down the aisle followed by Cam and Booth.

But the wedding was hours away. Right now I had finished getting dressed and was helping everyone set everything up. Angela was putting on her make-up in a room of the church specifically set up for the bride.

I walked in and admired how lovely all three women looked. "Everything is set." I said.

Angela breathed a huge sigh of relief as she took off the white robe to reveal her wedding dress.

"Thank you, sweetie!" said Angela handing me the clip board, which had the guest list on it. "The guests should be arriving soon, would you mind…" I saluted the bride-to-be and walked out. I came down the steps and stood infront of the entrance hall.

Caroline was the first to arrive. I quickly checked her off the list.

"Dr. Calloway, I presume?" she asked.

"Welcome Ms. Julian." I said. "Bride or groom?"

"Doesn't really matter, does it, Cherie?" I shrugged and she walked in, wearing a purple dress and a matching hat.

Coming through the door was someone I had not seen in a number of years. It was a shock to see her, especially since I did not know who Jack had invited on his side.

I saw her black hair and her blue streaks, her strapped light purple dress that hugged her hips and went out wide with a darker purple under layer. The top of the dress had a purple sweater that ended right above her stomach.

"Saphi!" I said excitedly and ran to hug my twenty-three year old sister.

"Hi, Althy." she hugged me back. It felt so good seeing the artist. She had dreams of being a cartoonist and drawing her own comic book based off Japanese manga. That desire often matched her style choices, hence the fishnet gloves I noticed she had on and the black collar. "How are you and Zack, how's Peter?"

"Peter's in Maine and Zack and I are great, so bride or groom?" I asked jokingly.

"Funny, I'll save you a seat in the front row big sis." she said and walked in. "Groom side on the right?" I nodded, checking her off the list.

Two women and a man came in. The girls had pink dresses on with feather boas and the man had a smug grin on his face.

"Bride or groom," I asked

"Althy it's me Carl, Jack's cousin on his dad's side." I finally recognized Jack's toe chewing, moron cousin with the bad rug. Jack's mother and my own were sisters. Jack's father and Carl's father were cousins, their fathers were brothers.

"Carl, it's lovely to see you, groom on the right." I lied about being pleased to see him. "And your…dates…" He smiled and walked into the hall, with the girls giggling.

Two men came in and smiled at me with flowers in their pockets and pink shirts.

"Bride or groom,"

"Bride," said the one on the left.

"Names,"

"David plus one." said the same one. I checked them off the list and allowed them inside.

"Bride side is on the left."

More guests arrived and at the final chime of the clock striking five. I opened the second door to the hall and walked down the isle to sit next to my sister. She ended up being the only one besides me to come from the family. Dad was busy, Mom couldn't leave work again, Peter was in Maine, James was adjusting to being back on home soil, and the twins weren't allowed to go after...doing some most interesting things to Dad's tool shed. "Let's hope this ends up better than the last time." Saph nodded.

Jack walked out from the side room and stood infront of the woman that would pronounce the two, husband and wife, wearing ceremonial robes of a sweet lilac color.

Zack walked out with Dr. Brennan, he looked so adorable. His tux fit him perfectly; his hair was brushed and looked tamed over his usual messy, fluffy hair.

Cam followed with Booth, both looked stunning. He looked, to use the lawyer's words, like a perfect, male specimen. Cam had actually let her hair down. It was long and wavy.

Just minutes before I had seen Booth on the phone with his Grandfather, who had volunteered to watch Parker while Booth was at the wedding. I could not wait to see the little guy.

Then we all stood up as Zack and Booth stood bellow Jack and Cam and Dr. Brennan stood above an empty stair.

The sweet tones of the harp came on. The notes bounced off the harp and flew throughout the room as Angela and her father walked down the aisle. He took her up to the necessary step and opened up her veil. He kissed her softly and whispered something into her ear before sitting down in the front row.

"Honored guests, we are gathered here on the sacred day of love to celebrate a special union of Jack Stanley Hodgins and Angela Pearly-Gates Montenegro in the magic of marriage. It is a commitment that will forever keep the two together. Marriage is a sacred bond between two people who share something far deeper than just love." she said. "If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your piece."

No one spoke, not a sound was made except for the occasional cough coming from someone in the back of the hall. "May I have the rings please?" Jack turned to Zack who handed him the rings. The woman took the rings from Jack and handed one to each of them. "Jack Stanley Hodgins, do you take Angela to be your wife, to share everything with her, to give yourself to her no matter what for as long as you live?"

"I do."

"And do you Angela Pearly-Gates Montenegro take Jack to be your husband to share everything with him, to commit to him no matter what for as long as you live?"

"I do." They placed their rings on the finger of the other.

"By the power vested in me by God I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." They both leaned in to share the kiss that would start a new chapter in their lives. Angela had decided to keep her last names stating that Angela Hodgins sounded like two different people. I laughed at that as I watched Angela and Jack walk down the isle followed by Dr. Brennan and Zack and Cam and Booth.

Saph and I took her car to the reception across town at the, five star restaurant Jack had rented for the night.

The restaurant had a large dance floor and circular tables surrounding it. I looked up and saw that Angela's dad had personally picked out the entertainment for the wedding. I think Angela was especially happy about that.

"So tell me, hon." I said as we entered the room. "How are you?"

"Well I'll be graduating at the end of this year and moving to L.A." Zack came over behind me and kissed me on the lips.

"Zack, you remember my sister, Saphi?"

"Nice to see you again." said Zack and they shook hands and he turned to me "I'd like to tell you that you and Sapphire are sitting at our table." Their table was at the front of the room right infront of the dance floor looking up at the band. I grabbed Zack's hand and we walked over to the table and sat down. Jack sat with Angela, Zack next to Jack, me next to him. Saph sat next to me and Cam next to her, Booth next to Cam and Brennan and Angela next to Brennan.

"Did Sweets come?" asked Booth.

"He wanted too, but apparently Jackie kidnapped him and took him to Wisconsin to meet her parents." I said. "Oh I would pay big money to see Sweets meet Mr. and Mrs. Kayamodo."

"Who's Sweets?"

"He's a shrink. I think I mentioned him in my emails."

"Oh I remember." said Saph, "But I think you referred to him as that schmuck." We all laughed. "By the way mom wanted to know when you and Zack were sending out the invitation."

"We sent them out two days ago." I said.

"So where are you going for your honeymoon?" asked Cam talking to Jack and Angela.

"We're spending three days in Paris, then to Rome, Milan, wherever we feel like." said Jack.

The rest of the guests sat down in their seats and I nudged Zack; reminding him that as the best man he had to make a toast. He waited until everyone had champagne in their glasses and had eaten a little before he stood up and cleared his throat.

"I…am most unqualified for such a duty as to make a toast, but I will try." said Zack. "I want to propose a toast for Angela and Hodgins to have a full and eventful life full of happiness, joy, and excitement that will last a long time." he raised his glass. "To Angela and Hodgins!" he sat down breathing heavily.

"That was nice." I said as we continued to eat. The food was fantastic. Shortly after we finished the music came on and the lead singer stood infront of the microphone.

"Before we all begin to enjoy the evening, the bride would like to share a special dance with her father." Angela walked out onto the dance floor with her father and a slow song came on. They swayed to the music softly until suddenly it picked up and Angela dragged her new husband to the dance floor.

I looked over at Zack. He looked back at me unaware of what my eyes were asking him, metaphorically speaking.

"Zack…" I began, but Saph cut me off.

"Ask the girl to dance, Addy." she said getting his attention.

"Althy, would you like to dance?" he asked awkwardly. I nodded and pulled him to the dance floor where other couples were already dancing. "I am not a good dancer."

"No one is good at dancing unless they took lessons. Dancing is all about the feel. You have to move with the music." I demonstrating by swinging my hips with my hands formed into fists. "You can do it." He copied my moves with a little awkwardness. It was funny to watch and I chuckled lightly.

"Oh, so you find my foolish attempts at dancing, amusing?" I nodded. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You are adorable." I told him.

Many toasts, dancing and booze later we wished Angela and Jack good luck as they headed to their honeymoon wherever it was they were going.

Work came after that and with that came a corpse as the two often followed.

* * *

Another finished chapter! I have a preview for the next one, so here it is.

_ The body was so small, the child barely five years old. On top of that Dr. Brennan announces that she wants a child, apparently this happened once before. I just hope this time her and Booth do things the old fashion way. _


	40. The boy in the box part

So…latest Bones episodes are awesome even though I'm really angry at Hart Hanson for stating that he likes the squinterns and how they bring more stories to the Jeffersonian and he has no plans to bring back Zack. !

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Forty chapters here we are. **P.S. If you can name the episode that is mentioned in this chapter you get a special present.

* * *

**

Chapter 40

The Child in the Box

With Angela and Jack on their honeymoon I was picking up the extra work, I didn't mind really. But I despised bugs and dirt so I tended to stay away from that aspect of my work. Plus I knew nothing about entomology. Cam agreed that we'd have to live with out that for the next week or two.

Shortly after Zack and I arrived at the Jeffersonian Booth came in with a big box.

"Brace yourselves for this one." said Booth. Dr. Brennan, Zack, and I hovered over the box. Dr. Brennan opened it up and I chocked a little at the sight. It was a little boy. He had been stuffed into that box like a poorly packed peace of meat.

The cardboard was falling apart from all the blood that had been in the body.

"Male," said Zack, "Approximately four to eight years of age…cause of death to be determined."

"Dr. Calloway, once we get the body on the examination table you may begin collecting samples." I nodded slowly putting on the white rubber gloves. He was so little and someone just threw him away.

Zack and Dr. Brennan put the boy on a slab as Cam joined us.

"Do we know anything yet?" asked Cam, her question mostly directed at Booth.

"Workers at a waste dump reported the box. Local cops showed up, looked inside, and called us." said Booth. He had a hand over his mouth and nose. He was probably uncomfortable by the smell. I continued to stare blankly at the small body. Cam seemed to notice this.

"Althea, are you ok?" she asked. I nodded my head quickly. "Do we have anything except for dentals for identification?"

"I might be able to pull some DNA from the tissue left on the body. I can try to make a 3-D image of that the skull looked like from the instructions Angela left me and run it through the database for Missing and Exploited Children." Cam nodded.

I grabbed everything I needed and went to my lab to work on it. I managed to pull DNA from the tissue and ran it all through the system, no children turned up there and it was still running some of the samples that didn't match each other. I also grabbed the clothes to check for any particulates that may have been left on the clothes.

I began to follow Angela's instructions once I got the skull and managed to work her fancy machine to give us a face, granted I needed a lot of help from Dr. Brennan. But I did it.

Three hours later I got a match. I saw Zack walking into Dr. Brennan's office where Booth stood waiting.

"I got a match." I said starring blankly. "Keith Grayson, he's four years old. His parents Robert and Clara Grayson reported him missing six months ago." I said uncomfortably handing Booth the file. "When Keith was three, Roberts got out of prison for assault on a police officer and a few other minor infractions."

"The victim had a lot of healed up fractures, the ribs had been fractured at least twice in a span of four months." Explained Zack

"That would suggest the child was abused," said Dr. Brennan.

"Come on Bones, let's go inform the parents." Dr. Brennan and Booth exited her office and Zack turned to me.

"There is distress in your voice, is something bothering you?"

"That little boy, Zack, he is so small. I've never worked on remains this small before." I said as we walked out of Dr. Brennan's office.

"When Booth and Dr. Brennan first began working together we found a child around the same age. Dr. Brennan says that it's better to distance from the victim, look at the remains as just another set of remains. She says you will never get used to it. But it helps you cope." he said grabbing my hand. I nodded still shaking.

"I'm going to go and check on some of the liquids we found, perhaps the mass spectrometer found something good." I walked to the lab and took a look at the evidence. The Mass Spectrometer had managed to find something, grapes, alcohol, as well as distilled molasses and sugarcane juice. I read of the list to Zack.

"That's grape juice and rum." said Zack as Cam stood behind him

"How does a four year old get rum and grape juice on him?" asked Cam.

"The grape juice is obvious; he's a little kid, but the rum…" I went to the examination table and took a look at the clothes. I scanned them into the computer. It showed the clothes, the shirt in particular. It showed the shirt clean and what the stain would have looked like when it first happened. "The evidence shows that the rum was mixed into the grape juice. Based on the dispersal of the liquid I would say that someone threw it on this kid."

"Like an angry felon father." said Cam "I'll let Booth know." She stepped out.

Booth and Dr. Brennan arrived at the Grayson residence. It was a normal middle class house with a garage fit for one small car. They stepped out of the car and headed to the man's house. It was a small town in Southern Virginia.

Booth nocked on the door, his badge held up high for the person to see. Robert Grayson opened the door. He was not a slim man, his shirt was clean and he was shaven.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Mr. Grayson I'm Special Agent Booth from the FBI and this is Dr. Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute…you reported your son Keith missing six months ago." His friendly expression changed to a sad one.

"You…you found him?"

"We're very sorry for your loss." he said and allowed them to enter the house. "Clara, they found Keith…he…he's dead…." He sat down on the couch in the cramped living room. Clara came in with a drink in her hand; it appeared to be grape juice. Clara had dark hair and blood shot eyes.

Booth's cell phone rang "Booth, really…thanks." he hung up and walked over to Clara. "Is that grape juice with rum?"

"W...why would you say that?" asked Clara

"Keith was found with a stain of grape juice mixed with rum on his shirt."

"Rum?" question Robert standing up. "You promised you would stop drinking."

While the duo was questioning the parents I was looking for murder. Zack asked for me to help. The body hadn't been de-fleshed. Zack wanted me to take one last look before he began to do whatever it was he did to make the bones all clean.

I took a look at the neck. There were impressions. I shined the magnifier over that part of the body and got Zack's attention.

"What do you think it could be?" I asked him.

"Something was used to strangle the victim." said Zack, "A belt perhaps?" I took some shavings from that part of the victim and handed it to Zack. "Perhaps I'll be able to get the exact belt. Certain belts are maid with a lacquer to make the material stronger." I nodded

"And after you and I need to start doing some serious wedding planning." Zack nodded.

I walked back to my lab. The DNA was running and would take forever to get anywhere. There was work to be done. My mass-spectrometer beeped. It had gotten something else. I read the paper on the screen and paled.

"Cam!" I walked out with a printout, quickly looking for her. "Cam,"

She was in her office. She looked up at me with concern. "This victim had diphenhydramine and atropine, in his system." Her expression blanked. "1.5 milligrams each, but since he was four it would have some serious effects on him. Their hallucinogens and not ones that Joe public can get his hands on." (A/N not sure if they are or aren't public. I'm doing my best)

"What kind of state would Keith be in during the effects?"

"If he was strangled by…hypothetically his mother and she used a belt the drugs would make him think that his mother was giving him a fancy scarf. He wouldn't have struggled, which explains why Zack found no marks on the body to suggest that Keith fought back." I placed the paper on her desk. "Queen of the Lab!" I announced for the first time since I began working at the Jeffersonian.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that." begged Cam.

"Come on, I love beating Jack and Zack. Why should they have all the fun? Besides Jack isn't here so someone had to compete with Zack." I laughed.

Zack had cleaned the bones which showed extensive fractures on his legs and hands. He was strangles and stuffed into that box. It sickened me. Zack also found a history of broken bones starting from the time he was three. That was a lot of broken bones for a four year old.

I sat in my office waiting for DNA to come in writing something, I don't know what, but I was writing it.

Zack came in and sat down on the couch next to me. "Are you still having trouble with the size of the remains?" I shook my head. "Then what is bothering you?"

"Do you want to have kids?" I asked suddenly. I had thought about this for a while now, ever since Donny. I had to know. After all, successful and happy families tend to have at least one child in them, usually naturally born or adopted. Zack and I were getting married starting a family directly follows that.

"Why the sudden query?"

"I…I…we are getting married in a month, basically. We will simply be two people in a house. I want to know if you want a family." I said. "We both grew up in exceptionally large families so we are pressured and expected to have children, but if—" I was promptly interrupted by Zack's sweet lips touching mine.

He held the back of my head with his hand.

"Althy, a family indeed includes children and if I did not want a family with you I would not have asked you to marry me. Think rationally about this. Besides I highly doubt we would have much choice in the matter with both our mothers pressuring us to procreate." I laughed lightly.

"Knowing our mothers I accept that as a valid argument. Was that rational enough for you?" I asked. He nodded. "Thanks, now about the wedding. Jack contacted a non religious person to marry us, knowing how totally useless religion is to us. I contacted a catering company—" For the second time I was cut off. This time it was my cell phone. I picked it up. It was Jackie. "Hello Apple Jacks, how's Lance holding up after meeting with your parents?"

_ "I need to talk to you about that. Professionally…patient to therapist…confidentiality and all that,"_

"Uh, sure, when do you want to meet?" I asked.

_ "How about we meet at lunch tomorrow at my apartment?" she asked "I'll cook a traditional Japanese meal." _

"Sounds good, your place, at noon." I said and hung up. I looked at Zack. "Looks like I'm meeting up with Jackie tomorrow."

* * *

Speculations are welcomed about what Jackie wished to discuss with Althy and what it has to do with Sweets. I wish to ask all of you guys that love my story to read the Heart of the Family by Rochelle Templer. Rochelle's amazing insights into the childhood of Dr. Sweets has inspired the upcoming events.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	41. The Secret Sweet

Yay me…I am ecstatic to see so many of you guys loving this story so much. It makes me so happy.

Special thanks to **PuBlicJorna**l for the quote "I am a fruit loop in a world of cheerios"; keep an eye out for it.

**Rochelle Templer: **You are so right; I loved what you said about Althy being so clueless. It really does make her and Zack perfect for each other. You were the first to see what I was trying to do with that. Also you're very welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoy yours.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Chapter 41

The Secret Sweet

The following day the DNA had finally come in. It was especially difficult to separate the DNA strands because a few of the characteristics were identical to the small boy. I also saw that it was female DNA. This meant that his mother was the last person to have contact with her son prior to his death. Sweat, how did the mother's sweat get onto that little boy? The only thing that came to mind was if she had been sweating while strangling her son.

I handed in my report to Cam and was exiting the Jeffersonian when Zack stopped me and hid behind me.

I wore simple black pants and a white blouse with a black vest carrying my bag over my black coat.

"I do not appreciate being used as a human shield." I told him.

"Althy…Naomi from Paleontology is under the notion that I wish to carry on sexual relations with her." I laughed slightly.

"Next time you see her just nonchalantly state that you are getting married and that if she doesn't stop your fiancée will kick her ass."

"Are you heading to lunch with Jackie?" I nodded. "Have a good time."

I walked out of the lab as Naomi ran past me. I laughed, shaking my head and kept on going towards my car.

Jackie lived in apartment 5G of her glossy building. It was in top shape, making me wonder exactly which fancy law firm hired her.

The doorman opened the door and allowed me to enter. I took the elevator to Jackie's floor and knocked on her apartment door down the hall from the elevator.

Jackie stood in the doorway wearing a red skirt with a black top with a large collar and a loosened tie to match her skirt and black boots. Her hair was dyed blue and put into two ponytails. "Moshi- moshi, Althy-chan." she said all hyper and bowed. When she switched to Japanese like that, typically meant something was bothering her. "Come on in, I have ramen cooking, rice and beef already on the table and some sushi if you really want it."

I entered Jackie's apartment and couldn't help, but admire the flowers and the posters of Japan. The soft tan walls and her red table sat by the living room and the pillows that surrounded a table with a blanket that went with it. I could not recall the name for it. (A/n if you know the name of this thing, please tell me). The kitchen went through there. "We're eating in the living room"

I saw the food already set and a small black tea set with two cups already filled.

"Do you need any help?" I called

"Iie." she called meaning no. I was getting tremendously worried. She came in with the sushi and the ramen and I sat down on the pillow across from her, sliding under the blanket. "Ogenki desuka?" She asked how I was.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She shrugged. "Now come on, switch to English I'm begging you. When you randomly start speaking Japanese to English speakers; it worries me. You only do that when something is bothering you."

"Tea?" she asked in English finally. I nodded and she handed me a cup. "Ramen?" Again, I nodded and she added some noodles to my bowl.

"You asked me to lunch because you needed a shrink. What's wrong? Did your parents hate Sweets?" I asked.

"N…no…they loved Lance…it's just…he…how long have I been seeing him?" she placed some beef smothered in teriyaki sauce into my bowl.

"Since near thanksgiving, so almost four months." I said.

"About a month and a half ago I was getting kind of annoyed because we hadn't done it, yet."

"Oh god, do I really want to listen to this?" I asked grabbing the chopsticks.

"Yes, you do." she replied. "He kept giving me all these excuses, finally one night…Confidentiality clause…" I nodded. "So finally we did it." I made a face. "As I was saying he had…he had a really tough childhood and his birth father beat him with some sort of whip. He has these scars….anyway, my parents loved him. But he seemed to be feeling really awkward."

"Can you elaborate?"

"You know my mom loves everyone so when she saw Lance she welcomed him into the family no problem. She hugged him and there was this look on his face like…he was shocked with a hint of sadness and basic horror. Later he said he felt liker a fruit loop surrounded buy cheerios!"

"Did Lance grow up with an abusive dad?" I asked.

"No, he was adopted by an elderly couple when he was six…they died just before he began working with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. He said that they really loved him."

"He still seems to be suffering from some of that trauma. Perhaps meeting your parents made him miss his adoptive parents?" she shrugged.

"We came back two days ago and we decided to have dinner at his place. He cooked this really nice Italian meal with—"

"Getting to the point…" I urged.

"After the meal we decided to just sit on the couch and watch Star Trek." I decided not to comment on that one. "Half way through the movie he gets a phone call from some Police force and he freaks out. He was a wreck. I'm really worried." I wrote this down in my notepad.

"Did he do anything out of his usual routine before you left for your parent's place?"

"He met with a Corrine Kludge for lunch. He said she was an old family friend." I wrote down a little more information. "Althy please help. I don't know what to do; what to say to him."

"Just be there for him. Metaphorically speaking, be the shoulder for him to cry on. Don't push him, just listen to him when he decides to share something; be his support system."

"And the scary phone call thing?"

"No promises, but I'll look into it…if I can." I told her sucking in the noodles. "So what did Jessica and Itsuki think of Lance?"

That was lunch at Jackie's place. We had some onigiris stuffed with chocolate for desert. When I came back to the lab after lunch everyone was celebrating. "I'll assume we caught the bad guy?"

"Bad girl, in this case." said Zack. "It was the mother."

"She killed that little boy…" drifted off Cam. Booth came back soon after with a corps. It was badly burned, like from a kiln or an incinerator of some sorts.

It was a female, age sixty-seventy. Zack had begun to work on the body as I began a long process of identifying her.

Dr. Sweets came in when I was trying to get a face for the skull with Cam's help. There was face on and Sweets paled at the sight of her.

"Who…who is that?" he asked.

"This is our latest victim." said Cam. "Althea was just about to run it through the mass recognition program."

"D…don't…bother…" he said. "Her name is Corrine Kludge. She's sixty five years old."

"How do you know her?" I asked

"She…she was the one that helped me get adopted. She was a social worker…I…I just met with her a week ago. She worked for social services…they warned me." Now I saw, this was what Jackie had meant. He was a wreck. He had no tie on, his shirt was out of his pants, and his hair was messy.

I said nothing as I walked out of the room and went to my phone. I called Jackie, letting her know that Sweets was here and he really needed someone to be there for him. She said she would be there in a half hour. She arrived within fifteen minutes. I had to give her credit. She really seemed to care for Sweets. And it was surprising to see her care this much. Of course Sweets was Tom Cruise compared to some of the guys she dated in the past.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Calm down." was the first thing I told her. "Booth took him up to the lounge so he could calm down." I pointed to the stairs. "It's just up through there." She was gone before I even finished the sentence.

I gave them some time to spend together before I went up to talk to him. Jackie was holding him. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lance, you said they warned you. Who is they and who did they warn you about?"

"I was born in Maryland; the Maryland Police Department called me and told me that my…my birth father was released from Prison after serving his sentence. Prior to this, Corrine called me and told me he was going to be released. I didn't think it was real until Maryland called me when we got back from Wisconsin. After Jackie left Corrine called; She said someone was after her. She was sure it was him.

"Who is him?"

"Greg Lerner." said Sweets, "My biological father."

Jackie was speechless, I had no idea how to react, and I was never good with the emotional stuff. One time my senior year in high school Saph's boyfriend broke up with her and she was crying. I just sat there starring, kind of like I was now, minus the crying.

"I'll tell Booth." It was only then that I realized that he was not with us. "I have to go do some work now." I ran off rather quickly and headed to fill Booth in.

This was bad, really bad. If Lance's birth father was the guy behind all of this, than this may only be his first victim.

* * *

Slightly shorter than usual, but here it is, with a little cliffy. Tell me what you think and I could use a few ideas since I have no idea what'll happen between now and Althy and Zack's leader.

**I apologize in advance if the next update won't be too, too soon. I am writing a book and I have school stuff So I do not know when I will update. BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! **


	42. Bitter Sweet

**So hopefully by the time this chapter is posted things will die down for me. I am so tense it's not even funny. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, come on people.**

**Suezanne**: Thanks, things should die down by the middle of next week or so

**Rochelle Templer: ** I am so happy that you thought I was right about Sweets. Thank You so much for all your suggestions and all of this gave me a few ideas of how to effectively write this chapter. So once again thank you so much.

* * *

Chapter 42

Bitter Sweets

When Zack finished his examination of the bones the results were, frightening. Apparently she had been beaten to death over a period of twelve hours. After that there was really nothing else to do so we began heading home.

Booth had asked me to get in contact with Jack and Angela and to ask them to come home due to recent events. As Zack and I were heading out I spotted Sweets sitting on the steps; his hands over his head.

I turned to Zack, giving him my keys "You go on ahead, I'll be right there." he nodded. I walked over to Sweets and sat down. "So let me guess, you became a psychologist because you had a shrink growing up who helped you out."

"Can I help you with something Althea?" he asked.

"As much as I hate the entire process of psychoanalysis, I have decided to put away my hatred and analyze you." He didn't speak. "You are suffering from what Psychologists call guilt. I already have a profile on this guy. He is not smart, he is cocky. He has a lot of pent up rage. My advice, stop feeling all sorry for yourself and for your friend and start working on protecting yourself and my girly. If I'm right he wants to hurt you, a lot. Greg Lerner sounds like a vindictive kind of moron to me. He's going to kill again and he's saving you for last."

"Your point?" he asked. Perhaps I had made him feel worse when my intention was to make him understand?

"My point is that if anything happens to Jackie, Greg Lerner will be the last of your worries." I looked around. "Where is Jackie?"

"She's talking to Booth." he pointed to the higher platform where Jackie and Booth were having a heated discussion. Most likely it was over the profile, specifically the part where I recommended that Jackie and Sweets be placed in protective custody.

Her hair was on fire, contradicting its blue color. She waved her arms out in defeat as she began coming down the steps.

She glared angrily at me before turned to Sweets.

I said nothing as I turned and began walking to my car.

Jackie was angry. I couldn't really blame her. I mean I was the one who suggested to Booth that she be put under protection.

When we arrived home I immediately called Jack, I got his voicemail. I chose not to leave a message, the contents of this case were two sensitive to be left on an answering machine.

The following day we got another body. This time it was a male, again elderly with a love of golf.

Zack handed me the skull, once the tissue markers were applied and attempted to help me make a facial reconstruction. I still could not believe how Angela managed to do it. I supposed it was an artist thing.

The body was of Frank Norris, a retired cop. According to his file, Norris was the one who arrested Lance's birth-father.

I thought harder. He wants to make Sweets suffer, that much was obvious. This proved further that he was saving Sweets for last.

Once again evidence of beating emerged, but unlike with Corrine, Frank Norris fought back. He was a cop and retired or not a cop is always a cop.

I sat in my office attempting to figure out where he kept his victims when Jackie stormed angrily into my office. Her hair was still an electric blue color, thought it had faded slightly giving off looking more like a mix of the clouds with the sky. Although her mood did not reflect her hair, in fact it contradicted it.

"H…hi Apple Jacks." I said weakly with a large, worried smile.

"Don't Apple Jacks me, Althea Liliya. You told Booth to put me on protection."

"I did, you are in danger. This guy…Greg Lerner, right?" she nodded "He wants to hurt Sweets and the best way to do it is by going after you." I got out of my chair and walked over to her. "You angry, I understand, but you need to understand that this is a case like no other."

She nodded slowly still glaring daggers into me. "I get it." she said "I don't have to like it, but I get It." she paused and lifted the anger off her face a little "At least those FBI guys have the decency to keep at a distance."

"There you go." My work phone rang and I went to answer it, putting it on speaker. "You're on with Dr. Calloway."

"You better have a damn good reason for interrupting my honeymoon." Said an agitated male voice!

"Hello to you too, cousin," I said unaffected by his angry voice.

"Well, I'm listening."

"Let's see…we…we need you guys to head home right away."

"If you miss us, that does not qualify." said Jack

"Actually I am not missing you. I can finally sleep in peace and quiet without hearing strange noises coming from the bedroom down the hall." I said and heard him choke a little. "The reason I'm cutting your honeymoon short is because we have a serious issue here at the Jeffersonian."

"And that would be…." encouraged Angela.

"How do I put this delicately? Sweets's birth-father was let out of prison and now he's out on a mass killing spree in order to hurt him. This putts Jackie in danger and he already killed to victims and we need our best bug 'n slime guy to come in and figure out where he's keeping them." I finished. Jackie sighed.

"You should have just started with that. We'll be on the next flight home." said Angela and the two hung up. I hung up as well.

"I'm going to go…sit with Lance."

"Jackie why did you and Sweets come here?"

"We figured it was the safest place for us to be." she replied and I nodded. It would be hours before Angela and Jack would arrive and we desperately needed to find out where the victims were being held and only the bug 'n slime guy could figure it out.

Typical me, I began pacing in my office to try to figure something out. Zack came in and stood infront of the couch, watching me as I paced.

"I do hope you realize that there is nothing you can do while pacing here," he said. "Rationally speaking…"

"I KNOW!" I snapped, causing Zack to cringe and stagger back. I calmed down instantly and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, Zack. I didn't mean to snap."

"I...it's alright. I understand that you are under a great deal of stress. If there is anything I can do…" I hugged him.

"You're doing it." I told him

Booth walked in, another body coming in behind him. "Let's go squints…and geeks." he added. "We have another body."

He was working fast. I'd estimate that he'd been holding each victim for at most twenty-four hours. He took them all somehow, nocking them out, possibly with a stun gun. Cam had found two small marks that are identical to that of a common stunner. He would torture them for a few hours, maybe more. I walked out of the office, following Booth.

"Booth, do we have a place of residence for Lerner?" I asked.

"Not yet, still waiting to hear from his Parole Officer. I haven't been able to get a hold of him. Damn bastard probably lost Lerner after my first call." he said.

Dr. Brennan walked up to me holding her lab coat in her hand.

"Dr. Calloway, I will be heading out with Agent Booth, will you assist Zack, please?"

"Of course Dr. Brennan, should I call if we find anything?" She nodded.

"We're going to talk to Lerner's lawyer." called Booth.

After I informed Jackie and Sweets that there was another body, I joined Zack on the platform as well as Cam, since the body was more flesh than bone. This victim was male late seventies, early eighties. His right hand showed evidence of wear and tare on his middle and fore finger, as well as his thumb. This guy wrote a lot. Those tazor marks were clearly visible on his neck. I ran his fingerprints and came up with Alan Graham, the judge who sentences Lerner.

Who else was there? I went online and checked on the case file. Still on the upcoming bodies would likely be the prosecutor Trina Fisher and the defense attorney Michael Sanders. I didn't think that Greg would have been all too happy with his lawyer's performance. I informed Booth of this and spotted Jackie and Sweets walking to the parking lot.

"Jackie Irakami Kayamodo don't you dare leave this building." I shouted running after them. The two appeared not to hear me.

I finally caught up with them as they got to Jackie's car. "You two cannot leave." I said. "You're in danger."

"I laugh in the face of danger." said Jackie. "Ha, ha, ha." Quoting the Lion King wasn't going to get her far.

"I see nothing f….funny here." said Sweets looking behind us. We turned around just fast enough to see Greg Lerner hitting each of us with the stun gun.

My head hurt, my neck was all in knots. I made a mental note to ask Jackie for the name of that Korean Massage place she goes too. I needed a serious spa day. Unfortunately I momentarily forgot what had happened. I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry. I felt around the cold wooden floor for my glasses and found them just inches away.

I placed them on my face and looked around. The words serial killer basement came to mind. This was a killer dream. Thick wooden walls laced with sound proofing material. The windows were locked and the big metal door most likely had elaborate locks on it.

I looked around and saw Sweets huddled in a corner knees up to his chest. His hands covered his head as he rocked back and forth, back and forth.

Jackie was in the corner farthest from me, trying to get closer to Sweets.

"Took you long enough." said Jackie. Her hand was cuffed to a radiator as she tried to reach for something, something that wasn't there. "Can you help me?" I wasn't chained, perhaps because I hadn't woken up in time. By the looks of it Sweets was the first to wake, followed by Jackie a short while later. There was a chair with a smaller stool in the middle of the room and all the windows, save for one were boarded up.

I tried to stand, but fell to the floor, I could not regain balance. Instead I crawled over to Jackie and tried to figure out how to un-cuff her. It was times like this that a girl really wished she had a lock-picking kit.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" I asked groggily. I was the child who had been abruptly pulled out of the dream world.

"Gee, why don't I check out my GPS, oh wait it's in my other pants." snapped Jackie.

"Geez, I was just asking."

The door swung loudly screaming, praising to be opened. Lerner stood in the opening holding what I guesses was a whip and a crowbar. Why he needed both instruments was beyond me. One thing was for sure, though. We were in deep shit.

* * *

YAY!!!! I am so happy that I was able to finish this chapter. Its a few days later and everything seems to have calmed down. So…what do you think?

As usual I would love to hear suggestions and theories. I do need a little help since after this is over there will be a month left over before Zack and Althy's wedding.

TW16


	43. Life and Consequences

That was a Wicked Episode of Bones on Thursday. Boy cans Angela and Hodgins pick a romantic setting for a wedding, or what? Great they dealt with what's her face.

Also, sorry that it's been a while, I'm working on my book and the total lack of Zack related episodes on TV didn't help much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Obviously!

**cloudgirl9: **That really was an awesome bones episode. And No there is NO way I'm killing off my Althy.

**Kaaayyytteee:** Thanks for the review, glad you liked it.

**Rochelle Temper: ** You have no idea how happy I am that you liked the last chapter, since you're now the leading expert on our dear psychologist and his past. So here's another chapter that you inspired and I encourage all of my readers to read her (Correct me if you're male) story **The Heart of the Family**. It will blow your mind. It totally changed my views on Sweets and if you've been with me since the beginning you know what a huge change that is.

**Suezannne: **Althy was kidnapped in January and this is close to March. This will be vastly different.

Alright on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 43

Bold or Stupid

Why did he need both a crowbar and a whip was beyond me. But the evidence of their effect was clearly visible on the face of our resident Psychological expert. Lance was in the corner and Jackie was handcuffed to the radiator.

"So…this would be where you kept all the victims?" I said in an attempt to make pointless conversation. I pretended to look around. "As a serial killer hangout you get an F, but you get an A for effort.

"You're witty, I'll enjoy killing you." I laughed a little. He was a fat man. Apparently all that time in prison; he had no time to exercise.

"Your entire mission was to make Lance suffer, correct?" he nodded. "Well then killing me won't get you to your goal. I could barely stand him since I fist met him."

At the Jeffersonian Dr. Brennan and Booth arrived with a possible lead. They walked up to the platform where Zack was working.

"Zack, have you seen Sweets?" asked Booth. "We need him to look at a few photos."

"He and Jackie were heading out to the parking lot when Althy chased after them. As far as I am aware they are there." His voice was smooth and calm.

My own voice was worried, frightened and most certainly aggravated. Lerner was so cocky. He thought himself a brilliant mind, yet his own work was sloppy. It was something any average cop would see on the streets. He was not brilliant he was the idiot in the class sitting with a "dunce" hat on his head in the corner of the classroom.

He plopped himself down on his throne and took out a cigar from his pocket and started smoking it. I rolled my eyes.

I stood up, my head spinning slightly. "You sir, have severe mental delusions." he puffed his cigar into my face. I coughed loudly.

"Althy shut up." begged Jackie. "He'll kill you."

"No," I said, "He won't," Lerner laughed, leaning back on the chair, "Because he's afraid."

"Afraid? Of what am I afraid off, little girl?" he asked.

Booth was screaming on the phone with Lerner's reluctant parole agent. "No you listen here, Turner. We need his address….at the very least we can rule him out as a suspect." Booth was Angry. Dr. Brennan walked over and put a hand on his shoulders. His lips let out a long breath. "Thank you, Turner." his voice was agitated, yer relieved to finally get some sort of lead. He hung up and turned to Dr. Brennan. "Let's go."

As I starred at Lerner I thought about Jack and Angela. Most likely this would all be over by the time they get back. Unless they took the jet, they weren't going to make it. I felt kind of bad ruining their honeymoon like that, but what the hell.

I think it was then or maybe earlier when I finally saw the small gash on Jackie's leg. She had a piece of her shirt tied around it, to stop the bleeding.

"You honestly think I'm afraid of you?" I asked. He swung his whip, purely for intimidating reasons. "Nice sound effect. Seriously, though. I've been buried alive, shot at, and kidnapped by a psycho. After them, you're a cranky puppy."

"Althy…" began Jackie again, "What are you trying to do, get us killed?"

"He gets a kick out of people being afraid of him." I said and turned back to Lerner. "But how do you deal with someone who isn't afraid of you?" he pulled his deadly instruments closer to his chest. "You are a pathetic, sad, little man, who is still living in the past." I took a step closer to him. "I'm not afraid of you." He dropped the crowbar and pulled out a knife from his jacket pocket. "Still not afraid."

He pushed forward, attempting to hit me with the knife. I ducked under it and kicked it away. He hit me with his fist, pushing me down to the floor. I reached for the knife. My fingers curled around it quickly. I put it under my sleeve and kept it.

Booth and Dr. Brennan were still twenty minutes away when Lerner grabbed Sweets and pushed him into the chair.

"Get up!" shouted Lerner and Lance slowly stood up trembling. Lerner pulled the whip and hit Lance full on with it. He screamed, Jackie screamed, and I tried to get to the purp named Lerner. Another blow and blood dripped out from his back. No luck. I had to get a little help.

I crawled over to Jackie who was desperately pulling on the handcuffs keeping her chained to the pipe. I slowly let the knife fall out of my sleeve and tried to pick at the lock of the handcuffs.

Another harsh blow by the whip sent Sweets to the floor.

"Take my hair clips." said Jackie. "They're in my hair." she opened her hand to show me one of the thinner clips.

So that was what she was trying to do, I thought. She was trying to pick the lock, but lock picking was a two hand job. I grabbed a second clip from her hair and quickly let her go.

"Grab the crow bar." I told her.

"This'll teach you respect." snapped Lerner. Jackie crawled over and grabbed the crowbar before slowly standing up.

We creeped up behind him: Jackie hit him with the crowbar. This allowed Lance to crawl away.

Somehow he managed to get up and grabbed his whip. He was coming towards us…there was only one thing for me to do. I kicked him and he tried to hit me. I fell back and Jackie hit him with the crowbar. He stood up and ran forward at us.

Here is where things get a little fuzzy for me. All I remember from the next sequence of events is the contact. Somewhere in the struggle I stabbed him and Jackie hit him. Who killed the bastard exactly was unclear at this point. All I knew by the time Brennan and Booth arrived was that I might have taken someone's life. Sure he was a sick bastard, but he was still a person. A nasty person, I added in my head.

Booth and Brennan did not come empty handed. They came with an ambulance and backup. Sweets was put, stomach first onto the stretcher and Jackie jumped in after him. The medical examiner arrived to look at the fresh corps

"Do you want to head to the hospital?" asked Booth.

"Y…yeah…" I said, "Jackie's going to need me. Could one of you call Zack and ask him to m...meet me there?"

Dr. Brennan nodded and dialed the Jeffersonian.

By the time we arrived at the hospital Jackie was hysterical. She was pacing with a bandaged foot and wrist.

I decided that the right thing to do was to bring her some water before confronting her. So I went down and got her some water and walked over to her. I offered her the cup. I refused to put my hand down, until she accepted the plastic water-filled cup. Reluctantly she took it and I sat her down on the nearest chair. "He's going to be perfectly fine." I said sternly, forcefully, trying to convince her of things I did not know abut.

"I…I know." she said taking a small sip of her water, letting it trickle down her pipe. She breathed out. "He…he may n…not look it, buy Lance is a fighter…"

"I know Jacks, I know." I told her.

Zack ran into the waiting room breathing heavy. He saw me and he ran up and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Are you alright? Dr. Brennan mentioned you were taken to the hospital. I am afraid I assumed…." We let go and I shook my head.

"Sweets is in pretty bad shape." I said and turned to Jackie. "He'll be fine." I repeated.

Truthfully I had no way of knowing if he was going to be okay or not. I had never seen Jackie in such a state of disarray. She had been upset as often as other people, but never like this. This beard the question: what was so different about this one? Sweets did not seem all that special to me. I supposed Jackie had seen something in him.

A doctor came out starring at us. "Are you here for Lance Sweets?" Jackie all, but jumped up at the doctors words.

"I…is he okay?" she asked.

"He is currently asleep and although he received some serious damage to his back…he should eventually make a full recovery. It's pure luck that the whip he was struck with did not cause any damage to his spine. We wish to keep him here for at least two days to make sure he is healing."

"C…can we see him?" asked Jackie desperately.

"Family only." he said

"He…he doesn't have a family. His parents died a few years ago and he was an only child….please…."

"Who are you in relation to him?"

"H…his girlfriend…" the doctor nodded and she calmly, yet quickly walked into the room.

Zack turned as I took a deep breath and sat down in Jackie's vacant seat. Zack sat down next to me.

"Is something bothering you? You seem distraught."

"I…I believe I may have taken someone's life." I said and he starred at me. "What I mean is, during the struggle with Lerner, Jackie hit him with the crowbar at the same time as I stabbed him. I cannot be sure until the autopsy, but I believe one of us killed him."

"From what I understand of the laws of this country a person is lawfully not held responsible for killing another person if it was in self defense of ones life, or that of another's. You and Jackie were attempting to save your lives. As Agent Booth or Ms. Julian might say, no jury in the world will convict you." Zack wrapped an arm around me.

"Thank you! Sometimes I do appreciate when you rationalize everything."

It all felt like an uncomfortable dream. It may not specifically have been a nightmare all together, but it was a terrible dream.

* * *

Inspiration has ended and writers block has set in. PLEASE guys there is still a month until the wedding. I need help! PLEASE HELP! Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait.


	44. Slow in passing

**Suezanne:** Although a time skip is a great idea, I think there are a few more stories that I need to write with in this story.

**Kaaayyytteee:** Although that was an interesting suggestion and I did see the episode you're talking about, my story, although technically takes place after season four is AU to season five. Besides I feel like with that story line there is too much for me to mention and I don't want to open up that can of worms. But thank for the suggestion. Bones and Hodgins were buried in season 2 and Booth was buried in season 4.

**Rochelle Templer: **AH you approve. I am so happy you liked the chapter. I'm glad you liked the pacing. The sense of urgency, as you called it, was real. I'm grateful that you are enjoying this story as much as I love reading your and writing mine. Also thank you for the advice and you got her daddy spot on. Hopefully you'll like this chapter. Also thank you so much for all your help with Sweets all the things you suggested will come into play soon.

Disclaimer: After 43 chapters I still do not own Bones

* * *

Chapter 44

Slow and Passing

March was well into the end of its first week when Sweets was finally released from the hospital. As Jackie told me, he had barely spoken two words to her the whole ride back to her place. Once they got to her apartment he kissed her cheek and thanked her, in a voice so soft only a mouse could hear.

As the first week of March headed into the weekend; my parents headed to D.C. Both our parent! Holly and Frank agreed to stay at a hotel not to far from the house. My parents of course, insisted on staying with Jack and me on principle.

I found this extremely annoying. So did Jack! He and Angela were angry at first for being forced to come back from their honeymoon way earlier than expected. Eventually they forgave me, two whole days after the fact.

The twins went up to New York to stay with Saph a couple of days before coming down for the wedding with her. So my parents, and Zack's parents, and we, all went to Wung Fu for dinner.

I thought the idea was a bit awkward, but it was Holly's idea and she was so sweet in asking. How can you refuse your soon-to-be mother-in-law?

Zack and I sat in the corner of the booth with my mother on the edge and my father outside the booth due to his wheel chair. Zack's parents sat next to him with Holly next to Zack and Frank next to her.

"Where are the menus?" asked Frank when he saw that the girl who seated us did not give us any.

"You do not order here, Dad." said Zack. "Sid, the owner is, as Agent Booth says, gifted. You are supposed to sit here and let Sid bring your food to you."

My father huffed and said something about menus. I did not hear. Sid walked over standing all chubby infront of us. He bowed and smiled.

"Welcome." he said. "Your food should be here soon."

"Thank you, Sid."

"…Zack Addy, right?" asked Sid and Zack nodded. "Good to see you back here." Something told me he did not simply mean back in the restaurant.

We all remained silent and sure enough, soon after Sid left, our food was brought o us. Exactly what we wanted! I had never seen my father look so stunned before that night. My mother had a salad, Holly had noodles with shrimp, Frank had a big fish on his plate, and Dad had a burger. Zack and I had gotten the same thing: rice with beef, veggies and delicious teriyaki sauce. So it was more Japanese than Chinese. Who was I to argue? Along with our food came the drinks, mostly water with the exception of Holly getting iced tea and me getting a soda.

Finally Holly spoke. "I should suggest this place to your siblings." she nudged Zack.

"That would be a great idea." said Zack faking enthusiasm. I didn't even know he knew how to fake.

"Have you guys thought about where you're going for your honeymoon?" asked mom. My mouth was full. She waited until I swallowed so I could answer.

"We decided to go to Israel. There is a new dig in Jerusalem and the government there, is looking for a brilliant anthropologist and an equally brilliant Archeologist to: identify, date, catalog, and, of course, dig up all sorts of goodies." I said excitedly. Our parents did not share our fervor! (A/n does this sound like a typical squint honeymoon or what)

"Why would you want to go there?" questioned dad. "That sounds like work, instead off a honeymoon."

"This way we get the enjoyment of doing our job for the Jeffersonian as well as an excellent, and nearly free honeymoon." stated Zack. "It's brilliant."

"Don't worry." I said. "We'll be good and promise to do everything one is, anthropologically, expected to do during a honeymoon." My parents paled, Holly and Frank just chuckled shaking their heads. Mom joined them as Dad continued to shake his head.

"Well…if this is the kind of honeymoon you want…" trailed off Holly.

"Have you thought about kids?" asked my mother after a pause. There it was. The almighty, question! That which defined our entire future as a married couple!

"Yes, we have thought about children." replied Zack. "As Althy stated we have no choice, but to procreate in this family." Apparently both sets of parents found Zack's comment incredibly funny. The four of them broke out laughing, gasping for air.

"You sure got us spot on, son." said Frank patting Zack on the back, through Holly.

"Now where will you be living after the honeymoon?" asked Dad.

"Well…we thought we'd stay where we are now, until we find a house or apartment close to work." I said unsure of what else to say. My father made a note of that on his iphone. Why a man at his age needed an iphone was beyond my understanding.

We finished up the meal with our dads insisting on paying the bill and went over to a bar to sit and relax.

"Honey you ate so much." fussed over mom. "How are you going to fit into your wedding dress? You know I was a two when I got married."

"And I'm a two." I replied. "I already bought my wedding dress. Do not worry, mom. Everything is going to be okay."

She was silent for a moment. Before shrugging it off and sipping her drink. "You will never guess who's coming to D.C. next week." I said suddenly remembering.

"Who?" asked Mom

"Felix Dower, the author of Dirty Bones, Grey Stains, and Bloody Nightmares." I was excited.

"Your favorite author?" asked Zack. I nodded.

"He's having a book signing at the Smithsonian this weekend."

"I read his latest book." said Holly, "What was it called, Frank?"

"Bitter Body?" said Frank shaking his head.

"That's it. It was a wonderful book." said Holly, "Would you mind if I came with you?"

"Of course not," I said happily. "Mom, what about you?"

"Oh fiddlesticks, I don't want to miss a chance for us, girls to have a little fun." said mom. I laughed.

We parted with Holly and Frank and headed home. The night was upon us casting its gloomy shadows onto the city.

The house was quiet. Angela and Jack were not home. "Jack mentioned he wanted to take Angela on an overnight yacht ride. It's so romantic." Romance was overrated, I thought.

"Well, this was fun." I said grabbing Zack's hand. "We'll see you tomorrow…maybe, if we don't have to go to work." Zack nodded quickly as I pulled him up the stairs.

Before I could change I fell onto the bed exhausted. "Way…too…much time…with…parents." I mumbled into the pillow.

"Surprisingly, things went smoothly, unlike I hypothesized." I shook my head and pulled out from the pillow. "I think our parents enjoyed themselves."

"Well…I think we should enjoy ourselves, don't you?" it took him a second to comprehend what I was saying. My hands came around his neck and I pulled him towards me.

"If you insist…."

"And I do."

When Zack and I woke up the next morning we decided to repeat some of what occurred last night. As we began repeating my mom, not knocking, entered my room. Zack and I dived under the covers, completely red.

"Mother, do you ever knock?" I shouted from under the blanket.

"I'm your mother. There is nothing either of you have that I have never seen before." Although my mom couldn't see it my face went from pink to scarlet.

"That does not mean we wish for you to see us that way." explained Zack.

"Oh, I'm sorry dears. I had no idea you were so shy." she said shaking her head. "I just came up to tell you to come downstairs for breakfast, also the twins arrived twenty minutes ago." she walked out of the room and we got out from under the covers.

"What a way to start the morning." I said. Zack smiled.

"I believe your mother said something about coming downstairs." said Zack. We got dressed and walked downstairs.

Andora and Adam were sitting on the counter, while my parents and Jack and Angela sat at the table drinking coffee and eating waffles.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning." said Jack.

"Althy, Jackie called. She says she needs you to come to her apartment as soon as you can….something about Sweets." said Angela. I nodded.

Jackie had called me two days before my parents arrived. She spoke of Lance's withdrawal from everyone. He hardly spoke; he merely nodded or shook his head. Mostly, Jackie said, he starred at pictures of his parents. It hurt Jackie so much to see him that way.

"I have to go." I said and ran back upstairs to get my notes. Although I shouldn't have done it, I began an analysis of the good doctor. His adoptive parents died prior to meeting Booth and Brennan…within one week of each other. That had to be tough for a guy who had to grow up at the age of five. Now all these issues with his father. This was the breaking point. This was where he could no longer control his memories and the empty feeling that had hounded and picked at him for the past twenty something years.

I got to Jackie's apartment in no time and saw the horrors of Jackie's and his nightmares. The house was a mess and Jackie sat on the couch, unable to comprehend the situation.

The door was open when I arrived and when Jackie saw me she had a look full of hope on her face.

"Thank god." she said and pulled me inside the apartment.

"Where's Sweets?"

"He…he's in the kitchen…."

Jackie was right. She had made him French toast, a favorite, according to Jackie. But he did not seem to care. He just sat there picking at the food on his plate.

"Hello Lance." I said and he looked up at me briefly.

"Morning, Dr. Calloway." There it was. He was not an adult. He was a child. This was going to be difficult and this was going to take time. His voice was small and quiet. He attempted to sound the same as he was prior. But he wasn't. I dropped my bag in Jackie's office and walked back to her.

"Can you help him?" she asked. I gestured for her to sit down.

"I don't like to sugar coat things, that's not who I am. So I'll be frank. This is going to be hell." she nodded. "First thing I'm going to need is to get Booth to pull some strings."

"What kind of strings?" she asked.

"Due to the trauma Lance suffered when he was young, I can rationally assume that he received psychological help in order for him to heal mentally. I can also deduce that this inspired him to become a psychologist himself. I need Booth to get me Sweet's medical records."

"So…will you take him on…as a patient…if you do, you can legally request his medical records." I nodded slowly. She hugged me. "Arigato Althy, Domo arigato."

"I still need Booth to find this psychiatrist." I said. "This is going to be a long day…."

* * *

SO as you can see I was fairly blocked during the course of this chapter. But then I thought about it and I realized someone had to help Sweets. So I asked Rochelle for a little help and she was absolutely brilliant in helping me out with her fancy ideas. So this is it for this one; the next chapter will be hell…


	45. Doctors Unite

**Rochelle Templer:** I feel that simply thanking you for all the help on this story isn't fair enough. So I've decided to pretend as if I actually have a heart and name a minor character Rochelle. This character will have a small cameo in this chapter. Hope you like it. Also some of the dialogue used by the character will come from the message you sent me. I'm talking about the analysis of Sweets. You know I completely forgot about the bachelor parties. I do have a master plan on how o write that part. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter…oh boy do I have something in store for them. *evil laugh* Thanks again for all your help and I hope you like this chapter.

**cloudgirl9: **Don't believe everything you read on IMBD. We'll wait till the season gets going to see what happens. I wouldn't be surprised if Cam leaves. She hasn't really done much this season, as for the shrink…well I don't think he'll leave. We already lost one adorable genius. I don't think the fan girls will be to happy to loose another.

Disclaimer: Seriously we're at chapter 45 and I still do not own BONES! How unfair is that?

**_Also please go to my profile and read about my new OC Izunami Everard and vote for the show she should go to either Leverage as Eliot/Oc or White Collar as Neal/OC,Thank you._**

Disclaimer: After 45 chapters I STILL OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 45

Doctors Unite

I went into Jackie's office and called Booth. I felt guilty tearing him away from Brennan and Parker, but I hoped he would understand.

"Booth…" I began.

_ "What do you need?"_ he asked quickly. _"Come on, Calloway, I owe you one. So what do you need?" _

"I need you, if you can, to get me Sweets's medical files."

_"Why?"_

"I need to know who his child psychiatrist was…I can't tell you the exact reasoning, but Sweets needs some help…"

_"No problem." _

"Thanks Booth." I said "Oh and tell Parker I'll see him at the rehearsal dinner." I hung up and took out my laptop. I had no idea how to work with children and traumatic event victims. I mostly got into psychology so I could composite criminal profiles. I was in unknown territory. So I contacted my old psychology professor. She was a real friend. Her name was Rochelle Fairfield. She was a forty-three year old, brilliant woman, who had written a book on children who have come from abusive households. She emailed me some important information relating to emotional trauma after I sent her an extremely vague email. (A/n of course I assume your NOT fourty-three, Rochelle. I had to make this person older)

Booth called me back an hour later with the information I needed. He also said that one of the FBI Rookies was dropping off the records. The small FBI agent arrived with the files and ran off right after I signed for them.

I sat in Jackie's office, reading his file. Jackie came in with a hot cup of coffee.

"I figured you might need this." she also had a muffin in her hand. "Zack said you ran out of the house without breakfast.

"Thanks Jackie." I said not looking up.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked placing the two items on her desk.

"Actually, I think there is." I said and handed her a folder. "Do you think you could take a look? I've already checked those, but maybe there is something I missed."

She sat down in a second chair and began reading. "He was taken from his father at the age of four…after…" Jackie did not read anymore. She clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, like I said. I already read that part." I told her. "It's not pretty." she nodded slowly. "You don't have to read all of this if you don't want too."

"N…no I want…want…too." she said. "Um…the autopsy report for Lerner came back yesterday." My face fell.

"O…oh…?"

"Apparently he died from a stab wound….Normally he would have lived through it, but the combination of the beating I gave him with the crow bar—you finished him off."

"Y…yeah…great…" I looked at the files desperately trying to change the subject. "Oh look, I found Lance's first psychologist…Dr. Kiang. First generation, South Korean immigrant…he lives in Virginia…and look there's a contact number." I held up the paper. I grabbed the phone and dialed. "Hello, Dr. Kiang, my name is Dr. Calloway. I'm calling about an old patient of yours, a Lance Sweets. Um…it's rather complicated. You see there was an incident about a week ago. It caused a relapse…yes relapse would be the most accurate term. Would you mind video conferencing with me and Dr. Fairfield? I am in uncharted territory here and need a little help." he agreed and I set everything up, I turned to Jackie. "Do you want to stay for this?"

"No, I think I should be with Lance." she said and headed out. I took a sip of the coffee and called the two of them via skype.

Dr. Fairfield was just as I remembered her. Long flowing dark hair put up in a flawless bun with blue eyes that saw right through you.

"Dr. Fairfield, Dr. Kiang." I said. Kiang was an elderly man; his hair was already white and freshly combed. His eyes were tiered and he had wrinkles on his face. "I need help."

"I can email you the file I have on young Mr. Sweets."

"Its Dr. Sweets, now…how long was he in your care?"

"He was my patient from the age of six up until around the age of sixteen." explained Kiang. "Lance had trouble with seeing the positive aspect of things. His experiences with his biological father haunted him. Apparently his father did a lot more than just beat him within an inch of his life. He beat some verbal things into him as well. His father convinced him that he was worthless and I saw the news reports. Because of what you told me it makes sense that he would relapse."

"It sounds like he's feeling guilt over the deaths of the people connected to him." explained Rochelle. "You need to fill us in on the details." I explained what had occurred with him, and me, and Jackie, and the people connected to his case. They both listened patiently and Rochelle spoke first. "It sounds to me like Lance is not only struggling wit the idea that he could so easily be snatched up by someone who could harm him. While on the other hand he is also grappling with the ideal that he's had to lose his sense of security and safety." (A/n that's from Rochelle) she paused. Kiang took over.

"Does he have friends? Girlfriend?" I nodded. "Than you must do what I did. You must help Lance realize that he has people who love and care for him. He needs to understand that he does have a net of protection on him. He must see that he is not alone."

"I hope you realize, Althea that this is not going to be a walk in the park." said Rochelle

"I know! Will I be able to contact either of you, if I have questions?"

"Of course." said Rochelle.

"I'll send you my notes via skype." explained Kiang. "If you have questions, feel free to call." I nodded and hung up. I took a bite of the muffin and thought carefully as I chewed it over. Finally I grabbed the notes I had taken down during the conversation and headed to the living room where Jackie and Sweets were sitting.

The notes from Kiang told me a lot. When Lance was a kid he had a lot of issues and it escalated to the point that he tried to kill himself. I had to be tough, but somewhat gentle at the same time.

"How are you feeling, Lance?" I asked sitting down across from him on the living room couch. He shrugged. Jackie stood up and walked into the kitchen. "It's been two weeks…how do you feel about what occurred between us and your father?"

"F…fine." he managed to say.

"Lying never did work on me. Try again." I said and he replied with nothing. "Lance, you need to talk to someone about this. Keeping things bottled up will only make things worse. Take it from someone who knows. People want to help you. Why the hell do you think I'm here?"

He sat up. "Obviously you are here because Jackie requested your presence! Even after I told her I was alright." he shouted the last part so that Jackie could hear.

"Alright?" she snapped coming back into the living room. "You've been walking around like a zombie since you came home from the hospital. You wake up with nightmares, screaming. So yeah, your perfectly fine." she wanted to throw something at him.

"I don't need your help." he stated.

I stood up and walked over to Jackie. "Are you sure you can handle staying here, while…" she nodded. "Okay then, sit down next to him and put you hand on his." she nodded again. She walked over to him and did as I had asked her too. "Lance, I get it, okay. Not totally, but I understand that this encounter with your father caused a relapse of sorts." he rolled his eyes. "It caused you to flash back to the abuse, which he repeated. I want you to think back to someone whom you met after the abuse."

"Who one of the people that monster murdered?"

"I was going to say your adoptive parents." an o formed on his lips. "Your feeling guilty?"

"It was my fault?"

"How?"

"I should have….I had to…" Jackie gripped his hand tightly.

"There is absolutely no reason for you to feel guilty." I said. "Furthermore I understand your feeling insecure. It's perfectly alright for you to feel this way. You were captured. I spoke to Cam and she has personally increased the security at the Jeffersonian."

"It's not just about that." explained Sweets. "I should have known he was going to come after me. I just didn't see that as a possibility. I should have…"

"Lance, you can talk about this. Nothing you say will leave this room. I can sue Althy if she does." I rolled my eyes, knowing full well Jackie wouldn't sue me. "Talk to us, please."

"I'd prefer it, if I could talk to Dr. Calloway, alone." he said coldly.

Jackie starred at him, shocked and hurt. "O…oh…okay. I'll be in my office if you need me." she said and walked away.

"You're in big trouble, Sweets." I said. He starred. "I told you that if anything happened to Jackie….you hurt her just now. She cares about you."

"I know that…" he said avoiding eye contact.

"I don't think you do." I replied. "In all the years I've known Jackie she has never acted like this. I don't know why, but I'd say she's in love with you. Yet you just brushed her off. You can't do that to people who care about you." I stated. "Did you treat your parents this way?"

"I…you know what, I'll be okay. You on the other hand…" I starred at him. The conversation changed direction. This was his way of avoiding conflict. "I know what the autopsy report said. You killed him."

"That's not the—" he cut me off.

"As a psychologist I know it will take a lot of time for me to heal. You on the other hand are in a different predicament. You took someone's life."

"And I'm okay with that." I lied. "It's self defense. It's justified. Now let's get back to you." Sweets shook his head. "You seem awfully talkative for a guy who has barely spoken two words in the span of the last two weeks. So shall we get back to your therapy session?" He nodded. "Look Sweets, you need to start sharing your feelings. I get it. You were kidnapped by your psychotic, biological father. That pretty much messed up a decade of therapy. So why won't you just talk about it. If not to your new shrink, then talk to your girlfriend?"

"I don't want to dump all of this on Jackie. She's too great of a person to burden with."

"Fine," I said, "Then talk to me."

"I'm angry, okay." he snapped. "I'm angry that after all these years he still got me. After I finally managed to get through everything he comes back and takes me as easily as I can throw this pillow." he threw the pillow to emphasize his point. "I feel like a loser. I let him get to me again. I was so stupid."

"You're not the only one who was taken. You survived and he cannot get to anyone ever again."

"You made sure of that Dr." he said. I ignored him.

"I don't know what to tell you, Lance. All I know is that the guy is dead. He cannot get to you anymore."

"I am weak." he muttered.

"Not everyone is Agent Booth." I explained. "People have different strengths. Yours is being a caring person. If Jackie feels about you, the way I think she feels about you, then you have nothing to worry about."

"But…."

"Not everyone is physically fit or ready for kidnappings. Come on I've been kidnapped three times already. I'm okay...arguably..."

"I appreciate all your help, Dr. Calloway. But I feel confident that I can deal with this on my own."

"Fine, but if I keep seeing Jackie like this you will be back in that hospital faster than you can say, Kayamodo." I said pleasantly. "Feel better, Dr. Sweets." I gathered up my things and stood up. "Oh one more thing," I turned back to him. "How do you think your parents would feel seeing you like this?" he said nothing. "Just something to think about."

* * *

YAY Finnito, isn't it grand. I plan to type five more chapters so Chapter 50 will hopefully be the end. PLEASE REVIEW and PLEASE VOTE I NEED VOTES


	46. HIs Jealousy

**Suezanne**: I felt so bad after I wrote the chapter. Poor Jackie is right. She wants to help Sweets, but it seems like he's playing the lone wolf shtick. Don't worry though, thins will light up.

**Rochelle Templer: **AH, I'm so glad you liked the chapter and I'm glad you got the bit about my evil laugh. It will be about their parties. I'm also glad you got the bit about Sweets's parents and I'm so happy that you love this story as much as I do. I feel so special now. I'm also very glad you thought I was right in regards to the whole gentle, yet tough approach. I can't wait to see what we both write next.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; oh how much I wish that was a lie

_Please vote for Izzy, Izunami Everard is dying to be written, but you decide where she goes.

* * *

_

Chapter 46

His Jealousy

Jealousy was something Zach had never experienced, at least not since he became an adult. There was always that little feeling of wishing you had what some other kid had: the latest toy, the new friend. But as Zack's mental IQ grew the jealousy diminished. Until now…

A week after my little session with Sweets, Jackie had informed me that everything was getting better and that Sweets was opening up more. That was good to hear. Even Jackie seemed a little happier and even I had begun to deal with my own issues.

Two weeks until my wedding and I was heading out with Holly and my own mother to meet Felix Dower the exceptional and amazing mystery writer. His words floated off the page and jumped into your head to paint a picture of the events taking place.

I had spent that week talking about him constantly, which granted was a little obsessive of me, but give a girl some credit, I was excited.

Felix was tall and lean and the softest light hair I ever saw. I made a point of this as well. Everything was fine, until the night before.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, I'll meet him tomorrow. He's only a day a way." I sang as I danced into the bedroom from the bathroom wearing black Pj pants and black tank-top and lay down on the bed. I sang surprisingly on key.

"Althy for the love of, please stop." snapped Zack. I sat up and turned to look at him. "I am already most annoyed at this Felix person and I have not yet been acquainted with him."

"Relax, Zack." I told him. "I'm just excited. Imagine if you were meeting Jared Addison." (A/n name the episode)

"Jared Addison is dead, I solved his murder." I slapped a hand to my forehead.

"I'm aware of that. It was only an example." I explained. "You really need to chill out."

"I do not want to chill out." he snapped again. "I do not like this Felix…whatever his name may be."

"Why? You don't even know him. And he's only a writer."

"I did an analysis of his novels." said Zack, "They are unsophisticated, the murders are not elaborate and the romance is cliché."

"And what do you know about romance?" I demanded, "Your idea of a romantic date is eating dinner together. Did you try to just read the words on the page without analyzing it?" he blanked. "Of course not, because Mr. Clueless cannot turn off his super brain for five minutes to take things as they are or for a bit of..."

"I am not clueless." snapped Zack.

"Really, or did I just imagine the last ten years?" I snapped. "Perhaps I imagined falling in love with the king of clueless." He grabbed his sweater and slammed the door as he headed out.

I huffed a bit before falling asleep. The next morning I woke up and got all pretty for one of my favorite authors.

Mom was already awake making breakfast and Holly was already over the news.

"Hi honey." said Mom and kissed me good morning as I entered the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"You heard?"

"Honey the whole house heard." said Mom "Toast?" I nodded and grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster and smeared it with Nutella.

"What happened?" asked Holly.

"Zack and I had a fight."

"Aw…your first one."

"It's our first fight as a couple, but we've had others. I just don't understand this one at all." I folded the toast in two and sat down next to Holly on the counter. "He walked it and began ranting about how annoyed he was about Felix Dower. He was all 'his novels are unsophisticated, the murders are not elaborate.' I just don't get it."

My mother and my soon to be mother-in-law exchanged grins. "What? What am I missing here?"

"Nothing honey, eat your breakfast." insisted mom.

I wore a simple white jacket with short sleeves over black tank-top and black pants. I even grabbed my smaller bag. "So are we ready?" asked mom.

"You guys head to my car, I'll asked if Zack wants to come." I rang him over the phone and got a really nasty no. "Okay, I guess it's girl time." I was so mad, how…what could possibly make Zack so angry.

We arrived at the place and stepped out. There was Felix Dower, the handsome author sitting infront of a table with piles of his books all around him.

"How grand, we're just in time." said Mom as we got inline behind ten other women clutching their copies of his various novels? I had my own. Deadly Dare. An absolute must read. "Are you excited honey?"

"Of course I'm excited, he's my favorite author."

"I meant your bachelor party?"

"M…my what?"

"Your bachelor party, yes," said Holly.

"Um…I'm not really interested in having one…I mean…it's me we're talking about."

"You have to honey." said Mom, "It's tradition, do you want a real wedding?"

"Mom, I couldn't care less about tradition. I just want to marry Zack and I don't care how I do it."

Holly and my mother exchanged glances. "Okay, that's getting really annoying."

The line moved up and finally it was our turn. Felix sat, all handsome as I slid the book infront of him.

"Who should I make it out too?"

"Dr. Althea Calloway, the girl who understands your forensics better than normal readers." He began to write but looked up suddenly.

Meanwhile Zack was making himself a sandwich when Jack walked in. "So do you want to tell me why you hate Felix Dower or do I need to guess?"

"I just don't understand what Althea sees in his novels. They are unsophisticated and un-entertaining…I tried to—" Jack began to laugh. "What is so amusing?"

"You're jealous."

"I most certainly am not."

"Come on, Zack. We both know it, man. You're so jealous. Althy's been going on about that author guy for days. It's understandable."

"Then she tells me I'm not romantic. She never said she wanted romance, in fact. I always thought her above that."

"No woman is above romance, Zack." stated Jack. "I'll help you fix things with Althy, on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Your bachelor party big boy." said Jack all excited. "You, Booth, Sweets, James and I and a lot of booze."

"As long as it's not the night before the wedding." Jack nodded.

"Doctor, huh." said Felix as he signed my book. "Are you a forensics specialist?"

"I am; I work at the Jeffersonian alongside Dr. Brennan that famous anthropologist." I said and he handed me back my book.

"That's amazing." he said "Say would you maybe want to get a drink with me?"

"Sorry, not exactly in the mood. I'm here with my mom and soon to be mother-in-law." His friendly smile vanished.

"We could still get a drink, not like we're cheating. We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"You...you..." I shook my head and walked off

"What a creep!" said Holly as we walked out, "Perhaps we should go?"

"I guess." I said disappointed. What a nasty little man, I thought. But I understood what Zack meant. The forensic work was not impressive. "One sec." I walked back and slapped him. "That is not how you talk to a girl, especially one about to marry." I laughed and walked off as the other women in line scattered.

I spent the rest of the day avoiding Zack. I hated to admit when I was wrong, probably because I was wrong…almost never. I did not like sleeping alone. Zack made the best pillow in the world. As I got ready for bed the oddest sensation came along. I began to hear music. That's it Althea, you have officially begun hearing noises, I thought. In reality however I was hearing music.

I looked outside and saw Zach standing there, singing. The song was Only You. As he began I cut him off. "Stop, I'm sorry, I was…w…wrong." It left such a nasty taste in my mouth. "You were right, he was a creep. And I'm sorry I called you clueless." I said through the window.

"You weren't totally wrong about me." explained Zack. I got out of the window and joined him outside.

"What wasn't I totally wrong about?"

"About romance and all that." explained Zack, "I didn't know you waned that. Hodgins explained to me that all girls want romance. I read that singing was romantic." I kissed him.

"A little romance wouldn't kill either of us." I said. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little stressed out with the whole bachelor party thing and getting everything ready for my little...operation."

"You too?"

"You?"

"Jack's idea, apparently he wants us and Booth and Sweets and your brother all there for this thing."

"I think a bachelor party is just what Sweets needs, in my professional opinion. Nancy will kill James if he does something stupid, so no harm." I hugged him. "You want to come up?"

"Allow me." he picked me up, bridal style. I gave him a questioning look. "Think of it as practice."

I laughed. "I doubt you'll have to carry me a flight of stairs on our wedding night." he kissed me and carried me inside.

On a morning a few days past I woke up to a loud doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw my sisters and my brother Adam.

I hugged them and pulled them inside. "Andy, Adam, did you do that little favor I asked of you?"

"Yes, oh great one." said Andora bowing. "The target is on its way here."

"Good, not a word to Dad." Saph smiled and walked inside. "I'm the best sister ever."

"And the most modest." said Saph as we all laughed, "And by the way operation G.B.B.W. is brilliant."

I knew there was a reason I love you." I told her and pulled her into another hug.

"Great because your Bachelor party is in three days."

"What?"

"Jackie, myself, Dr. Brennan, Cam, Angela, Nancy and you are all going to your bachelor party and don't think you get to skip out on it. You Althea-Liliya need that last bit of freedom."

"Saph, I've had years of freedom,"

"Well you'll be married in a week and a half. We need to celebrate this."

"Fine, but I need to be here when the target arrives."

"We can arrange that."

* * *

Another chapter finished four to go. There will be a large rehearsal dinner and operation G.B.B.W. You can figure out what it means. Winner gets cameo in the story. Ok the first word of the operation is GET! Come on guess, please…..GUESS!


	47. Accept or else

**Rochelle Templer:** Yeah, Althy's pretty clueless herself. As for the operation…sorry you didn't win. I will reveal the second word at the end of this chapter. You got the episode right and don't worry technically its not cheating at all.

**Suezanne:** Okay operating G.B.B.W. has NOTHING to do with Brennan or Booth because if it did the Jeffersonian team would be in on it and not her sisters. That's a clue right there.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Bones

**JollyElfDance554: **You too, huh? Well let me make this very clear. IF it was Brennan and Booth than the Jeffersonian team would be in on it. In fact Althy's siblings are in on it.

_Again please vote, White Collar or Leverage. Please…I need help.

* * *

_

Chapter 47

Acceptance is slow

I was frightened. The words Bachelor Party still haunted my thoughts. I was not one for such parties and rarely thought they were enjoyable. If memory serves I even opted out of Nancy's bachelor party. Afterwords she came back to the hotel with a hangover that lasted well into the day after the day after.

Nancy, James, Peter, and little Betty all arrived at the house. Betty jumped up into my arms. She had grown a bit since I had seen her. I hoped the dress I had gotten her would feet. Her hair was in pretty curly pig tails and she wore jeans and a blue turtleneck.

"Althy." she said hugging me. "My new Aba says I get to be your flower girls, that true?"

"Well maybe, if you can fit into your flower girl dress. It's up in the room you stayed in, on the bed." She smiled and ran off so I could hug Nancy and James, and Peter. "How's she doing?"

"Really well, actually." said Nancy. "She's bloody brilliant. Brightest kid in her class, says her teacher."

"I'm glad." I turned to Peter. "And how are you?"

"Fine." said Peter. "I miss Sam." I nodded, giving him an extra squeeze.

"Dad is here, but he and mom are in a separate part of the house from you. If you want to see mom, she's in the library."

"Thanks," said Peter and headed there.

"Saph and the twins are playing outside if you want to say hi." James nodded and walked outside. Nancy followed Betty to her room.

The air was warmer as March moved closer into April. My, oh my, I was giddy with excitement. Most people may get cold feet by this point. I felt, something special...and yet there was that bit of me that worried that Zack wouldn't be able to deal with the pressures and expectations of being married.

Andora came in from outside to talk to me. "The target is in place."

"Wunderbar!" I said, a German word, meaning wonderful. "Operation G.B.B.W. is going to be my greatest plan ever." I laughed evilly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." said Andora. That girl was all sarcasm. "Saph and Jackie want you ready to go by seven. So that gives you two hours. Go, get." I grunted and walked up the stairs to get ready. "Saph says she left your dress on your bed."

When I came into my bedroom I saw a white, strapless cocktail dress with a black sash and a puffy bottom. There was also a hair clip that said bride on it.

I was ready, with my hair all curled up, the clip in place and my contact lenses on. This was by far the shortest dress I had ever worn.

Downstairs the women were ready for a night on the town, or whatever they had planned for me. All six women sat around the living room wearing cocktail dresses. Saph and Jackie had dark blue ones to match their bridesmaid dresses. The only difference between them is that Jackie had a sash that said Matron of Honor. Cam had a simple red dress on with one strap. Dr. Brennan's was more flowing and had straps that came down to show a little cleavage. And Nancy had on an adorable green strapless dress with a bit of a round out theme at the bottom. Angela had on a silver dress that hugged her hips tightly.

"Let's party." called Saph as they grabbed me and dragged me away in a limo. "The limo was just the perfect touch, don't you think?" I said nothing. Although I had to wonder if this party was more for their benefit than mine.

We headed to a club and danced for hours, drinking exotic drinks and avoiding male company, or I avoided male company, until the Deputy Director of the FBI arrived to put a damp on our parade.

"Dr. Brennan, Dr. Saroyan. Dr. Calloway. We need your help."

"Shouldn't you be calling Booth, instead of them?" asked Jackie.

"We cannot reach Agent Booth; do you know where he is?"

"Hodgins took them to some club for Zack's bachelor party." said Angela and took out her cell phone. "He's not picking up, but I can take you there." The Deputy smiled as we all took the limo to club something or other.

There were a lot of women there and in the center of the dance floor was—my eyes grew wide. Zack was dancing with a lot of girls.

"Althy?" said Jack. "What are you…."

"Get the guys and meet us outside, now." said Angela. Jack nodded and went to look for the boys.

We all stood outside with the Deputy Director and waited as each man stepped out of the club. Zack was the last one to exit.

"Althy I swear this was all Jack's idea. I was actually explaining to them the big bang theory…honestly…" I laughed.

"It's okay, I'm glad you had fun." (A/n name the movie that had a similar scene take place)

"The reason we're here." began the Deputy, "Is that we have remains we really would like to keep on the down low." he looked at Jackie, Nancy and Saph, "Are they trustworthy?"

"Yes," said Dr. Brennan. "To whom do the remains belong too?"

"My estranged son, Max..."

We got to the Jeffersonian and got to work. Brennan and Zack were all over the remains, Jack took soil samples and all the gross bugs found and Angela was waiting for data to reconstruct the crime scene. Me, I got to work running the DNA, the blood and I began looking for patterns.

"Deputy Director!" I called him and he walked into my office. "Why were you and your son estranged?"

"I couldn't accept him for who he really was, not him nor his boyfriend." Oh boy, did that hit close to home. "It was so stupid—do you have anything?"

"I'll let you know." I said and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder.

The DNA would take forever….it beeped. That was super quick. How could there possibly be a match now. Chris Patterson got arrested for going a bit too far on a protest. I informed Booth of this and he set off on the hunt for the killer.

Zack peaked into my office as I was entering data into the computer to send to Angela for the reconstruction. There was little blood found and what I did find was the same type as the victim's.

"Althy…"

"Yes?"

"I really am sorry." he told me. "It appears that women find me adorable." I laughed and walked over to kiss him.

"It's fine." I said with my arms wrapped around him. "I have to admit. This is probably the best bachelor party ever."

My cell phone rang and I ran to pick it up. Andy informed me that she had contact with the target and was planning to meet with the target at the mall, tomorrow. Everything was going according to plan.

"What _is_ operation G.B.B.W.?" asked Zack.

"You'll find out at the wedding." he frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can't have my operation compromised."

"Alright, let me know if you require assistance." I nodded and he went back to work. I did too.

Turned out that Max and Chris were living together, aw, I thought. How adorable was that?

It was ten when I went to check on the Deputy Director. I found him outside sitting on the steps of the Jeffersonian. His hands were on his head.

"Sir?"

"What do you want Dr. Calloway?"

"Let me see…you're depressed you think if you had accepted your son he would still be alive, right?"

"At sixteen he went to live with his Aunt in Boston. It all went down hill between us after his mom died."

I plopped down next to him. "He hated me."

"I'm not going to try to tell you he didn't. He probably did. You must have kicked him out, calling him a freak? Let me know if I get anything wrong. He probably went to live with his Aunt because he had nowhere else to go."

"How do you know all this?"

"My Dad did the same thing to my brother, Peter." I said

"It took me years to accept him and when I thought I had, it was too late." He said. "I'm sorry I ruined your bachelor party. If there's anything I can do…"

"It's fine, it's really not my thing anyway, but if you want to repay me, I do think there is something you may be able to help me with." I took out my cell and called home. "Mom, can you bring Dad over to the Jeffersonian. It's really important….thanks."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to my dad, huh?" he nodded. "I better get back and see if I can help more."

The son's boyfriend checked out, nothing there. The son's business partner a slender female, with an angry smirk. According to Booth she was not all that surprised when they informed her that Max was dead.

DNA, sweat, semen…the only thing that did not match either the victim or the boyfriend was a single thread and a couple of died blond hairs. Originally the person's hair was a soft brown color.

My dad arrived shortly and wheeled himself in. "Jack, why the hell am I here?" he yelled.

"Don't look at me, ask Althy." he pointed to my office. Dad wheeled into my office and starred angrily at me, until I looked up.

"Daddy!" I cheered. "I want you to meet someone. " I had him follow me to the visitor's loft. "Dad this is the Deputy Director of the FBI, I think there is something you two need to talk about."

The Jeffersonian team all met on the platform to, as they say, spit ball ideas.

"My money's on the business partner." said Booth.

"I concur." I said. "She had motive, with Max wanting to cell the business to a franchise and the blond hair I found was dyed. Dr. Brennan informed me that her hair was dyed blond."

"I don't know I think the boyfriend had motive." said Jack.

"Covered, he was at a hotel for a writers' convention." said Booth. "I'll go bring the blond in."

Booth left and I compiled all my evidence and handed it to Cam.

Dad came down over an hour after and turned to the door. "I think I better go. I believe I need to have a word with your brother."

Yes, I thought the second phase of G.B.B.W. was on its way. There was only one more phase left and that was Peter…

* * *

**SO I pretty much told you what the operation is. If not then the first word is Get and the last is wedding. So the operation stands as Get, B, B to wedding.**


	48. GBBW

**PrincessOfTHeUniverse001** and **Raine44354**: You guys are right and please vote on my profile I really need your help.

**Rochelle Templer: **Glad you liked it. Althy's daddy is slowly coming around and yeah I'm glad I made their relationship a bit stronger. And yeah when I first came up with the idea of Althy going to her bachelor party I laughed. She's just not into that sort of scene. The party was her because her work is fun to her.

**JollyElfDance554 and PublicJorNal**: You guys got it. Finally! But everyone was Booth and Brennan, Booth and Brennan. I'm glad you guys got it right. I will mention the full name of the operation in this chapter. Congrats and Kudos to you from me.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, STOP ASKING!

* * *

Chapter 48

Best Sister Ever

The wedding was a few days away; I realized that I would have to speed up operation G.B.B.W.

Dad had a talk with Peter and they came out laughing, laughter was a good sign, was it not? I hoped so. This was my chance. I brought my sisters to my room and we sat down on my bed to talk.

"We may have to move the target ahead of schedule."

"But I thought the target was going to show up for the rehearsal dinner two days from now?" wondered Saph

"I know, but he's miserable." I said. "With the target in place he'll be a lot happier and maybe he'll stop moping."

Andy and Saph exchanged glances before nodding at me. "It will take some time." said Andy. "I believe I will be able to bring the target here either tomorrow morning or tonight."

"Great." I said "Let's finish up this operation." I then went into closet in the hallway and took out two dresses. "In the meantime, you will try on your bridesmaid dresses. I fixed them up a bit to individualize them for you." Andy's dress lost the under layer and the silver design. I knew she wasn't much for dresses. Saph's dress got a bit of a makeover I gave her a additional light jacket kind of look with the dress, that way she could wear her signature fishnet gloves with the dress.

Betty was smiling as she pranced into the room after putting on her flower girl dress. It was strapped and pushed out wit a white sash and two white strips at the bottom going around the dress.

"I love my dress Althy." she said. "It feels nice, I feel like a princess." I smiled.

Jackie came up and tried on her dress. Her dress was the only one I left intact, purely to torture her slightly and have at least one perfectly intact dress. As the Matron of Honor she should have the only intact dress.

"Althy can I keep the sash?" asked Jackie referring to the sash she had gotten which said Maid of honor on it. "Please…" she pleaded with me with those beautiful Japanese eyes of hers.

"Fine, you can wear the sash." she smiled and hugged me. I looked at the girls as they peaked at their reflections in the mirror.

"Aren't you excited, Althy?" asked Saph. "In just a few days you'll be Mrs. Addy."

"Actually, I've decided to keep my last name." I said. "Otherwise it would be terribly confusing around the office. Dr. Addy…." they laughed.

"So what is this master plan of yours, Althy?" asked Jackie. "Come on, tell me please. It'll be over tonight anyways…and I want to know what it is, since I won't see it."

"Why won't you see it?" Asked Andy

"Lance and I are spending the night alone…" said Jackie and the others seemed to understand.

"It's not what you think." I cut in. "It's all part of Lance's rehabilitation and that's all any of you will get." They grunted and jumped on the bed to sit with me.

"Please Althy-Chan, please…" she latched on to my arm.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell. Just leave my arm alone." I walked over and closed the door. "The name of the operation is G.B.B.W."

"Get Booth and Brennan to wed?" (A/n this was one of the original thoughts on the operation. I don't remember who exactly it was, but the first three were just like this) asked Jackie.

"Wrong!" I said. "It has absolutely nothing to do with Brennan and Booth. Operation G.B.B.W. stands for _Get Brother's Boyfriend to Wedding_."

"What?" asked Jackie standing up from the bed, "Why?"

"James called me and said that poor little Peter Calloway was sad and depressed. So I had a conference with my evil sisters in crime and we got to the root of the problem."

"Which was?"

"Peter missed Sam." said Andy. "It was not difficult to see."

"But then Althy had the brilliant plan of sneaking him into the house." said Saph. "But Sam came with the twins to New York to see me. Then he arrived on the plane a few days after us. He's staying with his older sister in Alexandria."

"Now I just need to make a call and get him here." said Andy. "I think during dinner will be perfect."

"What about your dad?"

"Daddy had a nice little chat with Peter when he got back from the Jeffersonian." said Saph.

Angela walked in and sat down. "SO what are you guys going on about?"

"Just my little operation," I said smiling evilly. I then looked at Angela. She looked the same, but something was off with her. Her shape, her… "Angela are you pregnant?"

She starred blankly at me. "Uh…I don't…no…"

"I'll get Dr. Brennan here and she'll be able to tell for sure." I said. "Now spill Mrs. Hodgins."

"Yes, I'm pregnant…but how did you…"

"The pelvis tells all." I said and the women laughed. Betty had long ago slipped out of the room unnoticed to go and hang out with Nancy. "So…when did you find out?"

"Three days ago." said Angela. "I told Jack this morning."

"So that's why he was so hyper this morning." said Andy. "I thought he was high or something…too much fume from bugs and dirt." more laughter.

The girls got dressed while Angela and I headed downstairs. Zack was cooking with Jack while Dad and Peter sat outside with James and Nancy.

"Are you sure the two of you are capable of cooking for this many people?" I asked.

"I oftentimes cooked for my family at home, as you will remember." said Zack.

"And I'm assisting Zack."

"I do not require assistance." said Zack. "Perhaps you should join the others outside." I smiled. "Althy, I was to inform you that men are coming to put up the tents for the wedding. They should be here tomorrow." I nodded and kissed his delicate smooth check.

"Come on Jack, let's go." Angela and I grabbed him pulling him outside. "Let's get the dad-to-be some clean air."

"Dad to be..." he turned to Angela questioning.

"She figured it out." said Angela. "Apparently the Pelvis tells all."

It was a cloudy day; the smell of the air indicated an oncoming rainstorm. And sure enough within minutes of us coming outside it began to pour.

By dinner time Andy had informed me that everything was in place. All of us sat down in the dining room, as the only place in the house that had a large table for all of us to sit at.

Mom and Jack had helped Zack prepare dinner and it was amazing, lots of meat, macaroni, everyone got enough to eat. For mom that was the number one goal.

Then oddly enough the door bell rang. "I'll get that." I said and walked to answer the door.

Sam stood in the doorway, his hair was curly and brown, unlike Peter's black. His eyes matched his hair. He had on a shirt with what I assumed to be his favorite band and baggy jeans. He had a suit case and a messenger bag with him. "You must be Sam." I said and he nodded. "Great to meet you. You can set you things down here for now." he nodded and did just that.

I had him follow me and stopped him just before the dining room. "Peter has no idea I did this." I said.

"Thank you all three of you" said Sam, "For everything."

"Don't thank us just yet." I said. I motioned for him to stay as I entered the dining room.

"Who was at the door, honey?" asked Mom.

"It's someone for Peter." I said grinning wildly. He starred confusingly before leaning over and seeing Sam. He calmly, but quickly got out of his seat and left the dining area. My sisters and I exchanged equally successful glances.

"Who is it?" asked Mom.

"His boyfriend." replied Saph.

"So this was operation G.B.B.W?" asked Zack. "Get Brother's boyfriend to wedding?" We nodded.

"I have such devious sisters." said Adam in a whiny tone.

"At least two of us have moved out." said Saph.

"Yeah, but not the evil one." said James. Andy kicked him under the table. "I mean the nice one." the entire table burst out laughing.

Andy was a gorgeous girl; she hated dresses for the most part. But lately she had been wearing tee shirts fit for a girl instead of the usual baggy ones she stole from the boys.

My, my little sister was growing up. "Say Andy, James is married, I'm on my way, Saph is alone by choice and you seem to have an eye on someone back home." I said and her eyes went wide.

"There…I…no…" Saph, Angela, and I starred her down. "Enough with the eyes. His name is Matt."

"Matt from Chemistry?" asked Adam, Andy nodded.

"You breathe a word of this to anyone and you will be singing through your naval." said Andy and she meant it too.

Jack laughed and Zack looked as frightened as Adam was. The rest of the people at the table laughed.

Little Betty mumbled something about Andy and Adam being funny.

Sam and Peter walked in hand in hand. Peter was a little nervous, looking specifically at Dad. Jack, Angela, and Zack looked on in anticipation.

"Sam…you've met Althy…." and he went on introducing every one of us. "Guys this is Sam, my boyfriend." And for the first time my father said nothing, he remained silent.

For the first time ever Dad seemed to realize that he couldn't control us. He understood that it was time to let us go and let us live our lives. Of course it wasn't over yet. There was still the rehearsal dinner.

* * *

Omg I think I'm going to faint. There are only two chapters left. Chapter 49 The Rehearsal dinner and Chapter 50 the Wedding

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE LEVERAGE AND WHITE COLLAR IS NECK AND NECK! I NEED HELP!PLEASE VOTE! **


	49. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Raine44354:** I know what you mean my parents are totally cool with it too. We even went to a pride fest not to long ago. And you are so right Neal is very sexy. Thanks for the review and for the vote.

**Suezanne: **Glad you liked it.

**Rochelle Templer: **Yeah you were pretty clueless, as were most of the people who handed in their guess. I'm going to be sad once I finish it. I had so much fun writing this story. But I've decided to post a series of drabbles which will be titled **The You I Always Knew: Deleted Scenes**. These will be ideas I had and thing that never actually went into the official story. It won't be updated regularly, but maybe once a week or month or so. Check it out.

**For those who haven't I encouraged everyone to vote on my profile for my next story. GO one vote. Leverage or White Collar. **

**Disclaimer:** After 49 chapters you should know by now that I own nothing…except of course Althy, and Jackie and Sam, and all of Althea's family except for Jack.

* * *

Chapter 49

The Rehearsal Dinner

Ever since my cousin Ruthie's wedding when I was six I had always wondered why it was called a rehearsal dinner. All it meant was that your family and the family of your future wife/husband plus a few friends all eat a three coarse meal and talk about the couple to be married.

It was so weird, I thought. But I went along with it. Having so many people in one house was chaotic. There was my entire family, the Jeffersonian team, Sam, Nancy and Betty, Booth and Parker, and Sweets and Jackie.

Mom, Jack, Zack, and I spent the entire day in front of the stove cooking away, except for the two hours Zack and I were sent upstairs to get dressed. We had to move the feast into the ballroom in order to fit everyone in. The other option would have been to kick out Peter, Sam, Andy and Adam, Parker, and Betty and put them at a kids table. I didn't want that. So we put two large tables together so that everyone would fit. And Zack's parents were of course there as well.

Mom kicked Zack and me out of the kitchen early so that we could get ready. Zack wore a simple dark polo shirt and dark pants. I wore a simple white blouse and a navy skirt.

Everyone was ready when we arrived downstairs. We all seemed to float towards the ballroom and sit ourselves down.

Mom and Dad and I had along talk and figured we might as well let my siblings drink a bit of wine. It wouldn't hurt either of them and Peter was eighteen.

How is it that at the age of eighteen you can vote, join the army, and buy lottery tickets, but you can't go and drink booze? Yet more examples of how irrational the government was.

Jackie sat next to me with her sash. Zack sat on my other side with Hodgins next to him then Angela and Brennan, Booth and Parker, Cam and it went around.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow, Althy." said Angela. "How does it feel?"

"Uh….fine." I said not sure exactly how I was supposed to answer that question.

"Oh it seems just yesterday you were heading off to Egypt." said Jack.

"You were both so clueless that it was almost amusing." said Jackie.

Zack and I starred at her. She just smiled and continued eating. I was afraid. I knew that slowly most of the people invited to this dinner would say something as was expected at a rehearsal dinner. I was still worried about Dad. I knew he had come around after I got kidnapped…or before or something, but I was still worried.

As the Matron of Honor, Jackie stood up first and cleared her throat. "I've known Althy a little longer than Zack has and I can tell you for a fact that before she met Zack, Althea Calloway was a totally different person. She was quiet and shy and distant. When she moved to Michigan she was a completely different person and Zack just seemed to bring her out into his own little world. Whatever you did to her Zack, I hope you keep doing it." she raised her wine glass. "To Zack and Althy."

A few minutes later Jack stood up. "I knew Althy before either of them." we all laughed. "And I knew Zack next, even though when he began working at the Jeffersonian we didn't exactly get along. I know that since he and Althy became an item I have seen Zack open up. Zack turned into a human being. I can actually believe he's from this planet." a little more laughter. "I'm happy for you guys and I hope Althy doesn't kill you."

We finished off the salads and the cheese and mom and Jack brought out the main course. Mom cooked parchutto, which was basically beef wrapped in a strip of pork and perfectly seasoned to tickle the taste buds. Mashed potatoes were passed as was more salad, steak was passed and plenty of other things, Italian dishes and whatever else Mom and Jack had concocted when Zack and I were forbidden for two hours to help.

We continued eating, but then Dr. Brennan stood up to our shock and raised her glass of wine.

"Plato believed that a soul mate is a person's "other half." According to Greek Mythology our ancestors once had two heads, four arms. They offended a god and so that god punished them by splitting them down the middle, resulting in the creation of humans. As punishment, we are condemned to spend our lives searching for that other half, the soulmate." she said in that cool voice. "Although I personally do not believe in soulmates, I do believe that Althea and Zack are most compatible for one another. I wish them a successful life and hope they achieve whatever they desire." another toast.

More time passed as we ate and shared stories. It was after a few minutes when James stood up and starred Zack right in the eyes.

"Althy was my first sibling. She and I are really close, we've always been close. She was my first sister. I like you Zack, but if you hurt my sister, I will hurt you." Zack gulped and I laughed. "I wish you all the best,"

Aw, I felt so loved. Zack looked scared. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. It seemed so weird that just ten years ago I had met a shy, clueless boy named Zack. Of course he's still clueless, but I'm working on it.

It was Holly's turn to speak as the mother of the groom. "Oh Zack, I am so happy for you I bet even you can't calculate just how happy I am for you." she said. "You dated other girls, but they were all…desperately in need of medication." I laughed. "And Althy, I'm happy it's you. Zack, Althy I love you both and wish you all the best."

"Althy." questioned Jackie. "With your Dad in a wheel chair…who's going to walk you down the aisle?"

I had thought of that. It was hard not to consider such a thing. I stood up. "I want to thank everyone for coming and I have a favor to ask." All eyes shifted to me. "Daddy, I'm sorry that due to your accident you won't be able to walk me down the aisle." he nodded sadly, "So instead I would like, and hope that your okay with this Dad, to ask my one and only older brother if he would walk his sister to her doom…I mean to her groom." They all laughed. "James, will you walk me down the aisle…or down the path really…"

"I would love to Althy." he said and walked over to hug me.

Cam stood up. "I hope you realize that after the honeymoon I will expect a little professionalism in the workplace." she warned. We nodded. "I don't want a repeat of Hodgins and Angela." The entire Jeffersonian team laughed, me included.

Zack stood up. "As we finish up our meal, I want to thank everyone for coming and eating Jack's entire fridge." more laughter. "I want to especially thank Parker and Betty for taking on a difficult and extremely important job that Althy and I simply could not entrust to anyone else."

Parker and Betty seemed to glow at Zack's comment. He had really become emotional. Who knew it was possible for Zack Addy to show emotion other than contempt.

"I remember that 4th July party you had at your house." said Frank, talking to my dad. "And you naturally invited us, of course you weren't all that prepared for us."

"As I recall." said Mom "Althy and Zack had vanished at some point. Only to be found up in her room reading. If memory serves it was your advanced biology text book for the following year and the two of you had read it in a matter of hours."

"They were always a little odd, you know." said Jack. "When Althy moved in so she could study at the institute every night for the first two years she would be studying with Zack at his dorm or here. I swear I rarely remember them doing anything except studying.

"There was that party." said Zack. "You remember don't you Althy?" I shuddered at the thought.

"First time I got drunk." I replied honestly.

"Wait, little Althy has actually gotten drunk?" asked James wide-eyed.

"Yes, it happened. And I had to call Jack to pick her up. She was muttering the wildest things."

"I don't think we need to tell that story. I loved it when Jack threatened to evict you if you told anyone at the Jeffersonian that he was the boss man." I said. "The mere idea was hysterical."

"I meant it." insisted Jack.

"Of course you did, cousin. Just like I meant that if Zack was ever in a life or death situation I would personally hold you responsible."

"Apparently Althy did not appreciate my daring retrieval of the mysterious powder on the body of the former Mrs. Epps that not only helped solve the case, but saved Dr. Saroyan's life."

"I also didn't appreciate all the bruises he received from hitting the floor." I said glaring at Booth.

We all laughed. The night had been a great one with stories and toasts and plenty of dessert and lot of laughter. I couldn't believe it. In less than twenty four hours….

I said good night to everyone, including Zack, to my disappointment. It was something about tradition or what not. All I knew was that I couldn't see Zack until I walk down the aisle. I didn't understand that. It made no sense.

Reluctantly I kissed Zack goodnight and began the descent to my bedroom. The dress was already laid out and hanging on the door of my closet. It was almost over…

I was happy…for the first time in a really long time I was happy. I had that glow about me. Even I noticed it. It felt so weird...but ultimately good, really good.

I changed into my Pj's and fell on my bed and covered myself.

I woke up bright and early to my kitten purring on top of me. "Good morning Athena." the kitten lazily opened her eyes. "I'm getting married today."

My mom knocked on my door and came in with breakfast. There was toast and hash browns and eggs with sausage.

"Good morning, honey." behind mom came in my sisters and Jackie who had spent the night.

"Morning!" I said. Jackie was already wearing her sash over her Pj's and my sisters had wet hair.

"Eat, shower and let's get rolling." ordered Andy.

Oh yes, I thought. This was going to be the best day ever.

* * *

One more chapter left. I...I can't believe this story is almost over. I'm...sad...I've never been sad to see a story end before...Oh well...VOTE REVIEW and Stay tuned for those deleted scenes.


	50. The Wedding

It's here….the final chapter…it must be done. Please review and vote, I do need more votes.

Special thanks to Rochelle Templer for all the help she has given me and thanks to all of you who have reviewed.

**Rochelle Templer: **Glad you enjoyed the chapter. I loved Brennan's speech in that episode. I couldn't help but use it. You asked for it, here's the wedding. Thanks for the review and thanks you for all your help!

Disclaimer: For the last time….I own nothing.

As for the poll: **Leverage wins by two votes**, YAY! No title yet, but keep an eye out for it as well as those drabbles I might post.

* * *

Chapter 50

The end is only the beginning

I ate breakfast and showered. My mom styled my hair into a loose side bun and placed the flower into it and the veil with it. She curled the front of my hair and let it fall like bangs. I looked like something out of a Jane Austin novel. My dress was beautiful. It hugged my curves and still gave out a full widen out grand entrance. The sash came out with the bottom giving my dress the illusion of a train.

Jackie and my sisters were in my room ready in their dresses. Jackie had her sash on. She was proud of it, it was funny. My make–up was light, just the way I wanted it.

"You look great." called Angela from the doorway. "I just wanted to let you know that all of Zack's siblings are here as are his parents."

"Thanks Angela." I said standing up from the bed to put on my white heels. "Can you check on Parker and Betty?"

"Sure." she was happy to do it.

"Careful with our niece." called Saph as she walked off. "or nephew."

Jackie looked at me. "Althy is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking." I said. "Do you think Zack is ready for everything that comes with being married?"

"He better, or else James and I will kick his ass." warned Jackie and I laughed.

James came in with a hand covering his eyes. "Is it safe?"

"You can open you eyes, Medusa has been killed." said Andy laughing. He looked at us. "We're almost ready. Dr. Brennan and Booth went to pick up the cake." I nodded. "Once they get back we're free to start…the only thing is the pianist isn't here."

"Of course she is." said Mom. "I'm ready." James nodded.

Jack came in and I automatically jumped to fear. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Alths, relax." said Jack. "Everything is fine, Zack's just a littler nervous." I nodded. "Everything is set, if there's anything you need?"

I looked around. "The flowers... and Parker and Betty should be in here." he nodded and walked out in search of the ring bearer and the flower girl.

Peter and Sam peaked in after Jack left. "Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth are here, Althy. Zack's already standing on the grass." said Peter.

"I better go then." said Mom and headed to take her seat behind the piano. "Once Jack brings the bouquets be sure to begin." I nodded and as the three of them left Jack came in with the bouquets. They weren't anything special. The bouquets were simple ivory roses placed together; mine had a bit of blue in it to match the colors of the bridesmaids' dresses.

"Are we ready?" asked James and I nodded. "Then let's line up downstairs."

We all walked down the stairs and lined up. Parker went first followed by Betty. Saph and Andy went next followed closely behind by Jackie and her Maid of honor sash and finally I was standing in the back holding on to James.

Jackie opened the door and let Parker out. He looked adorable in his little suit, holding the pillow tightly. He walked down the rows of white chairs being separated by small batches of flowers scattered around the sides.

Betty followed him sprinkling small petals as she jumped around. It wasn't traditional, but it was too adorable to pass up.

My sisters went next looking beautiful. Saph had her hair curled and partially pulled back, Andy just let her hair down without much finesse because that was kind of badass she was.

Finally Jackie walked down the rows; her hair was pulled into a bun, held together by special chop sticks with one single thread of hair resting gently over the side of her right eye.

Then with my sisters and Jackie already finished it was my turn. The music changed and James grabbed my hand. "Let's go." slowly we walked down the rows as people stood up and starred.

"I feel so awkward." I said. "Their all looking at me."

"You're the bride, sis." was all he replied.

We arrived at the small podium and James removed my veil and kissed my cheek. "Good luck Althy." I smiled as he took a few steps back and sat down next to Nancy.

The woman who had agreed to hold a non religious ceremony was a friend of Dr. Brennan's. She had short blond hair and crystal eyes that seemed to glow from the sun light.

"Welcome all!" she said. "A woman and a man have many chances to meet someone they can spend their entire lives with. For Althea and Zack there was only one choice." A few people, the ones who knew us best, snorted at that statement. "Althea you trust Zack with your life and Zack you love Althy more than anything. This shows me that you are ready for the tough next step." she turned to an excited Parker. "Parker, the rings please." Parker nodded and presented the pillow to the woman. She grabbed the first ring. Zachary Uriah Addy are you prepared to spend the rest of you life with Althea for all the good and all the bad?"

"I do." said Zack and I placed the ring on his finger.

"And are you Althea Liliya Calloway prepared to spend your entire life with Zack for all the good and all the bad?"

"I do." and Zack placed the ring on my finger.

"By the power vested in me by the United States of America, specifically the DC and Virginia area I now pronounce you husband and wife." She said "You make kiss the bride." Zack lifted up my veil and we shared a kiss that would begin a whole new story.

Zack and I walked out and got into the car that took us to the reception hall a few blocks from the house.

The music was set and the decorations were fantastic. Zack and I stood outside welcoming the guests.

My family arrived first followed by Zack's then the Jeffersonian team and everyone else that got an invitation.

But as we all took our seats my Dad wheeled into the middle of the dance floor.

"Althy, Zack, I know I'm not the best father or father-in-law and for that I want to apologize to you both. I hope that this makes up for it!" He wheeled over to our table and placed an envelope on the table.

Zack opened it and starred blankly. "You….dad….bought us a house." he said.

"Daddy?…"

"I hope this makes up for all the crap I put you both through." I got up and walked around to hug him.

"I love you, Daddy." I said and let go of him. "Thank you."

The band's lead came on "Welcome everyone to the Calloway-Addy reception." we all clapped. "To start the evening off I would like to invite the bride and groom to share their first dance as a married couple."

Zack and I got up and walked to the dance floor. We had been arguing over a song to play for weeks and finally decided on Only You. It was slow and beautiful and we swayed to it in harmony.

We then took our seats. The table we sat at had Jack and Angela and Jackie and Sweets.

Peter came over holding Sam's hand. "Althy, I don't think you were properly introduced. This is Sam my—"

I cut him off. "Your boyfriend," he nodded. "It's nice to properly meet you Sam. You take care of our little Peter."

"I will." I hugged them. "And thank you for the invitation. The ceremony was short, but sweet."

"That was the point." I said. "I'm not into those long droning ceremonies and neither is Zack." They nodded and walked away to where they sat with some of Zack's nieces.

We ate lovely chicken and noodles and lots of other tasty things. As we finished up Jack stood up to make his official best man toast.

"Zack, all I can say is that with Althy you are in for one hell of a ride." There was some laughter. "Althy came back from Egypt during a really not so great time, to put it mildly. But when this girl sets her mind on something…well we all know what happens. If you had told me three years from now that Zack was going to marry Althy I probably would have died laughing. But I am happy to be wrong…just this once. Congrats you guys."

"That was almost sweet Jack." said Althy.

"It appears that you have found a better way to control you anger issues." said Zack and Jack glared at him.

As the plates were being cleared away for desert the cake was brought in. It was a white first layer with a blue and black second layer with the first layer having a flower design trailing on the side. The third layer was simply blue and on top of all the amazing designs were two skeletons. One had a veil and the other a bow-tie. Everyone burst laughing as the two skeletons were bent over a third skeleton resting on a slab surrounded by equipment that matched that of the Jeffersonian.

If there was one wedding cake that fit us to a tee that was it? With the arrival of the cake Jackie stood up.

"I think we can all safely say that even if we didn't know who's wedding this was the arrival of the cake said it all." laughter. "Althy, you're my best friend and if a girl like you can find a guy then ladies there is hope for the rest of us." my sisters cheered. I just shook my head. "I wish you the best and I hope that your kids don't end up as clueless as the two of you." More laughter erupted as music began and everyone headed to the dance floor.

Soon after it was time to cut the cake.

Zack and I held the knife and just stood there just starring at the cake.

"I almost don't want to cut into it." I said. "It looks so good."

"Althy, it's made of chocolate and pure cream."

"Screw it then." I said and we cut into the cake, pulling out a piece and feeding it to the other.

The music returned and the dancing began again. Dr. Brennan and Booth walked over from the dance floor where Parker and Betty were dancing.

"This is an excellent reception." said Dr. Brennan. "And the cake was well crafted."

"Good luck to you guys." said Booth.

And soon after that it was the moment to leave. Zack and I exited the reception hall and sat in the limo. I popped out from the opening above.

"Single girls, line up." I said and saw my sisters, Dr. Brennan, Cam, and Jackie, along with some of one of Zack's sisters and our cousins standing. I turned away from them and threw the bouquet over my head.

I turned to face them and saw Dr. Brennan and Jackie holding the bouquet. I laughed and all eyes shifted to a frightened Booth and Sweets.

"Revenge is Sweet, isn't it? Dr. Sweets?" More laughing erupted as I sat down and kissed Zack.

"So this is the end." he said.

"End? OF course not, there's the honeymoon and moving into our new house, and getting back to work, and solving murders, and having kids and raising those kids."

"I think I understand. The end is merely the beginning of whatever comes next." he kissed me. "Driver, to the airport, please!"

We pulled out of the parking lot and headed to not only our honeymoon but off on a whole new set of adventures. It would be similar to what we already went through only with possibly diapers and crying babies and a lot of hormones. And I couldn't wait to suffer through every minute of it if it meant having Zack with me.

* * *

*Cries* It's finished. I promised myself I wouldn't…*Sniff*…..I'm sorry. I just can't believe it's over. Oh well….keep an eye out for my deleted scenes. I love you all and thank you…*wipes tears away* I'm not crying…Ah who am I kidding WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Bawling* It's over… *Curtains closing* No….*Muffled, behind the curtains *WAAAAAH*

Thank you all and REVIEW!

The poll is still open until Monday so this is your last chance to vote or Leverage wins.


End file.
